Equals
by Sakuramar
Summary: NaruGaa.Some years have passed since Naruto last tired to get Sasuke back, but to no avail.He decides to go to Suna, knowing he has feelings for Gaara, and wishes to spend time with him.But then, Sasuke returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Gaara´s point of view.**

I sit on the roof, and as the stars shine, I wonder what is love. I didn´t know what it was when I was six, and I still ignore many things about it. I know what family love is. What friendship is. I do know what it feels to fall in love.

But, I do not know how it feels to be loved back like that.

Temari and Kankuro love me, as his brother. The villagers love me as their Kazekage. Matsuri loves me as her sensei. And so on, I know what every kind of love feels, except the one I long the most.

I have never been kissed or touched in the way I see the young couples do.

For most of my childhood, I ignored what love could do. And then, when Yashamaru tried to kill me, I understood I was never loved, by no one. It hurt so much, I felt something in my chest breaking. I did not know it was my heart. I shattered into pieces, and became fragil and weak.

I couldn´t understand why the people hated me so much, why I was the only monster. Why they feared me. There was no one to explain me all this questions. I learned later, when I finally knew that I had Shukaku inside of me, and that made me different, unique, and fearsome. I never asked to have the demon inside of me, but the people hated me for that; for something I had no control on. I learned I was different, and because of that, I could not be loved.

I did the only thing I could do. Protect myself with a shield of hate and murder. Death was the only thing that kept me safe. As long as I could kill, I was protected, from everyone that tried to get close to me. The fear kept them at a safe distance. But it also made me forget all other emotions, sadness, longing, happiness, everything was forgotten, except the fear of feeling broken again. Killing made me feel alive, protected.

That is how it was until I was 12. When I first met him, I barely acknowledged him, since he looked so weak. I think about that now, and I laugh. Weak... no, he was never weak. We never were, are or will be weak. But we were fools sometimes. I was fool by pulling up that wall that kept everyone away from me. He was fool for putting up the happy-mask, the act of foolishness. But, what other option we had? We had grown with them, me with my wall and he with his mask. Sometimes I wondered who I really was behind the wall. I think he wondered about who he really was behind the mask. We had lived so much with them, we no longer recognized were the wall and mask ended or started. Everything was a bundle of lies, and every time we tried to find the truth behind the lie, we could not find it.

Anyway, as I was saying; I did not notice him at first. Until the day I saw him in the hospital. When he said he really had a monster inside of him, that took my attention, but I thought it was just rubbish. I thought that I was the only one.

But then, we fought, and I understood that I was not alone. He knew the pain, the hatred. And made me think that all I ever wanted was what he got. People that acknowledged him, that cared for him. That day I learned that I had to work for that, to fight for that.

He changed my world, completely. Uzumaki Naruto. I just did not know that he would be changing it even more, as the time passed.

It was not long before I saw him again, when the Uchiha ran with the snake. He is an idiot in my opinion, and even more for leaving the greatest thing he could ever have; for something as stupid as power. He did not realize that he was doing his brother´s wishes, he was becoming like the man he swore to kill. He left friendship and love behind. He is an idiot for not realizing it. Even now, he is still blind for what is the most important thing in life. He had know my story and also Uzumaki´s story; and he could not see that the thing that matters the most is love.

But, even when I wanted to kill him myself for leaving, I went to help Naruto, even if I could never repay what he did for me. I saved Rock Lee, the very boy I almost killed a few months before. He became a friend after that, like Naruto. I had two friends, and even when I could not express it, I was happy. We left a few months after, me feeling bitter about the Uchiha, who had left Naruto broken. I hated him for that, for hurting the one I cared the most about, and the one that cared about him more than anyone else.

The next time I saw Naruto, he was the one to come to my rescue. The Shitenshounin kidnapped my only pupil, Matsuri; in order to resurrect their founder by using Shukaku´s chakra. I tried my best, but could not help to be beaten and trapped. I began to change, but then I remembered our battle. Once again, he saved me from darkness and I was able to suppress Shukaku for the first time. And, I heard him faintly say that I was one of his precious comrades. It made me happy, really happy.

And, it gave me the opportunity to say goodbye, because he was leaving for two years, with the Sannin, Jiraiya. I´m glad I saw him that time.

And, two years later, he saved me; once again. He came for me, to rescue me from the hands of Akatsuki, and though he was a bit late, since I was already dead, I learned that he was mad when he saw me. That thought, even if it sounds selfish, made me so happy. He cared for me enough to let Kyubbi appear, and enough to yell at his comrades and at Chiyo, the village´s elder. Then, he gave his chakra to revive me, and he was the first thing I saw.

That was when I first felt my heart pounding heavily at Naruto´s sight. I did not know what it meant, and somehow scared me a bit. But, the during the small time we spent together, I realized he made me feel things nobody else did. They were funny and yet nice sensations, but scared me a bit.

After a while, I decided to ask Temari about it, and her eyes widened as she said _"You are in love."_ It has been several years since then, and I have not seen him much, but I am happy he is the one I fell for.

* * *

**Naruto´s point of view. **

As I sit and think, my thoughts landed in two people. Sasuke and Gaara. The first one, I do not know what to think about him. It has been a while since I last saw him, but I no longer felt the butterflies in my stomach. I still care about him, there´s no doubt, but it is no longer that deep obssesion and love. Yes, I loved him, but I guess that after all he has done to me, I no longer can feel something like that.

He is still trying to kill his brother, somewhere far from here. Now I know is futile to try to get him back, so I will wait. He will come back by his own feet, when he feels like it. He said this to me, but I have not tell anyone.

And about Gaara, I am not sure either. I know I feel deep affection for him. Sometimes I found myself thinking about him more than often, and feeling a knot in my stomach too. Could he love me back? Would he be by my side?

Even so, it stills hurts to think about how Sasuke betrayed me, betrayed everyone. But Gaara would never do that. I know him, he is so much different than Sasuke.

He is like me; even if he no longer has the demon inside of him. But, I believe there is still a small connection between them. After all, I know for a fact that he can not sleep, even now and small facts like that.

But, he knows my pain, and understands me better than anyone. He knows that I am wearing a mask all the time, but accepts it, since he knows why I wear it. He knows what being alone and hated feels.

I remember, when I was a kid. I was furious, and I hated the villagers. But I did not understand why they hated me. Why I was called monster. Why they threw stones at me, why they closed their doors when I passed. Iruka saved me, and then, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura came. And after them, all my other friends, whom I treasure greatly. Gaara is between them.

I noticed that I felt something more than friendship for him when Akatsuki kidnapped him. I was more angry than when Sasuke left, and even more when I saw him dead. I wanted to kill so badly Deidara and Sasori I let Kyubbi appear, thing that I had not done in a long time.

When I learned Chiyo was the one that put Shukaku inside of him, I felt rage, wanting to kill Chiyo. If it hadn´t been for her, Gaara would not have died, but when I thought about it later, if she had not sealed it inside Gaara, I would have never met another one like me. I am glad she did, after all, even if it sounds selfish. But I am even more glad that she could revive him.

When I saw his aquamarine eyes open, my heart both raced quicker and slower. Quicker just because he looked and smiled at me and slower because he was safe now.

It´s been some years from that encounter, and I have seen him sometimes, but not much. I wished our vllages were closer.

I will talk with oba-chan tomorrow. I will go to Suna, and be with him, even if we are just friends. I know I love him. And, it´s been long since we had seen each other, so I want to go. Besides, now that I am the next Hokage in training, it will help me to learn more things. Not that I do not learn with oba-chan, but still, he is my age, and I think that he is an excellent Kazekage, so it will be really useful.

Many times I wonder; is he thinking of me? Does he remembers me? I really wished he did.

* * *

**_What do you think? I hope people like this, like a prelude.Please, one or two reviews would not hurt. In fact, it would make me update. _**


	2. Going out

Tsunade was sitting in her chair, signing papers and trying to figure out how to announce something very important to her favourite shinobi, when there was a knock in her door. As she looked up, said:

"Come in."

A young man came in, and Tsunade, said:

"Naruto, your free day was today. But I'm glad you came."

"Hi oba-chan. I wanted to ask you a favour, actually." The man said, looking at her with those blue eyes that melted any heart.

He was no longer a boy; but a young and fine man, who had grown more serious and silent than when he was a teen. In fact, sometimes people wondered if the was the same person that used to pull pranks and shouted instead of talking. People changed with time, and Naruto was the perfect example. Of course, he still laughed a lot, and found fun in everything and had a bit of that childish innocence, but had changed a lot.

Tsunade nodded and Naruto said:

"I wish to spend sometime in Suna. I mean, I think it would be good to learn from someone of my age, like Gaara and also I want to see him."

"Yeah, I think you need some rest. The ANBU life is tiring, isn't it? But first, I have to give you some news." Tsunade answered, wondering how Naruto would react to what she had to tell him. Naruto nodded and she continued:

"Yesterday, the body of Uchiha Itachi was found in the Snow Country. A witness said that Sasuke was his killer."

"So, he had his revenge. I see… thanks for telling me, oba-chan." Naruto said, without showing much surprise to the news. Tsunade asked:

"Do you want to go after him, again?"

"No. I promised Sakura that I would bring him back from Orochimaru; but he is no longer under his control. I have no obligation to search for him." Naruto answered simply. He was glad that Sasuke had fulfilled his dream, but didn't want to se him.

"Very well, then. So, for how long do you want to stay in Suna?"

"As long as possible." Naruto answered, smiling. Tsunade said, returning the smile:

"Well, go and pack your things. I'll write a letter to the Kazekage, so you can stay as long as you wish."

Naruto's smile beamed with happiness and after bowing slightly disappeared with a smoke cloud. Tsunade looked at the window and said to herself:

"People change so much…"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_I can't believe I'm so lucky. Bachan accepted immediately my request; I guess it's one of the advantages of being the Hokage's successor. Though I feel a bit bad about leaving my friends here, especially my ANBU team, but I know they'll manage without me. But I'm going to Suna, to see Gaara! I already feel butterflies in my stomach, and can't wait to see him._

_I'll go to see some of my friends first, Sakura-chan would be mad if I don't say good-bye to her, and with her I guess I'll see Bushy eyebrows, I mean Lee. They are married now, I'm glad that Sakura-chan got over Sasuke._

_I'll also see Neji, the second in rank of my team; so that he knows. He has become a great friend to me, almost like a brother, though not at the same level as Sasuke; but different, because even when we are kind of rivals, we get along a lot better than me and Sasuke. Oh, and I almost forgot Shikamaru, who is in a relationship with Temari, hehehe. I bet he has something to send her, so I'll take it with me._

_OK, I've reached my apartment, so let's look for what I'll need in this "holiday"._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

As soon as Naruto was ready to leave, he checked one more time that he wasn't leaving anything important behind. When he opened one of the drawers, he found the old forehead protector that once belonged to Sasuke, along with photos and all kind of things that reminded him of the raven-haired boy. He took it the forehead protector in his hand, and stared at it, lost in thought, and finally, left it in the drawer, and locked it. Then, he threw the key through the window, and left his apartment.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

As he had planned, he went to Sakura and Lee's house first, and knocked the door. Lee opened and said:

"Naruto-kun! How youthful of you to come to see us, my dear Sakura will be really happy to see you. Come in, come in."

"Nice to see you too, Lee. So, how are things going?" Naruto asked to the taijutsu user.

"Great, to tell the truth. And, well, don't tell anyone, but we are planning to have a baby."

"Really? That's great news."

"Naruto? How are you?" Sakura asked, coming downstairs. Naruto smiled and said:

"Hi, Sakura-chan! Oh, I just came to say hello, and good-bye. I'm going to Suna, for some time." Sakura was surprised to hear this and asked:

"For how long?"

"I dunno, a few months, I guess. Is like a holiday from the ANBU life, and also because I could learn a bit more from Gaara, to become a Hokage, I mean."

"That sounds great, Naruto-kun! Tell Gaara-kun that we hope to see him soon again. I wonder how he is doing." Lee said, with one of his blinding smiles. Sakura smiled too and said:

"Yeah, give him my greetings, I hope he's fine. But, don't stay in Suna forever, Naruto; we would miss you here." She winked an eye to Naruto and he said:

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll come back."

Sakura smiled and said:

"Just saying, as you and Gaara get along so well, I hope he doesn't take you from us."

"…Whatever you say, Sakura-chan. Oh, by the way, there's another important thing to tell you." Naruto said, getting a bit more serious. Lee asked:

"What is it, Naruto-kun? Is it something bad?"

"No, well, I don't think it is. Ba-chan told me that they have found Itachi's body, and that Sasuke killed him. So, maybe, I'm just saying maybe, he'll come back." Naruto said, looking at their reactions. Sakura said, without a real emotion in her voice:

"Oh.... Well, he got what he wanted, didn't he? But maybe he won't come back, who knows. We'll see, I guess."

"Yeah, who knows…" Lee said, without really knowing what to say. They stayed in silence a few seconds, before Naruto said:

"Well, I have to go, so farewell Sakura-chan, Lee."

"Good-bye, Naruto-kun!" Lee said, as his friend left the house. Sakura said:

"Take care, Naruto. I hope you have a great time in Suna."

"Thank you." The blond boy said, before heading towards the Hyuga's compound.

He reached the principal house rather quickly, and a servant that knew him well welcomed him:

"Naruto-san, welcome. Do you wish to see Neji-ni-san or my sister?"

"Don't be so formal, Hanako. But, if you tell me were Neji is, I'll look for him myself." Naruto said, smiling at the girl. Hank nodded and said:

"He's in the garden. I'll take you to him."

Naruto followed Hank, though he had been to the house several times and knew his way around. They reached a beautiful, calm garden and Naruto immediately saw Neji, who was feeding the carps in the small pool. Hanako said:

"Neji-san, Naruto-san has come to see you."

"Hanako, thank you. Naruto, how are you?" Neji answered, looking up at them. Hanako bowed and entered the house again, leaving the two friends alone. Naruto smiled at him and said:

"I'm fine, hehe. I just came to say good-bye."

"Good-bye? Where are you going?" Neji asked, surprised to hear this.

"I'll be taking a holiday, in Suna, you know, a few months to relax. The ANBU life is tiring me."

"Oh, well, but what about the team? What are we supposed to do without our captain?" Neji asked, a bit worried about the whole ordeal. Naruto laughed and said:

"Why do I feel you meant to say "What am I going to do without you?" Don't worry so much, you'll be the captain in my place. Besides, I think you are more than ready to be a captain, so I don't doubt you'll do great."

"… if you say so… but, we'll miss you here, you know? What will Konoha do without its number one surprising ninja?" Neji answered, half joking, half serious. Naruto smiled and said:

"I know… I'll miss you too. There's another thing for me to tell you."

"It's about Sasuke, right? Has he killed his brother?"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked, completely surprised.

"I just guessed, to tell the truth, but I also see it coming, I dunno how, I knew. Do you still love him, Naruto?" Neji asked, being the only one that knew about Naruto's love. Naruto sighed and said:

"In that way, no, not anymore. To tell the truth, I guess that I got over him, and he's just a thing from the past, not my present nor my future."

"I see. I think that the Rookie nine that are left feel similar to you, me included. I don't know how we would act around him, if he comes back. I guess that, we would just try to get along, but not as friendly as to another person. Maybe it would be better if he didn't come back, both for him and us. Who knows…"

"Exactly, who knows? Anyway, I better go."

"Farewell, Naruto." Neji said.

"Farewell, Neji." Naruto answered, before leaving, this time to the Hokage's tower, and in the way, to the Academy, where he would surely find the lazy jounin that liked to watch the clouds.

After seeing Shikamaru, who said that if Sasuke came back was going to be troublesome and gave him a gift and a letter for Temari; Naruto redirected his steps towards Tsunade's office, to say good-bye to the Hokage. The woman, who loved him as the son she never had, said:

"Naruto, take care and come back safely."

"I will, oba-chan, I will." Naruto said, smiling at her, though when her hand moved towards his, he removed it promptly. Tsunade was a bit taken back by the action, but smiled and said:

"Good-bye, brat."

"Bye."

Naruto disappeared after a hand seal, and found himself in Konoha's gates, and as he was leaving, a well-known voice said:

"Leaving, Naruto?"

"Yes, ero-sennin." Naruto answered, turning around to see his old sensei leaning against the wall. The sannin looked pretty much the same as he did 5 years ago, though Naruto could count new wrinkles in his face and wisdom in his eyes. Jiraiya smiled and said:

"You are not anymore the pupil I used to teach, are you? I know I've never been good with saying good-bye, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you and your father would feel the same."

Naruto nodded, as he never knew what to say when his father was mentioned. It left him with a funny sensation, that he could not quite describe, but the thought that his sensei was proud of him made him feel really happy. He was after all, like his grandfather. But as he saw Jiraiya, he felt a dark sensation pour over him, a warning of something he could not name. He got closer to the old man, and did something he never thought he would or could do; he hugged him. Jiraiya seemed surprised, but hugged him back and ruffled his hair, saying:

"Brat…good-bye, Rokudaime Hokage."

Naruto looked up at him, and his eyes shone with surprise and happiness and all he could say was:

"Thanks… good-bye, sensei."

He turned and left Konohagakure behind, running through the forest. Jiraiya smiled as he saw him leave.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Jiraiya… Jiraiya really believes in me! I feel… so, so proud. Besides Tsunade, nobody really told me that I would be Hokage, all I heard was the contrary, even from my friends, who never said anything. It made me doubt, but if Jiraiya says it, then it will be ok. I would never admit it aloud, but I really look up to him. He's like my grandfather, and he's really strong. He taught me more things than just the Rasengan and other techniques. He taught me… well, maybe he didn't in an explicit way, but I could sense it… whatever, I better stop rambling about this. There's a whole three days journey ahead…

* * *

_

**Sorry for taking such a long time!!!!!!I can't say that I'll be updating this story quickly, because I have many other stuff to do and I really don't have much time, but I'll finisht it even if it takes me a year (I hope it doesn't take that long, of course). Just, have some patience, please.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to clarify, the paragraphs in italics are Naruto or Gaara's thoughts ( in case of the next chapter, when our two boys will meet). **

**Please review!!!! **


	3. Meeting

Three days later, as the sun raised over the soft hills the sand of the desert made, Gaara walked by the oasis that gave Sunagakure water and a place to make a festival when the foundation of the village was celebrated. He was looking at it, the clear water moving in soft waves, when he felt it. He grabbed his head desperately, and crouched, not letting out any sound of pain, but his eyes were soon watery as he muttered:

"Stop, stop, stop…"

It lasted for some minutes and it was gone.

What was it? He wasn't sure himself, it was just a headache like when he had Shukaku inside his head, when the demon tried to take over and devour his mind. They came, from time to time, and yet he couldn't understand why. The demon no longer had any connection with him, but these headaches continued. He could almost feel the demon's presence, his horrible sharp voice cutting through all other sound, and then it stopped. He hated it, because it reminded him of what he had been.

Of course, he had told Kankuro about it, and even Tsunade had tried to find what was wrong, but there were no answers and she didn't know how to cure it. It wouldn't kill him, since his brain and body were fine after such episodes, but the pain was intense and terrifying. He hated those moments, because he felt vulnerable and weak.

But this trail of thoughts was interrupted by the arrival of a well-known and loved chakra signature, Naruto's signature, to be precise.

_IS THAT HIM??? IS IT REALLY HIM? What am I supposed to do? Is he or Konoha in trouble? He's in the limits of the village, I have to find him. But… what should I do? Gaara, get a grip of yourself, you are the Kazekage, for god's sake and Gaara OF THE Desert, you are the last person to panic about anything. Ok, here it goes… how will he look? I wonder if he has changed from the last time I saw him… Naruto…_

As those thoughts went through the redhead's head, he moved silently towards the Konoha's shinobi and next Hokage, enveloped in a cloud of sand.

* * *

_FINALLY!!!! I've arrived to Suna, at last. Man, I've been running non-stop for the last three days… The city looks the same, though the desert looks beautiful at the sunrise… There are the guards, ok… HEY, THAT CHAKRA!!!! IT'S HIM, HE'S COMING CLOSER!!!!! He must have felt my own chakra, I wasn't exactly hiding it… I wonder if he has changed… It's been so long since I last saw him… Ok, collect yourself, Uzumaki Naruto. You are the Yondaime Hokage's son, for god's sake, here he comes, in that sand cloud…Gaara…_

Indeed, as the sun rose completely, giving everyone one more day of light; the two last jinchiriuki meet after several years of only hearing things from each other. The two of them had changed, both physically and mentally, but their hearts still skipped a bit as they gazed at each other.

Gaara took a look to the person that had changed his life in more than one occasion and sense, and he could never describe what he felt at that moment. Naruto was wearing the usual ANBU uniform, black pants, the grey-silver vest and armour in his arms, but the t-shirt was covering his arms and neck, and there were bandages around his legs.

The only thing left to see was the skin of his toes and the face, since he was wearing gauntlets, too. And his face… there were no scars on it, the blue eyes were as blue as ever, the whisker marks were there as well, and his hair was still golden as sunlight, but there was something, something that Gaara couldn't tell what it was, that had changed. It wasn't that he looked more mature, he expected that and it was there too, but there was something else. Something that he didn't like and couldn't name.

As for Naruto, he saw a man that was different and yet the same as he remembered. The pale skin was still perfect, except for the dark around his eyes that gave him the look that no one else had, the kanji for love still tattooed with blood and sand in his forehead, the ruffled red hair moving with the air. He was wearing the blue and white robes that only he could wear as the Kazekage, but there was something lighter about him. He looked older and wiser, even with his stoic face Naruto could tell that, but there was something lighter about him. He no longer looked hunted by demons.

The gaze they shared lasted for a few minutes, before Gaara broke it by saying:

"Naruto. What brings you so far from home?"

"Straight to the point, as always, right Gaara? Here, Tsunade's scroll will explain it. Hello, by the way, it's nice to see you too." Naruto answered, smirking and knowing that Gaara hadn't meant to be rude, but it was just his way of acting.

In fact, he could say that he was lucky, since it was really unusual for a visitor to be greeted by the Kazekage himself and that he even said his name. The blond gave him the scroll and while reading it, Naruto could read happiness in the redhead's eyes, even if his mouth didn't showed a smile, his eyes did when he turned to Naruto again. Naruto grinned and Gaara smiled back before starting walking towards the village, with Naruto following closely.

This was when Gaara could see, or better said, hear the difference between the Naruto he remembered and the Naruto that was walking by his side now. The new one was more silent, since he didn't say a word; though his eyes were fixed in the Kazekage's every move. Yet, the blond broke the silence by asking:

"So how's everything going?"

"Good. Kankuro is going to marry soon and Temari is jealous."

"Shikamaru sent her something. Maybe you should let her go to Konoha, because Tsunade isn't going to let Shikamaru move here; he is her best strategist."

Gaara nodded and that's when they came into the city; the guards bowing respectfully before Gaara. And when they saw Naruto, they were all surprised, but bowed before him too, since he had saved Gaara and was about to become the sixth Hokage, a quite respectful position, to say the least.

As they walked more into the city, Naruto observed that everyone woke with the sun, since the smells of breakfast were coming from the houses and there were people opening their shops. The two of them were silent, lost in their thoughts until a familiar voice said:

"Gaara!! Where have you been, you have… NARUTO? How are you, man? Whoa, you look great!"

"Hello, Kankuro." Naruto answered to the puppet master that still wore the funny dark clothes and his face was painted.

He smiled and Kankuro was surprised by the quiet greeting. He was expecting the usually loud response, but he guessed that the boy he knew had finally grown up. Kankuro grinned and said:

"It's nice to see you, what brings you here? Not bad news, I hope."

"Not at all. Tsunade and I thought I needed some rest from ANBU and also a little more training to become Hokage, and who would be a better teacher than Gaara?" Naruto answered, truly happy. Kankuro smiled nodding and said:

"Yeah, no one better than him. Temari will be trilled to find you here, she did take you a liking last time, kiddo."

He tried to put his arm around Naruto, to walk beside him, but the blond made a discrete move and avoided the touch completely. Kankuro and Gaara (who was watching the whole exchange between his brother and love) were surprised to see this. Naruto acted like if nothing had happened by asking:

"So, I heard you are getting married, Kankuro? Who is the lucky girl?"

"Oh, my brother told you? He seems more talkative when you are around. Anyway, about your question, you have to meet her. She's the hottest chick in Suna, isn't she, Gaara?"

"Yeah, sure." The kazekage answered, a flash grin crossing his face and Kankuro said:

"Hey, it's true! Wait until you meet her, Naruto. And she's really nice too, she's… perfect. Her name is Shikari."

"I bet she is great." Naruto answered.

As they kept talking, or better said, Naruto and Kankuro talked and Gaara made a comment now and then, they came to face Suna's principal building. Gaara interrupted the conversation by saying:

"Naruto, you'll be staying in the Kazekage's house."

"Or better said, with Gaara." Kankuro added in a low voice and Naruto didn't know what to say, but he blushed. Gaara was about to blush too, but he made his sand cover his face and glared at his brother, as he said:

"Don't mind him. As I was saying, you'll stay in the house and you'll be free to do whatever you like, go wherever you want and take any mission if you desire so. You can come with me to the reunions and all that, since you are here to learn, but don't wander too far from the village."

"Sure thing, Kazekage." Naruto said, smiling and Gaara couldn't help but to smile back at him.

Kankuro smiled at them, he knew what his little brother felt for the Konoha ninja and he had the hunch that the love would be reciprocate, but said:

"Look, what do you want to do? Do you want to meet the elders and important people now or you want to see where you are going to live?"

"I think I need to have a bath first, to tell the truth. So, why don't you show me the house while Gaara explains to the elders that I'm here?" The blond answered and Gaara thought it would be the best, since the elders would probably want a meeting with Naruto to discuss his stay and the politics with Konoha as well. Kankuro looked at his brother, who nodded and they parted ways, Gaara towards his office at the top of the building and Kankuro and Naruto to the Kazekage's house.

* * *

At the same time the two last jinchiriukis found themselves in the desert, a dark figure walked towards the border of the Fire country, in hopes of finding a way to enter Konohagakure and be accepted once again as a ninja of said village, the very village that figure left long ago in the search for power.

* * *

_**Hello again, after I dunno how long! Sorry I took so long to update and the chapter is so short, but is just I'm barely getting out of an autor's block, and it has been quite hard for me to write even this... (is it not disgraceful?)**_

_**Oh, well, I hope that you like it anyway!!! **_


	4. Night

/

_Everything is so dark; all I can hear is someone crying. I try to search for the sound, and eventually find myself in front of a blond __little boy, not older than four. He's hugging his knees and his face is hidden, he looks like if he was trying to protect himself, but from what, I don't know. He sobs quietly and I ask:_

"_What's wrong?"_

_He looks so familiar and yet I can't place him. So fragile, his skinny legs and arms can be seen because of his t-shirt and his shorts. But as I gazed more at him, I notice he has bruises all over his arms, his t-shirt is dirty and he has no shoes. I barely hear him answer:_

"_It hurts…"_

"_What? The bruises?"_

"_No… this emptiness… I don't understand… it just hurts…" He answers in a whisper. I sit next to him and say:_

"_Shouldn't someone be taking care of you?"_

"_Take... care?" He asks, shyly. "What is that?"_

"… _Love, I guess… That someone asks how you are, gives you comfort, makes you smile." I answer._

"_I… I don't know about it. Is it like… the Sun's rays?"_

"_Yeah, it makes you warm. Like the Sun." I say, smiling._

"… _Have you felt it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_All your life?"_

"… _No…" I say, not wanting to remember. He asks:_

"_Can you… hold me?"_

"_Hold you?" I repeat, surprised._

"_I… mean, like the others do… they hug, they held each other close, comfortably…" He says. I don't know what to say and after a few seconds I say:_

"_I can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_I've… I've never been held, that way… I don't know how…" The boy starts crying again, harder this time. He says:_

"_I'm sorry… so sorry… I thought that you would know… but you haven't learned yet. If I had learned, you would have known…"_

"_What do you mean?" I ask, confused._

"_Have you forgotten about me? Have you forgotten that night? When you learned touching could kill you?" He asks. I whisper:_

"_You…"_

"…_Yes. You are me…" He answers, finally raising his head and looks at me with blue frightened eyes. And in the hidden part of his arm, I could see a word written in blood. One word I could never forget in my life, no matter how hard I tried. He said:_

"…_Hold me…"_

_But before I can even say anything, he vanishes. And suddenly darkness starts to surround me, as his last words get louder and louder._

"_HOLD ME!!"_

/

Naruto jumped out of his bed and fell into the floor, panting. His heart seemed ready to go out of his chest and his eyes were wet. As the contact with the cool floor calmed him and his body relaxed again, he thought about the dream. He hadn't forgotten that night, he would never be able to; the memory hunted him like his shadow, reappearing in the nights.

When the Sun was up, the memories seemed to go, but they came back with the night and stars. The only really peaceful nights he had ever slept were the ones he had slept in the same room as Sasuke or when he trained until knocking himself out. All the other nights, when he was alone in his apartment and the moon seemed to call the sleeping monster in him, were always full of mixed dreams and nightmares like this one.

He got up from the floor and sat on his bed, looking at the inner part of his arms, remembering the words that had been written with his own blood. There was no scar, Kyuubbi had made sure of that; and it had been only one time; but one time is enough to engrave it in anyone's soul and mind for all their lives. Yet, he decided to shake away the thoughts and looked at the window.

He was greeted by the sand village's buildings, that were illuminated by the moonlight and the sight calmed him. Even if he loved the trees and Konoha, the shadows and the sounds the trees would create at night with the wind scared him. Here, the moon seemed to pacify everything, bathing the city in its light, and he had gotten used to the sight quite quickly, since it had been two weeks since he had arrived to Suna.

He smiled at the memory, it had been the longest time he had spent in Gaara's company and he loved every single second of it. The redhead was always calm and collected, but Naruto was learning many ways of controlling his subordinates with just one look or word. Gaara tried to be always gentle and to look for the best solution for everyone, and never shouted or showed anger, though Naruto could tell when he was annoyed because of the way his eyes would move or the slight twitch in his lips.

As he didn't sleep, he never had too much work accumulated and that gave him a lot of time to be with Naruto and to talk with him or just to spend time together.

They had been going to the oasis near the city of lately, one because sometimes Naruto couldn't stand the desert heat and second because the villagers rarely went there, they were too busy in the city to have free time. Naruto would swim in the calm lake and Gaara would watch him, and lately Naruto could feel the way he looked at him. Sometimes Gaara was just watching him, thinking about other things, but most of the time he seemed to be trying to engrave every movement in his memory. It made Naruto feel wanted and if not loved, at least appreciated.

Naruto was also helping Kankuro with his wedding; and he had to admit that few times he had seen a man so in love as the puppet master. Shikari was a medic nin, quite a charming lady, though with a strong character, but never like Sakura; and even Naruto had to accept that she had a great body, which surely was the thing that attracted Kankuro first, but now it was obvious he liked her personality even more. The wedding would be in another week and all the family was very excited, though Temari was jealous of his brother, because he was marrying first.

Yet, Gaara had finally accepted to let her go to Konoha to marry Shikamaru and had sent a letter to Tsunade; but was still waiting the answer.

Naruto was really happy to be in Suna with Gaara, because they were getting to know each other better. Now Naruto knew that Gaara loved dark, bitter chocolate, while Naruto preferred the white chocolate. Gaara liked to pass his time observing birds and the desert, as well as the stars and he knew most of the constellations and when you could see them or when not; while Naruto's favourite activity was gardening.

They both liked to train, obviously, and the first time they trained together, Naruto had to admit that Gaara was truly strong, he apparently had even more chakra than when he had Shukaku, though he should have expected nothing less from the strongest Kazekage. Fighting with him was a true challenge, one he hadn't had for a long time, because as the time passed, Naruto was possibly stronger than Tsunade and Jiraiya and he no longer used Kyubbi's chakra, except when the demon healed him.

Yet, Naruto already missed two people, who were his friends. Neji, for one side, because the proud Hyuga spend a lot of time with him, in missions and all that; as well as Sai, who was just a jounin, because he no longer wanted to return to the ANBU, not after all the work he needed to regain his emotions and to be able to act normal around people, though he would always be a bit strange.

He would spend his time with Naruto, annoying him sometimes, but most of the time, he would be ready to help Naruto in anything and he had been there during the… incident. But Naruto didn't want to remember that now; not after that dream. He decided to try to sleep again, but just as he was about to lie down again, the window opened softly and a trail of sand entered the room.

* * *

Gaara had been sitting in his office, working as usual, but his mind wasn't really concentrated, his thoughts kept wondering towards his beloved guest, Naruto.

As every day passed, he found himself loving the blond more and more; his personality and his jokes, even if the leaf's shinobi was far more silent than when he was a teen, he joked a lot and his smile always made Gaara warm inside. They were different and yet so similar; and he liked that. Naruto was never too formal with him, he just knew when to say something or when Gaara would like to have silence, he was just the best person Gaara had ever met. His laughter filled the places like the Sun rays; and maybe Naruto couldn't notice, but Gaara could feel that the council and the village itself were more cheerful and at the same time calmer. There wasn't as much tension in the air as before and Gaara had tried to find a way to ease it, but he hadn't been able until now. The blond just seemed to carry happiness with him.

Yet, Gaara was worried about one thing. Naruto didn't seem to do it on purpose, but he avoided human touch from most of people. He seemed to tense slightly every time Shikari, Temari or Kankuro touched him, but if it was a stranger, the way his body reacted was obvious. Gaara, who was anything but a fool, knew this was bad and Shikari had mentioned it to him ever since she met Naruto, but neither of them knew how to help him. Shikari had said that it probably had to do with something emotional, a past experience or something like that, but Gaara wasn't sure if he wanted to confront the blond about it.

Even though he rejected almost everyone's touch, Naruto never showed this with Gaara, sometimes he even seemed to relax when the Kazekage touched his skin for any reason. And, oh, how much Gaara longed to touch him or to be touched by the blond. Not in a sexual way, well, sometimes yes, but it wasn't about that. It was just about comfort, to know what it felt like. Gaara's skin was extremely sensible, mostly because he was touched rarely, so the slightest graze would sent his nerves on flames and left him with an enormous desire to feel more.

It was like giving water to a thirsty man, a drop would never be enough to satiate him.

Right now, everything was in calm in the village; the people were resting peacefully and the night refreshed everything. Gaara felt extremely calm, but suddenly, he felt very worried about Naruto. Something was telling him to go to the blonde's side and he was surprised by this, so he debated what he should do.

He wanted to go to his love's side, but even he knew that entering someone's bedroom in the middle of the night was slightly… compromising. He didn't know what Naruto would think if he did that. Yet, he realized that Naruto would be asleep, so there wouldn't be any problem if he appeared in there, even more if he did it with his ninja abilities.

That made him think about the training they had been going on and he had to admit he felt strangely seduced by the power Naruto showed in every spar. It was such a wild way of attacking, like a feral animal and yet, that power attracted him in an extreme way. More than once he had to keep his lust in check while they were sparing, if not, he possibly would have kissed the Konoha shinobi right there and he would have surrender to him completely.

But before acting upon his desires, he wanted to get to know the shinobi even more and he wanted to know why he was rejecting the people's touch.

Anyway, in that moment, he used his justu to enter Naruto's bedroom by the window, in the form of a trail of sand.

* * *

_**Sorry again for the lateness!! (Thsi is getting repetitive, isn't it? Gomene.)  
**_

_**Anyway, what will happen when Gaara realizes that Naruto is very much awake? Will there be some spark between them? Who knows, who knows??**_

**_Oh, and what was the incident Naruto mentioned? Any guess?_**

_**Leave a review, please!!**_


	5. Moonlight secrets

Naruto watched in awe as the sand entered the room, making a very soft sound, and when it seemed to end, it transformed into Gaara. The redhead looked rather surprised to see him awake, as his eyes widened, but he said nothing. Naruto was the first one to break the silence by saying with a teasing voice:

"Is it your custom to enter the visitor's rooms at night, Kazekage-sama? I wonder what you do then…"

Gaara blushed slightly at the comment, but he noticed Naruto's appearance and stated:

"You had a nightmare. Why?"

Naruto wasn't sure of how he should answer this. It was true, but he didn't want to talk about the reason and the nightmares. Life was far easier when people didn't know about that part of him, when they would just think that he was the happy, loud-mouthed blond ninja with a sick addiction to ramen.

They wouldn't worry then, because he seemed to be so strong that nothing could actually bring him down.

Yet it was a lie, and he knew that; but he couldn't, no, he wouldn't allow anyone to see his weakness, because then people around him changed and pitied him. He had never needed and would never need pity. Pity was for the ones that were beyond help, the ones you wouldn't even get close to; you just watched them from afar, rejoicing in the fact that you weren't them.

He needed something completely different, if anything. What he needed was love and compassion, which is never the same as pity. Compassion is the ability to understand the other, to realize what pain he or she is feeling and then help him; not from afar, like with pity, but right beside the other, being a real companion.

Yet, Naruto was brought back from his thoughts when he heard a sigh and Gaara looked at him with eyes that reflected something that Naruto couldn't really describe… it was the friendly look that only three other people had given him, the one that said that they were with him, even if he wasn't about to tell them his secrets.

He smiled and Gaara, getting closer, took his hand and pulled him nearer. Naruto's heart skipped a beat with the action, as he didn't see it coming, but before anything could be said, a hand-sign later, he found himself over the sand cloud Gaara used to float in the sky.

When he looked above and under him, the sight took the blonde's breath away. Underneath him, there was the city, shining in the moonlight and right in front of him, the full moon and the stars that accompanied her in her night walk.

He didn't know what to say and decided just to shut up and enjoy the quietness.

Gaara, when he entered Naruto's room, was extremely surprised to see the blond awake, in his pyjamas, looking at him with an amused expression. Yet, when he asked about the blonde's nightmare and there was a silence, he understood. It was about Naruto's past, obviously and the blond wasn't just about to open himself up to him. It disappointed him, yet he understood that the blond preferred to be silent about it. Kami knew that he wouldn't open that easily to anyone, even Naruto. There were too many things that they just couldn't even dare to name, the ghosts that still hunted them.

He wanted to tell Naruto that he could be open with him, that he could trust him, that he wouldn't judge him, that he would be with him no matter what; but the words wouldn't come out of his throat. So he did the only thing he could, to show him the thing he loved the most after Naruto, his village. The village entrusted to him, though he was the demon carrier that could destroy it with a wave of his hand. And he somehow expected that the blond understood that he trusted him his most beloved thing, so Naruto could trust him too. They stood there, silently above the city for some minutes; until Gaara said:

"I trust you."

Naruto didn't have to ask what he was referring to. He understood that Gaara was trying to get him to trust him and his resolve to keep the subject of his nightmares in secret was dissolved. He sighed and answered:

"It was about my childhood, the nightmare. About a night that some drunken jounin decided that the fox-child should pay for being the fox. So they came and beat me… and one of them used a kunai to write on my arm. He wrote the word monster, cutting almost my whole arm. I was so little I couldn't understand anything. I just remember the pain, the punches, the screams."

His voice suddenly felt weak and it cracked with the last words, but he didn't cry. Gaara had been watching him from the first word and as he saw his trembling figure, he put his hand over the blonde's and Naruto gripped them with force and continued:

"In the nightmare, a younger version of myself asked me to hold him, but… I don't know how, Gaara… I mean, I know how to put my arms around the person, but… I just can't do it. The closest another person has ever been to me was Iruka, who held me the night I gained my forehead protector, but that's all. Except the first time I saw Sasuke after three years and he… the bloody bastard, he, the motherfucker did what nobody would do to me! He fucking hugged me before he tried to kill me and found out about Kyuubi! That… that asshole… how could he?"

Naruto tried to fight back his tears, but his body wasn't responding as usual, trembling with the effort.

Gaara didn't know what to say as he had never comforted anyone and it made him feel extremely weird. Yet, he somehow knew that the worst thing to do was to keep your emotions bottled up, even if he did it all the time. He didn't want to anyone else to go through it, because he knew how much it could hurt you.

But at the same time he knew why Naruto wanted to keep all the feelings and thoughts to himself; because he didn't want the world to see his weakness; it was too hard to break the mask, as it was too hard to let the wall fall. Even now, where the only witnesses were he and the moon, neither of them could completely get out of their shells.

Gaara wanted to say something, to hold Naruto close until he stopped crying, he wanted to scream that it was ok for Naruto to cry; but he didn't dare. He was still Gaara, Suna's Kazekage and he wasn't anyone's shoulder to cry on. If he became one, he would lose his wall and that was the only thing that he both hated and needed, because he wanted to let go; but if he did, he would no longer have the thing that had kept him going all his life.

After he struggled some more with his own feelings, he looked at Naruto's teary eyes again and he got his answer. He commanded his sand to become the rounded ball that protected him completely in battle. Naruto was suddenly scared of the darkness, though he didn't show it. Gaara said:

"It will be our secret. Here, we can let go."

Naruto was suddenly confused, but then he smiled, though Gaara couldn't see him. Here, in this small sphere of sand, they could be weak and nobody would harm them. He finally could let go, and the tears returned with full force. Gaara just felt the sand getting wet by the tiny water drops falling into it and he felt better, just from knowing he had helped a friend.

Yet, they didn't notice the cloaked figure that watched them from the ground, and had been watching them ever since the blond had been living in the village.

* * *

It was night when the dark figure had finally reached the road that would take him back to the place he once called home. He stopped and took a look at the proud walls that surrounded Konoha. He couldn't help the sardonic smirk that graced his pale face before returning to his usual stoic expression. It seem befitting that he came back at night, just around the same time he had left; so many years ago. He wondered if things would still be the same, and almost snorted at the thought.

Of course nothing would be the same after eight years, starting on how all the people he knew would look now. He wondered if some of them had married, or maybe even died. One could never be sure with the shinobi, after all, it was a life full of danger, in which most of people didn't reach ages older than forty-five or so, with their sanity more or less intact.

He started walking again, after all, he hadn't come all the way here just to look at the village. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet, the only sounds were the crickets and the wind blowing through the trees. Yet, as soon as put a foot inside the village, an ANBU appeared before him and said:

"Well, if it isn't the Uchiha…"

Sasuke recognized the baritone voice and nodded. The ANBU looked at him and said:

"You decided to come back. Don't worry; I doubt the council will accept losing the last Sharingan user. Come on, I'll take you to Hokage-sama."

Sasuke almost raised his eyebrow; he would have expected a less "warm" welcome, like having to wear handcuffs or something like that. The ANBU turned and Sasuke was about take another step to follow him when the other looked back and said:

"You shouldn't have come back, Uchiha. The past has no place in the present."

That made him slightly suspicious. What would the other know about his reasons for returning? True, one of them was to stop being in the Bingo book, but the other were more personal, like missing a certain someone. And what was that about the past? He had to be careful, so it seemed. What could have changed in all this time?

* * *

Tsunade suddenly woke up in her bed, feeling that something had happened. She sighed and turned around, to look through the mirror. Everything seemed to be normal and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She sighed and got up, deciding that the best option seemed to be to get something to drink and maybe talk with her old team-mate, who had apparently decided to take some holidays in his birth place.

Surprisingly enough, she found Jiraiya in his room, sleeping; a rather strange situation for the "famous" Ero-sennin, as his beloved pupil called him. She kicked him softly in the leg and said:

"Hey, you. Wake up, Jiraiya."

"Ugh… no, I want to stay with her… oh, such a pretty woman, don't you want me to teach you an awesome jutsu?… "

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and growled:

"Jiraiya…"

The sannin woke up upon feeling the danger and got up, but as soon as he recognized Tsunade, he relaxed and said:

"Hello, Tsunade. Don't you think it's a little desperate to come here in the middle of the night and bring sake? If you want me that badly, you just had to ask, babe."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched some more, but at the same time, she couldn't help the smile on her lips. At least some things would always be the same. She sat down on the floor and said:

"Once a perv, always a perv. Come on, Jiraiya, I just wanted to talk with you."

Jiraiya sat next to her and poured some sake for the both of them. Tsunade drank some from her cup and then said:

"You think the brat is ready to become Hokage?"

"That kid? Yeah, I think he has matured enough. Thinking of retiring already, Tsunade-chan?"

"You know we are both old, Jiraiya."

The male sannin nodded and after a few seconds of silence, the woman asked:

"Why are you here, though? Not that I dislike your presence, but you have stayed longer than usual."

Jiraiya looked at his vase for a few seconds before answering in a serious tone:

"As you said, we are both old, Tsunade-chan. My end is near; I feel it in my bones. So I just wanted to be in a familiar place when it happens. And I wanted to say good-bye to the brat and you and the village, of course."

Tsunade felt like a stab of pain going through her chest in that moment. Jiraiya had always been there with her, ever since they were gennin. They had always been together, and for her to hear him say that… She said:

"Then you better last enough to see that brat becoming Hokage. Don't you dare die before his ceremony, you hear me? He has lost enough important people."

Jiraiya knew that, and he hoped he did last enough to see his pupil become Hokage; but he also understood that Tsunade wasn't only asking him to do that for Naruto's sake, but for hers as well. It was Tsunade's way of saying "Stay with me." Jiraiya smiled, and took her hand between his. He said:

"I'll try to stay until then, Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade smiled, though she was sad. They had been through many things together and she wanted to stay with him. Even through her first love would always be Dan, she had somewhat come to love the white-haired man, but never said anything about it.

What she didn't know was that for Jiraiya, Tsunade was, illogically, the woman of his life. He had never dared to say anything, though, because he knew that the love of her life had been Dan.

Yet, what Jiraiya had said made Tsunade think. She felt that she couldn't let him go without him knowing that she loved him. But she wasn't one to suddenly say lovey-dovey stuff and to throw pink hearts and roses everywhere. That was when she was younger. Now, they weren't for such things. She simply said, after drinking a cup of sake in one gulp:

"Jiraiya… you know what I hate the most about you?"

Jiraiya was suddenly thrown off with the change subject. He looked at her with a confused look and she continued:

"That you never wrote an Icha Icha Paradise with you and me as the principal characters."

Now Jiraiya was definitely confused. He thought she hated the books he wrote, but that she wanted to be the principal character with him as the couple… and then it clicked. He smiled and answered:

"Tsunade-chan, I've said it a million times. You only had to ask."

Neither of them let go of their entwined hands, that gesture meant a whole lot more. Yet, the scene was interrupted when and ANBU appeared and said:

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has come back asking to be accepted as a Konoha ninja and the council request your presence to decide his future."

Tsunade nodded and the ANBU disappeared. She sighed and got up. Jiraiya said:

"Well, it seems that our pupils didn't follow our steps. I'm glad."

With that, the Hokage left the room, smiling like a love-struck girl after the white-haired man gave her a kiss on her hand.

* * *

**_Thanks for Narni4eva for beta-ing this.  
_**

**_So, what do all of you think? I have to admitt that the Jiraiya-Tsunade scene was rather... unexpected even for me, but that's how writing goes. Did you liked it? Anyone, ideas of what will happen now? Oh, and the next chapter will be dedicated to the first person that guesses who was the ANBU that received Sasuke. Come on, it's rather easy._**

**_A review, please?_**


	6. Return

Sasuke would have lied if he didn't say that the Fifth Hokage did scared him as she gazed at him with steel blue eyes, almost like if she wanted to see through his stoic expression and past his defences. They stayed in silence for a few seconds, the wind passing through the trees being the only sound in scene. The moon could be seen through the windows, lightening Sasuke's body and leaving Tsunade's expression in the shadows as she leaned into her chair. Finally, the blond woman broke the silence by asking:

"What makes you think that I will not have you executed by tomorrow's morning, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke's stomach flipped at the question, though neither his body or his face betrayed him and answered plainly:

"I never attacked this village directly, nor gave information about the village's secrets to its enemies. As you know, I spent my time with the missing nin Orochimaru, whom I executed and he already knew everything he need to know about the village, Hokage-sama."

Even when Tsunade's face was in darkness, Sasuke could feel the anger that her gaze held now and waited. Her voice was quite calm and yet extremely venomous as she spoke:

"If it was for me, Uchiha, as soon as you had stepped into the village you would have been assassinated. If I had known what you would do after I became Hokage of this village and it's shinobi, I would have never even looked at you and much less spend my time healing you. Regardless of this, the council has decided beforehand that you would be accepted back, but not without slight consequences, of course."

Sasuke waited for her to finish:

"During a month, you shall complete missions everyday inside the village without payment, as well as you have completely forbidden to leave the village without my permission. Also, you have to write down every single technique Orochimaru taught you and all the allies and such information about the Sannin. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded but Tsunade said:

"And you have to answer vocally when spoken to you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Very well, Uchiha. Now, you most be wondering about your state and family heritage.All you money has been kept and you have free access to it, as you are the only heir left. As for the Uchiha district, most of it has been demolished, but you have one of the houses and the shrine for you, as well as a large land portion. Sakura made sure that it would be kept clean, so you better thank her."

Sasuke nodded, thinking with surprise about his pink-haired companion actions and Tsunade continued:

"You have tomorrow in order to get used to the place and the following day you must come here to get the scrolls where you have to write down the techniques and such. Also to get the missions you'll have to perform during the day. Yet, you have one mission that you have to complete at least once a week and will last even if the test month ends; I'll give it to you now."

She opened a drawer from her table and took out a key with a frog charm hanging from it, as well as a direction written on a paper. She handed it to him and he could tell it was a house key and the direction of the house, but before he could ask, she answered his question:

"You are to clean that apartment every week and keep it like that until the owner returns. It may take days, weeks or even months, so you better get used to do it and do it well, understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

Sasuke bowed his head slightly and turned towards the door, the key and direction in his hand. Yet, as he was about to cross the open door, Tsunade added:

"By the way, Uchiha, if you came back to find what you left behind, you shouldn't have done so."

Sasuke gave no response to that, though he could feel his insides tighten at the warning. Neji had given him another warning like that, almost like if they knew something he didn't. It gave him a very bad feeling about a certain blonde that had been his team mate.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto found himself back in his bed and for a moment, he thought that it had been all a sweet dream and that Gaara had never entered his window in the middle of the night, nor comforted him. He sighed, wishing that it hadn't been a dream and it had actually had happened. He got up, but then he saw a trail of sand that lead to the window.

He fell back on his bed, his smile being so big that it threatened to tear his face into two. It hadn't been a dream and he couldn't be happier for it.

For the first time in a long time, he felt full of energy and strength, just like if a bubble of happiness had exploded in his chest and he just had to show to the world that he was truly happy, a feeling he had almost forgotten.

He jumped out of bed and after taking a shower; he ran downstairs, to the dinning room and pushed the doors open, surprising all the servants.

Gaara, who was sitting at the table already and was eating breakfast, looked at him and raised a non-existent eyebrow, though a small smile made its way through his face. For the first time in all Naruto's stay, he was looking at a truly happy Naruto, who in greeting, said in a loud voice:

"Good-morning, everyone!"

The servants, though surprised, couldn't help but smile to the blond and all of them nodded towards him, a smile on their faces. He sat next to Gaara, who looked at him expectantly. Naruto smiled once again and said:

"It's a beautiful day, ne, Gaara? Uhm, we have milk for breakfast? It's been a while since I last drank some milk; it is so good in the mornings, especially when it is cold. You wouldn't happen to have cereal with it, would you? By the way, Gaara, the day past tomorrow is the wedding, right? What should I wear? Do you think you can lend me some clothes or something? Nothing that I have would be fit for a wedding."

During his small rant, his eyes shined and Gaara gaped at him. He had just noticed what had been wrong since the first day he had seen the blond again. When Naruto was younger, his eyes shined brightly, always. The only moment his eyes were dull was when he was sad or hiding behind his mask, but whenever he showed his true emotions, his eyes seemed to shine, to trap the sunlight and reflect it.

But when he had appeared before Naruto in the desert, two weeks ago, that brightness was gone. That was he had felt that was wrong, the missing light in those blue eyes. But now it was back and Gaara couldn't help to stare at his friend, because he would have never guess that just some words of comfort would create such a reaction in him. It was like when you gave some water to a plant that was dry, it would become green and alive so quickly that it seemed to be magic.

Gaara was taken out of his stupor when he suddenly noticed that Naruto's face was only some inches away from his own and a blush tried to colour his pale face. Naruto, still leaning close to Gaara, asked:

"Gaara, are you ok? You've been gaping at me for some minutes now, is everything ok?"

Gaara closed his mouth and heard some giggles coming from the servants, but he just nodded, not trusting his voice when he had Naruto's lips so close to his own mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and went back to eat breakfast, a smile still adorning his face.

Gaara smiled too, though he promptly hid it as he continued to ate, listening to Naruto's rambles.

He had to admit, Naruto would never be Naruto without his eternal rambles. Later, when the two of them went to the Kazekage's office to start the paperwork of that day, Gaara looked through the window and thought to himself _"The Sun is shinning once again."_

* * *

The day following his arrival, Sasuke woke up in his new house, which had belonged once to a twice removed uncle of his, that he barely knew and thus, the building held no memories for him. Besides, the old furniture had been removed and cleaned, so there was nothing to remind him of his younger days. The district, as Tsunade had explained, had been removed and a part of it became new training grounds, though the nearest part to the village was a commercial zone.

As for the house that had been left for him, it was surrounded by the forest and the training grounds, so it was slightly isolated, but he liked it that way, since he wasn't sure of the villager's reaction to his return and he liked his privacy.

Even though the house was well-kept, he needed to buy groceries and such, as well as a new outfit since the one he had was a constant reminder of Orochimaru and he was pretty sure the village wouldn't like to be reminded of the sannin. With the idea of getting food and also to know the village once again, he left his house and got to the market.

As he walked through the streets, he noticed few changes in the buildings and places he knew when he was little, and the villagers recognised him, but there were only two reactions to his presence. One was slight fear and resentment, and the other was like if nothing had happened and he had never left. He was slightly amused by the two reactions, wondering how much they knew about his absence. After visiting a few shops, though, he met the last acquaintance he thought he would see first. Hyuga Hinata.

He recognised her because of her hair colour and obvious white eyes, but few things were left from the girl he had once known. She had grown into a really pretty woman and had beautiful body, and her hair was far longer than what he remembered.

She looked at him and the surprise was obvious in her face. She stuttered:

"Sa..Sasuke-san..."

"Hinata." He acknowledged her, wondering what her reaction would be. She answered, once she had gotten over her inicial surprise:

"It's a surprise to see you. Naruto-kun will be glad to know you are back, as well as Sakura-chan. You don't really know what has happened here, right?"

He looked at her curiously, wondering what she meant. She sighed, but looked at the bags he was carrying and said:

"I think we better talk after we both finish our shopping. Would you mind to come with me?"

Sasuke, wondering what was all that about, specially the personality change in Hinata and deciding he had nothing better to do, nodded and they walked together to get the last things they needed.

* * *

The day went calmly for the two friends, with a few council meetings and loads of paperwork, but nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, in the afternoon, after finishing with most of the work, Gaara asked his blond companion:

"Do you want to go to buy a kimono for the wedding?"

"Uh? Yeah, sure; I need a break. How do you keep doing this in the night, its so boring..."

Gaara smirked and the two of them went out to search the clothes Naruto would need for the day after tomorrow.

After an hour or two, Naruto finally found something he liked enough to wear and they headed back to their house, to have dinner. Temari had decided to visit them as well as Kankuro and his fiancee, Shikari. The stayed talking for a while and it was obvious that the couple was slightly nervous about the wedding, but also very excited about it.

Yet, Shikari, who was a medic nin and had been worried about Naruto, because even she could tell something was wrong with the blond shinobi, asked Gaara for some minutes to talk in private. She asked him:

"Something happened last night, didn't it, Gaara? He looks... livelier, so to speak."

Gaara nodded and Shikari said:

"You are not going to tell me, are you? Well, whatever you did, keep doing it, it is helping him."

He nodded once again and she sighed, before going back with the others and some time later, the visitors left the two friends alone again.

* * *

**_This chapter is dedicated to crave-the-rave, who was the first reviewer and the one that guessed correctly the kast chapter's question. Neji was the ANBU that received Sasuke._**

**_So, what do you think about this chapter. Mind you, all of this was planned before what is happening now in the manga, that's why Sasuke is so easily forgiven._**

**_Any comments? Any guesses of what Hinata was refering to?_**

**_Leave a review, please!_**


	7. Talk

A soon as the older sand siblings and servants left the Kazekage's house, Gaara closed the door with his back and leaned against it, sighing and closed his eyes. He was happy, the sudden attacks that often ocurred to him had disappeared some days ago and Naruto was better.

Naruto was still in the dinning room, but soon enough Gaara heard his very soft steps against the floor or the mansion. Naruto always walked in an almost absolute silence, but Gaara could hear him now because he wasn't trying to hide himself. Even with his closed eyes, Gaara could tell where the leaf's shinobi was and if he tried hard enough and used chakra to amplify his hearing, he could hear the blonde's breathing. Gaara smiled in his head, his body not giving a clue that he knew that the other was nearing him.

Of course Naruto was pretty sure that Gaara knew he was coming closer, even if his body didn't move an inch at all. Naruto smiled upon seeing him, he knew that nobody else wouldn't move when he was nearing them. Yet, that thought sadden him.

He knew that most of people moved to making him see that they acknowledged him, but he could see that even Iruka couldn't be but surprised, to say it in a soft way, whenever Naruto touched him as an incident. But that went to other people as well.

When he met anyone new, the people would always unconciously try not to touch him, unless it was for a fight. It was barely noticeable and nobody but him could notice that. They didn't do it on purpose, he knew that and they didn't even realized that they avoided that sort of contact with him, when it was him that tried to make the movement. If the other person was the one to start the contact, they didn't have a problem.

As he thought about it, he came to the conclusion that even when he never used Kyubi's chakra anymore, the subconcious of the other people felt the presence of the demon inside of him and avoided him for that. He couldn't blame them, it was survival instinct in it's purest form and people never noticed.

Everyone but Gaara did that, and it was obviously because of the fact that the redhead was used to the feeling a demon near him, and now that it's energy was barely noticeable, not even the Kazekage's subconcious made him move.

That was one the reasons, though not the most important one, that made Naruto start wearing clothes that covered most of his skin.

As he remembered all that, he had finally come close enough to the other one and Gaara finally opened his eyes and greenish aqua met with pure blue. It maybe have been a second, but it certainly felt like a whole lot longer for both of them. It wasn't like if there were hearts and stars all around them and pink and suddenly there would be someone telling an overly sweet "I love you" and then there would be fireworks as the movie couple kissed passionately. No, it was nothing like that.

They just stared at the other's eyes, they hearts didn't flutter at all. In fact, it was quite the contrary, the hearts beated peacefully at a normal rate. Their eyes said nothing, nor they tried to understand what the other was thinking. They just looked at each other, not expressing either love or hate, the later being the one they were both more used to.

It meant nothing, and it meant everything. They were just, there, enjoying the quiet, silent night and the tranquility of knowing that they could see each other. And not just see in the simple way of it, but that in each other's eyes, they were simply Naruto and Gaara. They weren't Naruto the trouble maker, nor the ANBU, nor vessel; and Gaara was just that, not the one of the Desert, not the younger Sand Sibling, nor the Kazekage; even if they were those people as well.

The last night had broken that barrier between them, it had broken the tags that the people gave them. And they were comfortable that it had been only the two of them that knew that. Nobody else was need, they were in their own protecting sphere and the rest of the world was outside. The house walls protected them and Gaara smirked in his head at the irony of that thought. To think that being behind a wall alone was his very living nightmare and laberynth, but as soon as Naruto was inside of it with him, it was wonderful and he liked it just that way.

He was the one to break the moment by smiling at the blonde; and Naruto smiled back, sighing; but then the redhead noticed that there was something that the blonde wanted to tell him, he could see it in the blue-eyed man's face amd their faces became serious again, though he had the feeling he knew what the blonde wanted to talk about; it was the aniversary, after all.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata had spent most of their day silently accompaning each other, while each of them made their respective shopping. Sasuke liked the silent, yet comfortable company of the woman; he knew that he would have never been able to do his shopping so nicely with Sakura or Karin, who would have probably been trying to start a conversation or idle chat, or commented about the things he bought. Hinata and him walked side by side, chose what they wanted and if one of them took longer in a certain shop, the other would patiently wait for the other to come outside. It was simple and comfortable, period; the way Sasuke liked it and Hinata seemed to be used to do her shopping by her own, so she wasn't bothered by her silent companion. Around miday and when they had almost finished their respective shopping, Sasuke asked her:

"Do you want to eat, Hinata-san?"

"Yes. There's a restaurant in the next corner."

He followed her and they asked for a table. The attendant was surprised upon seeing them together, the news of the Uchiha returning had already arrived thanks to the gossip, but nobody had warned him that he was been accompanied by the Hyuga. He thought that it was probably because the Hokage had ordered her to keep an eye on the Uchiha; and quickly recovering from his inicial surprise, guided them to a table. Hinata asked for soup and Sasuke his onigiri.

Even though they were seated and had time to talk, neither Sasuke asked or Hinata said anything about what she wanted to tell him, but he could feel everyone's eyes on them and he didn't want any stranger hearing his conversations, so they ate rather silently, with a few comments about the food and what they needed to get after they finised the meal, nothing really interesting. For anyone else it may have been seen as awkward, but that suited them just fine; it wasn't like if they had known each other much when they were younger and they didn't feel the need of making small talk to fill the silence.

They payed for the meal and then they went their way again, and by middle afternoon, they both had all they needed. They had taken so long because they had bought lots of ninja's supplies, scrolls, food, clothes and they had taken their time in each of the shops, specially the ones about ninja's weapons and such; and the food market had been quite full, besides that it was obvious that they had no hurry.

After the last shop, Hinata said:

"'I'm done."

A curt nod was all the response and the woman said:

"Good. Let's find somewhere to talk privately."

"Why don't we go to your house, to leave your stuff?"

Hinata seemed somewhat surprised by the proposition, but said nothing of it and nodded. She guided the Uchiha through some streets and then they got to an apartment building. Sasuke said nothing, but did wonder why Hinata didn't live in the Hyuga compound, which was larger than the Uchiha's by the way. They went up to the second floor and in the first door, the Hyuga opened the door and entered being followed by the man.

She left her shopping in the kitchen and said:

"I suppose you are wondering why I live here. I gave Neji my place as the Hyuga leader, and I wanted some independency from the clan, so here I am."

He nodded and Hinata sat, motioning him another seat, and he sat, raising an eye-brow, asking her what she felt that it was important for him to know. Hinata sighed and started:

"I won't make the tale long and beat around the bushes. I suppose you know Akatsuki and their goals, right? Well, exactly two years ago, they decided to attack Konoha to get Naruto-kun, because of his demon, the Ninetails."

Sasuke nodded. He had known about that attack, but out of fear of being caught by the village, he hadn't tried to use it as an opportunity to kill his brother. He had waited to the battle to end, and then went into Itachi's search again, though he knew that Konoha had won and it was obvious now, since the village was the same as he remembered it.

Hinata continued:

"So, as you know, Konoha won and most of the Akatsuki members were dead, with the exception of Itachi. But we lost many of our own. Now, of the Rookie Nine, the only ones left are Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-san, Lee-san, Neji ni-sama and myself. My sister died as well."

That definitly punched Sasuke hard in his insides. He had never known of their deaths, and even if he hadn't known them well, he wasn't expecting that and he hadn't known Hinata and Hanabi's relationship, but he knew that that must have hurt Hinata deeply. Even though, he barely showed his surprise, but his face paled slightly and he raised his eyebrow again. Hinata added:

"And the senseis, Asuma had been already killed, but during the battle, Iruka and Gai fell as well."

Sasuke was probably not one of the most sensitive persons you would ever met, but to know know that someone that he had appreciated like Iruka-sensei had died, felt really bad. He knew that he would first go to show his respect for the deaths of the shinobi he had known, he knew to respect the dead; after all. He asked, and his voice came surprisingly rough:

"And Kakashi?"

"... He is mad." Hinata whispered, softly, reminding Sasuke of the old Hinata.

"What?" That made him feel cold, really cold.

"Itachi used his Mangyeco Sharingan on him and Kakashi's own Sharingan coudn't confront him, and, well, we are not sure what he did to him, but Kakashi-sensei ended in a coma and when he woke up, he was mad. He doesn't recognize anybody, not himself and dreams of the people that died around him."

Sasuke felt that it was hard to breath when his brain took the information in. He was confused and asked:

"Why? He knew to never face that Sharingan."

"He did it to save Naruto-kun. Itachi had been trying to get him and was about to use the Mangyeco on him, when Kakashi-sensei replaced him and took it for him."

Sasuke gulped, and asked again, almost fearful:

"And Naruto? Is he... ok?"

"He still has Kyubi, if you are asking about that. And physically, he's perfect. He's an ANBU now and the future Hokage in training. As for his emotions... well, he didn't took well the deaths of his friends and senseis; as you could have guessed. Thankfully he still has Jiraiya-sama."

Sasuke nodded, at least his dear blonde was alright and felt a wave of relief wash through him. Hinata eyed him and she understood that the only one the Uchiha had ever and probably would ever really care for; and a lot, was Naruto. He got up, still a bit shaky inside because of the news and said:

"Thank you, Hinata-san."

"You're welcome. I though you would need some warning, anyway. Lee is hasn't really gotten over the fact that Tenten and Gai died, nor has Sakura about Ino, so I advise you not to mention it to them." She answered, getting up as well.

Sasuke nodded and opened the door to leave with his things. Hinata held the door for him and then said:

"If you need something, you know where to find me."

Sasuke nodded once again in thanks and with one hand seal, he puffed back into his house and went to organize his shopping. Organizing things calmed him, he could think the things over while doing so and he still had to absorb the news completely, specially with the remorse he was feeling about his former sensei and the things he had warned him about the last time they had spoken.

"_... Give up your revenge..."_

That was the last conversation he had with Kakashi and he now knew that it was really the last one. With what Hinata had said, it was obvious that the Copy-Nin didn't had any actual conversations.

He sighed, it seemed that what Neji and Tsunade had warned him about was true. He wasn't going to find what he left.

* * *

Naruto looked up at Gaara and said:

"It's the aniversary, you know?"

Gaara nodded and the blond continued:

"Is just... I still miss them, you know? There are times that I expect to see Iruka-sensei coming out of the Academy with the students, or Kakashi-sensei with his books. It's funny, to think that he doesn't even remember his books; though it hurts seeing him like that, lost and talking with people that aren't there."

Naruto tried to smile, but his face muscles seemed to be resisting. Gaara put a hand on his shoulder, not sure of how he was supposed to confort his friend. After all, he hadn't lost any really precious person, yet. Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, Baki, Shikari, Naruto and Lee were still alive and well, so he wasn't sure of what that felt like. Even if he could imagine how it would feel to lose any of them, and it hurt greatly, he just didn't know. And Naruto had lost so many that he could imagine that it was far more painful that what he could think.

Naruto shook his head and Gaara said:

"I don't think they want you to mourn for so long."

Blue eyes looked up at him and Gaara added:

"It's been two years. You have to move on."

Naruto gulped, remembering that similar words had been said to him the first time he had tried to get Sasuke back. But, of course, Sasuke hadn't been dead. Naruto nodded and sighed, saying to Gaara:

"Let's go to bed, kay?"

Gaara nodded once again and they went up to their respective bedrooms. As Naruto opened his door, Gaara whispered:

"You still have us, Naruto."

Naruto barely heard him, but smiled nontheless and went inside his bedroom, as well as Gaara, who still had paperwork.

* * *

_**Another chapter. Anyone guess what Hinata was about to reveal Sasuke? And please remember that this was planned before that Sasuke formed the Team Snake, ok? Try seeing it from that time and you'll understand it, ok? Reviews, please?**_

**_Answer for the not signed review of last chapter, from Riku:_**

**_As you can see in this chapter, Hinata didn't know about Gaara and Naruto and she didn't tell Sasuke about Naruto, who, yes, is in Suna. Everything is happenning at the same time, I mean, what is happening to Sasuke in Konoha and what happens to Gaara and Naruto in Suna. And as for when Naruto is informed of the return of Sasuke, we'll see that soon._**


	8. Kiss

The next day, Naruto and Gaara had to deal with an overly excited and nervous Kankuro, since he was in the Kazekage's office with them. The following day was his wedding, though Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his nervousness. Naruto started to tease him and when Kankuro got enough, he started to chase the Konoha shinobi, amusing Gaara greatly.

To tell the truth, Gaara wasn't exactly as calm as he seemed to be. He was feeling excited for his brother, though wondering if he would have nieces or nephews soon. He wasn't sure about that, how he would act with them or if they would like them. Yet, he decided to think about it later, when Shikari gave signs of being pregnant, though knowing his brother and his future sister-in-law, he wouldn't wait for too long.

Even if Kankuro wasn't exactly the most patient person with children, Gaara knew that he was anxious to have brats of his own and that made him smile, knowing they would have a far better childhood than his own.

Yet, the day before the wedding seem to be going quite slowly, and as Naruto was still running off somewhere in the village, with Kankuro at his toes, the office seemed to be too quiet for Gaara's liking. He mused that he had gotten used to Naruto's company extremely fast, already missing his usual ramble's and grumblings as he helped the Kazekage with his daily paperwork. Thank godness that in that moment, Matsuri came through the door and asked:

"Is everything ok, Kazekage-sama? Would you like me to bring you something?"

"No, thanks."

He answered as he shook his head and yet the girl didn't leave. Well, actually, she was no longer a girl, but quite the woman and his asistant. He turned to look at her, asking what she was doing here still. She fidgeted a little bit under his questioning gaze, but said:

"He is a really important person for you, isn't he?"

He raised an invisible eyebrow at the question, wondering what she meant. The only people that knew how much Naruto mattered to him in reality were his siblings. She smiled at him and said:

"I notice these things, Kazekage-sama, I'm a woman after all. You wouldn't have answered with a "no, thanks" before he came here. If I'm allowed to say this, sir, you look happier, everyone feels everything is better for you since he came here. We are glad you have found someone special."

This time, Gaara could not stop the blush from creeping up his face, though he kept it down to a minimum. He looked away and she chuckled slightly.

"What I mean, sir, is that if we all respect you and love you as our leader, so if you ever had to chose, all of us would support you in you decision."

With that, she left and Gaara was left dumbfounded, without knowing what she was exactly refering to. He sighed and continue working, though half his mind was wondering about what her former pupil had said and meant.

* * *

The following day, Sasuke woke up quite early and before heading towards the Hokage tower, he went give his respects for his dead companions at the memorial place, pretty much like Kakashi when he was himself. Upon seeing the names of many people he once knew, he couldn't fee but strangely out of place, like he was something of the past that had lingered for far too long and now returned. He had learn that some of those people that were dead now had almost died when they had gone to look for him, in the Sasuke's Retrival mission.

...Kiba... Chouji... Shino... Ino... Tenten... Iruka... Gai... Moegi... Hiashi... and so many more.

He had never gotten to know them quite well, Naruto had known all them far better, of course; but Sasuke's memory was quite good, so he could still remember their faces, their voices. Suddenly he noticed his sight blurring and upon touching his face, he marveled at the fact that he had shed tears without noticing it. He was remorsefull, knowing that if he had stayed, or come back before, he could have done something, he could have maybe even saved them.

Yet, a younger Sasuke wouldn't have cared, but after his fight with Itachi, many things had changed in him. He had realized that he had become the thing he had hated the most, his own brother; leaving everything he had once he held dear. Even if he had never showed it, as he grew up with Team 7, he had learnt to like the other rookie around him.

There were times that he could forget his revenge and be just another teenager like the others. He had to admit that he had liked that, to do silly things, just like the time they had tried to see beneath Kakashi's mask or hearing Sakura and Naruto arguing between themselves; or Kiba and Naruto ranting about how horrible the C and D missions were. Even the times when he had seen Naruto play with the younger kids, Konohamaru and his team, it had been nice.

He would actually give anything just to hear Ino and Sakura trying to get his attention, just like the silly fangirls they once were.

But when Itachi came into his life again, when he had tried to kidnap Naruto... everything had changed. He was reminded of what he had to do, or better said, what could happen to his beloved ones again. And then Orochimaru's offer had been too tempting; and everything was lost. And it was his own fault, for letting himself be consumed by hatred, just like his brother wanted.

What had been the worst, was that right at the very end of the fight, Itachi had smiled and whispered:

"_Good job, little brother, you became what I wanted."_

Itachi's words made him wonder what would have happened if he had never listened to Itachi. He would have never given this borther the rotten satisfaction of making him a traitor, a killer in search of revenge. In fact, once he saw his brother's lifeless eyes, he didn't feel anything. There wasn't even the satisfaction of knowing he had defeated his older brother, since said older brother was injured and almost blind because of the Mangekyo. There was just a cold emptiness. He would never know what his brother had actually wanted if he was trully as sick as he seemed to be. He had wanted his true brother back, but there was nothing at all. No prize upon his victory, no relief.

At that moment, he knew that the only thing he would have wanted were two kind and comforting blue eyes to look at; a loud and strong voice saying _"Let's go home, teme."_ But there was nothing of that. Naruto was so far from him in that moment, he realized he just wanted him and he had left it for this emptyness. The thing that had actually mattered the most, that he wanted to protect, was miles away from him. That had been the moment he knew that he would go back, for him, for that blond.

And now, as he stared at the black stone engraved with all those names, he knew that leaving had been the greatest mistake he had ever done and was regretting in full force now. He shook his head and sighed, deciding to go to the Hokage tower to get over his punishment as quickly as possible.

He got to the Hokage's office and as soon as he entered, he found himself looking to a pair of green eyes and pink hair.

* * *

Naruto and Kankuro ended in the desert, just outside the village, and Naruto said:

"Kankuro, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be great tomorrow; nothing will get between you and Hikari."

"Damned brat..." The sand shinobi replied, "Let's go back already, Gaara will be wondering if I didn't kick you ass."

"As if! I would have kicked YOUR ass, too bad Shikari would have been mad if I returned her groom bruised."

"Ha! You would never win a fight against me!"

"Of course not, it wouldn't have been a fight, it would have been a GAME for me! I am the future Rokudaime!" Naruto shouted back, as they made their way back through the village. The villagers and shop keepers just grinned and shook their heads as they passed, Naruto's happiness was contagious.

Soon enough, they reached the Kazekage's tower and Naruto decided to surprise Gaara, so instead of going up by the stairs, like normal people, he decided to go up by the wall. Kankuro laughed upon seeing him going up by the wall and sighed, decided to go back home and chatter with Temari, as well as getting something to eat. He had gotten quite tired from running around, trying to catch the elusive blond ninja, though he never managed to do so. He had to admit, Naruto would actually probably win if he ever spared against him, it was more than probable that only Gaara was as strong as Naruto. He smiled, knowing that the two of them would probably be quite hapy together, if they ever got together, and he wondered if he shouldn't give his little brother a little nudge in the right direction. Grinning slyly, he knew he had to discuss it with Temari.

Naruto, knowing that Gaara would probably knew he was coming if he wasn't careful, hid his chakra signature quite carefully and moved silently and quickly towards the window that Gaara's back would be facing if he was sitting in his office and that was open. Thankfully for him, the redhead was quite occupied with his thoughts and work to notice the world around him, so he didn't have a clue of the blonde's plan.

Naruto looked through the window and grinned, licking his lips, just like a fox before atacking his prey, eyeing the innocent redhead that was sitting comfortably in his chair while reading a scroll.

Suddenly, Naruto just stayed there, staring at his friend, seeing how the aqua eyes surronded by black moved across the paper, how his lips would nip gently at the pen he was holding and his other hand was tapping against the table. The sunlight was reflecting softly against his head, making his red hair look even more exotic.

Naruto sighed again, and put a hand against his face, turning away from the window, knowing how much he wanted to run his hands through that red hair, to kiss those lips and grasp those fingers with his own; to be able to say that Gaara was his and no one else's. He heard the other shinobi sigh and decided to put his plan into action.

He jumped silently into the room and quick as lightening, he encircled Gaara's neck with his arms and upon sensing the Kazekage tense, he chuckled, whispering into his ear.

"What's this? I caught you off guard?"

"Naruto." Gaara whispered, relaxing once he recognized the blond.

Naruto didn't let him go, though, and he turned to see the blonde's face, only to find it inches away of his own. His aqua eyes widened, just like the blue ones that were reflecting his own face; and yet neither of them made any movement to put more distance between each other. Naruto licked his lips nervously, his eyes slowly trailing down from Gaara's eyes to his lips and up again.

Gaara didn't know what to do, he wanted to kiss the other, but he had no idea of how or if the other was feeling the same as he was, his heart was beating so loud that he was sure that Naruto could hear it. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to had gone mad and if it had been any other situation, he might had thought that he was going to be sick.

Finally, Naruto let his own instics take over and with a soft and yet swift movement, he captured the redhead's lips and closed his eyes.

* * *

**_So there, a new chapter. XD Forgive me for the shortness, but I had to do it in order to leave that cliffhanger... XD_**

**_So, what do you think about all this? What will happen now? What will Sasuke do? Oh, so many questions... hehehe._**

**_Review, please!!_**


	9. Fear

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. He, the one she had wasted to much time and effort in, was right in front of her. He hadn't changed much since the last time she had seen him, though he looked older and somehow wiser. His usually stoic face showed the smalled hint of surprise, but it was enough for her to know that he was as surprised as she. He gulped and said:

"Sakura."

She was left speechless for one second, but then she reacted and she punched his face hard enough to send him flying against the other wall. Behind her, Lee asked:

"Love, you had do to that?"

She didn't answer him, instead, she approached Sasuke as he nursed his cheek and jaw. It had been one hell of a punch there, with Sakura's brute strength; yet, he felt as he deserved it.

"YOU, SELFISH, FUCKING, ARROGANT PIECE OF AN IDIOT!! HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU TO SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO US, WHAT YOU DID TO NARUTO?!" she screamed at top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry." He said, not looking at her, knowing that she would most likely punch him again.

"YOU ASSHOLE, YOU...what?" She asked, bewildered. He sighed, not happy that several people were already there, looking at the cause of the commotion.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, feeling his pride trying to get the best of him; but he knew that he had to do things right again.

She was surprised, but so was he. He would have never thought that Sakura would have that reaction to his return, he expected that more from Naruto, actually. She answered:

"Well... apology accepted. But I warn you, if you have come back and try to hurt Naruto, I swear I'll be the first one to kill you, Sasuke."

He nodded and gulped. Lee came and took his wife's hand and said to Sasuke:

"Sasuke-san, I''m glad you have found the youthful and correct way and have come back to our village. I'll be looking forward for a match if you ever need a strong and youthful opponent."

He had forgotten about Lee and his obsession with "youth", yet he was surprised upon seeing the two hands entwined. Sakura followed his gaze and said,

"Lee and I have been married for a year now."

Sasuke nodded, though he was still surprised, remembering how Sakura used to react whenever the taijutsu user would try to make her go out with him long ago. He never thought that they would end up together like this, though, as he had already seen, things had changed a lot from the time in which he used to live here. Sakura and Lee then decided to leave, but he said:

"Sakura, thanks for keeping my house."

She nodded and turned,

"Welcome home, Sasuke. By the way, if you need us, we'll be around."

Sasuke nodded once again and entered the Hokage office (wondering about the kunochi's mood swings) where Shizune gave him several scrolls to write down the techniques and then gave him a list of the missions he had to complete for that day. They were simple enough and he didn't doubt he would be able to finish them quite quickly.

He went back to his house and left the scrolls, knowing that he would better do the missions first and then concentrate on the paperwork.

* * *

Gaara didn't dare to move from his position as he felt two pair of slightly rough lips against his own. Just the feeling of that was enough to make him dizzy and the knowledge of to whom those lips belonged seemed enough to make his heart beat like a drum. All his life, he had been deprived of touch, of caresses, thanks to his parasite; the sand demon.

All he knew were kicks, punches and attacks; and the tingling sensation of the green chakra that medic nins possesed, but nothing more; and this, this touch was over-welming, his lips actually hurt from the sensation, and yet, he felt that he wanted more, so much more of that delicious tingling.

Taking Naruto by surprise, his hands found their way into the golden mane and neck, pulling him and giving Naruto a clear answer that he should not remove himself from that place. The blonde's eyes opened and he found himself looking into aqua pools that were filled with wonder, silently asking him to continue with whatever he was doing. Feeling confident enough, Naruto closed his eyes again and started to move his lips softly against Gaara's.

Gaara's heart stopped with the movement of those lips, all the air seemed to leave his lungs as a gasp, and yet he didn't move, for he didn't want this moment to stop, thinking that it was a dream. He took a deep breath and shyly, started to mimic Naruto's movements, managing to be left breathless again when he felt something humid against his lips and then that thing, that he could somehow understand that it was Naruto's tongue, started to explore his mouth, that's when everything suddenly turned black for him.

Naruto, who was enjoying himself immensely, suddenly felt that Gaara went limp in his arms, the redhead's head fell backwards. He was surprised, but suddenly understood that Gaara had fainted right there. He was scared, of course, not knowing what triggered that reaction from the Kazekage, but hurried to wake him up with a gentle slap.

When Gaara opened his eyes again, and looked around, Naruto let out a sigh of relief and then he joked mischievously,

"I knew I was a good kisser, Gaara, but I didn't know I was that good."

Gaara's face was immediately a different color from the blood that rushed to his head, and tried to gather his thoughts.

"_Naruto kissed me... and I fucking fainted... I'll never live this down..."_

He glared at the blond shinobi who was now standing before him, though he licked his lips, that were still tingling because of that kiss and Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Gaara sighed and then asked,

"What was that?"

"A kiss, oh mighty Kazekage." Naruto answered, laughing a bit, since he was still nervous, receiving Gaara's glare.

"Why?"

"Do you think I just go around kissing people like that, out of nowhere? You know the answer, right?" Naruto said, looking at his friend's reaction.

Gaara didn't answer and walked towards the window, thinking if the blond actually knew what that kiss meant for him. Naruto looked at him with slight concern. When Gaara had answered to his kiss, he had been pretty sure that the other felt the same as he, but now he wasn't that sure. Had they been younger, Naruto would have probably said right away that he loved Gaara, loud enough for the entire building to hear but he knew that the redhead was more than touchy when it came to the "L" word; and Naruto knew to be careful about it.

Sighing, he came closer to the other ninja and gently pulled his shoulder so that they were face to face. He was slightly taller than Gaara and said,

"Hey, Gaara..."

He caressed the tattoo in the other's face, making a shiver go through Gaara's spine and to close his eyes.

"This kanji, this is what I mean."

Gaara's eyes opened and studied Naruto's face. Even if he knew that Naruto wouldn't lie about such thing, he needed to look at his face and know that it wasn't a lie. Losing himself again in the blue eyes that were staring straight into his own, he leaned forward, looking for those lips that had made him faint.

This time, doubts and surprises away, Naruto sighed contently into the kiss, closing his eyes and moving gently, slowly against the other's. He knew not to rush things, it was obvious that Gaara was quite new to this whole new business, though as usual, he was learning fast.

This time, Gaara made sure to remember to keep breathing, even if his heart was racing like a horse and his head felt like if it was going in circles, he concentrated on the marvelous feeling that was been given to him by the Konoha shinobi and tried to return it the best he could. His hands wandered again, and grabbed Naruto's back and pulled him closer, but in that moment, the blond shinobi jumped back like a deer, separating himself from Gaara.

Naruto's breathing was rushed and put a hand to his chest. Gaara got closer, not understanding what had he done wrong. Naruto looked back at him and smiled sadly,

"Sorry, Gaara, you caught me by surprise..."

"What happened?"

"I... sometimes... better said most of the time, I get scared of someone else's touch. I panic and do that, get away from it." Naruto answered, looking away. "It's not your fault Gaara, is just, I can't control it sometimes..."

Gaara nodded, knowing that; he had seen it enough times before to understand what Naruto meant. He avoided everyone's touch, except his own, but it turned out that he could be even scared from Gaara. As he himself didn't know what to do, he decided to pay a visit to Shikari, she was the only one that could explain it and find a solution for it. He hadn't asked her before to tell him what to do, since they didn't know if Naruto was conscious of his behaviour or not, or if he knew the cause of it.

Deciding to do that in the instant, he took Naruto's wrist and pulled him outside the office, taking him to Suna's hospital, where he was sure that he would find the medic nin.

The villagers were somewhat surprised, as their Kazekage dragged the Konoha visitor through the streets and Naruto was asking him,

"Oi, Gaara, where are we going?"

"Shikari." Had been Gaara's cryptic answer.

The blond sighed, knowing that Gaara never did anything that without a certain purpose and followed him. Finally, they reached the hospital, and the receptionist had jumped from his seat and said,

"Kazekage-sama!"

"Yamamoto Shikari, where is she?" Gaara asked, straight to the point, as usual.

"Room number 211, she has a patient there." The man asked, and Naruto gave him a smile as Gaara nodded in thanks and left to find said room.

The men had been, right, Shikari was leaving the room as they came into sight and as she saw them, she asked,

"Gaara, Naruto?! What brings you here?"

"Anywhere we can talk?" Gaara asked and Naruto said,

"Hi, Shikari-chan! Gaara has brought me running here, so only he knows what he wants."

Shikari smiled at him and said,

"Ok, come to my office, we can talk there."

They only had to walk in front of another 3 rooms before entering Shikari's office and once the door was closed, Shikari asked,

"Alright Gaara, what is it?"

"He is afraid of someone else touching him." Gaara answered, indicating he was talking about Naruto. Naruto turned to look at him bewildered, as well as Shikari, though Gaara was not disturbed and asked,

"What can we do?"

"Oh... well, uhm... Naruto, you know why is it that you fear touch?" Shikari asked to the blond.

"Ehh... no, not really." Naruto answered, sighing and deciding that he would answer the medic's questions, since it was obvious that Gaara wanted to help him but didn't know how. Shikari frowned a bit, but asked,

"When did it started?"

Naruto's eyes widened and then looked down, saying,

"After the Akatsuki's attack, two years ago."

Shikari's eyes widened with the answer, but asked,

"What happened?"

Naruto's eyes looked elsewhere, obviously uncomfortable with that question. Shikari said,

"Naruto, I need to know this... If you want, I'm sure Gaara will leave to make you more comfortable."

Gaara made an attempt to rose from his feet, but Naruto pulled his hand down and said,

"No, it's ok... stay, please."

Gaara looked at him and sat again, not daring to move his hand and Naruto made no movement of wanting to let it go as he said,

"...It was Iruka, I guess... He tried to save me, so when one ninja tried to pierce me with his sword, he got in the middle and the sword pierced him from his back to his abdomen...When I turned, he sort of fell into me, somehow holding me... and died there..."

His eyes were glued to the floor and Shikari sighed, asking again,

"I am sorry, really." She placed her hand on his shoulder and Gaara squeezed his hand again, trying to tell him that he was there. Naruto nodded, though he didn't look up.

"This fear of touching, did it grew worse with time?" She asked after a minute.

"Yeah... I'm able to control it somehow as long as I know that I'm going to touch someone else and how, as well if the touch is very light or short, but if someone tries to hug me, for example, the first instinct is to run away."

Gaara understood now. He had taken him by surprise, thus triggering the fear. Shikari sighed and said,

"This fear, you are scared of letting someone close to you, because all that have done so, have died, one way or another. You aren't the first nor the last shinobi to suffer from this, trust me. And I can help you, though it might be dangerous and you'll have to put from your part, as well."

Naruto looked at her, begging her to continue.

"As you know, I'm a medic nin. Yet, my job is not to heal external injuries, but mental ones, caused by shock, or any other emotional cause. That's why I don't go in missions and all my job is done here, in the hospital. Now, if you wish me to, I could enter your mind try to make that fear of yours go away, but as you know, dealing with anyone's mind is dangerous; and afterwards, you would have to also try to regain your trust in the other's touch. I would explain that later, if you want me to do it." Shikari explained.

"Your jutsu is like Ino's?"

"The Yamanaka clan, you mean? Yes, it is something like that." Shikari answered.

"I'll do it." Naruto answered, with his well-known resolve.

"Don't you want to think about it or something?" Shikari asked, surprised.

"No; even more, if you can do it right now, even better! Namizake Naruto never goes back in his word!" He said, smiling at her.

Gaara smiled slightly, that was the Naruto he knew, and loved.

Shikari was surprised by this, but said,

"O..k... As it seems we have the Kazekage's permission, I'll do it right now. Now, I need you to sit with your legs crossed, please."

Naruto did as told and she went to retrieved a scroll, which she unrolled in front of him and motioned Gaara to move. The Kazekage left the blonde's side and went behind the desk. He had seen Shikari work several times, so he wasn't too worried about Naruto.

She prepared everything and told Naruto not to move as he did the hand signs. He did as told and then, she started to make several hand signs.

The last thing Naruto knew was that she finished doing the jutsu and then he felt like if she had knocked him out.

* * *

**_Here it is, the next chapter!! Now, as for Shikari, she'll be one of the two characters that don't appear in the manga and are important for the story, and this is what she is important for. Now, if only things like the jutsu I described existed in reality... sigh Oh, well._**

**_Reviews, reviews, please!!_**

_P.S. Everyone know by now that Namizake is Naruto's actual surname or lastname, whichever you want to call it, right?_


	10. S and J

After finishing the annoying, boring and stupidly simple missions that Shizune had given him and after returning his reports, Sasuke decided to go to clean the appartment that Tsunade had told him to clean. He found the address of the building quite easily, though he had to walk through the garden in order to get to the stairs that would lead him into the apartment.

Yet, just as he was about to start going up stairs, something shinny in the grass caught his attention. It was a key, from a drawer, probably. Wondering why would someone through the key, since it was obvious that no one would lose it in the garden, because it was from a drawer, and those keys usually stayed inside the house, he walked up stairs.

He opened the door and entered the apartment. It was a small and cozy place, with a small living room, one bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. It was obvious the owner was a ninja, because of the scrolls and few furniture. Everything was in it's place, though the dust was already acumulating in the windows and tables. The plants near the window looked healthly, though he probably had to give them water soon if he didn't want them to die.

Sighing, he decided to clean the bedroom first and get over it soon, as he disliked being in someone else's house without knowing the owner. Upon entering the bedroom, he noticed whose house he was cleaning. There, in the night table, there was a picture of team 7, along with others. His heart pounded furiously, understanding that Naruto wasn't in town, and Tsunade hadn't even say when he was going to return. His legs felt like jelly, wondering if his blonde friend was in a dangerous mission, if he would be safe, if he would return. He sat in the bed, trying to calm himself and looked at the other pictures in the small table and the walls.

There was one of Naruto, Sakura and the two shinobis (the one that used wood attacks, Yamato, and Sasuke's replacement, Sai) that Sasuke had met when Naruto had found him in Orochimaru's lair when they were 15. All of them were smiling, even the boy with no emotions didn't seem to be faking his smile. There was other of Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai and Neji, some smiling and others smirking. Then one of Naruto and the girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. Also one of Jiraiya, Naruto and Tsunade. Another one with Iruka and one with Kakashi. Another with a boy Sasuke didn't recognize, dressed like a priest, with darker skin; and Asuma, the three of them holding kunais that shined with blue chakra.

The last one and that was in the center of the wall was one of Sai, Naruto and Neji,the three of them in yukata's, in some sort of festival. There were shiny lights in the shops near them, and fireworks in the black sky. It seemed to be the most recent one and even Neji was laughing, and Sasuke wondered how much Naruto had changed the Hyuga to make him laugh like that, hugging Naruto by the waist. The other boy, Sai, was hugging Naruto with one arm above the blonde's shoulders and his smile was true this time. Naruto's face irradated happiness there, one of his arms around Neji's shoulder's and the other one at Sai's waist.

His eyes were fixed in that picture, in Naruto's expression. He was so carefree, so happy, like the others. And he was older, taller and handsome. His slightly rounded face had lost all the babyfat he used to have when they were kids, his jaw was more defined, the scars in his face looked a bit longer and his hair was longer, falling around his head like a halo. None of them were wearing their forehead protectors, nor any other sign that told that they were all ninja. They were just young men, enjoying themselves in the festival.

Sasuke felt sad, and jealous, since he knew that he could have been one of them, if he had never left. But now there was no time to think about the _"could have been";_ he could only face the concecuences and accept what he had done wrong and try to make things right again with the blond shinobi.

He sighed and started to clean the room, and then followed with the kitchen and living room. Deciding to leave the bathroom and the windows for another day, he gave the plants some water and left the apartment; wondering for how long he would have to wait before seeing it's owner.

Yet, as he was crossing the garden, he was stopped by a rough and old voice,

"Hey, you are Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you?..."

* * *

The next thing Naruto knew, was that he was in a hospital room and when he opened his eyes, he saw Gaara sitting next to him, reading a scroll. It seemed that it was night already, judging by the darkness in the window, and as he tried to move, he felt that he was going to be sick. Gaara gave him a bucket in which he poured his stomach contents, that weren't much by now and smiled at him. Shikari was there as well and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy." Naruto asked, since he was slightly shaking, as he cleaned his mouth. She smiled and said,

"It's normal, trust me. Anything else?"

"No."

"Ok... then I think you're ready to go home, after I explain you what you have to do." She said, looking at the two men.

Gaara left the scroll aside and took Naruto's hand, that was lying next to him. It took Naruto by surprise, but he no longer felt the need to take his hand away as fast as he could and gaped at Shikari,

"YOU DID IT!"

"Of course I did. You will notice inmediately, but if you don't do what I tell you to, it will come back and even stronger than before, you understand?"

Naruto nodded, still marveled at the fact, and Gaara smiled again, listening to Shikari,

"You don't have to do much, trust me. Is simple enough, you have to practice touching others again, in a gentle way, I mean, not fighting. Now, you have to do it gradually, don't force yourself to do something rash, understand? That would be pretty much all, though if you ever feel fear again, specially in two weeks from now, you have to come to me inmediately, got it?"

Naruto nodded, and laced his fingers with Gaara's. Shikari smiled and said,

"Well, you can go home now. And don't be late tomorrow, you hear me?"

"Of course not, Shikari-chan!! How could we be late for your wedding? Thanks, really, thanks a lot." Naruto answered, smiling and Shikari responded with a smile of her own and left the room.

Naruto was still marveled at the fact that he no longer felt any fear when others touched him, and was grinnning all the time, and gripped Gaara's hand with his own, as they left the room and the hospital.

Gaara himself was very happy, just from seeing Naruto being so happy, laughing and speaking loudly; and even more as they walked through Suna's streets, holding hands. He was feeling bubbles in his stomach and he smiled at Naruto's antics.

When they reached the house, Naruto said:

"Well, I guess we better go to sleep tonight, ne? We have wedding tomorrow, after all."

Gaara nodded and then they went upstairs, to their rooms. Yet, he was walking away when Naruto pulled his arm, and as quick as the shinobi he was, he took the redhead's face between his hands and kissed him gently. Gaara, was taken by surprise, but nontheless, he could feel his heart beating like a drum and his stomach was doing flips as Naruto's lips caressed his own, and answered quickly.

Whe Naruto felt Gaara responding to his kiss, his hands left the face of Gaara and one travelled to the hip of the Kazekage and the other one found it's way between red locks, just as one of Gaara's hands pulled him closer by the neck and the other one was gently pulling the blonde mane. He sighed into the kiss, as Naruto's hands united themselves around his waist and then caressed his back in circles.

The kiss turned more passionate and Naruto's lips started to travel from his lips to his jaw and his neck, making Gaara's breathing hitch when he nipped right under his ear and a moan escaped his lips as Naruto nibbled at his earlobe. Naruto growled in aproval and pushed Gaara towards the wall, which made the redhead react and he started kissing the blonde's neck as well, bitting and kissing his way down. Yet, when he felt hand dropping lower than his waist, he whispered,

"Naruto, wait, stop."

"Hm?" Was the answer, as Naruto happily leaving a hickie on the redhead's neck.

"Stop, Naruto." Gaara said again, trying to control his voice and to sound serious. Finally, Naruto left Gaara's neck and asked,

"What is it, Gaara?"

"Shikari said 'nothing rash', so stop it. That's enough." Gaara answered, willing himself to speak clearly and loud enough to indicate he was being serious, though the heat that had been forming in his abdomen was screaming that they shouldn't stop at all. Naruto smiled,

"How sweet of you, Gaara, worrying for me!" He said with an overly girly voice.

The glare that followed that statement was enough to stop Naruto from teasing the redhead; afterall, it was clear who was dominant in the relationship.

"Alright, alright Gaara, you're right. Well, goodnight." Naruto said and stole a quick kiss from Gaara, who blushed and said,

"Night."

Naruto flashed him his foxy smile and then entered his bedroom, as the redhead went to his own room.

* * *

Sasuke, upon hearing someone talking to him, turned around and saw Jiraiya. He had known he was Naruto's last sensei and of course, he had heard of him while being in with Orochimaru and then while travelling in order to kill his brother. Even though, he was surprised to see the sannin there, he had heard that he spent most of his time travelling.

The old shinobi approached him and as he looked at him, said,

"Just like the kid used to tell..."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, wondering what the sannin wanted to do with him.

"Oh, me? Not much, kiddo. I was just wondering if you would like to come with me to have a drink." Jiraiya answered, offering him a smile.

Sasuke shruggred, figuring that he could at least learn somethings about Naruto if he went with the sannin, so he silently nodded. Jiraiya smiled and started walking, with Sasuke following him.

"You know, it's funny that the three of you were our pupils. Sakura with Tsunade-chan, you with Orochimaru, Naruto with me... You are pretty much the way we were. Even though, I got to admit that Orochimaru didn't have as much luck as you with the women, too snake-like looking for them."

Sasuke had to agree with that, Orochimaru was one of the most disgusting men he had ever met, not only in looks, but in interests as well. He couldn't phantom who would want to be with his dead sensei, with his white skin and overly long tongue. He nodded, to reasure the sannin that he was listening.

"Come one, this is a good bar... not too many eave's droppers." Jiraiya said, entering a small but still good looking bar.

Sasuke noticed they were in one of the comercial zones of Konoha, near his house, actually. They took a table and the bar tender, costumers and waiters were surprised to see Jiraiya with Sasuke. By now, everyone in town knew that the Uchiha had returned and wondered why he had returned, besides that gossip had done it's job and some said that he looked like Orochimaru or that he carried around a snake; complete lies, of course. Jiraiya ordered some sake and when it came, took a good gulp, waiting for the rest of people to go back to their own business. Sasuke drank from his cup as well and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Orochimaru had a liking to sake as well... you get used to drink it if it's practically the only available liquid." Sasuke explained.

Jiraiya smiled, remembering that from time to time, the three of them used to get together and went to a bar to drink. That was before Orochimaru's betrayal, of course.

"The kid likes it too... and has one of the strongest tolerances I've ever seen. Guess he owes it to his guest."

Sasuke nodded and Jiraiya drank some more, before asking,

"I hate beating around the bush. So, why did you come back to Konoha?"

Sasuke thought for a second. He could tell him the truth... or not.

"I did what I had to do when I left the village. Orochimaru is dead, Itachi as well... I just wanted to come home again, stop being a missing nin... not a nice life, to tell the truth."

"Would you leave again?" Jiraiya asked again, studying his reaction.

"What for?"

"Well, I guess it's safe to let you stay then. You know who the apartment you were cleaning belongs to, right?" Jiraiya said, sighing and drinking some more from his cup.

Sasuke nodded.

"You want to know more about him, right?"

Nod again.

"Well, right now, he's in Suna, with his friend the Kazekage. No mission, he's just taking a holiday." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this.

"Yeah, you see, he was an ANBU, and Tsunade-chan was training him, to give him her place. Yes, the kid is about to become Hokage, the brat."

Sasuke was surprised. Sure, he knew that Naruto had a lot of potential, but to become Hokage at his age... He must have changed a lot, he had to grow up a lot, from what Sasuke remembered.

"He isn't the kluts he was when I met him, when he was 12, you are wondering about it. He is so much like his father, actually, sometimes I think I'm talking to Minato, though he is as cheerful as his mother, Kushina."

Sasuke wondered who he was talking about and asked,

"Who were they?"

"You don't know? And here I thought you were a genius... Blond hair, blue eyes, how many important shinobis Konoha has had like that? Orochimaru must have told you about him, the one that was named Hokage instead of him."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he almost chocked, almost being the key word. The only one that fitted that description was the fourth Hokage, Namizake Minato, a genius and student of Jiraiya, that had gotten the Hokage's position instead of Orochimaru and was known as the Yellow Flash from Konoha. The war had been practially won thanks to him.

"Naruto... is the son of the fourth Hokage?" He asked, almost in disbelief. Though now that he thought about it, it fitted.

"Yes, he is. I'm proud of him... just like his father would be."

Sasuke took a large gulp, thinking about how everyone treated Naruto when they were younger. If they had known who was his father... things would have been so much different for them... He wasn't sure if they would have been better, but different, as sure as hell.

"You like him, don't you?"

This time, Sasuke did chocked, and Jiraiya laughed, while patting his back, trying to help him.

"You see, most of the time, your eyes are like dead... but as soon as his name is mentioned,they lighten up. It's hard not to notice, kiddo." Jiraiya explained.

"And why would you care?"

"Oh, don't take it like that, Sasuke-san. Just wondering. I can't say if the kid likes you too, that's for you to discover, but at least I want to make sure that you won't hurt him... because if you do, I'll be the first one to kill you. So, I think we understand each other, right?"

Sasuke nodded, though he was sure that he wouldn't hurt Naruto. First of all, he doubted that his friend would like him, second, he was too much of a coward to tell him right away, specially after so many years of not being there.

Jiraiya drank another cup and then they left, the Sannin towards the Hokage tower and Sasuke to his house, thinking about the things he had learnt that day.

* * *

**_D_****_id you like the chapter?! I have to admit that I love Naruto as a seme, sorry for those who like him as the uke, I just hate it when writers make him overly girly... ¬¬;... He's a man, for god's sake..._**

**_Anyway, what do you think about this?_**

**_Reviews, please!!_**


	11. Morning Sun

Gaara smiled when he felt the Sun entering his curtains and waking him with the heat. Though he didn't sleep much, from time to time he got a night that he could sleep some hours and he enjoyed those nights. Yet, even when he had his eyes closed, he felt that the Sunlight left him, leaving a shadow over him and suddenly, there were a pair of soft lips over his own.

"Good-morning, Gaara." A well-known voice whispered, their lips still touching.

"Naruto... Good-morning." Gaara said, still with his eyes closed, enjoying the soft feeling of the hot breathing of the other shinobi over his lips.

"Today is your brother's wedding, you know?" Naruto said, and started to place butterfly kisses over Gaara's face.

"Yeah, but it's later..." Gaara answered softly, fully enjoying the light kisses that were covering his face, still not opening his eyes. "I think I have time to enjoy this."

Naruto chuckled as he continued and then his lips travelled down Gaara's neck, tracing it gently, like a rose petal. Even if Naruto was quite strong and brusque; he know how to be gentle, like when he took care of his plants. The plants couldn't be treated like an enemy, with hard hands, but with soft touches, and he was doing the same, knowing how much Gaara enjoyed it, since his skin had been deprived of that kind of touches for all his life.

As for Gaara, it seemed that every nerve in his body was reacting to the lips of the other, sending shivers all over his body, There wasn't a place that wasn't sensitive to it, though there were the ones more sensitive than others, like the point right under his ear, that Naruto had discovered the night before. And having his eyes closed, not knowing were Naruto was heading next, made it even more exciting.

Gaara, as any other shinobi or human being in Suna, wore a light yukata to sleep, and it was open over his pale chest, thing that made Naruto lick his lips upon seeing the skin that was being offered to him and decided that he couldn't let such an opportunity to pass.

Gaara almost jumped and opened his eyes when he felt the lips starting to trace his collar bone and started travelling lower. Nobody had ever touched his chest without clothes in between and his nerves were completely on fire, so much that it almost hurt whenever Naruto's lips touched his skin again. His breathing got raged, and when Naruto touched his nipple gently, he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips, making Naruto smile.

"...Naruto..." Gaara whispered between breaths, and he pulled the other shinobi up, wanting to kiss him and Naruto answered eagerly.

Gaara felt a fire in his abdomen, as he kissed Naruto with passion, daring to enter his mouth with his tongue, desiring to feel even more of that delicious pleasure that only kissing could give him. Naruto was more than happy to oblige, his desire building up, and his hands started tracing Gaara's body as their tongues battled, and when his hands touched the chest of the redhead, he could hear the moan that escaped both their lips. His hands started to go into the thin yukata, touching and tracing the chest and the sides of of it, up to the shoulders and downwards again, both of them moaning and sighing into the kiss. Gaara's chest muscles weren't as defined as his own, for he almost never fought hand to hand combat, but the skin was as soft as silk, his nipples small but by now, both were hard.

Gaara's hands were gripping the blond hair, making it unable for those red lips to leave his; though when Naruto pushed the yukata in order to make it slide away from Gaara's arms, the redhead moved his hands from the blond mane to allow the cloth to be taken off. They sat up, Gaara's chest completely naked, though Naruto was wearing a white short-sleeved t-shirt and shorts.

Somewhere in both their minds, they remembered Shikari's words, that they shouldn't make anything rash the first days, but the blinding pleasure that was building between them quickly erased all the leftovers of prudence and sense from their minds. Gaara's hands traced Naruto's arms, remembering the feeling of every muscle there, as Naruto's own arms continued to touch Gaara's chest. Their mouths separated for a second, allowing them to win their breath.

"T-shirt... off..." Gaara breathed and quickly made the engarment go off Naruto's body, leaving him to enjoy the sight of the strong, defined and tanned chest of his companion.

Naruto's chest was broader than his own, as the blond shinobi preferred to combine taijutsu with ninjutsu, while Gaara himself preferred ninjutsu alone; so Naruto's muscles were far more defined under his clothes. The dark nipples stood out visibly in it, and below the pectorals, there was a six-pack, with he sealing tattoo of the Kyubbi showing already.

Though his breathing was still raged, he couldn't help but to stare closely at the chiseled chest, trying to memorize it only by sight.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked, a hint of nervousness and mischief in his voice.

"Yes." Gaara answered, as he pushed Naruto against the futon, determined to give the blond the same pleasure he had been given.

Gaara started to nip, bite and kiss gently down the blonde's neck, hoping to make it as well as Naruto, and Naruto's breathing started to grow quicker, he supposed he was doing it well. When he reached one of the dark nipples, he licked it tentatively, making Naruto groan and arch his back, searching for more contact. Gaara smirked and licked it again, and one of his hands reached the other one, making Naruto groan louder and to buck his hips, thing that made Gaara see stars, for his clothed arousal was brushed against against Naruto's one. Naruto bucked his hips once again, and Gaara arched back, giving Naruto the chance to turn them over, gaining dominance again.

He looked down at Gaara, and he felt even more desire for his lover, as he saw the angry red lips, his pink cheeks and his lust filled eyes, asking him for more. He went down to kiss him again, as one hand fumbled with the yukata, trying to take it off Gaara's legs, and succeeded quite quickly. He placed his hand over Gaara's hip, as the other one kept him above the redhead's body, and he continued to ravish his mouth.

Gaara's legs encircled Naruto's waist, pulling him against himself and Naruto started to move his hips, making Gaara break away from the kiss, as the pleasure was too much. Naruto growled every time he head Gaara's moans, as his hands encircled his neck and his back arched, keeping both their chests in contact.

Gaara's lust was completely out of control, but he felt that something was about to reach it's highest point, and he suddenly saw white, and his nails gripped Naruto's back, leaving angry marks in their places, and a scream escaped his lips as cum stained both their chests and Naruto's shorts. He had never felt anything like it ever, like if fire exploded all over his being. He continued in that state for some seconds, until it slowly started to go down and he could come back to earth.

Naruto was amazed as he saw the expression in Gaara's face, one of pure ecstasy. He continued to look at him as Gaara slowly returned from his orgasm, his breathing still raged. Gaara looked at him, amazed because of it. Sure, he had heard about an orgasm, but hearing about it and feeling it was a completely different thing. He pulled Naruto down against him again, to kiss him, and he noticed that the blond was still hard, and he blushed slightly, though then he found it ironic, considering he was completely nude against the Konoha shinobi, and the other one was just shirtless; and he hadn't blushed when Naruto managed to take off his yukata.

They parted, and as Naruto was resting on his elbows and knees, he traced the sides of Gaara's face gently with his fingertips, smiling down at him. Gaara smiled shyly at him, and he corresponded with one smile of his own, his lust going down very slowly. Naruto wanted to get off, of course, but he didn't want to force Gaara to do anything, so he was trying to calm himself down, when he felt a hand slip under his underwear, touching his cock slightly and Gaara's eyes questioned him.

He closed his eyes and nodded, and feeling raw pleasure rush through him like lightening when Gaara's tentative hand grasped him and started to pump him. His breathing became raged, as he moaned Gaara's name like a mantra. His elbows gave up when the fingertips started to tease his cock head, touching the slit, already wet in precum, and he rested his head beside's Gaara's, allowing the redhead to hear his every breath and moan. Gaara started to go faster, as well as Naruto's breathing, and the blond moved his hips along Gaara's hand, searching for more friction, and after a few more pumps, he finally shot up his orgasm, with Gaara's name on his lips, his white cum wetting Gaara's hand and his underwear.

He collapsed over Gaara, though he moved and finally rested over his back, besides Gaara. As his breathing calmed, he turned to see Gaara, who was now on his side, watching him with a smile on his lips. The redhead used the yukata to clean his hand and caressed Naruto's face with his clean hand.

"That... was incredible..." The blond said, smiling and pulled Gaara against him, the redhead's head over his chest and his hands around his waist.

Gaara simply smiled again, listening to Naruto's heartbeat and his right arm embraced Naruto as well as his legs, that entwined with each other. They were in other end of the futon by now, so the Sun light was hitting their legs and the heat of the desert kept them warm, even if Gaara was naked. Naruto sighed, kissing Gaara's red hair with tenderness, as Gaara's hand caressed his arm. They stayed for a while like that, until the rays of the sun crawled up to their hips and Naruto whispered,

"We have to get ready for the wedding."

Gaara nodded, though he didn't want to get up and stayed there. Naruto chuckled again.

"As much as I would love to stay here for the rest of the day, I need breakfast and the we have to get ready for the wedding. Shikari-chan will be mad if we don't get there on time."

His arms moved from Gaara's waist, as the redhead got up and asked,

"Shouldn't we have waited to do this?"

"Well... I liked it this way and didn't feel anything wrong. Besides, Shikari-chan doesn't have to know what we did, does she?" Narut asked mischievously and Gaara shook his head, smirking as well.

Well, if nothing wrong had happened, why not? Everything seemed to be going very well, and Gaara was happy with it. It wasn't like if they had to wait to form a strong bond, because their bond had always been deep, and after those weeks together, they knew each other even more than before; and he was definitely liking they way the physical stuff was going and he was enjoying it completely.

He got up, giving Naruto a perfect view of his ass as he searched his Kazekage's robes through the drawers, after all, the wedding was formal and as the Kazekage of the wind, he had to wear those clothes, that were quite comfortable, to tell the truth.

Naruto licked his lips upon seeing him wander around the room completely naked without any reserve; knowing that that body was all his, his to touch, to see and to enjoy. And he knew that he would know all of Gaara quite soon indeed, if things kept going as good as they were going now. He got up as well and took his t-shirt, that Gaara had thrown away.

"I'll go to take a bath." Gaara said, "Go and change into your formal clothes."

Naruto nodded, smiling, and when Gaara passed by him, he caught him by the waist.

"Not so fast. Where's my kiss?"

Gaara smiled and turned, kissing him lovingly. Naruto smiled into the kiss, and before it turned into a full make out session, they broke apart.

"I'll see you later." Gaara said, flashing him a smile and going towards his bathroom.

Naruto sighed, feeling really happy and went back to his room, in order to get ready.

* * *

The third day after arriving to Konoha, Sasuke woke up startled. He had had a dream of Naruto kissing him. Not that it was weird, he had enough wet dreams about the blond shinobi and he knew how he felt towards him. But, this time, in his dream, Naruto was slipping away, disappearing from his sight. He put his hand over his chest, breathing heavily. He glanced at the watch and noticed that it was time to get up anyway.

He got ready and went to the Hokage's tower, to receive his daily missions, that he would surely end up rather quickly. As he was there, when he saw Tsunade, he asked,

"Tsunade-sama... where is Kakashi?"

The Hokage raised her eyebrow and answered,

"So you learnt what happened to him? He's in Konoha's hospital, in the psychiatric area. I would and wouldn't recommend you visiting him. It can be quite a shock, Uchiha, but he needs company." Tsunade explained, "Dismissed."

Sasuke nodded. And left, in order to complete the annoyingly boring C and D missions.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He finished them before going to eat and after eating, he decided to start writing on the infamous scrolls, all the techniques he knew. He filled one and the decided to go to visit his old sensei, though he knew that he wouldn't recognize him, but he still wanted to see him, after all this time. In his way there, though, he found Hinata, who greeted him,

"Hello Sasuke-san."

He nodded in acknowledgement and she smiled slightly.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to visit Kakashi." He answered, and before he knew what he was saying, he asked, "Do you want to come with me?"

Hinata seemed surprised at this, just like Sasuke, but she nodded anyway and so, they went together to the Konoha hospital.

* * *

As Gaara was taking his bath, he thought about what was going on between them. He remembered that he had been walking naked with Naruto in the room and almost snorted. He knew that most of virgins didn't feel comfortable while being naked around their first lover, but he thought it would be quite stupid for him to feel uncomfortable around Naruto like this, after all, he hoped that they were intimate for quite a long time, lifelong, if possible. He had never been attracted to anyone else this way, so he didn't even think about the possibility of liking someone else. For him, it would always be Naruto. No other man or women made him feel what Naruto made him feel, and he had met many people, but none could take Naruto's place in his heart. That trace of thougth stopped him.

What if Naruto liked someone else at some point? What would he do if Naruto just stopped loving him? Would he be able to let go? Even more important, would he be able to go on?

Just the thought of not having Naruto like this made him feel sick, and it had been only a few days. One that they had kissed, the other one Naruto spend it in bed and today was the third one. He didn't know what to do. Of course, he had loved Naruto since they were 15, that was quite a long time, but as Naruto hadn't showed any feelings like this until now, jealousy and fear of losing him hadn't come before. And, Naruto lived in Konoha. What if he liked someone there?

Gaara shook his head, telling himself that if Naruto liked someone in Konoha, he wouldn't have said that he loved him. Ok, he hadn't heard the word love come out of the blonde's lips even once, but when he had kissed him, he had traced his tattoo and said _"This kanji, this is what I mean." _With that, he had said it, that he was serious with Gaara.

But then again, there was that Uchiha... Even if he wasn't in Konoha when Naruto left, he had said that it was possible that the Uchiha would come back pretty soon. Naruto's feelings for his teammate had always been the strongest ones, he knew that. So, what if he had gone back? He couldn't keep Naruto in Suna forever, he would have to go back at a certain point, for he was going to become the next Hokage, and Gaara wouldn't stop him for making his dream come true. But then what? The two villages were far from each other, and with the Uchiha lurking there...

Gaara slapped himself, and thought,

"_Nonesense, Gaara, knock it off. You've always trusted Naruto, now that he is so close to you, you won't start distrusting him now. And we'll figure out a way to be together even if we are apart by distance. You know him, he would never, never cheat on you, nor go back on his word. He always keeps his promises. And we'll figure out a way, end of the story."_

With that, he calmed himself and got ready for the upcoming wedding.

* * *

**_Alright, that was the most heavy scene I've ever written between two boys... I hope it was good, I'm really nervous about it... I know that this story was rated T, but I'm changing it to M just in case, and if someone felt offended, you can leave. I hope that everyone liked it, and what will happen with Kakashi and Sasuke? Who knows?_**

**_Please leave reviews, specially telling me if I did it wrong or good, the lemony scene (by the way, was this a lemon or a lime? I'm not sure where it one ends and the other starts...)._**

**_Oh, and one more thing, this a request, not obligatory or anything. Remember that in the last chapter I described a photo of Naruto, Neji and Sai? Would anyone like to make a fan art about it? __jinsane226 gave me the idea. _****_If you do, feel welcome to send it, I'll put the links to the pic or pics here and the names of the drawers in DA, if anyone is interested. Please tell me about it._**


	12. Recognized

Sasuke and Hinata kept walking towards the hospital, in silence. Sasuke was wondering what in the name of kami made him ask Hinata to go with him. The only reason he found was that out of all the people he knew, he liked Hinata better than anyone else, since she had never been a fan-girl of him, and always treated him with respect, but without awe or fear, thing that all the other people did; when he was at sound, all Orochimaru's followers were afraid of him, even Kabuto. He disliked him greatly, for he felt that the silver-haired shinobi had a secret and that unnerved him. But by now, he had to be dead or at least gone to another country. He didn't worry about him, after all, he wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Hinata, on her side, was glad that she had the trust of the Uchiha heir; since she knew that he had to feel lonely, specially now that Naruto was on a journey. That made her wonder if he knew that Naruto wasn't in the village, though she bet he did, after all, to miss the huge chakra signature the blond shinobi had was practically impossible; when he wasn't on a mission or in duty, since he knew how to mask it perfectly.

"Sasuke-san..." She said, when the principal doors of the hospital came into view. "I suppose you have thought about this, but... it could be quite a shock to see Kakashi-san."

Sasuke nodded, knowing that even Tsunade had warned him, so we was trying to prepare himself mentally. They crossed the doors and by coincidence, they met Sakura, who was just entering to her shift. She said, upon seeing them:

"Sasuke! Hinata! What a surprise, what brings you here?"

"We are here to visit Kakashi-san." Hinata explained gently.

At the mention of Kakashi, Sakura's expression fell, and she looked down, biting her lip.

"I see..." She answered with a fallen voice, "Well, it is that way... good luck..."

Hinata nodded and Sasuke continued to walk towards the direction Sakura had pointed, Hinata following him.

The corridor leading to the psychiatric part of the hospital wasn't very crowded, but the few people that were there didn't have happy faces, obviously. Everyone talked in whispers, and they passed room after room, each door had a name, until they finally reached the one that said "Hatake Kakashi". Hinata took a deep breath, and placed her hand in the handle, though she looked at Sasuke once more, asking if he was ready. Sasuke nodded, and she opened the door.

Sasuke almost hesitated before entering, but it was a second before finally crossing the door.

Kakashi was sitting by the window, looking at the inner garden and the plants that were in his window. There were butterflies, visiting the pretty flowers, and the older shinobi seemed to be fascinated by them. He was wearing light blue pants and t-shirt, like all the other patients, though he still wore the mask that covered his face, but he didn't turn around, as if they hadn't even entered.

Yet, Sasuke could notice immediately the changes in him. His hair wasn't half as bright as Sasuke remembered, and wasn't standing the way it did, but a bit fallen. His skin was opaque, and he no longer had the muscles all the shinobi had in his arms; instead he was skinny, some bones could be seen through his skin, his knuckles were whiter. He looked so much older than what Sasuke remembered; and it shocked Sasuke, feeling that he couldn't get enough air.

Hinata was observing him, and she took his arm, trying to steady him. She whispered,

"Sometimes he doesn't eat, there's no way we can make him to accept, that's why he's so thin. And, even when we force him, it's like his body doesn't want to accept... like if he had lost the will of living... Naruto-kun sometimes couldn't bear to see him, but he still came, every week, at least."

Sasuke nodded, and took a deep breath, calming himself. Hinata eyed him and then she approached Kakashi softly.

"Kakashi-san? You have a visitor... Sasuke-san came back and he has come to see you."

Kakashi didn't seem to hear her at first, but then she touched his shoulder and he slowly turned around, and when Sasuke saw his eyes, he took a step back.

The eye that had the Sharingan was crying redish tears, that kept falling one after another, like a eternal fountain. And the other one, seemed to be void of life, but also looked like if Kakashi was far away, that he wasn't looking at his visitors, but somewhere unreachable, beyond this world. And yet, it made Sasuke feel terribly guilty. It was screaming at him,

"_This is your fault, see what we have become because of your brother?! See what you did, after you left?! It's your fault, all your fault!! You left the only one that care for you because of something that wasn't worth it!! Your fault! You could have stopped this! You were the only one that could face the Sharingan of your brother!! I would have taught you! Your fault, YOUR FAULT!! Didn't I warn you against revenge?! IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY DIED, YOUR FAULT THAT WE SUFFERED!!"_

Sasuke wanted to tear away his gaze from those eyes, but he couldn't. He was feeling sick, poisoned. Hinata was worried about him, the light color of Sasuke's skin had faded away, and even when his expression was as stoic as ever, his eyes were screaming in terror, and even she could see it. They were wide, never leaving Kakashi's own eyes. She was about to break the fragile silence, the sudden connection that there was between the ex-teacher and ex-student, and she moved towards the other shinobi.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, and Hinata froze, and this time she was the one that couldn't breath.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help a huge grin to be showed on his face every time he thought about Gaara. He pulled the formal clothes that he had brought a days before, and started to dress, after he took a bath, of course. He was wearing black hakama pants, and a blue haori, with the design of a silver dragon on the back, the same color and animal as his ANBU mask, that was painted as a dragon. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided not to wear his forehead protector for the day, so the blond locks fell over his face. His hair was longer than when he was a teenager, but not too long, so the bangs fell nicely and he stiled them as usual, but one bangs fell above his right eye, covering it slightly.

He smiled and pulled the First Hokage's pendant out, so it shined above the haori, and put on his sandals, not the shinobi ones, but the sandals the normal people wore usually, with his white socks.

He went out of his room, and headed toward's Gaara's, but as he was about to reach the door, the Kazekage came out, wearing his formal attire and his hat. What Naruto liked about this outfit was that, first of all, showed everyone who was the Kazekage and second, the hat gave Gaara a mysterious look; not to mention that it looked almost like if it was inviting him to kiss him, the white cloth falling from the hat acting like a curtain from prying eyes. He smiled at Gaara and leaned to kiss him, and Gaara smiled and pulled him towards him. Almost immediately Naruto's tongue entered his mouth, and traced the known territory, making Gaara roll his eyes back from the feeling, and to grip the arms of the other tightly. Naruto smiled, putting some more force into the kiss, and his teeth nipped Gaara's lower lip gently, making the redhead let out a moan.

Naruto pulled away slowly and grinned at his lover. Gaara smirked, and shook his head slightly, saying,

"As much as I liked that greeting, what was that about?"

"You just look too good on those clothes." Naruto answered, as he eyed again and added, "Though I like you much better without them."

Gaara rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He took Naruto's hand and started to walk towards the dinning room, where breakfast was waiting for them. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their foods, and their knees were touching each other under the table, and Naruto, though acting he was too busy with his food, entwined their feet. Gaara smiled at his antics, though in that moment, Baki entered and bowed.

"Kazekage-sama, Naruto-sama, I bring a message from Shikari-san. She wants me to remember you that today is the wedding and no excuse is acceptable for lateness, not even the fact that you were giving Naruto-san therapy." He explained, and Gaara almost chocked from embarrassment, knowing what Shikari had meant with 'therapy'; almost being the key word, but he couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks. Baki added,

"Naruto-san, this message arrived from Konoha last night. It didn't seem urgent, so that's why we didn't give it to you yesterday's night."

He handed Naruto a scroll and bowed again, before leaving. Naruto gulped the food in his mouth and said,

"Thanks, Baki."

"You are invited as well to the wedding, Baki." Gaara said and the shinobi nodded, before leaving the room. Gaara asked,

"Who sent it?"

"Ah, it's from oba-chan, no worries. Surely she's just asking me to tell her how things are going." Naruto answered, while opening it.

Gaara put attetion to his facial expression, that went from amused, to a frown, to surprise, before frowning again slightly. He closed it with a sigh.

"What does it say?" Gaara asked, though he made sure that his voice didn't show his eagerness.

"Well, she says that everything is fine, and ero-sennin finally had the guts to ask her out. Seriously, those two... they are grown-ups and acted like teenagers... But, she's asking me to go back soon..." He said, not meeting Gaara's eyes. Gaara felt a rock in his stomach.

"When?"

"I have to leave Suna the Friday after this one, at the latest." Naruto anwered.  
The next day was Friday, meaning a week. The rock was heavier. Gaara gulped.

"I see..."

"Yet, she tells me that if you could come, it would be great." Naruto added, and Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I don't know why either..."  
Gaara nodded, the rock felt a bit smaller, that meant he had more days to spend with Naruto.

"And the teme is back." Naruto said, and couldn't help the smile that reached his eyes.

He was glad that Sasuke had finally gone back, and regained his senses. Yet, if Gaara had felt a rock in his stomach when Naruto had said that he had to go back, this time the rock had fallen over him, crushing him with jealousy and fear. Gaara gulped again, not knowing how to answer to that. Naruto smiled again and said,

"Well, now that we have finished, let's go to the wedding! Come one, Gaara!"

He got up and beckoned Gaara to go with him, taking his hand, which Gaara gripped tightly, though his expression didn't betray him, he was scared of losing him.

* * *

Sasuke could finally break away from the gaze and nodded, and got closer to Kakashi.

"Sasuke, is that you?" He asked Kakashi, as his eyebrows knitted, like if he was trying to remember a face had seen too many years before, a memory buried for too long in his memory.

"It's me, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke answered, his voice slightly cracked, and he placed his hand on the older shinobi's shoulder.

"...It's me... I'm sorry..." He whispered, his voice cracking even more, and he closed his eyes, "...So sorry for everything..."

Kakashi smiled, "It is you... why am I here? Didn't I tell you and the others to meet on the bridge to train together? You and Naruto have to stop bickering between yourselfs, you know?"

Sasuke's eyes opened.

"Don't you remember? I left, remember?" He asked, desperate.

"What are you talking about? You went to your home yesterday, after finishing all those D-rank missions. Today is training day." Kakashi answered, "Are you ok, Sasuke? Don't you have fever or something?"

Sasuke shook his head, though if it was to answer Kakashi's question or to stop the tears that threatened to slip, he didn't know. Kkakashi placed his bony hand over his head and ruffled his hair.

"Well, go to the bridge, I'll meet you three there, ok? Oh, look, Asuma is coming. Hello, Asuma."

But there was noone at the door and Sasuke knew it.

"I'll see you again soon, Kakashi-sensei." He said, and turned around.

"Of course, Sasuke, I told you I would meet you at the bridge. Meanwhile, Asuma and I will talk." His ex-sensei answered.

Sasuke was feeling sick inside, but he regained his stance and steadied himself. Hinata still couldn't talk and her breathing was raged. They left the room, and when she closed the door, Sasuke went to the nearest chair and sat, though 'sinked' would be a better descrition of what he did. Hinata stayed standing up.

"He... he... Oh kami, Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, but then he was completely surprised when she jumped and sat on his lap, hugging him.

"Don't you understand, Sasuke-san?! He recognized you! Your are the first one he recognizes!! OH, kami, there's still hope of getting him back! This are such great news, Sasuke-san!"

She separated herself from him for a second, and Sasuke could see tears of happiness in her eyes, before she hugged him again,

"I'm so happy! Naruto-kun will be overjoyed and Sakura too!" She said, and Sasuke could feel tears starting to wet his t-shirt.

The people that were near the corridor were staring at them in wonder, and he glared at them, daring them to say something. Sure, having Hinata above him wasn't nowhere comfortable, but he understood that she need this, she had to share her happiness somehow, and with someone, and unfortunately he was the one at hand, and sighed.

"You ok, Hinata? We can go to tell Tsunade what happened. But let's not mention this to Sakura yet. It would be wrose that we gave her hope and nothing can be done." He said, and he tried to be as gentle as possible while disentangling her from him. She blushed heavily at this, knowing that Sasuke disliked people hugging him and such, but nodded.

"You're right, we won't tell her anything. Let's go." She said.

* * *

**_This chapter is dedicated to Temari 88, since she was the 100 reviewer! Thanks for all the messages!!_**

**_So, here's the next chapter, dear readers. Thanks for everyone that answered my question in the last chapter, really. Helped to clear up a few things, lol. XD_**

**_Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Please, tell me. Oh, and if anyone is waiting for me to bash Sasuke, you got the wrong writer. Sure, sometimes the emo-avenger pisses me off, but I like him most of the time._**

**_Also, if anyone is willing to do the drawing I asked for last time, I will be quite grateful; I mean the one with Sai, Naruto and Neji in the festival, described in chapter 10, ok?_**

**_Review, please!!_**


	13. Wedding

Gaara and Naruto were walking camly towards the shrine where the ceremony would be held. Gaara tried to calm himself about the letter, he tried to convince himself that Naruto wouldn't leave him for the Uchiha, but a voice in his head was saying quite the contrary, even when their hands were entwined, it still gave him no comfort.

Half the way to the shrine, though, Naruto stopped abruptly.

"Ok Gaara, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling the other shinobi close to him. "I can feel something is bothering you, what is it?"

"It's nothing." Gaara answered.

"It can't be nothing if it's bothering you. Tell me, please." Naruto said, taking Gaara's chin and making him to look right into his eyes. Gaara could get lost in their blue, but said,

"I'm just sad because Tsunade summoned you so soon." He answered, half-lying. Naruto sighed.

"I see... well, don't worry, we still have time. And you'll be coming with me, so I'm sure we still have two weeks for us."

"After that?"

"... We'll figure something out, Gaara, we will. Everything will be fine, I promise. We won't stay separated for too long, I assure you." Naruto said, smiling at Gaara, trying to convince him.

"Promise?"

"Yeah... I promise." Naruto said, leaning into him and giving him a light peck on the lips.

Gaara sighed, and then they kept walking, knowing that the others were probably already there, though it wasn't the time the wedding was supposed to start.

They made their way into the canon that protected Suna, contrary to the direction of the entrance of the village, and after going up stairs, they finally found themselves in the Shrine of the Village. The entrance was guarded by the statues of two dogs, and after crossing the portal, they went to wash their hands and mouth, for the ritual dictaminated they had to clean themselves before entering the house of the kami.

After that, they went into the principal hall, where the weddings took place. As Gaara had thought, Temari, Kankuro, Shikari, Baki and the parents of the bride were already there, as well as the priest. Nobody else would be present in the ceremony, for it was something private, the only attendants were the families of the couple, and their closest friends.

Kankuro seemed quite nervous, though he was smiling brightly, the same as Shikari, who was wearing the traditiontional white kimono, that looked spectacular, with a patern of white chrisantemus on the robe, that shined softly under the light. Her hair was also made in the typical fasion for a bride, and his face was painted as well.

She look very different from her usual self, since both Naruto and Gaara were used to see her in her shinobi attire, but the same could be said about Naruto, who looked older and more serious with his hakama and haori.

As for Kankuro, being the groom, he had left his usual attire at home too, and he was wearing the clothing usual in grooms, a grey hakama and a black haori, making him look so different that for a second, neither Gaara or Naruto recognized him, until he turned around and they saw his painted face.

Temari approached them inmediately, taking notice of their hands and her eyebrows shot up, but said nothing about it.

"Hello, Gaara, Naruto. We'll it seems we are all set, the priest will tell us when he's ready to start the ceremony."

"Hey there, Temari." Naruto answered, while Gaara nodded. "You look good with that kimono and the hair-do. Man, this clothes feel a bit uncomfortable, to tell the truth..."

Temari laughed,

"Thanks for the compliment. And yeah, well this clothes aren't made to train with them, it's natural you feel uncomfortable, since you are more specialized in taijutsu than anything else. Don't worry, it's just for a day." She said, smiling back at him.

In that moment, the parents of Shikari came near them, and Temari said,

"I'll go to speak with the priest."

She walked away, and Gaara had to admit that Naruto was right, his sister looked really well with the purple kimono, with a pattern of lighter purple flowers and a lilac obi, that was tied in a bow in her back, and this time her hair was done in a simple bum; and she was wearing some make up, though not too much.

Shikari's father told them,

"Kazekage-sama, Naruto-sama. We are very glad that Shikari has found such a wonderful husband and good shinobi..."

Naruto and the father made some small talk, while the wife added a comment now and then; and Gaara remained quiet, as usual. They were older adults, obviously, though they weren't old, and it made sense, since Shikari had been born when her mother was only 21 and her father 24. Now they were in their fifties, but as they were both shinobi of the sand, they looked really well for their age. They had been quite good jounin in their time, but now they were teachers in the academy and their life was far more peaceful.

After a little while, the priest was finally ready, and the shinto ceremony started. Naruto, was beside Gaara, of course, their hands together, as they waited the ceremony to finish. It wasn't long before they could head back to Suna, were the reception party was going to be held.

Many villagers were invited to the wedding, though obviously most of them were shinobi. They all congratulated the new couple, and ate, and talked a lot, specially about their Kazekage and Naruto's new relationship, since they hadn't let go of their hands and it was pretty obvious by the way they stayed together. Even though, there was a moment that they separated, since Shikari asked Naruto come with her.

"What's up, Shikari-chan?" He asked. She smiled warmly at him and said,

"I'm glad you and Gaara are going out. Even though, what are you going to do when you have to go back to Konoha?"

Naruto was surprised by the bluntness.

"We don't know..." He answered, "We'll figure something out, I guess. Maybe oba-chan will let me stay here. I don't know."

"Are you willing to let go of your dream for him?!" Shikari asked, very surprised.

"Well, I want to protect my village, and to be Hokage, of course, just like my father. But... if that means that I have to leave Gaara behind... I don't want to." Naruto answered, a light blush appearing in his checks. Shikari smiled.

"You love him that much, huh? Well, if you need anything, I'll help you. I have to go back to my husband now." She said, and Naruto nodded, and he went to search for Gaara again, that had to be somewhere in the crowd.

As Shikari went back to were Kankuro was talking with some people, she thought about what she had seen while making the fear of being touched receed in Naruto's mind. She understood now why the two of them were so close.

The mind of a person was always different, reflecting the way that person felt, lived and thought; and the way their lives had been to that point. It felt in the 'air', in everything while one was inside.

Naruto's mind was one of the most complicated she had ever been into, because it was very unstable. It was full of fear, but of happiness as well, full of good memories, though the bad ones were even more impressive that the happy ones, so they over-whelmed him; and the scars that those memories had left, were very sad. Several of them were still open, while others were badly healed and a minority of them were healed, but they would always be there. Where all the other people had the memories of their parents, there was nothing in there. He had no memories whatsoever of the feeling of having parents.

Yet, were other people only had one or two memories of the ones they loved the most, Naruto had four memories, more than most of people. She had seen Gaara and another three boys there, two of them were very similar, though one had shorter hair and whiter skin than the other, and the other one was a Hyuga, for she had easily recognized him for his white eyes.

She shook her head to stop those thoughts, but that Naruto really deserved to be loved now, and she prayed to the gods that nothing would come between Gaara and him.

Naruto, after being stopped by many villagers that wanted to speak to him and to congratulate him for being with Gaara (since they were really glad that their kazekage had found happiness in love), finally spotted the redhead, who was talking with two girls, that were too close for Naruto's liking, and he could feel a monster began to roar inside him, sort of screaming "Back off, he's mine!"; so he approached them quickly.

Gaara, being of course a bit clueless that the two girls were hitting on him, and at the same time feeling uncomfortable, was very glad when a pair of arms encircled his waist and a known voice said beside his ear,

"I had wondered where you had gone to, Gaara."

The two girls were very surprised to see how the Konoha shinobi wrapped his arms possesively around their kazekage, and Gaara leaned into his chest comfortably. They coughed, and Naruto glared at them, letting his eyes flash red for a second, and one of them, said,

"Well, we'll be going now, right? Don't you want something to drink?"

Her companion nodded, and the two of them scurried away quite quickly.

"What did you do to them?" Gaara asked, a bit confused by the way the two fo them acted. Naruto smirked and let go of his boyfriend, letting him turn around to face him.

"Me? Nothing." He said, with a too angelic smile to be true; and Gaara snorted. Naruto smiled again and kissed Gaara's nose. The redhead was surprised, and the red that tinted his cheeks couldn't be stopped.

"Naruto." He hissed, in embarrasment. Sure, the villagers might be understanding, but he didn't want to push the limits.

"What? Everybody knows we are dating, they were all congratulating me." Naruto said, laughing, and sitting again.

Gaara sighed, but smiled. He was glad that the villagers were happy for him and that they accepted them. True enough, in the shinobi world, it wasn't that weird to have same sex couples, since usually teammates were the same gender, and when one spent several weeks or months with someone, it was natural to develop strong bonds with each other, but it was still nice to know that they were accepted by his people.

And so, the party continued.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata went to the Hokage's tower, Hinata still a bit embarrased because of her outburst in the hospital, and wondered if Sasuke was uncomfortable about it as well.

Yet, Sasuke wasn't thinking about that, but about if there was any possibility that Kakashi would recover. Maybe, if he was allowed to use his mangekyo, he would abe able to erase what his brother did to his ex-sensei.

When they reached Tsunade's office, they found the two Sannin there, and Jiraiya smiled upon seeing them, as he had Tsunade sitting on his lap, but when the door opened, she had jumped, though the two visitors saw them together. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this, wondering when the two of them had become a couple and Hinata blushed and coughed.

"Hyuga, Uchiha, what are you doing here?"

"Hokage-sama, we came to tell you that Kakashi-sensei recognized Sasuke-san." Hinata explained to their leader.

Tsunade's eyes widened at this.

"What?"

"He recognized Sasuke-san, but thought that he had never left the village. But it means he's getting better, right?" Hinata answered, hope clear in her voice.

"Well, technically, yes; it means there is improvement in his condition..." Tsunade said, but seemed to be thinking aloud.

"Hey, Sasuke, you have the mangekyo, right?" Jiraiya asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Maybe he can reverse what his brother did, Tsunade-chan." Jiraiya added.

"But there's a big risk that you only make it worse, right?" Tsunade said.

"That's true, but I could heal Kakashi completely, in less time than what you think." Sasuke said. Tsunade looked at the window, as she weighted the possibilities.

"I'll go to visit Kakashi-san tomorrow morning. Depending on how I see he is, I'll decide if it's ok that you use your sharingan on him."

Sasuke nodded and left the room, after bowing slightly as good-bye. Hinata smiled at him, and Tsunade raised her eyebrows at this, but Jiraiya sighed, knowing that if the Hyuga girl fell in love with Sasuke, a hearbreak was sure to come.

* * *

That night, Gaara was tired, and thought that this would be the second night in a row that he could get a lot of sleep and he was glad for that. Yet, as he was about to feel asleep, there was a knock on his window, and he got up, thinking that it was Naruto.

But when he opened the window, the figure that came into his bedroom didn't have blond hair and tanned skin.

* * *

_**Oh, how I love cliffhangers... who could be the night visitor? Anyone can guess who is it? Could it be good or bad?**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!!**_


	14. Drawer

Sasuke couldn't sleep that night. Kakashi's eyes kept hunting him and every time he closed he eyes he could see them, one bleeding and the other one somewhere far away. It was driving him mad and decided that he needed to do something, anything that could make him feel better. If only Naruto were there, he would have gone and sparred with him or anything. But Naruto wasn't here, and he doubted neither the Hyugas or Lee and Sakura would appreciate it if he woke them up in the middle of the night.

His house was already clean, so that left nothing to do within the house. He didn't feel like reading or writing on the damned scrolls, after all, all he had to do was to use his Sharingan and let his arm move to write down the techniques.

What he really wanted to do was to see Naruto, but he was in a mission, so that was out of the question. He would have gone to Kakashi, but his ex-teacher wasn't who he remembered. And there was no one else now, nobody to go to. He kept pacing around the room, trying to figure out what to do, when he finally decided to go to Naruto's apartment once again, if only to see the photos again or something.

Upon that decision, he left his house and walked through the streets of Konoha, that were deserted because of the hour. He could have gone to the red zone of Konoha, where the gambling house and prostitutes were probably doing their job, but he disliked gambling and sex wasn't appealing in the moment. So he kept walking, until he reached the apartments where Naruto lived, and after going up stairs and opening the door, he came into the smal apartment. He watered the plants again, before going to the bedroom, and he sat in the bed once again, thinking about Naruto.

He looked again at the pictures, and wondered if any of those boys had taken Sasuke's place in Naruto's heart. When he had left Konoha, and through the whole ordeal that had been chasing his brother, he never thought he would go back, simply because he thought that he would die before stepping into the village ever again. If that had been the case, he would have been glad for Naruto when he moved on, but now that he was here, sitting in the very bed where his best friend slept, he wished that the blond was there, talking to him with his incessant chatter.

Finding nothing better to do, he decided to look at the drawers that were near the table. One had kunais and shuriken, another had some seals and some more scrolls, but the third one was closed, and the key didn't seem to be anywhere near.

He sat again in the bed, thinking about where Naruto would put his keys, and suddenly he remembered the key he had found in the garden he first day he went there. He took it out of his pouch and introduced it into the lock, and he wondered what would Naruto would keep in there and then he would throw out the key, like if he never wanted to see it's contents again. For one second, he stopped, for he wasn't sure if he would like to see what was in the drawer, but curiosity won and he opened it.

* * *

Gaara jumped back, since the person that had just entered had black hair and pale skin, but a second later, he recognized it as one of Naruto's friends, Sai. The older man smiled and said, bowing,

"Kazekage-sama. Forgive me for this intrusion, but I felt that it was my duty to speak to you."

Gaara raised his invisible eyebrows.

"What do you want, Sai?"

Sai got up, and walked towards the Kazekage, so light would hit his face. Upon seeing him under the moonlight, Gaara couldn't help but to think that he was similar to the Uchiha, the same hair and colour of eyes, but then again, Sai wasn't like Sasuke at all.

The black eyes that were now looking at him were warm, unlike Sasuke's; and his smile was now one of the nicest between all the smiles Gaara had seen, his perfect white teeth showing. Naruto had showed him how to feel again, and even when he was still a bit klutzy and sometimes weird when it came to expressing complex emotions, he was quite normal, and a good person.

Gaara knew Sai was one of the ninja that Naruto trusted the most, for he was extremely loyal and an excellent shinobi; and artist. Gaara could say he trusted him, because if Naruto trusted in someone, he or she couldn't be that bad. They probably had issues, like all shinobi, but that didn't mean that they were bad people.

"Kazekage-sama, with all my respect, what are your intentions towards Naruto?" Sai's voice took Gaara out of his musings and he was surprised by the ninja's direct question.

"Why do you care?" Gaara asked, defensive.

This time Sai's eyes narrowed, and said,

"Because he is Naruto. And you'll answer to me if anything happens to him."

There his voice was somewhat edgy, but not threating yet; but protective, almost like a father telling his daughter's boyfriend that if he hurted her in any way, he would pay greatly. Gaara understood Sai, for he would always try protect Naruto as well.

"He's my most precious person. I won't hurt him." Gaara answered truthfully and Sai's stance relaxed. He seemed satisfied with the answer, but Gaara asked,

"Did Tsunade send you?"

"Yes, she did. I'm here to guard over Naruto all times, his bodyguard of sorts." Sai answered, smiling once again, proud of his mission. Gaara nodded, and after a minute, he asked,

"Do you know if... the Uchiha has returned?"

Sai nodded,

"Yes, Sasuke is back in Konoha. He's on probation."

Gaara felt somewhat distressed. What was he supposed to do now? Doubt assaulted him again, jealousy and fear roaring inside of him.

Sai saw that Gaara seemed to be disturbed and he put two and two. He placed his hand on the Kazekage's shoulder, saying.

"Naruto doesn't feel that way about the Uchiha anymore. You have nothing to worry about, he won't leave you."

Gaara raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure of that, Kazekage-sama," Sai continued, "Naruto never goes back on his words, and he hasn't opened up to anyone like this before. He won't leave your for Sasuke."

Gaara nodded, relieved, and felt better. Sai might not be the most sensitive person, but he was nice, and Gaara sighed. Sai smiled again and whispered,

"Well, I'll be leaving, Kazekage-sama. Wouldn't like to anger someone."

He disappeared in a whirpool of tint, and a second later, there was a knock on the door, and Naruto entered the bedroom, in his sleeping yutata. Gaara smiled upon seeing him, and Naruto smiled back, but when he stepped nearer, his eyes narrowed, for he felt another chakra presence, one he knew well.

"What was Sai doing here?" He asked. He knew that Tsunade had sent Sai to keep an eye on him, undercover, but he wondered why would he had been in Gaara's bedroom.

"Came to warn me." Gaara answered, shruggring. And then smirked, "Don't tell me you are jealous."

Naruto smiled,

"Jealous? No. I know you are mine. And Sai wouldn't like you that way anyway, you aren't his type. What did he warn you about?"

"Nothing important... Now, I wouldn't mind if we could do what we did this morning again." Gaara answered, pulling Naruto close by the hips, and a wicked smile crossed Naruto's face. He put his arms around Gaara's neck, and placed his forehead against Gaara's.

"Really?" He asked.

Gaara didn't answer, as he kissed Naruto's neck, and right below the jaw, he bit down softly, and sucked and nipped and licked the place until it was red. Naruto yelped upon sensing the bite, but let Gaara do as he wished, as he liked receiving the redhead's attention so closely. After giving the hickey a final lick, he said,

"Tell the fox to not cure that."

Naruto smiled and nuzzled Gaara's neck, saying,

"Possessive, anyone?"

"You like it." Gaara answered, before kissing Naruto.

The blond chuckled into the kiss, but started to dominate the kiss, as he started to lower Gaara unto the futon that was already placed on the floor. Once again, he was on top, but Gaara would have none of that. With a sly smile, he turned their positions, and started kissing Naruto again.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Everything that had to do with him and that Naruto had, was there. From a photo they had with Sakura, to a Bingo book where he appeared as an S-class criminal, everything was there. His old forehead protector, reports of missions they had done together as a team, it was just everything that had to do with him.

He couldn't believe Naruto had all that stuff, but he was even more surprised because of the fact that the blond had locked it and then thrown away the key. That could only mean one thing, and that was the only thing Sasuke couldn't take. Naruto wanted him out of his life.

* * *

**_I'm sorry for the short-ness, but I have to announce you something._**

**_Aside from the fact that I don't have internet at home and thus is difficult to update and stuff, because of a personal reason I find myself somewhat unable to write, either this story or "Love, hate,...", my other Naruto story. I will not put either on hiatus, but I do warn you that updates will take longer. I don't know for how long. _**

**_Something happened that has shocked me in every possible sense of the word, and it's taking quite a toll on me, so I ask you to understand if I don't update as soon as you would like me to, or if the chapters aren't as long as you would like them to. I'll try to do it soon, but it will take me some time, please understand._**

**_Thanks, and I would appreciate your reviews._**


	15. Snake charmer

The moonlight coming into the room illuminated the two bodies gently; one of them holding the other one close against his chest and the other one was encircling the waist of the first one with his arms. Their chests rose gently, with the breathing of those who sleep well. The one holding the other had bright blond hair, which shined like a halo and the other one, that rested his head against the hard chest of the blond, had crimson hair, that contrasted greatly with his pale skin and the black over his eyes.

Another figure, this one awake, was sitting outside the window; watching over the other two with a stoic face surrounded by black hair. He couldn't help but to feel happy every time he glanced at the scene displaying inside the bedroom, after all, one of them was his best friend. Sai sighed.

Tsunade had called him back sooner than Naruto, for reasons unknown. Though he felt it was his duty to protect Naruto (even if he was perfectly capable of protecting himself and then there was Gaara), there was perk to this. He had wanted to see Sasuke again from the very first time he had seen him. He could understand Naruto's obsession with the Uchiha, there was something mysterious and interesting about him, something he couldn't quite describe. The only thing he could say was that Sasuke was like the thing that motivated him to paint. Sasuke had something that nobody could grasp, like smoke, or like water running through your bare hands, it was impossible to catch and Sai wanted to see if Sasuke still had it, even if it had been years since he had last seen him. There was something that motivated him to go back, to see what the Uchiha was up to.

He sighed again, and looked up to the moon. It was half moon, meaning that when Naruto went back to Konoha, it would be full moon already. For some reason unknown, he couldn't sleep right now, even if he knew that there were no enemies to fear, something was keeping him awake, unlike the couple in the bedroom, which was sleeping peacefully. And he should sleep, since he had to part towards Konoha the next day.

Finally, some hours before dawn, sweet sleep came to Sai, though his dreams were full of black, purple, red, orange and blue. And the next morning, he parted back to Konoha.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a smile in his face. He didn't remember what he had been dreaming about, but it had left him with a very nice feeling. Snuggled against him, Gaara was still in the land of dreams, quite a feat considering the Kazekage's normal sleep pattern that was very irregular. Naruto chuckled, thinking that the last night activities had probably left Gaara tired and relaxed. Yet, the moment of peacefulness was broken quite suddenly when the door burst open,

"Gaara, why aren't you working already?¡ You-" Temari started to shout, but was cut quickly at the sight of her little brother and his boyfriend.

Naruto looked up to her with a sly smile, only to see her cheeks redden slightly and she sighed, saying,

"Well, you definitely are enjoying yourselves, aren't you? Anyway, sorry to burst your bubble, the work isn't going to wait for you two. Come on, get ready."

She closed the door and Naruto couldn't help to laugh, and there was a slight chuckle that came from Gaara. Naruto looked down to see the redhead awake and starting to get up from their bed.

"Good morning." Naruto said, and Gaara nodded, as the blond got up.

Gaara gave him a good morning kiss, before going to search his clothes for the day. He knew he was late for work, judging for the way the light was entering the bedroom, it was probably late in the morning. He couldn't believe he had slept for so long, and even when he felt quite relaxed after that, he knew he had to go back to his obligations, especially if he wanted to leave everything in order before going to Konoha with Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he watched him, and sighed contently, before deciding to go back to his room to change his clothes and get ready for the day. He knew that they had only a few days before they went back to Konoha, but he was looking forward to see his friends again and also to know what they thought about Gaara and he being together. He guessed that they would be happy for him, though possibly surprised.

And, of course, there was Sasuke. Now, that would be interesting. He had no idea of what would happen with the Uchiha. Actually, he wasn't even sure of what he would feel upon seeing him once again. He wondered if Sasuke wanted to see him. His thoughts about the Uchiha were many, and he didn't know what would happen. Yet, he hoped that through it all, the two of them could be friends again. He would be seeing him again in ten days, anyway.

Gaara was wondering about how they would make their relationship work now. They both had responsibilities to their respective villages, Gaara even more than Naruto in the moment, since he was the Kazekage. Maybe he could convince Naruto and Tsunade to let the blond stay in Suna?

He disliked the idea, because then he felt that he was making it impossible to Naruto to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage. What could they do, then?

The redhead sighed, knowing there were only ten days before they were in the hidden village of leaves.

* * *

Sasuke had been, to say the least, shocked by the revelation he had had when he had been in Naruto's bedroom that night, three days ago.

Now he knew that Naruto had indeed moved on in his life, that he had gotten used to the fact that Sasuke was no longer in the village, that he had given up on him after so long. At first there was anger at this, then sadness and finally, he understood that Naruto had done the most sensible thing. It had taken him three entire days to understand it and it had been hard to accept this fact, but he could live with it.

Now he had a new challenge, to gain the blonde's friendship and trust once again. He knew it wouldn't be really easy, but he wanted it.

He loved Naruto, but he wanted to regain his friendship once again first, before trying to reach something that was way higher. Even though, he wasn't sure about what would happen when they would meet. He wondered what would they do and act, if things could go back more or less to the way they were before everything went wrong.

As for what had happened in the few days he had been in the village, he had seen Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji some times, though most of the time they had missions outside the village and he had to stay inside of it, so it wasn't that usual that their paths crossed.

Yet, they had been getting along quite well, considering what had happened between them. Hinata had been the most understanding, actually, and the one that he saw the most.

About Kakashi, after Sasuke's first visit, Tsunade had gone to see him and she had decided that first they would see how Kakashi started to react to Sasuke or other's people presence some more times, before trying to use the Sharingan on him once again.

And thus, he found himself walking once again towards the hospital, to see Kakashi once again. To tell the truth, his presence seemed to be healing his former teacher somehow, though he didn't understand why he, out of all the people Kakashi knew and were still alive, would have a positive effect on Kakashi.

Kakashi had been eating more and he had somehow started to see fewer ghosts, and focused more on the people that were actually around him, which was an very good sign according to the doctors.

When Sakura had first seen the change in her sensei, she had cried. He had recognized her for the first time ever since he had entered the hospital and even if it had been just a second, she felt hope once again. She wished that she could have her old-sensei again, even if he annoyed her sometimes, she appreciated him greatly. She knew that Naruto would be delighted when he learnt everything that had happened and she had told Sasuke exactly that.

Sasuke wanted to make things right again, and he somehow felt that slowly but surely, everything was going back to their place. The only thing missing was Naruto, and he wondered when he would come back from his holiday.

He entered the hospital, and went towards Kakashi's room. Most of the nurses recognized him, though now they were less impressed by his presence, though several still blushed slightly if he happened to look at them casually.

Just as he reached the door of Kakashi's room, he heard voices coming from the inside,

"… They've told me you are getting better thanks to Sasuke-kun, right?"

The deep and silky voice that said this was one he wasn't sure to know, though it sounded somewhat familiar anyway. And the mention of his name with that suffix was an interesting remark. Nobody except Lee or Orochimaru had ever called him that.

And he was sure that the man inside the room with Kakashi wasn't either of them. Lee's voice was definitely louder and energetic and annoyed him; and Orochimaru's voice was just disgusting, like its owner, making him feel like if he was a piece of meat.

But this voice, this voice was very different from either of them. He somewhat felt... attracted to it. It was like if that voice alone was like, enchanting him, making him want to listen to what the other had to say. Then the voice of Kakashi answered,

"You know Sasuke?"

"I met him, yes, some years ago. He is… different, isn't he?" The voice answered, and Sasuke wondered who that man could be, when he had met him. And the way he pronounced the question was more like if he had been asking it to himself than to Kakashi. Like if he wanted to meet Sasuke again.

"He's a good kid, though he and Naruto should stop fighting, it doesn't do them any good. By the way, I haven't seen Naruto." Kakashi said.

"He is fine. He'll come to visit you soon enough." The voice answered, and that picked Sasuke's attention even more. Did that man know something about Naruto? Did he know when the blond would be back?

"Well, Kakashi-san, I have to go to see the Hokage. I'll visit again soon." The stranger said, and Sasuke decided to wait for him to come out and see him.

"Good-bye." Kakashi said, and suddenly, Sasuke heard like the sound of something moving and then there was silence.

He waited a few seconds before coming in, and to his surprise, only Kakashi was in the room. The mysterious stranger had surely gone away with a special jutsu or something of the sort, meaning that Sasuke was left with the doubt of who he could be. Kakashi turned to see him and said,

"Hello, Sasuke."

"Kakashi." He answered, with a nod.

He still couldn't bring himself to look at his sensei in the eyes, he still felt ill every time he tried. He sat in the chair in front of Kakashi's bed, where the older shinobi was. The silver-haired nin asked,

"How have you been?"

"Good."

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry we haven't been able to train, the nurses here don't let me go out, I don't know why." Kakashi said, and looked out of the window.

Sasuke shrugged,

"It doesn't matter."

"So, why did you come?"

"No reason."

"Just wanted to see your sensei? Oh, I feel glad, Sasuke, I didn't know you liked me so much. I like you too."

Sasuke's first instinct was to glare at his former sensei, even though he almost immediately lowered his gaze again. Kakashi chuckled.

"As hot headed as always…", He said, smiling with his good eye.

There was silence, though then Sasuke dared to ask,

"Who was the man that was here before?"

"Oh? Are you interested in him, Sasuke? Why?" Kakashi asked, almost making Sasuke feel that he was a twelve-year-old again.

"I don't know him and yet he seemed to know me." Sasuke answered.

"Who?"

Sasuke sighed once again. If it had been any other person, he would have been annoyed by the question, but he knew better. In fact, this had been one of the longest and normal conversations he had had with his former sensei, because Kakashi tended to do that. He would sometimes forget what they had been talking about, even if it was just a second later. Or he would forget what had happened before that day.

Sasuke shrugged and looked at the window.

"Are you worried about something, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"It's nothing." He answered.

"Does it have to do with Itachi?" Kakashi asked innocently.

This made Sasuke jump. It was the first time Kakashi mentioned his brother, and he wondered what this could reflect about Kakashi's health progression.

"No, it doesn't have to do with him. Do you remember Itachi?" Sasuke answered carefully. Kakashi seemed thoughtful.

"Yeah… he left the village and killed your family. Of course I remember him. And, I think… he was here, not so long ago…"

"What's the last thing your remember about him?" Sasuke pressed.

"He was… he was here in the village… I think… I saw him... I… I can't remember!" Kakashi answered, and suddenly he started to scream, and to trash around in the bed. Sasuke jumped tried to hold him down immediately,

"Calm down, calm down!" He shouted, as Kakashi kept trying to fight back. Yet, because of his still weakened body, he calmed down soon enough, as the nurses came in, alerted by the screams coming from the room.

"Uchiha-san, is everything ok?" One of them asked, now that Kakashi was calm.

"Yes." He answered, and he let go of Kakashi. The silver haired man had fallen sleep, from the exhaustion. One of the nurses checked his vitals, and everything was ok. Sasuke said, before going out of the room,

"Tell the Hokage about this, he reacted badly at the memory of Uchiha Itachi."

"Yes, sir." Another one answered and he went out of the room.

He walked out of the hospital, wondering about what was going on inside Kakashi's mind that made him react this way. Hopefully, Tsunade would allow him soon to use the Mangekyo on Kakashi, so he could help him.

Yet, the mysterious man who had visited Kakashi before him soon occupied his thoughts. Who was he? And that voice… there was something _different_ in that voice, something he couldn't place and yet, he liked it.

But how he could find that person between all the shinobi in Konoha only by his voice? He hadn't known his chakra signature, because it had been very well hidden, meaning that it was definitely a shinobi, probably a jounin or ANBU. But out of all the jounins, who could he be?

He couldn't be too old, or at least Sasuke thought so because of his voice. Maybe Sakura knew him? Sasuke snorted at the thought. How would he ask her about him?

"_Hey, Sakura, do you know a shinobi that has a nice voice?"_

That was out of the question. Yet, if he knew him and dared to call him _Sasuke-kun_, he had to be no stranger to him, and yet he couldn't place such voice. Either way, it was pretty late now and he should head home. The moon was already shinning high in the sky.

Sasuke was walking near the lake that was near his house, where he had learnt how to use the fireball jutsu, when he saw a man on the dock, surrounded by fireflies. The man was sitting with his hands as leverage, giving Sasuke his back, and he seemed to be observing the butterflies that were flying around him. He had short black hair and pale skin, judging from the arm that could be seen, since the other one was covered by a long sleeve.

Yet, he suddenly turned around and Sasuke froze in his place. He recognized that calm face and the black eyes that were now fixed on him. It was Sai, his "replacement" in Team 7. He had seen him in more than one picture with Naruto, in the blonde's house. And now they were looking at each other, but for some reason, Sasuke couldn't tear his gaze away.

Sai got up slowly, without taking his eyes from Sasuke's figure and started to walk up the stairs, nearing the other shinobi. And Sasuke couldn't move yet. It was like if Sai had done something to him, so he didn't even move his head. And yet, with every step the other one gave in his direction, Sasuke felt panic, like if he wanted to run away from him, though he had no idea of why he had such reaction.

And Sai was getting closer, and yet his face didn't show any sort of emotion, just like Sasuke's, even if the latter was still frozen in his place and position. And Sasuke wanted to run away. And Sai was getting closer, and closer, and closer, until he was right in front of Sasuke, leaving just the necessary space between them to feel comfortable.

Sai observed the other one just a moment, before breaking the spell,

"Well, long time no to see, Sasuke-kun." He said with a light smile playing on his lips and eyes.

And Sasuke would want to punch himself later; because that was the voice that he had been thinking about. But in that moment, that voice had him enchanted, like the snake that the flute of the snake charmer has charmed.

* * *

Naruto was happy. It was just that, he was happy. And he didn't want that happiness to end. Everything was like, perfect with Gaara. It wasn't that they were happy like in the fairy tales or the movies he had seen, where the good prevails over the evil and everything is nice and perfect. But, at the same time, it was perfect simply because they were happy with each other.

They were comfortable and in love. Sure, they hadn't said it, but it was obvious, from the way they would just relax around each other, the way they knew what the other needed in the moment, it was just, wonderful. They were, more than anything, equals in everything they did together.

Yet, Naruto knew that things would change when they went to Konoha and even more if they separated after that. And now there were only seven days left before they parted, three days since Kankuro and Shikari's wedding. And he was somewhat fearing this change in their dynamics.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

As for Gaara, he was having similar thoughts about what would happen to them, though in that moment they were separated. Gaara was in his office, working; and Naruto was in the Academy, helping the kids. Naruto liked kids, and kids liked Naruto, of course; so they were happy that he could be with them and teach them some things.

Gaara sighed, and Matsuri came into the office.

"Is there something wrong, Kazekage-sama?" She asked and Gaara shock his head.

"You've been working all day. Why don't you take a break? Right now the kids should be going out of the Academy, why don't you go to see Naruto-san?" She suggested.

"I have to finish this, and to leave everything in order."

Matsuri nodded, and was about to leave when she turned around once again and said,

"Kazekage-sama… With all due respect, I have to say it once more, because it seems you don't remember. If you ever have to choose, the village will support your decision, whichever that may be. You've done a lot for us, and we want you to be happy."

She left the office, once again leaving Gaara dumbfounded. Did Matsuri meant that he should…? No, he couldn't and yet...

* * *

**_Hello, I'm back from the death, which is actual in a sense. Or better said, I've just entered life again... What I mean, is that after the death of a dear person, I think I've gone through a internal transformation, though not a complete one. I've just changed in certain things. _**

**_Anyway, away from the philosophical topic, let's center in our business, which is the story and this chapter. You can't deny the wait was worth it, considering is quite larger than my usual chapters, 3,681 words without the A/N, and I usually make them around the 2,500 words. So, in retribution, I hope I can see a lot of reviews!!!! _**

**_Also, I have to say we are slowly but surely nearing the true climax of the story! _**

**_Don't worry, it'll have a happy ending or at least I believe so. And no, the final isn't that close, probably 3 or 4 more chapters, I'm not sure. This chapter has many obvious hints (and I mean like really, really obvious, if you don't see them you wouldn't recognize them even if they hit you in the face) about what will happen next and how it will end. _**

**_Could you all please try to comment about what you think about this chapter and the hints and eveyrything?  
_**

**_But still, thanks to all those who have been following this story and that think that they will follow it to the very end!_** **_Reviews, please!_**


	16. Weirdness

After Matsuri's visit, Gaara wasn't able to concentrate on his work. The possibility that the kunochi had opened to him was buzzing in his head and he was pondering the weight of such decision. It meant a lot more than it seemed, leaving his village.

First, because he was very attached to it as the Kazekage and as person, he had been taking care of it and it's shinobi since he was fifteen, and he loved it greatly, just as his people loved him and he knew that they all expected him to keep watching after it until he was old. He didn't want to leave his work; ever since the first time he had met Naruto, all those years ago, he had wanted to protect his village, to be respected and to be loved and not feared; and he had achieved that goal.

Now that he had all that, could he leave it for the same person that made him want it?

And, even when Sai had assured him that Naruto would stay with him… doubt still ate him away, because he didn't know what would happen when the blond and Sasuke meet again after so long.

Just as Naruto had been Gaara's first love, he was pretty sure that Sasuke had been Naruto's first love and that was the only love nobody could ever forget.

How to know if he should really leave the village for Naruto?

He kept pacing around the room, until he finally decided to head back home and to try to relax or just find someone to spar. Yet, just as he was leaving the building, a voice well-known voice resounded in the street,

"Hey, Gaara!"

Of course, it was Naruto, who was running towards him, and as soon as he got close enough to him, he encircled Gaara's waist with his arms and lifted him from the ground and Gaara's immediate reaction was to put his arms around the blonde's neck.

"What are you doing?"

He asked, his feet still ten centimeters away from the ground. Naruto smiled up to him,

"Nothing, just holding you."

"You are so silly." Gaara answered, "Let me down."

"Not until you kiss me." Naruto answered, gripping him tighter to make his point. Gaara rolled his eyes, but then smiled and gave Naruto a peck on the check.

"There, now let me down. You never specified where."

Naruto pouted, but then let Gaara down and kissed his cheek as well. Gaara blushed immediately.

A kiss on the lips would left him breathless, a kiss on his neck could stop all his thoughts, a kiss in any other part of his body would make him feel fire on his skin; but a simple kiss on his cheek made his heart skip a beat.

It was such an affectionate action, so gentle, so loving, that he felt a bubble of happiness spread all over his body and soul, making him feel protected and warm, warm that could be seen on his cheeks every time it happened.

Naruto couldn't help but to smile as he saw Gaara's blush. He loved how the blood would only color a small part of Gaara's cheekbones, and he always felt happy that it was only him the one that could make Gaara have such reaction.

Gaara asked,

"Would you like to spar?"

"Sure thing! Though I hope you have enough energy afterwards for other 'activities'! You can't still beat me when it comes to stamina!" Naruto answered playfully, as they walked towards the training grounds.

Gaara smacked him in the head,

"You'll be the one that will have no energy." He answered.

"Is that a challenge?"

Gaara snorted, but nodded anyway. Naruto smiled and added, as they reached the training ground,

"You're on!"

And so, they started their training.

* * *

Sai had been watching the reflection of the fireflies with the moon in the lake, an extremely peaceful scene; when he felt that someone was watching him with an enormous intensity, and a sudden, definitely strange, and different shiver from any of the shivers that he had ever felt, ran through his back.

He turned around, just to see someone that had been haunting his thoughts for several days now.

Bathed in moonlight, making his skin glow against his dark blue t-shirt, there was _he_ with the sky as background, standing with that proud stance; and yet his eyes weren't as dead as Sai remembered them, they were bright, and there was something that made him look less lonely; but that special characteristic, that _something_ that had caught Sai's attention ever since he had first laid his eyes on him, he still had it and it could be because of the moonlight, but now he could see it more than ever.

And he couldn't help but to be completely drawn to him, like if _he_ was calling him, telling Sai to get closer. Sai's eyes were fixed on the other's eyes, and he barely noticed that his legs were taking him nearer to the other, for he was caught within that look. And when Sai noticed that the other hadn't moved, that he was looking at him with just the same intensity that Sai felt towards him, another one of those strange shivers ran through his back.

Just as he got close to him, leaving the necessary space between them, he ran his eyes over his body, and then as he saw the other didn't move to either kick him or go away, he smiled and said,

"Well, long time not to see, Sasuke-kun."

Sai wasn't sure of what answer he should expect from the last Uchiha, but the one he got didn't surprise him.

"Sai." The brunette answered after a second.

Sasuke wanted to hit someone, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to kick himself or Sai. He had greatly disliked the other shinobi from the moment they had met in Orochimaru's lair, and even more when he seemed to be Naruto's friend, taking the place that had belonged to him.

And even more than anything else, he **hated** that fake smile that Sai used; it gave him the creeps and also the sweeter voice that he had used then, that voice had been like a sting for Sasuke's ears.

But now, the light smile that the other one had just given him had been true and the voice, well, it was impossible to say what it made him feel, and it had actually made him lose his voice for one second, before he could gather himself again and answer the greeting.

Sai continued,

"I heard you've been some days here already. How have you been?"

"Why do you care?" Sasuke answered, surprised that the other one was treating him with such tranquility; after all, his last encounter with Sai had been less than friendly.

Sai just smiled again, but it was the smile Sasuke hated with all his heart and he immediately turned his head around, away from the offending fake smile.

"Don't give that smile." He spitted with venom.

"You are different." Sai stated, since he couldn't believe the sudden change of emotion and how Sasuke had showed it so clearly, when the Sasuke he had know as a missing nin would have almost never shown any change in his expression or voice.

Sasuke looked at him, raising his eyebrow at the statement.

"You've changed, Sasuke-kun." Sai said and Sasuke shrugged, not knowing what to say and looked away again, but this time he had to look away because Sai's look was too intense to bear it for too long; it made him feel weird.

Sai couldn't help but to wish to touch that porcelain skin, but he had no idea of why he wanted to do that. It was a very strange emotion, and yet he wanted to get closer to Sasuke. So he did the most logical thing,

"Can I touch you?" He asked.

If Sasuke hadn't been Sasuke, he would have jumped at the question and then answered with a redundant 'no'; but as he was Sasuke, he took a second to process what the other had asked; after all, nobody had ever asked him to let them touch him, no one ever even tried to, unless it was an annoying fangirl or Naruto (though he always preferred the later), so the question sounded completely out of place, since neither the fangirls nor Naruto ever asked.

Yet, his eyes widened when he felt light, covered fingers trace his jaw bone and made him turn his head around, to see Sai scrutinizing him with such vehemence that he felt like if the other one wanted to see his naked soul, a rather uncomfortable sensation.

Sai, when he didn't get a clear answer to his question, decided that it meant that he was allowed to touch Sasuke and with his hand, he made him look at him, trying to understand what was it that made him feel something so strange in his body and that made him want to touch Sasuke; there was something about him that Sai couldn't comprehend.

First Sasuke had been the first one to make him feel fear, and now it was all weird emotions and sensations that just went out of his comprehension. Sai just wanted to know what was the thing that caught his attention so much, but he couldn't get it, no matter how much he tried, he didn't understand it.

Sasuke, once he regained his senses two seconds later after being under the scrutiny of Sai, slapped Sai's hand away and growled at the other,

"What are you trying to pull?"

Sai shook his head when he still couldn't understand what made him want to see and touch the other Sasuke; and answered,

"I'll see you around, Sasuke-kun."

And then he just disappeared, leaving Sasuke there. Sasuke raised his eyebrow in confusion, but then turned around to go back to his home, deciding that it would be the best if he just tried to avoid Sai when he was alone, since that definitely had been weird.

Though that would be difficult, considering that for some inexplicable reason, he really wanted to hear that voice again and see those eyes, the kami knew why.

Definitely, he wanted to see the other black-haired shinobi again, even if his instincts told him not to, there was a part of him that wanted to see Sai again.

* * *

After the sparring session, which lasted until midnight, Naruto and Gaara headed towards their house; though there had been an accident in their training.

During the spar, Naruto had managed to land a particularly strong kick on Gaara's ribs, causing the redhead to have quite a nasty bruise on his side. Though Naruto hadn't broken any bones, nor done major damage than quite a big bruise; that that been the punch that ended the sparring session, and now the two of them were walking to their house.

Naruto, in the training grounds, had used a healing technique Sakura had taught him to heal Gaara's side, but it hadn't been enough to erase the red angry mark that was in its place.

Gaara felt a numb pain that was slowly receding, though he was very happy that Naruto was hugging him by the waist as they walked, for he loved the attention.

When they got to the house, Naruto asked,

"Are you ok? Go to change and I'll get something to eat from the kitchen."

Gaara nodded and went upstairs to his room, while Naruto walked to the kitchen, to ask the servants for some food and also to ask them to prepare a bath for Gaara and him. The servants nodded and they got to work, one gave Naruto some food and others went to prepare the bathroom, so the two of them could bathe together.

- 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3

When Gaara took of his dirty clothes in his room, he looked at himself in the mirror before putting on his yukata, and examined the bruise.

As he traced the red zone, he remembered that it had been quite a while since he had gotten a punch like that; since it was extremely difficult that anyone could break his sand defense, but Naruto had done it, just like he had broken his emotional wall.

He was still touching the painfull zone when Naruto entered the room with a tray on his hand and some food on it. He stopped as he saw what Gaara was doing, but the redhead didn't see his guilty expression as he turned around and put on his yukata.

Naruto sat on the floor, placing the tray in front of him and when Gaara sat, he gave the blond a smile, but that was when he noticed that something was quite wrong, since his smile wasn't answered with another smile, but with just a movement of Naruto's lips.

Naruto started to eat in silence, which made Gaara uncomfortable, since he was used to have his companion talking or just showing his happiness somehow, but this time Naruto was sad and he didn't know why.

He placed his hand on the blonde's knee and Naruto looked at him, only to find those aqua eyes looking at him with concern, silently asking what was going on.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, but the redhead got no answer and he pressed a bit harder, worrying even more.

"I'm sorry." Naruto finally explained in a whisper.

Gaara raised his non-existing eyebrow,

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I just didn't watch how much strength I put into that punch and now I've hurt you." Naruto said, with guilt present in his voice.

Gaara smiled in the inside, not because he liked to see Naruto so distressed, but because that showed how much the blond worried about him. He moved closer to the other and kissed his forehead.

"I'm ok, don't worry." He said and smiled at his boyfriend, trying to say that there was nothing wrong.

"You sure?"

Gaara nodded and added,

"It was a sparring session, you don't have to worry about it."

He put his arm around Naruto, in a half embrace. The blond looked up at him,

"I don't want to see you hurt."

"You haven't hurt me." Gaara reassured him, and gave him a kiss, leaving the other with a smile on his lips.

Naruto took Gaara's face in his hands and rested his forehead against Gaara's own head, making their eyes look at each other with only inches between them. The blond started to caress the kazekage's cheeks lightly and Gaara closed his eyes in enjoyment.

"Gaara…" Naruto breathed, as his eyes shone with something called love.

Said redhead smiled and opened his eyes, making sapphires meet with turquoises.

Neither of them wanted that moment to end. The happiness, the love of the moment that reflected in their eyes if only for a moment, for just one second; they wouldn't change it for anything.

Yet, the moment was broken when Naruto kissed Gaara's nose and said,

"Let's finish eating and then we'll go to have a bath. I've asked the servants to prepare one for the both of us."

Gaara nodded with a smile at the prospect of the bath and they resumed their meal, before heading to the bathroom of the house, which had a very nice and big bathtub in which they both fitted comfortably.

* * *

**_So, the next chapter!! ^^_**

**_If there's any doubt about what happened in this chapter, please ask, I don't want anyone misunderstanding anything, ok? _**

**_By the way, one of the probably most sugar-coated phrases I've ever written has been put in this chapter, in the first part of it. Who guess which one is it gets a cookie!^^_**

**_Please review, last chapter there were only 6 reviews and I have I don't know how many people reading this story, please review!_**


	17. Hokage

The next day after Sai's and Sasuke's first encounter in the village, Sasuke almost hoped to see the other shinobi in the dock near his house again, but he wasn't there.

Of course, he kicked himself mentally for actually wishing to see Sai again; it was extremely stupid from him, starting with the fact that he knew that he disliked Sai personality, even if the last night meeting had left him intrigued and confused.

As he made his way towards the Hokage's tower, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that made him act so strange towards his 'replacement' the night before.

He had been quite out of his usual demeanor, starting with the fact that he had just stayed there as Sai approached him, instead of walking away like he would normally do, and the fact that he had let Sai touch him, even if it had been for only a few seconds, it was completely unheard of him.

Had he been a bit younger, he would have at least cut the arm of anyone that tried to touch him and _he had let Sai actually take his chin and let him move his head!_

It was so strange; he couldn't understand it.

And Sai's voice, he couldn't stop thinking about it either, it was like if he could still hear it ringing in his ears and yet he wanted to hear it once again, though his pride was completely against looking for the other shinobi.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts; he didn't notice the pair of eyes that watched him from a tree near the lake, as he went into the center of the village.

* * *

Sai was, just like Sasuke, very intrigued by the other shinobi; as he saw him walk away from his home.

From the moment he had woken up, the image of the black eyes had been in his head and wouldn't leave him alone, to the point that all he could doddle were those eyes.

It was driving him mad, and it was only the first day after being near the Uchiha. It was like if Sasuke had taken over his head and wouldn't go out. And yet, he wasn't sure he wanted to approach the other shinobi again, for he was scared of all the reactions the brunette created in him.

There was excitement, there was wonder, and then there was this sort of strange 'attraction' that made him wish to see the other again.

Yet his shinobi instincts told him that such thing shouldn't be good.

If only Naruto was there to help him…

The blond had always helped him to understand the complex emotions and feelings that awakened in him after being hidden for so many years; Naruto was always there to explain things; even if the blond didn't understand them much either, he definitely knew a whole lot more about emotions than Sai.

Deciding that the best would be to wait for the blond and no to let this strange 'emotion' take over him, he decided that he would avoid Sasuke at all costs, no matter what.

These feelings he got were surely dangerous, for they were too intense compared to anything he had ever felt; so he thought that the most rational thing to do was to try to keep them at bay by any possible means; even if something inside of him wanted to see and talk to Sasuke again, he should not give in into such impulses.

Once he had taken that decision, he headed to the Hokage's tower with a jutsu in order to ask the Hokage to give him a mission or holidays somewhere outside the village, to relax.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her chair, as usual, and Jiraiya was sitting on the window, writing. It had become quite the usual sight now, ever since they had become a couple, they would be in each other presence practically always, and more than once Shizune had found them kissing or Tsunade sitting on Jiraiya's lap; because she had the bad habit of entering without knocking.

It was very obvious that the blond Hokage was very happy with Jiraiya, even if they still argued quite often; they were definitely living one of the happiest and most relaxed periods of their lives.

Tsunade, that day, was doing her work quite peacefully, when she realized that there were only nine days left before Naruto came back, and she was looking forward to see him again, she missed him a lot; and there was no doubt that Jiraiya missed him as well, for he was a very important person for the two of them.

In that moment, though, someone she didn't expect to see today came into the room. It was Sai, but he had come back the day before, so it was strange that someone like him would be back for a mission so quickly.

"Sai, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Hokage-sama. Is there any mission that includes going outside the village, for some days, let's say nine days?" Sai answered with a smile.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the number of days that Sai wanted to be away from the village, since it was the same number of days before Naruto returned. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Sai. Right now there aren't many missions, save D and C rank."

"Oh… well, could I leave the village for some days, then?" Sai asked again.

"Is there are certain reason you do not wish to be in the village these days, Sai?" Jiraiya asked, as he could see that the usually calm boy seemed to be worried by something.

"Well, no, is just that it gets boring to be here without Naruto." Sai answered, half-lying.

"I see… Well, you see Sai, the reason I called you back before Naruto, is because I wanted you to take care of the Uchiha a little bit. Not a mission, only if you felt like it, just that you keep an eye on him; but not to report to me or anything. He's been here for a week, and this is the second one he is on probation."

"Oh… So, I have to spy on him?" Sai asked.

"No, not at all. I want you to be friendly with him, to make sure he doesn't get too isolated and thinks of leaving again. Kami knows he needs company." Tsunade explained.

Sai gulped at this,

"Of course, if you order me so." He answered.

"It is not an order Sai, you don't have to if you don't want to. I only don't want him to be so alone."

Sai nodded and was about to leave when the very Uchiha Sasuke came into the room, and a light surprise could be read on his face when he saw who was in the room.

Sai, from his part, felt another strange shiver ran through his back when Sasuke looked at him, but tried to compose himself.

Jiraiya noticed the two reactions of the boys, and raised an eyebrow, as he could very well sense the awkwardness between them, even if it only lasted a second; because Sasuke hid it right away and so did Sai.

"Sasuke-kun… nice to see you." Sai said, before walking towards the door, so he could leave.

Yet, when he slightly brushed the other's arm with his own, Sai felt like if electricity ran through him and almost jumped at the sensation, but he only walked faster and closed the door a little bit too quickly to be normal; thing that didn't go unnoticed by the pervy sage, the hokage and Sasuke.

Sasuke, from his part, felt his hair stand in a strangely pleasant way when he heard his name come out of the pale lips of the older shinobi and he felt both pleased and angry of seeing him and hearing him.

He liked the other's voice, but just thinking about how much he had wanted to see and hear Sai made him get mad at himself. It was annoying that he thought so much about one person (and he didn't want to think about Sai, it was just that the ANBU popped into his thoughts all the time, so yeah, it was Sai's fault), even more if it was one that he had hated before.

"Good-morning, Uchiha." Tsunade interrupted his thoughts.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama." Sasuke answered.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Jiraiya answered, as Tsunade gave the brunette his missions for the day.

Sasuke bowed and left the room.

"Was it my imagination or did Sasuke eat Sai with his eyes when he came in?"

Tsunade asked with a grin when the Uchiha left the room.

"No, you didn't imagine that. He looked like a wolf stalking a lamb." Jiraiya answered with a smirk.

The godaime hokage only laughed.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara spent their days together, enjoying each other company. Naruto, with every passing day, loved Gaara more and more, the way he would sometimes cuddle against him silently seeking comfort or the way he would kiss him hungrily, like if he couldn't live without him, when they were in the middle of passion.

Also the way that the redhead relaxed and opened up around him, his smiles, his laugh and even his scowls when things didn't go the way Gaara wanted, he loved all that. Also the way they seemed to read each other, that didn't need words to express the way they felt; the way Gaara could say when Naruto was tired or simply thinking, without Naruto having to say it, he loved that.

As for Gaara, even if he still doubted about what would happen with Naruto and Sasuke, he got more and more confident with every day, as he could feel the love that Naruto professed him; and he knew that such thing couldn't be a lie nor it could be broken so easily.

Finally, the day that they had to leave Sunagakure came, and they started the three-days long journey towards the village of Naruto.

During the journey, Gaara could finally understand what was so damned romantic about having sex under the stars and the moonlight. Those three days that they were alone in nature, those days were something else; something that he had never known and loved. It was a strange feeling of absolute freedom and happiness, that he was sure that should be a sin to be so happy as he was in those moments.

Naruto, the second night, wished that the time stopped, and they were always free to love each other, to be together without any other worry. For the first time in his life, he wanted to leave everything behind and just be completely free.

Yet, too many promises and people tied him to Konoha, and many others tied Gaara to Suna, so they couldn't leave them behind. But, even if it was just for a second, he wished that he didn't have to go back to his responsibilities and neither Gaara had to do the same.

Gaara didn't want to be separated from Naruto, yet he knew that the time they had was coming to an end, for even if he finally decided to leave Sunagakure and go to Konoha with his blond, he had to go back to Suna, at least to explain the situation and name a new Kazekage.

He didn't want to leave Naruto, and little did he knew that Naruto wanted nothing more than that Gaara would never leave his side.

Yet, that was a little piece of information none of them said. And they would later regret not saying it.

* * *

Sasuke was royally pissed. It had been nine fucking days after he had seen Sai in Tsunade's office and he hadn't caught a glimpse of the damned ANBU all those days! And he was even angrier because he was pissed about not knowing anything of the sly ANBU, which seemed to have disappeared from Konoha.

He wanted to see Sai, though he wasn't sure of why and what would he do when he finally saw the brunette ninja; but kami, he was dying to see him again.

Hinata, who sometimes spent time with him, noticed that he was very annoyed by something, and didn't dare to ask, but she wondered if she should help him.

Yet, she felt that whenever Sasuke felt like talking about whatever was bothering, he would seek her, for she was like his new friend of sorts in Konoha; because Sakura, though cordial and nice towards him, had too much work and things to do to be around her ex-teammate.

Even though, another very important thing occupied both their thoughts one day before Naruto's return. It was announcement from the Hokage, and they were both extremely pleased and surprised about it.

So, the day Naruto would return, Sasuke's head seemed to be ready to exploded, as he was thinking about two obsessing things at the same time.

* * *

Sai, from his part, all those days, was fighting his instincts as much as he could, since he desperately wanted to see Sasuke again, his mind, his thoughts and his body seemed to want to be near the Uchiha; but ever since he felt that electricity run through his body when he had touched the other; his logical mind said that all those feelings were definitely a bad sign.

He couldn't wait to see Naruto and explain him all that had happened, so he could understand what was wrong with him; and what the hell where all those feelings he got whenever he was near the Uchiha.

He was so wrapped up in his own problems and thoughts, that when he learnt the new that Tsunade had let out, prior to Naruto's return; he felt that he was going to have a headache for quite a longer time than what he first thought.

* * *

Three days later after Naruto and Gaara left Suna, in the sunset, the ANBU guarding the doors looked at the horizon and recognized the figure of the blond shinobi along with the Kazekage and shouted,

"Hey, everyone, he's here! Naruto is back!"

His companion left quickly towards the Hokage's tower, to announce the return of Naruto, while the other one smiled upon seeing the blond come closer. All the villagers started to gossip when they got the word, and everyone headed towards the Hokage tower.

When Naruto and Gaara got to the doors, holding hands, fact that didn't go unnoticed by the people that were looking at them, the blond asked the guardian,

"What's going on here?"

"Hokage-sama is waiting for you in the Hokage tower." The ninja answered, and Naruto insisted,

"What? Why?"

"Please hurry, you should know how she get when someone makes her wait." The ninja said, and Naruto decided to find out what Tsunade wanted, though all the stares that he got were definitely making him uncomfortable; though he could tell it wasn't because of Gaara, but about whatever Tsunade wanted.

"Come on, let's go to see what the oba-chan wants." Naruto said to Gaara and the redhead nodded, as he enveloped them in a whirl of sand and disappeared.

The Konoha citizens were surprised to see Naruto and Gaara holding hands, yet, just as Suna villagers, they were used to see such relationships between shinobi. What surprised them the most was the fact that they were from different villages, and even more as they knew that Gaara was the current Kazekage.

Even though, they had more important things to do in that moment than to wonder how was it that Naruto and Gaara had gotten together.

When Naruto and Gaara appeared at the top of the Hokage's monument, practically all the town was reunited under the balcony where the Hokage used to make important announcements, and where Gaara and Naruto were, there were also Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yamato, Shizune and the two elders wearing a serious expression. Curiously, Tsunade was wearing her formal clothes and the Hokage's hat, which she usually disliked wearing.

"Hello brat." She said warmly.

"Hey, oba-chan, what's up with all this?" Naruto asked, half-frowning.

Gaara had a hunch of what was happening and he felt very happy for his dear Naruto, this would certainly make him very happy; but it would complicate things between them; and he knew that the decisions they took afterwards would have more repercussions than before.

"Shut up and smile to the people." Tsunade answered, before turning towards the crowd that already knew what was about to happen and all of them were really happy about it.

"Dear citizens of Konohagakure, as I already announced the day before yesterday, I will retire from my position as the ruling Hokage." She started to explain, and continued,

"I believe that it is time for the new generations to take over and this is why I've taken this decision. Yet, as I'm sure you all know, I could not leave the village without a proper successor and thus, I started to train the person who I believed that would rule our people with justice, and he is Namizake Naruto, here present and known by everyone, ever since he was our savior in the war two years ago."

At this point, Naruto's heart was pounding heavily. Of course he knew that he would become Hokage ever since Tsunade started training him, but he couldn't believe that it was happening so soon. It seem all like if it was yesterday, when he was a twelve-year-old saying "I'm going to become Hokage!" to everyone; and now, it was really happening. It was his biggest dream coming true and he couldn't believe it.

Gaara could feel the bubble of happiness that was spreading over Naruto, and he couldn't help but to feel as proud as the very Naruto. He smiled when the blond turned to look at him, and the huge smile that illuminated Naruto's face was incredible, like if he had stolen the Sun's brightness. That was probably one of the things he loved the most about the blond, his true smile.

Tsunade continued talking,

"Today is the day I finally step down from my position and I hereby declare Namizake Naruto as the Rokudaime Hokage, the new ruler of Konoha!"

The cheers and shouts coming from the crowd were deafening, as they all knew Naruto and they all liked him, he had become and invaluable person in the village as the years passed.

Naruto's face was a poem when Tsunade gave him the Hokage's hat and his new white and red robes, just like the ones Gaara wore practically every day, though instead of red, he wore blue.

Yet, the two lovers were separated by all the people that wanted to congratulate Naruto; and he lost Gaara from his sight when they all went down, as a festival was starting in order to celebrate the naming of the new Hokage. Even the elders, who had always opposed Naruto, congratulated him this time, and their congratulations were, for once, sincere.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were extremely proud of Naruto, he was like a grandchild for both of them, and Sakura gave him a crushing hug, Lee blurted out the longest and most animated speech of youth and love, friendship and dreams-coming-true ever.

Neji gave Naruto a crushing hug as well, for he had grown to appreciate the blond greatly, he was one of his best friends and he knew how important it was for Naruto to become Hokage; and Hinata also congratulated him.

Even Shikamaru was really interested this time and wished him good luck in his new job.

Yet, when he finished talking with his friends, they moved to let him see someone that was also there.

He suddenly looked at the person he had missed the most in all his life, for so many years; he had fought with him, they had been best friends, they had fought and made each other stronger, and he had chased after him for a long time.

Sasuke was there, looking back at him; and both their hearts beat like a drum when their eyes finally met.

* * *

**_Oh, god, finally! Sasuke and Naruto's meeting! _**

**_Isn't anyone else than me happy that this is finally happening? I swear, I thought this part would never come._**

**_An important announcement, we've reached the 150 reviews! Thanks for all those that have made it possible, and the 150 reviewer was jinsane226, a cookie for you! ^^_**

**_Also, to answer for the not signed review:_**

**_Kai, thank you so much for the correction, I'll try to correct that error as soon as possible, and also, about Sasuke and Sai... well, we'll see what the future has prepared for them, XD. Let's not forget that Sasuke went back to Konoha because he loved Naruto... kukuku...  
_**

**_Please, reviews make me really happy, me happy means having inspiration, thus I write; which means I update; so I need you to review! Please, tell me what you think!_**


	18. Fight

Time stopped when Naruto saw Sasuke.

Time stopped when Sasuke saw Naruto.

So many years had passed since they had last seen each other in the village, so many tears, so many fights, so many trainings, promises and words. Nothing could ever describe all the things that Naruto felt in that moment. No one but him could see all the emotions that cursed through Sasuke's eyes, nobody would ever understand all the things those black eyes said to him. How much he had missed the blond, how much he had thought about Naruto, all the things he wanted to say to the other.

The outside world had stopped existing for them.

Sasuke still couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend, the person he had grown to appreciate the most and the one he had hurt even more. He could still remember the feeling of the blonde's blood in his hands, he could remember the fear he had felt for Naruto's life in the fight on the Naruto's bridge. He could remember Naruto's tears in their fight in the Valley of the End and his smile when he had seen that he was alive after Haku's attack. All those fights, feelings and all the longing he had felt for the blond afterwards, the deep affection he always felt for him; the regret of hurting him; all those feelings hit him in full force now.

Nobody else would understand, nobody else could ever feel the same thing the two old friends felt when they saw each other again. Nobody else mattered in that moment, only them, and the unbreakable bond that would always unite them, for they would always mean a lot more than lovers, a lot more than just brothers to each other.

Naruto and Sasuke walked closer to each other.

Seeing Sasuke there, for real, alive and strong; it was like a dream to Naruto. He had missed the brunette so much; he had needed his best friend for so long, he couldn't believe it. And even if no one else but he could see it, he knew that Sasuke felt just the same.

Sasuke's heart, for the first time in many long years, felt that it was back at home as he could see his reflection in the clear blue pools that looked at him. He asked for Naruto's forgiveness through his eyes, for his voice would surely fail him.

Naruto's heart felt complete once again. One of the most important pieces had come back and the broken puzzle was complete. He forgave Sasuke, he could see his apology in his eyes, there was no need for words between them.

"Hokage-sama… Naruto." Sasuke said, breaking the silent moment, wondering what the other would say.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed, but then, a huge smile spread over his face and added,

"Nice to see you again, teme!!"

Sasuke's lips curved in a very slight smile at the greeting; for he knew that with that greeting, Naruto was trying to say that everything was ok; that Sasuke had been forgiven. And that was one of the things he had wished for the most, he really needed Naruto's forgiveness if he wanted to stay alive.

Sasuke's heart wouldn't have been able to live if Naruto hadn't forgiven him, for his heart wasn't up for such task. His heart had been first weakened by the poison of revenge, later by the cold of loneliness and it wouldn't have been able to survive the stab of blame.

Naruto took him in his arms, giving him a very strong and warm hug; and whispered,

"I'm so glad that you're back, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke answered, and reciprocated the hug for just some seconds before they broke apart. Sasuke eyed him and said,

"So, you're the Hokage now…"

"Yeah! I bet you couldn't believe it, huh, teme? No longer a dobe, don't you think?" Naruto answered, grinning.

Sasuke simply nodded, but Naruto could see the smile in his eyes. Yet, in that moment, Tsunade approached them.

"Hey, brat, I see you've met the Uchiha."

"Yeah, ba-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing… just wanted to ask you, are you actually going out with Gaara, as in the Kazekage?" Tsunade asked, a bit surprised.

Sasuke almost jumped at the news; he never expected to hear that.

Naruto's cheeks turned red and he nodded, with a silly smile in his mouth, that funny smile only people in love had when they thought about their beloved ones.

He scratched his head and said,

"Yeah, we're going out… I guess that now that we are Kazekage and Hokage things will be a bit harder, but we'll find a way to stay together. But I lost him in the middle of the crowd, now that everyone was trying to speak to me and then I saw the bastard, so yeah."

"Dobe, I'm here, you know?" Sasuke said, a bit irritated because of the nickname.

"I know, and you're still a bastard, so I was just saying the truth." Naruto answered childishly.

Sasuke shook his head, and yet, curiously, even if he was definitely VERY surprised by the news, he wasn't angry or jealous. Maybe I was just because he hadn't seen Naruto and Gaara together for quite a long time, ever since the gennin exams, actually; but he was just… surprised and nothing more.

"Well, you should go to look for him, idiot." Sasuke said, and a flash of anger crossed Naruto's eyes, but it was a playful anger, as usual; whenever it was Sasuke the one that insulted him. Maybe it was because Naruto knew that Sasuke never really meant his insults, because if he really thought that Naruto was an idiot, he just wouldn't talk to him.

"Uchiha, language. You are still on probation, you know?" Tsunade said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted, his attention on Tsunade's and Sasuke's words. Tsunade raised her eyebrow,

"What, did you think that he could waltz right in and we would take him back like a king? Of course not, you know the laws. He would have been killed if it hadn't been because of you and the fact that the elders want his Sharingan."

"But what does this probation thing consists of?" Naruto insisted.

"He only has to do C and D missions for a month, without payment and he can't go out of the village without my permission. Don't tell me it's an overly heavy punishment, brat; he's gone through almost half the month already" Tsunade answered.

"No, it is isn't, I know… but, well, I wanted him to be one of my bodyguards and counselors, just like you have Shizune!" Naruto answered, pouting.

This time Sasuke's eyes did widen. Did Naruto really trust that much on him already? Nobody else would treat a traitor like that so quickly… But of course, Naruto wasn't just anyone.

"Oh… so you wanted to have him from the beginning, right brat?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered, and added,

"Couldn't there be any way to, you know, cut the sentence?"

"Well… I guess that if you took responsibility for whatever happened… yeah, you could take his punishment away. Just tell the bloody council, you hear?" Tsunade answered.

"Oh, yeah! Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto said, trying to find the council members between the crowd.

"Dobe, they are there." Sasuke said, pointing to a dango shop; where the two elders were buying something to eat. Naruto elbowed Sasuke hard,

"More respect for your superior, asshole."

Sasuke shook his head, as the got close enough to the elders.

"Ehem… may I speak with you for a moment?" Naruto asked, suddenly sounding a lot more polite and mature than two seconds before. The two elders turned around, surprised to see their new Hokage and Sasuke together already.

"Yes, what is it, Naruto-sama?" Homaru, the man, asked.

"I wish to nullify Uchiha Sasuke's current punishment and probation. I will take full responsibility for his actions until his probation should have finished, in exchange that he's given the ANBU status and total freedom as a common shinobi of Konoha." Naruto answered.

"I beg your pardon? That's… preposterous!" Koharu answered immediately, indignant. Yet, Homaru didn't seem so surprised by the petition. He asked,

"What makes you think that you can trust him, if I may ask?"

"I have plenty of confidence in him. Besides, even if he became a threat to Konoha, I would be able to subside him immediately and, if the occasion arose, I would personally punish him or dispose of him." Naruto answered, confidence present in his eyes.

This made Koharu stop following her words and chose other ones. She asked,

"Are you sure of this?"

"I am." He answered immediately.

"You wouldn't mind then, giving a demonstration of this?" Homaru asked.

"What do you mean exactly by demonstration?" Naruto asked, a bit more careful this time. He knew that he couldn't trust the elders too much, for they could be quite sly.

"If you wish to prove us this, then spar with the Uchiha, so we see that you are actually capable of keeping him at bay." Homaru explained.

"Oh, well, then… I do not mind. Do you agree, Sasuke?" Naruto asked to his silent companion. Sasuke shook his head.

"All-right then, let's go." Koharu said, and she and Homaru lead the two newly found friends towards the training grounds.

They weren't doing this only to know if Naruto could really over-come Sasuke, but also to know both their power level. They needed to know, after all, if they could held at least some sort of control over the new Hokage and the last Uchiha.

As they walked towards the training grounds, Sasuke thought about the news he had gotten. He was surprised to know that Naruto and Gaara were going out; even though, he could understand why they would search each other, after all they both shared something that nobody else did, not even him.

When Sasuke had seen Naruto now, though, he didn't feel what he was expecting; he no longer felt the same sort of love as he did before, he didn't desire Naruto as his lover, something had changed in him, but he couldn't tell what; though he had always thought that they were made for each other; but it seemed that destiny wished for something else.

He wondered if he would ever find someone like that, someone that had something special that he could like; like Naruto and Gaara had seemed to find in each other. He always thought that Naruto and him would end up together, since their bond had always been the deepest one, but it seemed that it wasn't meant to be; and though it surprised him, it didn't make him jealous of Gaara. Yet now he was lost, since he didn't know anyone that would sort of understand him, Naruto was the only one that ever did.

It was just that everyone he knew besides Naruto was just like everybody else, sort of meaningless. Of course, all the shinobi he knew were different, and he valued his few friends greatly, but… they just didn't have anything that could interest him enough form a love relationship.

Sakura, well, she was just a friend and he could never be able to see something else in her, besides friendship; not to mention she was with Lee.

Neji, well, he was strong and powerful and intelligent, but it just didn't click between them. Sure, they might get along sometimes, but it wasn't anywhere enough.

And Hinata… well, she reminded him of his mother, gentle and nice, but he didn't want anyone like that. He wanted someone stronger than Hinata and that would understand him better.

And all other citizens in Konoha… they were too weak, too innocent, too simple, too happy to be able to deal with someone like him.

Naruto would have been able to be with him because he understood and he trusted the blond and the blond trusted him just as much. By kami, even Gaara would have been able to be with him, since they both knew what living in hell was. But everyone else… they were just everyone else.

Yet, he suddenly saw a shop selling traditional paintings and remembered someone he had not thought about. Sai.

Oh, Sai was definitely something else; he could tell. Besides, he definitely wanted to see the damned ANBU again, though he both felt anger and some strange sort of attraction to the other one. Sai, was just, well, Sai, both annoying and mysterious; but just from what he could tell, he was powerful and intelligent, not to mention that he already felt somewhat attracted towards him, even if it was fueled by curiosity and anger; and he wasn't that bad looking. Now that he thought about it, he should ask Naruto about him, after all the blond surely knew everything about his "replacement".

Sasuke was taken out of his musings, though, when he realized they were already in the training grounds.

Naruto took his stance and so did Sasuke, though in that moment, Jiraiya and Tsunade came by and the Sixth shouted:

"Hey, brat, I want you standing tomorrow, so you are only allowed to use taijutsu, you hear me?! That goes for you too, Uchiha!"

"Okay, okay, oba-chan, don't get too stressed, you'll get wrinkles!" Naruto answered, grinning widely as he left his hokage hat and robes away from the training grounds, standing in his usual black outfit.

A vein seemed ready to explode in Tsunade's forehead, as Jiraiya let out a snicker.

"Shut up, you fool." The Godaime said to her boyfriend. Jiraiya just smiled and they turned to see the two fighters.

"Ready, go!" Homaru said and the match started.

Sasuke felt a rush of adrenaline curse through his body when Naruto flexed his legs and started to run towards him. Oh, he was really looking forward to this, to see how much the blond had improved now.

Just as Naruto was about to throw him a punch, though, he disappeared and Sasuke's eyes widened for just a second when he was suddenly not punched by the front, but from the side. Naruto had just moved in an incredible speed and before the Uchiha could fully comprehend what was going on, there was another blow delivered right into his stomach, sending him in the contrary direction.

He activated his sharingan, and started to counterattack.

Though he didn't realize it, a smile formed in his face, as they match continued, in such a speed that a simple outsider wouldn't have been able to follow.

Naruto could never fully express the joy he felt when Sasuke reacted and counterattacked his punches and kicks. His own smile widened, reeling on the feeling of battle against a worthy opponent. With Gaara was different, since he would almost never fight hand to hand combats. Naruto still got a rush of blood to his head when fighting against his beloved, but it was completely different from what he felt when fighting against Sasuke.

They remembered each other's moves to perfection; their fight wasn't only that, it was almost like a liquid dance of power and strength and he had missed it terribly.

For the both of them fighting was not only a way of proving who was the strongest, but also the way they had to tighten their bond, to express what they wouldn't dare to say with words; to prove that they were friends and as such, they even understand each other's fighting style, one of the most personal things for a shinobi, and even complement it. Their fight was just another addition to their life-long bond, which was full of respect, friendship, love but also of hate and envy and the desire to be the one on top.

Soon, though it went unnoticed by the two fighters, a fair amount of people joined the elders, Tsunade and Jiraiya to watch the spectacular fight, and it was only taijutsu. Between them, there were Gaara and Sai.

The Kazekage had lost Naruto between the crowd when he had been named Hokage, but he soon found him again, when Naruto met Sasuke. He had seen how the two of them hug each other, but his heart was a little bit relieved when he saw that it wasn't the same sort of hug that Naruto would give him. And yet, he couldn't help but to feel replaced by the Uchiha when Naruto had been about to search for him, but when the blond learnt about Sasuke's punishment, it seemed like he had forgotten him.

And now, Gaara could see and sense Naruto's happiness that came from fighting; but it was a happiness he had never felt when fighting with Gaara. It was deeper and it hurt him. He could sort of see the bonds that linked Sasuke and Naruto, bonds that with every movement seemed to grow stronger and separated him from the blond even more. It felt like if with every kick, Gaara and Naruto grew apart from each other and the blond got closer to Sasuke, leaving Gaara alone, and that hurt, it hurt so much for he felt that he would always be second to the Uchiha, that Naruto would always choose Sasuke first.

And the jealousy and sadness that had slept during the journey to Konoha, woke up inside him, devouring his heart and shattering his soul.

He could not bear it any longer and turned away from the training grounds, desperate to find somewhere where to try to calm himself, to stop his own heart from breaking; he ran and then disappeared in a whirl of sand, appearing on top of the Hokage's mountain, a lonely place where he knew that people wouldn't find him easily.

Little Naruto could knew that as his smile grew bigger, happy to have his long-lost friend back; the fragile soul of Gaara was being torn apart by cruel jealousy.

* * *

Sai, who joined the watchers soon enough, couldn't help but to be blown away by the sheer power that was being unleashed right in front of his eyes. He could see every movement and he suddenly understood that the thing that captivated him the most about Sasuke was his untamed personality and strength.

He knew the Uchiha's story, from both Sakura and Naruto and also when he had researched about the Uchiha clan, and he was quite surprised when he understood why Sasuke was the way he was. He did not pity the proud Uchiha, nor he admired him, but he could understand him, somehow.

And now he could see all the feelings that leaked through the punches and kicks they delivered to each other, and saw just how much Sasuke needed Naruto, because the blond could understand him. And a sudden and definitely strange determination of having a place in Sasuke's heart just like Naruto did took over him, and he couldn't understand it, again.

Even though, he didn't dwelled in the thought too much, for he was quickly absorbed by Sasuke's beauty and bewitching movements again; the cat-like motions, the raw happiness of fighting; and also the way his skin glowed with the pearls of sweat, the elastic muscles under his skin.

It was the most entrancing sight he had ever seen; and a mind-controlling desire of being in Naruto's place, to touch and feel Sasuke was growing inside of him by the second. From the way his heart started to beat he was sure all the other watchers could hear it and, kami, he wanted Sasuke. He would give anything to be the one sparring with the Uchiha, to be as near as possible to him. And he even couldn't understand these thoughts and feelings, he couldn't help but to feel them.

* * *

Sasuke was fully enjoying the spar, letting out his fighting instincts take over him; when he felt an overly powerful and drilling gaze towards him, distracting him for just a second.

He turned to see who was looking at him with such intensity, but his heart could anticipate the answer, for nobody but one person made him feel like that with just a look.

Yet, when he saw black eyes staring right at him and matching hair, and white skin, his hear skipped a beat and that moment of distraction made him lose the rhythm of the battle and Naruto used this chance to pin him against the ground with a kunai against his neck.

"I win." Naruto said, making Sasuke's attention go back to him.

Suddenly all the audience cheered and shouted, bringing them back to reality and Naruto got up and offered his hand to Sasuke, who took it and got up as well. As they whipped the dust from their clothes, Naruto asked him,

"What distracted you?"

Sasuke was about to answer when he saw Sai again and locked eyes with the other brunette. The look in those eyes caught him again, it was very intense and his heart raced again.

"Sasuke, I asked you a question." Naruto repeated and Sasuke broke away from Sai's gaze and answered,

"It was nothing."

"If you say so… Well, with all due respect, does this satisfies you?" The blond asked to the elders; who were beyond surprised with the duel. Koharu gulped and nodded,

"Yes, that's enough." She said with a tiny voice that made Naruto laugh inwardly, and they turned around and went away quickly, for now they were really scared from Naruto and Sasuke.

When Naruto got his answer from the elders, Sasuke turned looked again towards the placer where Sai had been, but the ANBU was no longer there and he became frustrated. He seriously wanted to kick Sai's sorry-ass for avoiding him all this time. He decided that he would search for him and he would be damned if the ANBU kept evading him that night.

Naruto said,

"Well, teme, I'll see you tomorrow, to name you ANBU and my personal guard. I have to find Gaara."

"Hn." Sasuke answered, and they both parted ways.

Narut suddenly got a really bad feeling about not seeing Gaara between the spectators, he was sure that his boyfriend would have felt his chakra spike and come to see him, but he hadn't and that worried him. He tried to sense the Kazekage's chakra, and was very surprised when he felt that it was coming from the Hokage's mountain and it was a bit shaky. He went quickly towards it, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Sai, when Sasuke looked at him after the sparring session, felt a sudden need to go and get closer to the other one and do something, what, he didn't know, but he wanted to do something. Yet, he suddenly tried to rationalize all the feelings he got as he was watching the fight and got scared, for they were incomprehensible to him; and he ran away.

He ran and ran until he was at the other side of the village, the farthest possible from Sasuke and only then he stopped to catch his breath again. He was in a forest area, though still within the village; but there was no one near him for everyone was in the festival, even the ANBU guards had the night off.

His heart was still beating like a drum, and the feelings he had were screaming at him to go back and find Sasuke, but he couldn't do it, for he couldn't understand why he wanted that.

The strange attraction he felt for the Uchiha had been growing and now it was at it's verging point and it scared him, for he couldn't make sense of it.

Yet, when he realized that when Naruto had pinned Sasuke to the ground, holding back the brunette's legs with his own legs and one hand was controlling Sasuke's hands, he had desired nothing more than to be in Naruto's place over the Uchiha, a fraction of what was going on suddenly hit him.

He was **very **attracted to Sasuke in a physical way.

He understood that, he knew practically everything about sexuality and all that; and of course his body had carnal urges like anybody else; but he couldn't grasp what were all the feelings he got besides lust whenever he thought about Sasuke. He had felt lust before, but all the other things were a completely new concept for him.

And a sudden word dawned on him. Love.

And, kami, that was the strangest thing; for he couldn't understand it; he had never felt it towards anyone! And it definitely couldn't be love, because it just didn't match the descriptions he had felt in books! So, no, it couldn't be love; it had not to be love. And yet, if it wasn't love, what the hell was it?!

Sai was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't realize he had forgotten to mask his chakra, and the very person that he was thinking about was walking up to him.

* * *

**_So there, the chapter everyone had been waiting for!!!! XD  
_**

**_Who actually thought I would make Sasuke and Naruto fight as soon as they saw each other? _**

**_Look, I know why everyone would expect that to happen, but I know what Naruto felt when he lost Sasuke; no need to tell you the story, I just know. And I'm pretty sure this is the way they would react. Besides, they are no longer teenagers, they have grown and see life in a diferent way.  
_**

**_Anyway, the next chapter will be surprising to everyone, since we have two encounters waiting for us! Naruto and Gaara, and Sasuke and Sai!  
_**

**_So, yeah, you want to know what will happen between our four principal characters? Review, review, please!!!!_**


	19. Mistake

The festival lights were glowing in the summer night, the laughter of both children and adults resounded all over Konoha's downtown. The stars twinkled and the moon seemed to be s somewhat macabre smile over the village.

Yet, unknown to the villagers and children, some souls weren't enjoying the night, each one of them with a different internal turmoil.

* * *

Aqua eyes looked up at the moon and the bright stars that were watching over the hidden village of the leaves. They weren't the same number of stars that he could see from his house in the desert, since the light coming from Konoha and the near villages covered many stars.

He missed the night sky in Sunagakure, and he wanted to leave now more than ever, to leave and just forget everything, so the pain he felt could go away.

Gaara hugged his knees and hid his face, as suddenly lonely and yet familiar feeling got over him. A silent, crystal-like pearl fell from his eye, and another soon followed it; they broke against his robes, leaving just a humid stain.

He had forgotten how terrible this loneliness felt, it had been such a long time since he had felt it that it just hurt too much, like if someone was tearing him. His chest felt hollow, as the jealousy and pain continued to devour his heart.

What now? He asked himself, wondering what he should do, since he felt that the breach between him and Naruto was wider than ever and seemed like if it always would.

A thousand thoughts ran through his head, like a whirlpool. At this thought, he snorted. Naruto meant whirlpool. It seemed that the blond had taken him and pulled him down with his love, but now Gaara wanted to get out and yet he couldn't.

Yet, there was the sudden sound of a festival's firework exploding and it was like if someone had just slapped him, trying to wake him up from a nightmare. A sudden voice in his head, which curiously sounded pretty much like Shukaku, said,

"_Brat, what are you doing here, crying in self pity?__ What makes you think that Uchiha will take away Naruto? You don't even know if Sasuke is in love with Naruto. And besides, Naruto has given himself to you, not to him. Don't let your stupid insecurity rule you! If Naruto wants you, he'll stay with you."_

It was so sudden, that it was like if he had been drowning and someone had just taken him out of the water. Even the pain seemed to lessen as he rethought the words in his head and realized that that voice was right.

It was the first time Naruto and Sasuke saw each other, it was natural for them to be "sentimental", though that adjective could hardly be applied to the Uchiha. He decided that he would wait, to see how things evolved. He had to wait and see, it was one of the first rules of the shinobi. You just couldn't get out conclusions without observing what was happening first.

Gaara wanted to kick himself, for acting like a girl in distress. He was not a sissy girl, thank you very much.

And yet, there was still doubt in his heart: "If Naruto wants you…" that_ if_ was definitely nasty; because if Naruto did not choose him… then he didn't know what he would do.

He sighed and decided that it was time to go down and find Naruto, though just as he was getting up, a voice said,

"Gaara! I finally found you! What are you doing here?"

The redhead turned around and saw Naruto, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Came to see the fireworks." Gaara lied.

Naruto didn't have to know that had been crying and letting his emotions rule over his head, a very unlike Gaara thing to do. Naruto smiled as he turned to see the fireworks exploding over his village,

"Yeah, they are very beautiful, aren't they?"

Gaara nodded and prayed that his eyes hadn't reddened, though he had only let out two tears. Yet, it seemed that his body didn't betray his weakness, since Naruto said nothing about it.

They sat on the grass and Gaara placed his hand over Naruto's, and the blond just gripped it warmly. Gaara smiled inwardly, though there was still darkness in his heart.

* * *

Sasuke was looking for Sai in the downtown, though it seemed like if the ANBU artist wasn't there. He cursed lowly, wondering how he could find the sneaky ninja that had been avoiding him all this time; when he suddenly felt a presence flare up from the east, in a zone that should be empty in that moment, as it was a training zone, with no houses; and what was even more interesting, this chakra signature was quite agitated.

A hunch told him that it belonged to the sneaky Sai, and after a few minutes of going by the roofs, he silently fell near the person, and a smirk appeared on his face upon seeing Sai.

Yet, the other shinobi looked quite distressed, unlike all the other times that they had seen each other; he had a hand over his face, like if he couldn't believe something.

Sasuke got closer to the other one, leaving only the necessary space between them, and said,

"Sai."

Said person had been covering his face with his hand, trying to figure out his feelings, when the person of his desire spoke and the hand fell to his side, as he faced the last Uchiha. He smiled at Sasuke, whose eyes glowed with a strange light, a mix of anger and curiosity and something else that he couldn't quite describe; and such look scared him a little bit, it made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Good spar back there, Sasuke-kun." He said, "I heard you'll be named ANBU because of Naruto kun."

He decided that the best thing to do was to avoid touchy subjects like emotions, so he chose Naruto's topic, since he could tell that the other one wouldn't be too uncomfortable with it. Yet, Sasuke read through his plan and ignored the subject, knowing that it was just another way of avoiding him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Sasuke asked, directly to the point, glaring at the other and getting even closer to Sai, who unconsciously pressed himself against the tree even more.

"My, my, Sasuke-kun, have you missed me? I'm touched." Sai said, as his hand moved swiftly towards his own pouch, where he kept his brushes and scrolls, so he could escape.

It wasn't that he didn't want Sasuke close to him, it was just that the lust and all those feeling he couldn't name yet were at their verging point and he just didn't know for how long he could keep them at bay and avoid an uncomfortable situation.

If it had been just lust, he would have tried to seduce the other person and get over it, but as it was lust with something he didn't know, he didn't want to face Sasuke, not just yet. He wanted to talk with Naruto, figure out his feelings and then confront Sasuke, but it seemed like the Uchiha wasn't going to let that happen.

Sasuke growled as he saw Sai's hand go to his pouch and grabbed the ANBU's both hands and pressed them against the tree.

"Don't think about escaping. Why have you been avoiding me?" Sasuke asked again with more anger than before.

And yet, when he grabbed the wrists of the ANBU, he felt a sudden shiver run through him like thunder and as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't sure if he wanted to let go of Sai's hands.

Sai gulped, when he felt Sasuke's cold hand over his wrists, and there was another shiver that made his hair stand, but he said,

"Sasuke-kun, let go."

"Answer me." The other said, not letting go of Sai's hands.

"Why do you want to know?" Sai asked, defensively.

"… I just want to." Sasuke answered, avoiding the other's eyes, though he was furious, because he knew he couldn't answer that question without embarrassing himself. Sai frowned,

"Then there's no reason for me to explain myself to you. Let me go."

"Not until you answer."

Sai was getting desperate, since his emotions felt like a volcano ready to explode, and he knew that things would get nasty if he didn't got away from Sasuke as soon as possible.

"I've said, let me go." He growled again, trying to get Sasuke get the message that he really wanted him to let go, for he didn't want to do something he would regret later.

"No." Sasuke answered, gripping Sai's wrists even harder, making it clear that he wouldn't bulge.

"Fine."

Sai suddenly kicked Sasuke in the stomach, but even when he took the other shinobi by surprise, Sasuke just let go of one of his wrist, but immediately he pulled Sai and punched him hard on the jaw. Sai answered with another kick, though this time it was meant to throw Sasuke off balance, and it worked, but as Sasuke had an iron grip on his wrist, he pulled him down with him and rolled them over, so Sasuke was on top now and even closer than before. Sai, losing his patience and usual demeanor, said,

"Asshole, let go!"

"I will not." Sasuke answered, but Sai was quicker and threw him to the side, so Sai was on top now. Yet Sasuke, moving almost like a snake, entwined their legs, so even if Sai was on top, he wouldn't get rid of the Uchiha.

What they didn't notice it was that even if they were fighting, neither of them had used any of their jutsus, thus engaging a hand to hand combat, which meant more physical contact, and that was driving Sai's emotions and hormones right to the edge.

So, when they stilled for a second, they couldn't be closer even if they wanted to, because of the way Sasuke had entwined their legs, Sai couldn't get away from him, and Sasuke still had a hold on his wrist, while Sai had Sasuke's other hand in his grasp. Sai looked at Sasuke, who was looking frustrated with this fight that was getting them nowhere, and the painter said,

"You were looking for it."

"Wha-"

Sasuke tried to ask, but he couldn't because of Sai's mouth that was now over his own. He was shocked, but when he felt Sai's tongue probing in his mouth just a second later, he answered back with the same aggressiveness. Sasuke let go of Sai's gloved hand just to entangle it with Sai's hair, so that the ANBU wouldn't move from his place. As soon as it was free, Sai's hand mimicked Sasuke's own, it intertwined itself in Sasuke's long black hair.

After a few seconds, when Sasuke thought that Sai wasn't just trying to distract him to get away, lessened his leg's grip over Sai's, allowing the other one to separate his chest from Sasuke's own and Sai let go of Sasuke's hand, and is free hand now went under the Uchiha's jacket and t-shirt, tracing the skin with his gloved fingers. Yet, Sasuke's hand went to Sai's lower back, right were his usual black t-shirt didn't cover him and his cold finger touched the skin there.

But, when the cold fingers graced Sai's back, the ANBU was back to his senses, and his mind suddenly screamed,

"_What are you doing?! Wasn't this what you were trying to avoid?"_

He froze and slowly detached himself from Sasuke's mouth.

"Sai…" Sasuke growled, though now it was a different growl from before, it was deeper and sensual, and it would have probably driven Sai mad with lust if he hadn't been so shocked about what they were doing.

He gulped and did the first thing that came to his mind. He escaped, using his usual jutsu, and left Sasuke there.

* * *

When Naruto found Gaara, he could tell that something was off with the Kazekage, and yet, as it seemd that Gaara didn't want to talk about it, he decided that the best was not to mention it. It had been quite a pleasant festival, because after the first fireworks, they had gone to downtown and had a lot of fun there, even if it seemed tat all the villagers wanted to have a word with Naruto, they were really happy.

Now, as the festival had finally ended, they headed towards Naruto's apartment, to rest for some hours before Naruto had his first day s the official Hokage. He wasn't nervous, after all, he had been helping Tsunade for several months and he knew what he would be doing. Even though, the first day would be mostly to name his subordinates, check how the things were, and that sort of stuff.

Gaara went to the bed first and when Naruto came into the bedroom, the redhead patted the place beside him and Naruto smiled. He definitely could get used to this, to have someone to come back at home after a workday. He slipped under the covers and pulled Gaara to his chest, sighing with happiness. Gaara smiled and caressed his lover's arm gently.

"Naruto…" He whispered, wondering if he could bring himself to ask what he wanted to ask.

"Hm?" The blond asked, and Gaara could feel the rumble on the blonde's chest.

"Do… do you…" Gaara couldn't bring himself to mention the damned "L" word, so he decided to ask something else,

"Do you think that Temari will be happy if I really let her come here with Shikamaru?"

"Oh? Yeah, I think she will. Shikamaru may not show it, but he really loves her. Besides, maybe we could arrange it so they spent some months here and some months in Suna."

"All-right."

Naruto yawned and Gaara smiled as he felt the other's breathing relax and the blond fell into the realm of dreams.

That night, though, Gaara didn't sleep.

* * *

**_So this is the next chapter! I hope nobody guessed what would happen. _**

**_Well, Sai and Sasuke were pretty obvious, weren't they? I enjoy writing them a lot, lol._**

**_Anyway, I hope I can get more reviews!!!_**

**_And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! XD  
_**


	20. Advisers

Sasuke stayed frozen in the ground for five seconds, before a feeling of pure, blinding rage came over him, starting in his chest and spreading through his body. He was trembling as he got up and arranged his clothes and hair, and he had to take a very deep breath to stop his sharingan from appearing, for he was outraged.

"_How dare he?! How he bloody dares to do this?! Did he just want to make a fool of me?!"_ He thought, though he was trying to calm himself, he couldn't help it; it was just that he couldn't believe that Sai had just left him like that.

It wasn't just that it was down right inconsiderate and completely infuriating, but it was a huge kick to his self-esteem. And not only that, but he was angry with himself for allowing it to happen. Of course, he had sexual needs, like any other human being, but why Sai? By kami, it was the most absurd thing ever. And yet, he knew that he had liked that kiss, for it was so much different than anyone else he had ever kissed.

He didn't really like girls, for they were too weak for him. They always let him lead everything; they were too submissive for him. He liked guys better, they could be just as aggressive and possessive as him, and they usually didn't have to mix feelings with sex. Girls sometimes were too annoying, because with just one time, they would think that he wanted them forever, and would want sweet words and flowers and gifts, and he just didn't care about such things.

And most of the guys he had met and could have been somewhat interested in them… well, technically he had only been really interested in Naruto, who would challenge him and he was strong and passionate in everything he did. It would haven been so much simplier if he was just interested in the blond, Naruto would have never done this to him.

And now Sai, kami, he really wanted to kick his ass sooo hard for leaving him there, he felt his blood boil in his veins.

He was definitely outraged, because even if he wasn't sure of where it would lead them afterwards, it did seem that it could have been great sex, and he was frustrated.

But now, he was angry and decided that he would be damned if he ever let the other ninja get close to him, for he would beat him to pulp. He hated him, hated him like if his life depended on it, and mostly because his pride was hurt, and just wouldn't let anything like this happen ever again. He wanted to never see Sai's face ever again, he was sure that he wouldn't stance the ANBU presence.

Even though, just as he was thinking all this and going back to his house, he didn't notice how his fingers graced his lips softly, for a tingling sensation remained.

* * *

Sai, from his part, appeared in his house and began to pace like a madman; he just couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just breathed between them, it all was like a fuss in his mind, going completely out of control. His mind was rolling, his heart beat like a drum, his skin was on fire, his lips remembered the shape and texture of Sasuke's mouth, his fingers the softness of his hair.

It was driving him mad with both lust and fear for everything that the other man could awaken in him. There was fear, there was excitement, lust, and that damned feeling he could not name yet.

He felt that he couldn't breath, it was driving him insane; it was a storm of feelings and sensations, like a hurricane.

Nothing had ever prepared him for this, he had never been in this kind of situation before, nothing that had been taught to him as a ninja had warned him against something like this feeling, it was pleasure and pain, joy and sadness.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't saw a brush that had accidentally fallen from it's table and was just in the way, so he stepped over it, and with a gasp of surprise, he lost his balance and tried to grasp unto something that happened to be his tablecloth, which had the pieces of a broken vase that he had been trying to paint the days before, and the movement made the vase flow up, and just as Sai's body hit the floor, the vase came down, and it painfully collided against his face.

He let out a howl of pain, for the fall, and more importantly, the bleeding cut that was now grazing his upper cheek, dangerously close to his left eye. He lay there for some seconds, at least the pain had somehow stopped his mind and heart, but now his body hurt a little bit.

He groaned, and carefully removed the broken pieces of the vase from his face, and sat up carefully, as he felt the blood running freely down his cheek. Yet, at least now he had calmed a little bit, and got up, to take care of his wound and then clean the mess he had made.

As he did so, he tried to relax and to re-think what was happening to him and what would happen now with Sasuke, after their little "incident". Yet, the more he thought about it, the less he understood. It was confusing, why did kissing Sasuke have felt so different? He had kissed others, he had sex before, but nothing had felt like this. It was strange; Sasuke was like no one he had met before.

He needed to talk to Naruto, and he need to do it soon. Normally, he would have gone in that moment, even if it was the middle of the night; but he knew that Gaara was here and that Naruto would appreciate some privacy, since now he would have little time to be with his beloved one.

When the wound stopped bleeding, and the room was clean, he sighed and went to sleep, wishing that the morning would come soon, so he could talk to Naruto as soon as possible and just figure out what was going on through his own head and heart.

Yet, the hours passed, and sleep wouldn't come to him. Finally, though, dawn came and Sai decided that he couldn't wait any longer now, so he changed into his usual clothes and went out of the window, running through the roofs toward's Naruto's house.

* * *

Naruto was blissfully sleeping when there was an annoying sound, like if someone was knocking on his window. He grunted and rolled to the side, decided to keep sleeping. Yet, the annoying knocking wouldn't go away, and suddenly, there was an amused voice,

"Naruto, Sai it's at your window. Should I let him in?"

He opened his eyes, only to see Gaara in the floor, with his legs crossed, so he had obviously being meditating, and Naruto yawned, and looked at the window. Indeed, Sai was there. Yet, when he looked at him more closely, Naruto jumped, and ran to open the window. Gaara frowned at his reaction, for it was like if he had seen a ghost. When Sai was in the room, Naruto said,

"Sai, what happened? Why are you hurt, what's wrong?"

He grabbed Sai's face to examine the angry wound that was now gracing his friend's cheek, worried. But that wound wasn't what he was really worried about.

It was Sai's eyes and false smile. With just one look, he could tell that something was troubling him deeply, and that he was scared to show it, thus he was putting up a mask.

"I'm ok, it was just an accident." Sai said, and then looked at Gaara, who got up and nodded at him.

"Kazekage," He said respectfully, "Would you mind if I stole Naruto for a while?"

"What for?" Gaara asked.

"I need to discuss something with him." Sai answered, and his smile strained a little.

Gaara didn't notice, but Naruto did, and he said,

"Gaara, don't worry, I'll be fine with him. After all, he's my bodyguard, and will be my adviser from now on."

Sai was surprised to hear this, but pleased that Naruto had chosen him. Gaara seemed to think for a moment, but then nodded. Naruto smiled, and said,

"Let me put something on and we'll go."

He grabbed some clothes and then kissed Gaara on the cheek, before he and Sai left the house, through the window again.

Gaara smiled at this, it seemed that Konoha citizens enjoyed coming and going from the houses through the windows, more than the doors.

Naruto and Sai walked in silence by the roofs, until they reached the Hokage's tower, the highest point in all Konoha. Naruto was looking at Sai carefully, wondering what had happened now to his friend. He knew that Sai had problems with trusting others with his own emotions, especially when they confounded him as well and that was why he hadn't wished to speak in front of Gaara.

Yet, Naruto could see that the ANBU was deeply troubled, and waited for some minutes before asking,

"Sai, what's going on?"

"I… I have this feeling, and it's strange." Sai answered.

"Strange as in good or bad?"

"I don't know. It's both." Sain answered, for he wasn't sure. Naruto frowned,

"For who are you feeling this?"

"…Sasuke." Sai answered, diverting his gaze. Naruto was surprised to hear this; after all, the two of them had barely interacted with each other that he knew.

"The bastard? Has he done something to you?"

"No, yes, well, maybe, I'm not sure. Is just… I couldn't take him out of my head when I knew he had come back, and then we met here, and I just started to get all this odd feelings and thoughts when I was near him." Sai explained, frustrated.

"Odd thoughts? Like what?" Naruto asked, through he was beginning to realize where all this was leading to and he could feel a grin forming in his face.

"I wanted to touch him and kiss him." Sai answered sincerely.

Naruto couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, even more because he knew that Sai was very blunt when it came to this. And yet he frowned,

"Well, that would be lust, but I'm sure you already knew that, so there's something else, right?"

"Yeah… Is just, I see him and get nervous or like if there was something wrong with my stomach, and I get goose bumps and shivers, but in a pleasant way. And my heart beats so much faster, but it scares me. It's like if I there was something wrong with me and I don't understand what all this means." Sai told him.

"Oh… I see… Well, my friend, you have one BIG crush on the bastard." Naruto said, grinning and placed his hand on Sai's shoulder.

"What? A crush? As in…like him like that?" Sai said, and his eyes widened.

Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle. Sai was so much more mature in some aspects, and yet, when it came to feelings, he was like a small child. Though it was definitely funny now, it just made Naruto's blood boil at the thought of how ROOT and Danzo had stripped Sai from all his feelings. The thought alone made him want to shred the damned old ninja into pieces, though now he was dead.

But in that moment, he said,

"Yep." And started singing, "Sai likes Sasuke, Sai likes Sasuke, lararala."

Sai managed to put up half a smile at his friend's silliness, but he was shocked. He couldn't believe it; it was just too strange. So that was what "linking someone" felt like? It was… out of his comprehension, it was just too insane.

Naruto grinned and said,

"Well Sai, I'm happy for you. Now you just have to win the bastard's heart, hahahahahaha, now, that will be something to see."

Sai smiled back, and the blond said,

"Well, I'll go back to Gaara now. That's all you wanted to ask, right?"

Sai nodded, and sighed in relief; at least now he did know what was going on with his heart, so he could face Sasuke with some more tranquility. He hoped that the other ninja would want to forget what had happened the night before, but he wasn't sure. He would have to be carefull upon meeting him and try to make things right.

Naruto was happy, he now was sure that Sai and Sasuke would get along marvelously, he thought as he went back to his apartment.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Later that morning, after having breakfast with Gaara, Naruto and the redhead went to the Hokage's tower, for Naruto's first day as the Hokage.

Naruto was extremely happy, and even though that worry still clouded Gaara's heart, the redhead couldn't help but to feel proud and very happy for him. He could see how happy he was when the villagers greeted him with a smile, and even more when the ANBU and ninja bowed respectfully with a "Hokage-sama", though they had a smile on their faces.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were there as well, so that the old Hokage could help him a little bit during the first day, just to make sure he wasn't too stressed.

The first thing to do was to name a new ANBU head captain, and his two advisers. He called Neji, and promoted him to his new position, as the new captain, who would respond immediately to him. The Hyuga genius was extremely happy to receive this, and took his vow.

Just as Neji was receiving a new mask and the keys to where everything related to ANBU was kept, Sasuke came to the building, along with Sakura and Lee, who wanted to see Naruto.

Neji left and they came in, and Naruto smiled upon them,

"Sakura-chan, Lee! Hey, bastard, how good that you're here now."

Sasuke's eyes twitched at the insult, and growled softly, but Naruto noticed and snickered. Sakura shook her head and said,

"Will you two ever change?"

"You know you love us like this, Sakura-chan. Anyway, what can I do for you? I doubt you came here just to hear me banter with the asshole, right?"

Tsunade punched his head, saying,

"Naruto, language. I won't let you speak to your adviser like that, and much less if you are in front of an ambassador or such."

Gaara smirked as Naruto pouted and Sakura laughed as well, while Lee just smiled and Sasuke let out a snicker.

"Ok, ok, old-hag. Anyway, what is it, Lee, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, and Tsunade's eye twitched, but Jiraiya came to the rescue of the new Hokage by holding his girlfriend's hand. Sakura smiled and said,

"We've come to ask you something, Lee and I."

"Yes, Naruto-kun, our youthful and most beloved friend who is full of spirit and now you have reached your biggest dream, we have the most special petition, and you would honor us greatly if you would accept." Lee said, smiling brightly.

"Of course, I'll do anything for you! What it is?" Naruto said, smiling brightly. Sakura's eyes shined with glee and said,

"Well, Lee and I are going to have a baby, and we would be very happy if you could be his or her godfather."

Everyone in the room was surprised, but the first one to react was Naruto, who jumped from his chair and hugged Sakura,

"Really?! I'm so happy for you! Of course I'll be your child's godfather!"

"Thanks a lot. I'm already a month and a half long. Of course, things could happen, but let's hope everything goes well, right?" Sakura answered, smiling.

"Congratulations, Sakura." Tsunade said, smiling, and Jiraiya said,

"Yeah, we wish you the best."

"Congratulations." Sasuke said coolly, but Sakura could tell that he was quite happy for her, so she only smiled and Gaara nodded at her as well, so she understood that even the Kazekage was wishing her joy. She just smiled and nodded back at the Kazekage.

Lee was smiling and Naruto gave him a hug as well, before that Sakura said,

"Ok, we'll go now, since you surely have many things to do. We'll see you around."

"Sure thing." Naruto said, warmly, as they left. When the door closed, he turned to see Sasuke and said,

"Hey, Sasuke, ready to take your position as my adviser, assistant or any other job I may have for you?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sasuke answered with a very subtle smile, but that told Naruto just how much it really mattered to him.

"Therefore, and with these witnesses, I name you my adviser. Here's your contract, sign and come here to my side." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and signed the paper Naruto handed him, reading it as he did so. Yet in that moment, the door creaked and a Naruto exclaimed,

"Just in time, the man I wanted to see! Sasuke, your partner from now on, Sai!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and narrowed, as he turned to see the only person he hated more than anything in that moment. Sai greeted them,

"Good-morning, Sasuke-kun. Naruto, Gaara, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama."

"Come here Sai, sign your contract, come on. You and Sasuke will be my advisers, so come on." Naruto said, smiling.

Sai got closer and Sasuke sighed. He hated Sai, he seriously wanted to punch him for what happened the night before, and yet he knew he couldn't. And now, he had to work with him!

He didn't say anything because he didn't have a reason to complain about the job, besides, he wanted to be with Naruto, it had been too long since he had been with the blond and wanted to get as close as he could to him, he wanted to have the same feeling of complementarity they had had during their spar the night before; and he would be damned if he let the other ANBU, who had already been his replacement for some time, get between him and Naruto! Naruto was his- his… Sasuke froze at his thoughts.

Could it be? Could he still harbor such feelings for the blond? He had been sure that he only wanted to be friends with Naruto, even more as he was so interested in Sai, and yet, he could have misread his own feelings.

He looked at Naruto, who was just saying something to Jiraiya and Tsunade, and then saw Gaara, who was beside him, grasping the Hokage's hand. He shook his head. He couldn't have such feelings now, for he would not get in the middle of Naruto's obvious happiness.

Then he turned and his gaze fell into Sai, who was looking at him with eyes full of an emotion he wasn't sure he wanted to recognize. And his hear beat faster, even more when his eyes fell over the pale boy's lips, lips that had grazed his own last night, full of passion.

He unconsciously licked his lips, but then sighed and closed his eyes, as he thought that he should better try to at least act civil to Sai, but he wasn't going to let the other ninja get any closer. It would be just a work-relationship, nothing more; or at least his pride and mind said so, but his heart longed for something else with Sai. Said ninja said with a smile,

"Well, Sasuke-kun, it seems we'll work together from now on. I hope we can get to know each other better."

He held his hand out towards Sasuke, who looked at him for a moment, before nodding and grasping the other's hand, saying,

"I hope we will."

Sai smiled, and in that moment, Naruto came and placed his arm around Sai's shoulders, saying,

"How good to see you getting along."

Sai nodded, but Sasuke gulped slightly as they let go of each other's hands. Sai and Naruto, both so different, and yet, he felt strangely torn between them.

Naruto was so happy to have all his important people together, he just couldn't see how things could get better, but Tsunade made it possible by saying,

"Hey, brat, I have good news for you. It seems that now Uchiha should be able to heal Kakashi now, thanks to his Sharingan."

Naruto's bright eyes seemed to have stolen the sunlight.

Gaara's small heart was clouded with a heaviness not even Naruto could erase, for doubt ate him, for Sasuke was now here and would always be wuth Naruto.

Sai felt himself flying, as he was sure that things would only get better now with Sasuke, since the other had acted extremely calm upon meeting him again.

And yet, Sasuke felt troubled, for now he wasn't sure of his own feelings for neither the older ANBU or his new Hokage.

* * *

**_Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter! XD_**

**_Yep, things are looking up.... or down, depending on who you favor. Please review and tell me what you think. ^^_**

**_Oh, and before you tell me I'm a bastard for making Sasuke re-think his feelings, look, just wait some chapters and you'll see that it has a reason to be like this, and not only because of the addition of tension.  
_**

**_Many reviews, please, I beg it! lol._**


	21. Message

Tsunade explained to everyone that it seemed that Kakashi was doing a slow recovery thanks to Sasuke, but as the Uchiha now had the same eyes as Itachi, meaning the Mangekyo, it was probable that he could reverse Itachi's actions. Even though, she wanted to wait some more days, just for Kakashi to recover some weight and strength, since going through the Mangekyo sharingan experience would be extremely tiring and dangerous for him, but as soon as he was more or less healthy again, she would allow Sasuke to use his sharingan on him.

When Naruto heard this, he jumped and hugged Sasuke, saying,

"See, you're useful even if you are an ass!"

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled, trying to get away from the death grip the blond had on him, but Naruto didn't move and laughed.

"Naruto-kun, we have to get back to work." Sai said, though he was laughing at Sasuke's expression.

The blond laughed and gripped Sasuke tighter for a second, before letting him go, and the Uchiha almost choked, but shook his head and said,

"In what should we start?"

"Uhhh, hand me the Academy files, we have to check the teachers and all that…" Naruto answered, and Tsunade said,

"Well brat, now that you have your two advisers, we'll be going. I'm glad I'm free of all that paperwork." Tsunade said, as she and Jiraiya left the office, leaving only the younger ninjas in there.

Gaara had been surprised when Naruto hugged Sasuke, but hadn't said anything, as he didn't want to disturb his boyfriend's happiness.

He sat in one of the windows edges, just to watch the three of them work.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The day went really fast for Naruto, giving orders, naming new teachers and positions, checking some of the old accounts, missions that had to be done, the Academy's year program, and several other things that needed to be looked upon.

Sasuke and Sai had been of great help, putting some order into his own chaos, and giving him advice, and he was glad that he had chosen them. Gaara had stayed for a while, but later he went to visit the village, as it was obvious that it was somewhat boring to see them working on more or less the same things as he did while being in Suna, or at least that was what the blond thought. Even though, he could feel the coldness in which Gaara regarded Sasuke, and by the love of kami, he just couldn't understand it. Sasuke noticed it as well, but he acted as polite as possible with the Kazekage, even if this politeness wasn't reciprocated.

Either way, he knew that he couldn't be happier for having his two black-haired friends with him.

He hadn't only chosen them because of their closeness to him, but also because they had qualities that he didn't posses and that would balance him.

He was the righteousness and the empathy for others, while Sasuke was the practicality and subtlety to keep secrets, and Sai was the quick mind and the one that pointed the truth of what was more advisable.

Of course, those weren't their only virtues, as they had many others, and thus, they complemented each other in a way that no other people would have had.

* * *

While Gaara was in the village, he met Tsunade and Jiraiya again, and they invited him for lunch, as they wanted to chat with him for a while, about Suna and such.

Even though it was obvious that the redhead had something else in his mind, neither Sannin commented on it, but rather let him be.

The truth was that the longer he spent near Sasuke and Naruto, the more insecure he felt, for it was extremely awkward for him to watch them interact; in the most innocent and yet hurtful way.

Even when they had changed so much, even when they had been apart for such a long time and had lived so many different things, somehow they just acted like if they had been always together, like if all the time apart didn't mean anything, and it confounded Gaara just too much.

It was just the way Sasuke moved around Naruto, bringing him what he needed without the blond asking for it, and the way Naruto just seemed to know what Sasuke was thinking was unique.

Sai, being as adaptable as water and a quick learner, had soon enough blended into their actions and they seemed to know what to do next to help the other.

Even when Naruto was loud and noisy and his two friends were the contrary, the blond seemed to know what they exactly meant with every grunt or answer they gave to his questions, even if it sounded exactly the same to outsiders, and they read each other's movements to perfection; in a way that Gaara felt that he would have never been able to with any of his friends.

And yet, Gaara knew that all of this was unconscious, and only an outsider would have noticed it; but he felt jealous anyway, especially about Sasuke. It was just that the Uchiha and Naruto seemed to have a level of intimacy that not even he had with his boyfriend, and it just sort of hurt, since he couldn't understand what could he do to have the same with Naruto.

* * *

Finally, at the end of the day, the new Hokage and his two advisers went back to their homes, after the first day of work. Naruto had been quite nervous, to tell the truth, even if he hadn't showed; just the thought of being the Hokage made him a bit anxious, but now he was extremely happy and couldn't wait to get back home, to his beloved Gaara.

Even though, in the way home, he was thinking about Sasuke and Sai, who had been acting in a somewhat strange way to each other, as it seemed that Sasuke wasn't too happy to have Sai as his coworker, but at the same time, Naruto couldn't help noticing the glances he sent in Sai's direction when the other shinobi wasn't looking. He grinned at that, but at the same time, it made him wonder if something else had happened that Sai had not told him about.

Yet, as he opened the door of his apartment, he quickly forgot about his friend's affairs, and his mind landed on Gaara, thought that made a goofy smile appear on his face.

There was nothing that he wanted more than just to be with Gaara, just to have him close and talk and hold him.

As he took off his shoes, he said,

"I'm home! Gaara?"

Said redhead promptly came from the bedroom door, and asked,

"How was your day?"

"Uff, you wouldn't know! I mean, you do know, you're the Kazekage, but even when I helped ba-chan, I never thought there would be soo much work and decisions and stuff! But Sasuke and Sai helped a lot, really! Anyway, what did you do?" Naruto answered, as he went into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, and he carelessly took off his clothes. Gaara smiled, leaning against the door and answered,

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama invited me for lunch."

"Really? What did you talked about? I hope they didn't kill you with questions." Naruto said.

"Not really, they were nice. And I met the Hyuga girl as well." Gaara responded, as he calmly ran his eyes over Naruto's body, not bothering to hide his appreciation for the beautiful, toned, tanned body.

"Hinata? She's always been nice, don't you think?" Naruto said, as he finally put on a blue t-shirt and black pants. He added,

"Hey, what do you want for dinner? I haven't bought anything, but we can go out tonight."

"That's not a problem. I brought something Hinata said you liked a lot." The redhead answered, as he went to the kitchen.

Naruto followed him, to find that Gaara had brought him miso ramen from Ichiraku. The blond grinned and cuddled the redhead, and kiss his forehead, saying,

"Gaara, you're the best! Thanks a lot, I really missed this stuff!"

He gave the redhead a peck on the lips, before sitting, ready to eat. Gaara shook his head at his enthusiasm, but smiled and sat with him to eat.

* * *

After Naruto had dismissed them, Sasuke had decided to head towards the bathhouse, for he needed some time to relax and think about the day.

It had been a tiring day for all the work they had, but also because having Sai near him and resist the urge to either kill him or kiss him was nearly unbearable and only his pride and self-control had helped him to keep himself in check from either chocking the other shinobi or just making out with him, for he was both angry and yet attracted to the damned man.

Even though, at the same time he was very happy to be with Naruto. The blond was his most important person, even if he would never admit it aloud; there was nobody he cared about more than Naruto and when it came to this, it was when he came into his emotional conflict.

How far these feelings went?

Had he been any other person, with a loving family, he probably would have felt those feelings towards his siblings, but it would have been just family love and nothing else. But he knew that these feelings were deeper, because he had never felt the same for his brother.

And at the same time, the feelings he had for Sai were confounding him greatly. He was very attracted to the ANBU, but he could tell that it wasn't only lust, but also a bit of sympathy and, though he was angry for the last night activities, he had been glad when seeing the other shinobi and worried when he had noticed the wound on Sai's cheek, so those feelings weren't only lust.

So how could it be that he wanted and liked Sai, and yet he felt so deeply for Naruto?

Such thoughts were clouding his mind as he came into the baths and took off his clothes; and after a quick shower, he got into the hot pool.

The truth was the hot water was always a blessing on his body, and he immediately felt better, just of being in the water.

Several minutes went away before the confusion came into his mind, buzzing in his brain.

He just didn't want to feel anything for Naruto besides friendship, more than anything because he could just see how much the blond and Gaara loved each other, even if the Kazekage was very cold to him, he could see the aqua eyes warm up as soon as they landed on Naruto; and Sasuke didn't want to get in the middle of their relationship with his own confused feelings.

Had it been any other person besides Naruto, he wouldn't have cared, but he wasn't going to put his most important relationship into jeopardy, not anymore. He had tried to break it once, and he had broken Naruto in the process, but the blond had taken him back and he wasn't about to repay his friend's trust and open arms in such a poor way.

And Sai, it was just that he wasn't sure of where the things were going with the ANBU. The night before he was kissing him with unknown passion, then he left without an explanation and today he acted like if nothing had happened between them.

What was he supposed to understand with all this? Sai wanted him or not? It made him wonder if the shinobi didn't have a mental disorder, and the thought made him snicker. There was something undeniably attractive about ex-ROOT member, and not only his voice, which sent shivers down his spine every time Sai called his name, but something about his personality and quirks as well.

Nonetheless, he was still hurt about Sai leaving him just like that in the middle of the night and then brushing it away like nothing; so he would be damned if he showed that he was still interested in him.

After a while, he finally headed home.

* * *

Some days went away this way, Sasuke, Sai and Naruto working together; Gaara sometimes helping them, but most of the time out in the village, in the company of the two sannins or Hinata, whom he sort of liked, for she was respectful and calm, and didn't mind her silent companion.

Naruto and his advisers were falling easily into the every day routine, so he was really at ease by having them by his side and Neji as his ANBU captain, reporting everything to him, and also with the other ninjas or villagers that requested the missions.

The elders were quite relaxed with his work, so they weren't too much of a trouble, and the villagers were happy with their new Hokage, so everything was going smoothly, save two things that worried Naruto greatly, though more in a personal level.

One was the fact that Gaara was always too cold and sometimes rude to Sasuke, and the blond had no idea of why was that happening. Sasuke had been proven to be patient and polite, but Naruto could tell that the Uchiha's patience was running out with the Kazekage, and he could sense a disaster coming their way if he didn't do something.

And the other one was that Sasuke, though polite and civil to Sai, wasn't letting the other ninja make any advances on him!

Sure, the three of them were working efficiently and their work-relationship was quite good, but he knew that Sai was at a lost when it came to becoming something else than just co-workers with Sasuke. The Uchiha was cordial and respectful, but didn't let Sai get closer to him.

He had even refused twice to go to lunch with Sai! Twice! Why was the bastard being such a bastard?

Sasuke had said that at least one of them had to stay with Naruto, as if the blond couldn't manage for just an hour alone.

And then, he rarely talked to Sai. Ok, Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't the most talkative person, but the way he just downright ignored Sai was beyond his usual coldness and that was saying something. Whenever Sai tried to ask him a bit about himself, Sasuke was just too closed, and he never laughed when Sai said a joke.

But at the same time, while he acted so cold and arrogant, Naruto could just see how his eyes reflected amusement at Sai's antics, or happiness when Sai just talked to him; or whenever they got closer, to read a document or whatever, he could see how Sasuke would lightly lean into the other shinobi.

For kami's sake, Naruto had even caught him licking his lips softly as he gazed at Sai when the other shinobi wasn't looking!

He couldn't understand why Sasuke was so obviously interested in Sai and yet at the same time acted liked a complete asshole to the other shinobi. Why couldn't he just show his true feelings?

Of course it could be that he was trying to keep Sai interested in him by acting like if he didn't care at all, but it didn't seem like something Sasuke would do, for he was usually straight forward, and besides, instead of interesting Sai, he was just deterring him; since Sai didn't understand such love games, they hadn't been taught to him and they didn't follow any logic, so they wouldn't make any sense to him.

Naruto had the feeling that something was missing, something that Sai hadn't told him and yet had great importance.

Even though, he was taken out of his musings by Gaara's voice,

"There's something on your mind."

So typical of Gaara, it wasn't a question, just a statement, but Naruto could tell that the redhead was wondering about what had been in his head. They were finishing their dinner.

"Oh, it's nothing, just Sasuke." Naruto answered, taking a gulp from his cup, so he didn't notice the sudden flash of jealousy cursing through aqua eyes.

"The Uchiha?" Gaara asked, trying to keep his voice neutral but didn't quite manage and it came out with a note of disdain.

"The Uchiha has a name, Sa-su-ke. Why do you always call him that? I hate it, you know he's not like his brother, he's Sasuke." Naruto answered, annoyed by the way Gaara always treated Sasuke, even when he knew just how much the brunette mattered to him.

Gaara was a bit taken back, but answered,

"He's still an Uchiha."

"I know so, but he's not just any Uchiha, he's Sasuke and he's important to me, why can't you be nicer to him?" Naruto said, his temper rising.

He loved Gaara, but Sasuke was important to him and he wouldn't let anyone treat him like that, not even his beloved one.

"You always insult him." Gaara pointed.

"Yeah, but that's the way we are together. He doesn't insults you, does he?" Naruto replied, a drop of anger in his voice.

"Why do you always defend him?" Gaara asked, getting angry himself.

"Because he's important to me and always be; and if you can't understand that, then I'm sorry, because I'm not changing it." Naruto answered, finishing the argument and getting up to wash the dishes.

Gaara blinked alt this. He couldn't believe why was it that even now Sasuke seemed to be a breach between the two of them. They hadn't really argued about anything until now, and it hurt. But what was more important was what he should do now? Brush it off and ignore it? Argue back? Show he was hurt by Naruto's obvious preference for Sasuke over him?

He looked down at his own cup, and the dark tea reflected his eyes. Strangely, compared to Naruto's ones, they were as indifferent as always, not showing his emotions.

He sighed and took another sip, deciding that the next day he would try to act more civil towards Sasuke, though his own jealousy was so hard to control.

Naruto was upset, both for Gaara's actions and the fact that they had argued about it, but he knew that this time, Sasuke had done nothing wrong and Gaara was the one that had to change, so he wouldn't take back what he had said.

* * *

The next day, the two kages headed to Naruto's office in an uncomfortable silence, until Naruto said,

"Look Gaara, I can understand that you don't especially like Sasuke, he's difficult to get along with, I know; but just try to be civil to him, I'm not asking you to be best friends, okay?"

Gaara just nodded, but Naruto kissed his cheek softly and hug him for a moment. That made Gaara smile and feel all warm inside, so he thought that maybe being somewhat nice to the Uchiha would have its perks.

Yet, as soon as they got to the tower they met up with the very Sasuke, who was also walking calmly to his job.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called, waving one of his hands and the black-haired man turned to face them.

He smiled for a second, but it was a smile that Gaara had rarely seen on him, and he somehow knew that it was only reserved for Naruto, though it quickly turned into his usual smirk.

Gaara took Naruto's hand and the blond entwined their fingers, unconsciously reassuring the redhead.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama." Sasuke said when they were close, with a small bow.

"Not Hokage-sama, Sasuke, but Naruto. What do you have against my name? First you always insulted me and now it's always Hokage-sama. You can't spell my name or what?" Naruto asked, with a light smile on his face. Gaara said,

"Morning, Uchiha."

Sasuke seemed a bit surprised by this new development, but only nodded, as he could see that the Kazekage was trying to be civil, and answered Naruto,

"Your word is my command, Naruto."

"Yeah, as if!" Naruto answered, laughing. Yet, there was another voice,

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Gaara-san, good morning!"

It was Sai, who approached them and bowed lightly with a smile.

"Sai! Nice to see we are all eager to work."

The went up the stairs, moment that Sai used to say to Sasuke,

"How are you? You look really good today."

Sasuke was a bit surprised by the comment, but answered,

"I'm fine, thanks."

And after a moment of hesitation, he asked,

"You?"

"I'm ok, as usual." Sai answered, though he was happy that there was finally some progress between them.

Naruto heard them, and sighed. At least Sasuke wasn't too bad with Sai, though he knew that if things kept going like they had been, he would have to speak with the Uchiha, as much as he would hate to do that, since he knew Sasuke was a hard nut to crack.

* * *

A few hours later, though, Sasuke came running into the room with a scroll, and said,

"Naruto, Kazekage-sama! Urgent message from Suna!"

Naruto paled at this, he knew that Gaara had to go back, but for them to receive an urgent message meant something had happened in the village.

Gaara took the scroll and read it, as his frown went deeper, and then he said,

"I have to go back immediately, there's been an attack on the village and several scrolls have disappeared."

* * *

**_So, the next chapter!!! Bwahhahaha, what has happened in Suna? Poor Gaara, he's suffering so much..._**

**_Anyway, review, please!!!! ^^_**


	22. More bitter than sweet

"What happened?" Naruto asked immediately, rising from his seat. Sasuke moved near him, watching him carefully.

"They aren't sure. I suppose that the other ninjas noticed my absence and decided to act now, before I went back. As for who could be behind it, it's more than probable that it was Iwagakure, you know that we have been enemies for a long time and we knew that they were planning something, but I didn't think they would be so forward, I wouldn't have left the village." Gaara answered, folding the scroll.

"We aren't allies with Iwa, but we aren't enemies either; therefore it would be unwise to side with Suna openly." Sai said, knowing that Naruto would want to help Gaara and his people.

Gaara nodded,

"It is better if you stay out of this; after all we can't risk to involve the other countries."

"I know so. Still, I want you to take an ANBU team; we can't let you leave alone. They'll go with you to the border with the Land of Wind; I'll write to Suna telling them to meet you there, and you'll be able to hunt the ninjas from there." Naruto answered, and Gaara nodded again.

"I'll call Lee and his team." Sasuke said, and left. Naruto sighed and Gaara added,

"I'll get my things."

"Yeah… We'll see you at the principal doors in an hour, is that ok?" Naruto asked him.

Gaara closed his eyes in agreement and with a whirl of sand, disappeared.

Sai looked at Naruto, who sighed again and sat to continue with his work, and the black-haired man said,

"Naruto, he'll be ok, he's Gaara. And you knew he had to go back soon, he's the Kazekage."

"I know… but still, I like him being here with me." Naruto answered, as he read and signed some papers.

Sai smiled and said,

"Don't worry, you still have Sasuke and me, and all the others."

"Yeah, but when you start going out with you-know-who, it will be different." Naruto answered.

"IF we ever go out… It is proving to be difficult." Sai admitted.

Naruto couldn't help but to laugh,

"Trust me, if you really want to win his heart, he'll be more difficult than fighting all the Akatsuki all over again."

Sai sighed,

"Still…"

"Even though, I wanted to ask you if something happened between you that you haven't told me." Naruto said, glancing at him meaningfully. Sai blushed lightly,

"Well… yeah, something did happen, the day you were named Hokage."

"And that is?" Naruto inquired, very curious because he knew that it had to be very important to make Sai blush; but in that moment Lee opened the door with his usual energy and after him, the three members of his ANBU team and Sasuke with a light annoyed expression.

"My dear friend Naruto! What is it that you require us so urgently?" Lee asked, his eyes shinning, and his team members just smiled at his exuberance.

"You have to accompany Gaara up to border with Wind, it is urgent that you get there as soon as possible." Naruto answered. Lee bowed and said,

"You honor us by trusting you most beloved person to us, you'll have nothing to worry about! Right, team?"

"Yes, captain." The other three answered quickly.

Naruto smiled and said,

"I know I can trust you. You have an hour to get ready, we'll meet you in the principal gates."

"Yosh! Who ever takes longer than exactly 45 minutes to get there will have to do 500 push-ups, understood?" Lee said to his team, and as soon as they heard that, they said,

"Yes, captain." And then all of them disappeared in a cloud.

Sasuke shook his head, but Naruto started laughing and the other two men replied with smiles of their own.

* * *

As Gaara was picking up his things from Naruto's apartment, his mind was buzzing with the possibilities of what the stealing would mean for the future of the two countries. If the Suna shinobi killed the Iwa ninjas, it would be an excuse for Iwagakure to try to insolate the Land of the Wind. He sighed, knowing that this would difficult, but he would find a way to solve it. Either way, he was more worried about his people, and even more considering that the ninjas had to be strong enough to break into the village, and he knew his own ninjas weren't so weak. He wondered if his siblings were ok, and he prayed that they were.

Just as he was thinking about all this, though, he accidentally pushed one of Naruto's drawers with his feet and it opened slightly. He put the stuff he was carrying into his backpack, and turned to close the drawer, but when he turned, something was shinning inside the drawer and he opened it more, to find that it was a forehead protector. Yet, it wasn't just any forehead protector, it was from a missing nin and Gaara could immediately tell from who, since there were photos of that person.

He was frozen in place, as he saw just how many things Naruto kept that had to do with Sasuke. Their photos, the Bingo book, the files on Sasuke and the missions of Team 7, all of it was there. His heart beat faster in a painful way. Why would Naruto keep all this after so long? Why did he keep so many memories of Sasuke? Why was it always Sasuke?

He knew that as he and Naruto had spent less time together, he wouldn't have many objects to keep, but still, he couldn't understand why he kept it all there, in his bedroom. Why was it that Sasuke always seemed to shadow him in Naruto's mind and heart?

It was just heartbreaking, to know that he would never be able to have a more important place in Naruto's heart; that Sasuke would always come first. He envied Sasuke terribly; even more because of the way he had treated Naruto for so many years and yet the blond was always there after him and ready to embrace him with open arms again.

He felt his eyes sting, but he would not cry. He knew that he couldn't, not when he had to face other shinobi and Naruto. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to be angry with Naruto.

He had always known Sasuke was Naruto's most important person, and he had accepted to be Naruto's lover while he knew this; and yet, he had had hope, he had thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be as important as Sasuke for Naruto, but now he knew that he would always be behind the Uchiha.

It was so painful to admit it, and yet, at the same time, he somehow felt less tired. At least now he KNEW, he no longer had to doubt, right? Then, why was it that it felt like someone was stabbing him ever so slowly?

Why when he thought how lovingly Naruto would kiss him, it just hurt more?

Why when he thought how nice it was just to be held by those strong, warm arms, it hurt more?

Was it because maybe Naruto didn't want him, but maybe wanted Sasuke instead? Was he just something Naruto wanted to use just for a while?

That doubt made his breathing stop. Was he was just… just… just a tool?

He grabbed his head in pain, it not only hurt his heart, but his mind and body as well. His head ached again, like those times before Naruto came to spend his holidays to Suna. Those aches had been gone while Naruto had been there, until now.

He fell into the bed, trying to calm himself. He closed his eyes, and waited for the pain to recede, though it took quite a while.

As he stayed curled in the bed, he realized that even if Naruto had only used him and now he would throw him away and then take Sasuke, he would never regret those moments he spent with the blond, he just couldn't bring himself to even wish that none of this had happened, he wouldn't change it for anything in the world, ever.

He knew that he would meet Naruto again at the doors, and that he had to remain strong, after all it wasn't Naruto's fault or problem that he had been innocent enough to believe that he would ever be more important than the Uchiha. He knew that he had to be strong and not worry the blond uselessly, and also, if this was all he could get from the blond, if this was all the love he could receive, then he would take as much as he could.

When he was able to sit again, he had ten minutes before meeting Naruto at the gates. He sighed and took his things; his heart was fragile, and yet he knew he had to stand strong; if not for his sake, for his people's sake, they need him right now and his emotions would not get in the way, he would not allow so. And more specially, for Naruto's sake, he just wanted him to be happy. And if he was happier with the Uchiha, then he...

He stopped that train of thought and thought of Suna. He might be breaking inside, but he was still their Kazekage and this was a time of need, so he had to push his own problems aside and face the village's ones.

With those thoughts, he somehow found strength to stand, closed the drawer and then went to face Naruto at the gates.

* * *

Naruto had finished writing the letter to Suna and handed it to Sasuke to send it with their fastest bird, when Sai said,

"You should get going."

"Has an hour passed already? That was fast. Ok, I'll be back in a little while. You can try to get close to him, now that you'll have to be time to be alone. I'll give you half an hour." Naruto said, grinning.

"I'll do my best." Sai answered, as Naruto left the office.

Five minutes later, Sasuke came back, and his eyebrows rose when he didn't see Naruto, but a second later he understood he had gone to see Gaara off, and then he realized that he was going to be with Sai.

**Alone,** with Sai.

He gulped, he didn't know how he should act now; after all, it was the first time they were alone since the "incident" (as he liked to call it now) in the forest; and as of lately Sai had been always nice to him, and he had been as cold as possible to Sai, he thought that that would have dettered the other ANBU, but so far, Sai had kept trying; so he guessed that maybe the older man wanted to make up with him for that night. Yet, he didn't know how much could he trust him.

Sai took him out of his musings,

"Sasuke-kun, if you don't mind me asking, why are you still standing there?"

Sasuke would have blushed had he been any other person; he hadn't noticed that he had stayed in the same place, so he went to the table to see what had to be done. Now he was just nervous of being side by side with Sai, even if the other ninja was looking as calm as ever.

He felt that he needed to get away, at least that way he wouldn't have to decide if he should act cold or not. Gratefully, there was a report about one of the training grounds that needed to be checked upon, so he said, taking it,

"I'll go to check this."

"Oh? Hey, wait. Why don't you better help me out with all those reports that need to be reviewed and signed? You know Naruto hates them, so he'll delay them, but there are more every day, so maybe we can get them done quickly between you and me?" Sai answered.

It hurt that Sasuke seemed to want to be as far as possible from him, but Sai was really trying to gain his trust and friendship, at least.

The drop of plea that was in those words took Sasuke aback, and somehow, he knew he just couldn't resist Sai, not when he sounded so nice; and then Sai said,

"Please, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ok. Which ones do you want to look at?" Sasuke agreed, before noticing what he was saying and he smacked himself inwardly; and Sai smiled, and divided the pile in two, saying,

"Here, half and half."

Sasuke nodded and they sat in a comfortable silence. In fact, after some minutes, Sasuke realized that even when he really liked to be around Naruto, sometimes he did want to be with someone that could be silent and not bothered by silence. Yet, he itched to know more about Sai, so he thought that this was a good opportunity to ask some questions and after arguing with himself about what he should ask, he said,

"Sai."

"Yes?" The ANBU answered, feeling that shiver that ran through his back whenever the Uchiha said his name.

"What's the thing you like to draw the most?" Sasuke asked.

He knew that the other one painted, so he figured that it would be a good start point and it wouldn't take them into any dangerous ground, hopefully.

"Pretty much anything. I guess that people are the hardest to paint, but also the most interesting." Sai answered with a smile.

"Hn."

"Do you like painting?" Sai asked, as he placed the signed reports in another pile.

"Never tried it."

"Really? Why?"

"Didn't have time."

"Oh. Well, if you ever feel like it, I can always borrow you my paints and brushes." Sai said, glancing at his companion expression at this.

"Sure." Sasuke said; but as he was concentrated in reading, he didn't see the hopeful glance the other sent his way.

The continued in silence for a little while until Sai said,

"Which one of your elements you like the most? I mean, between electricity and fire."

"Electricity." Sasuke answered after a second, nobody had asked him that before.

"Really? It's a really special element, isn't it? A thunderstorm is always very impressive."

"Hn."

After a second, Sasuke asked,

"Which elements you use?"

"Water and earth. Though I prefer water, it's always more beautiful than earth."

Sasuke nodded though he had never really thought about how beautiful or not an attack could be, to tell the truth. He had always used to get what he needed or wanted, never really thought about the techniques he used in any other way than a tool necessary to survive. This new knowledge somehow made him think that the more he knew about Sai, the more he realized how different they truly were, but not in a bad way, I just made him even more curious about the other black-haired shinobi.

Sai glanced at him and suddenly said,

"You know, you're very special."

Sasuke rose his eyebrows, sparing him a glance, not sure if he was going to like whatever the other said afterwards. Sai wasn't sure he should say what he was about to say, but at the same time, it was truth and he always spoke the truth.

"You just are. And… I would like to know you more. Because I like you."

The brush that Sasuke was using to sign the paper stopped. He looked at Sai, who was still working on his own pile of papers calmly. He didn't know what answer Sai was expecting, so he just asked,

"Would you like to go to go for lunch?"

"I would like that very much." Sai answered with a smile, and Sasuke just shrugged, not sure of what he was agreeing to. Yet, he couldn't help but to think that it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Naruto got to the principal doors, and saw that Lee, his team and Gaara were already there. Yet, as soon as he saw Gaara, he could feel something was different, something was wrong; and the blond leadear bit his lower lip. He hadn't thought that this would affect Gaara so much, so he greeted his ninja and then took Gaara's hand and pulled him away, before asking,

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

Gaara blinked, he hadn't expected Naruto noticing so quickly that he wasn't feeling well. He took a breath and answered, though his voice betrayed him and he voiced a lie,

"Is just I feel guilty about my village, I shouldn't have left when I knew that there were problems."

"It's not your fault, Gaara, trust me." Naruto said, and hugged him.

Gaara's heart was treating to fall into pieces in that moment; he felt that he was going to throw up. Naruto kissed his cheek gently and he noticed that the redhead quivered at his touch. He flinched away, now knowing that there was something else that was bothering his boyfriend and asked again,

"Gaara, what aren't you telling me?"

Now Gaara knew that he was definitely going to vomit, he just felt his insides revolving at Naruto's gentle tone. He wanted to cry, for he had never felt so hurt. The kindness in those words just hurt him more, because it showed him that Naruto cared, and yet he now knew that the blond would never care as much as he did. He had wanted to enjoy this moments, and yet his body wasn't responding the way he wanted it to. He closed his eyes, trying to control himself and started to build his emotional wall around him again.

Naruto stepped away, he was hurt; he could just feel how Gaara was trying to push him away; and that pained him, for he didn't understand it. He asked again,

"Gaara, what's going on?"

"It was just a dream." Gaara answered enigmaticaly, but Naruto couldn't tell if he was telling this to himself or to the blond, for Gaara still had his eyes closed.

"What?"

"I have to go, my people needs me." Gaara said, opening his eyes, and now they were two cold aqua pools, like ice. Naruto grabbed his hand,

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"I… just feel sick, sorry." Gaara answered, telling the truth, though Naruto interpreted it wrong. The blond somewhat calmed, but asked,

"Then shouldn't you stay?"

"No. I'm still the Kazekage, in case you've forgotten." Gaara said, and the blond almost winced again at his tone.

"I… ok, as you wish. Send me a letter when all of this is over, ok?" Naruto said, and tentably raised his hand towards the redhead's cheek.

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes, and when he felt the hand touching his cheek, he couldn't help but to lean against it.

Even if it was lie, even if he was just a replacement, even if this was the last time he could feel this warmth towards him before Naruto went to the black Uchiha again, even if it would hurt so much more afterwards, he needed this.

Naruto sighed, he had been scared that the redhead flinched again, but when Gaara leaned into his hand, he just got closer and kissed those lips he loved so much again.

Gaara almost shivered again, but he devoured Naruto's mouth, feeling desperate to stay with that feeling forever, too keep it with himself and never let go; and yet he knew he had to let go, he knew that this feeling did not belong to him, it was for the Uchiha; that all this had been just a dream for him; and yet a dream he would treasure forever.

And then they separated and Gaara nodded and Naruto remained silent; and then the redhead calmly turned and left with Lee and his team; and the green-cladded ninja was shedding tears of happiness at what he supposed to be the most loving and tender departure ever and congratulated Gaara for having such a loving partner. Yet, Gaara could feel his heart bleeding inside, completely shattered by his pain.

Naruto stayed in the same place for some time, looking into the distance, long after the figures disappeared into the distance; for he couldn't shake the feeling that their kiss had been more than a farewell, it was a good-bye; and he felt his heart trembling in desesperation of not knowing what was really going on with Gaara.

But the walls of Konoha reminded him that he was their Hokage, and even if he wanted to run after Gaara, he couldn't. He couldn't grasp why it had hurt so much, why Gaara acted the way he did, and he just wished that it had been just his imagination, that it was just that it was the first time that they separated as a couple and that was why Gaara was so sad.

Little could they know that the other was feeling equally sad about their separation, only that one didn't know why, and the other believed the other wasn't hurting so much.

* * *

_**So much angst!!!!!! Gah, I'm going to throw up! Well, you can't complain, I did put it in the drama genre! It's the first time I've written so much fluff and so much angst together....Yep, going to throw up...**_

_**Anyway, what about you? Was it eatable? (Coz I know it wasn't for me... if it hadn't been for Sai and Sasuke...)**_

_**For everyone, a cookie to digest all this! ^^**_

_**And double cookie for.... Okinawa Angel, who made the 200 review!!! Thanks for everyone that made it possible!**_

_**And we can keep that number growing, right? So, please, review, I seriously appreciate it!**_


	23. Friendly Visit

After a while, Sasuke started feeling uneasy. Naruto hadn't come back, and he knew that it would be strange for a farewell to last for so long. Even though, he guessed that the blond Hokage would need some time to get used to the idea of not having his lover around and even more considering the circumstances in which Gaara had to leave.

When Sasuke and Sai finished the papers, the eldest one got up and said,

"Should we go for lunch now?"

Sasuke nodded and followed Sai outside, through the village. They reached a restaurant and sat in silence.

"What's your favorite food?" Sai casually asked.

"Tomatoes and rice balls." Sasuke answered.

Sai smiled and asked,

"Really?"

"Hn. Yours?"

"Tofu."

Sasuke elegantly raised his eyebrow as he united his hands in front of him, in that usual pose of his.

"What? I like it." Sai said, almost laughing at Sasuke's expression.

In that moment the waiter arrived and her eyes widened slightly upon seeing Sasuke, but the Uchiha merely spared her a glance when ordering his food and continued to gaze at Sai, who was kinder and smiled at her. She blushed lightly and went to get their drinks and food.

Sasuke felt a light growl forming in his throat upon seeing Sai's smile directed to someone else that wasn't him or Naruto, but held it down; because it was quite illogical, not to mention that he would be damned if he showed he was jealous of a simple waiter girl.

Yet, the ex ANBU turned to look at him and asked,

"Do you like being here in Konoha?"

Sasuke nodded. He didn't specially like the village, but Naruto and Sai made up for it. They stayed in silence for a while, looking at each other in a calm way, not challenging, just looking until the waiter came back with their drinks, and they broke their eye contact in order to drink.

"How long have you known Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Since he came back from the training with Jiraiya. Our first mission together was to get you back from Orochimaru, remember?" Sai said.

Sasuke nodded and averted his eyes. Orochimaru wasn't something he liked to remember too much. Those two years were too full of darkness, of unnamable memories and affairs that were too atrocious to talk about in such a beautiful day. Sai sensed his discomfort and decided that it would be the best if he left the subject alone, at least for now.

"And we've been in many other missions together, though I wasn't with him when he passed the chunnin and jounin exams. But Neji-san and me were his teammates in the ANBU exam." Sai explained.

"Weren't you already an ANBU?" Sasuke asked.

"Not exactly. I was in a branch of ANBU, but it was dissolved and I had to take the exam again. "

"I see."

"And then Tsunade-sama named me Naruto's bodyguard while we weren't in ANBU missions." Sai explained.

"Why?"

"Akatsuki was still out there and Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei couldn't be with Naruto all the time. Besides, she said that it was easier to gather the team if at least two members were together, and then she named him his successor, so yeah, she was worried about him." Sai answered and the waiter came back, carrying their food.

They took the chopsticks and Sai said,

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke replied lightly, and they started eating.

The meal went on in a relative silence, with very few comments now and then, but Sasuke and Sai were quite comfortable with each other, until suddenly Sai accidentally brushed Sasuke's feet with his own, action that almost made Sasuke jump.

"Sorry…" Sai said, blushing slightly.

Sasuke shook his head, though he mentally slapped himself as he thought that, considering how physically close they had been before, being shy about touching each other accidentally was idiotic.

Sai, from his part, had been craving to touch Sasuke even if it was just an accidental brush, but as the Uchiha had been completely unapproachable as of lately, touching him had been even harder.

Sai hadn't forgotten the feeling of those lips under his own, nor the black hair in his hand or the skin that hid strong muscles; and he knew he desired Sasuke more than what he could actually believe, but as he didn't want something fleeting, not just a one-night stand with Sasuke, he knew that he would have to wait to gain the other's trust.

* * *

After finishing their food, they headed back to the Tower, and they were surprised to see that Naruto was already there.

He raised his eyebrow when he saw them coming in together, but didn't say anything, though when they both turned, the blond half-grinned, it seemed that Sai was making progress with Sasuke if the bastard had agreed to go out to eat with him.

Even though he was feeling happy for his friends, he couldn't shake the cloud of sadness that closed around his heart. He couldn't understand why their farewell had felt so final… Like if something had been broken, and yet he couldn't fix it.

What had gone wrong? What had he done?

That morning, he didn't understand it, they had fought the night before because of Sasuke… could it be that Gaara had been feeling still unsure about that? But why? Everything had been fine that morning, the redhead had even been nicer to Sasuke and everything had been going nicely, until that letter had come.

Was there something else that Gaara hadn't told them and the situation was worse than what they thought? Or had something happened while Gaara had gone to the apartment to get his things? But what? What was Naruto missing?

Such thoughts stayed with him through the rest of the day, and Sasuke and Sai noticed that something bothered him, but they guessed that it was just his worry for Gaara; it was natural.

* * *

Later that night, after every normal person in Konoha had gone to bed already, Naruto kept tossing in bed. He had gotten used to quickly to the warmth and the feeling of having someone to hold in the night and now his bed felt too big. He missed Gaara terribly already, and doubt was eating him as well, about the redhead's well-being.

He just wanted to have Gaara in his arms, kiss him and know that everything was ok, that today's parting was just a bad dream and nothing else.

He tossed the cover one more time, before getting up and getting dressed and then went out. He let his foot take him wherever they wanted; he just wanted to do something else other than just tossing on his bed.

Slowly, but surely, without even noticing, he came to find himself in front of Sasuke's house, and without giving it too much thought, he climbed the wall up the bedroom, opened the window and came into it.

Sasuke had been peacefully sleeping, when he half-woke up because he felt someone coming closer, yet his inner alarms didn't go off for some reason as he felt the chakra of the person coming and he turned to continue sleeping, until he was inconsiderately shoved to the side and a known voice said,

"Sasuke, wake up."

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here at this hour?!" Sasuke growled, opening his eyes and turning around to face his blond friend and Hokage.

Yet, upon seeing Naruto's face, he sighed and sat more or less comfortably on one side of his futon and raised his eyebrow at the blond.

Naruto sat in front of him, and there was a moment of silence before he stated,

"I… I'm worried. About Gaara."

"If you're expecting an emotional talk-" Sasuke started, but Naruto cut him,

"No, you bastard, I know you have the sensibility of a rock when it comes to this."

"Then?"

"I need you to distract me or something." Naruto explained, looking at him, and didn't fail to notice the fact that the big t-shirt the Uchiha wore to sleep was sliding to the side, showing one of his pale shoulders.

"It's bloody two in the morning, Naruto, go to sleep." Sasuke grumbled, ready to go back to sleep himself.

"Sasuuuuke!" Naruto whined and continued,

"Come on, stop being your usual bastard self and be nice to me for once! I mean, we haven't sparred in a while or anything! And I need your help… really…" The last part was whispered, but Sasuke heard it anyway and his eyes widened for a second before he got up and answered,

"Hn."

He grabbed some clothes as Naruto grinned happily and said,

"Thanks a lot, Sasuke."

As Sasuke changed and Naruto looked around the room, the blond asked,

"Hey, Sasuke… Has something happened between you and Sai?"

Nobody but Naruto would have noticed the way Sasuke's back muscles tensed for some instants, in a way that the blond just knew that meant problems. He cringed, not knowing what answer to expect from the Uchiha, but the brunette just said,

"… Maybe. But it's none of your business."

"Aww, come on, Sasuke, I'm just best friend, am I not? So, who are you going to tell this stuff to if not to me?" Naruto beckoned him, and Sasuke had to fight his smile from appearing, yet Naruto could tell that he was happy.

Naruto was so much more than just his friend; he was something so special that Sasuke was sure that there wasn't a word to describe what the blond was to him. He turned to glance at the blond, who just sent him a foxy grin, before suddenly jumping and making Sasuke fall to the floor with a thud.

The Uchiha hit his head against the floor, having the blond above him and he growled before pushing Naruto and reversing their position and the blond laughed, before pushing him again and they started to roll around the room, Naruto's laugh resonating through the house, and Sasuke couldn't help the smile that crept over his features.

He felt like a kid again, playfully playing around with Naruto, it was like if the blond was a never-ending ball of sunlight that just melted him and made him feel things that he had forgotten. Soon they were running around the house.

Naruto, though when he had come he had been too worried about Gaara, somehow Sasuke just made him shut it out of his thoughts, and he felt better as he caught Sasuke's smile as they continued to play around like idiots. He knew he needed this, he need to feel that something was all-right, that there was some normality in his life when one of the most important things was going badly.

At last, they found themselves in the bedroom again and Sasuke tackled Naruto and sat above him, trying to regain their breaths.

Somehow, Sasuke knew that like so many other things in their relationship, this sort of behavior would remain a secret, for he would never accept that he liked acting like a child with Naruto and the blond himself didn't actually talked about their relationship with anyone.

He knew that nobody but them truly knew what had breathed between them in the mission to the Wave country, nor in the battle of the Valley of the End; nor in the last battle they had before Naruto stopped going after him, when he had promised that he would go back after killing Itachi. He knew that such things were never to be spoken of.

Naruto looked at his friend as they both regained their breath. Sasuke was so many things to him; he couldn't just define him as a friend, not even best friend, he was something much deeper. He suddenly said,

"Hey, I'm glad you actually fulfilled your promise, you know? I actually thought that you had just said that you would come back to get me off your back."

"Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke said, and then added,

"Well, yeah, that was partly the reason, to tell the truth."

"Bastard!" Naruto accused him childishly, and punched his arm. Sasuke just smirked, but then asked seriously,

"What happened with Gaara?"

"What do you mean? How did we get together or… what happened today?" Naruto said, his sadness coming back as he remembered about his boyfriend, and his heart ached again.

Sasuke studied his reaction, a bit worried about him, he knew that whatever had happened really bothered the blond.

"Today." He stated.

"I don't know… He was just, I dunno, acting strange, so sad and pushing me away, but… is just, it just hurts and I don't know what's wrong or what did I do or just what the hell is happening!" Naruto tried to explain, but the truth is that he couldn't begin to understand just what had happened to Gaara.

"Hn." Sasuke said, wondering about what Naruto had said and then asked,

"Did you two fight?"

"No. Well, the night before, we sort of did, but in the morning everything was fine." Naruto answered and Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I swear everything was fine!"

"Maybe is just that he was too worried about the village. Stop thinking about it, and tomorrow just write him, but don't mention it."

"I guess so… And what about you, bastard? Come on, I can see Sai caught your eye!" Naruto said, grinning again; trying to lighten the mood.

Maybe Sasuke was right, maybe Gaara had been just too worried about his village, such attack could had been really bad and he was the Kazekage after all.

Sasuke tensed as Naruto pressed Sai's topic again, but then answered,

"As I said, none of your business."

"Come on, Sasuke! I would have to be an idiot to not notice how you look at him! You must at least think he's hot!" The blond said, grinning, and the brunette above him glared at him, though it had no effect by now, the blond was immune to his glare.

"Or is it something else?" Naruto asked slyly.

Sasuke looked away, as he wasn't going to answer Naruto's question, but the blond opened his mouth in surprise and then said,

"Oh, you gotta be kidding! You have a crush on Sai, don't you? Oh, I can't believe it, you like Sai! I can't wait to see Sakura-"

Sasuke turned to glare at him, his sharingan spinning and Naruto wisely shut up.

"You are not going to say a word to anyone, you hear me?" Sasuke growled at him.

"So you do like him. Then why do you act like a jerk around him?" Naruto answered, ignoring Sasuke's promise of death that was coming from his eyes if the blond didn't shut up.

Sasuke sighed; he knew that Naruto wouldn't let it go until he answered.

"Naruto… it is none of your business. Ask him instead, he should know."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Naruto's eyes widened in understanding and said,

"Something did happen between you… what did you do?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Damned be Naruto and his bloody curiosity, now he knew that something had happened between Sai and Sasuke, and he knew he wouldn't leave it alone.

"I am not telling you. Ask Sai if you are so interested."

"Did he kiss you?" Naruto pressed, having just too much fun annoying the last Uchiha.

The answer came as the stiffening of Sasuke's muscles, and as he was now sitting above Naruto, with the blonde's legs as support, and Naruto noticed immediately, and his eyes widened comically.

"You're joking. He KISSED you? When? How?"

"The day you came back." Sasuke answered, defeated.

What was the point of denying the answers, if Naruto still got them by guessing and reading him? He cursed the blond for being able to decipher his movements and actions, but he knew that he could read Naruto just as well, in a level that few could boast of.

".God. I can't believe it. Then what happened, why aren't you going out?" Naruto asked again, not understanding why the two weren't already in a relationship if the two of them liked each other so much and had already kissed.

"Because he was an ass and ran away, that's why." Sasuke snapped.

"Wait, who kissed who?" Naruto asked, a bit confused.

"He started it."

Seriously, this was not how Sasuke had planned on spending the night or any other day, to tell the truth. Talking about Sai and what he felt for the damned black-haired ninja with Naruto was not in his plans. Of course, Naruto was still the most surprising ninja he had ever met, so he shouldn't be amazed by the way things were coming out.

"Oh. And then he ran away, right? It's so Sai-like…" Naruto said, sighing as in reproach.

He could understand now why Sai had sought him first thing in the morning the day after he became Hokage and he didn't blame Sasuke for being angry, he would have been, too, after all.

He could actually picture it, Sai suddenly leaving Sasuke after having a make out session and not even explaining a thing. Yet, he knew why Sai had run away, the other ninja had obviously been pretty scared about everything that was happening and he knew that Sai would rather know what was going on before acting, his logical mind need a reason for everything, and he had gotten his answer only after he had talked with Naruto, which was after kissing Sasuke.

"Wait a second. You went looking for him after we fought, right? And he was in the crowd while we were fighting… So he is the reason you got distracted, isn't he? Whoa, you must really have the hots for him."

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled. Naruto went on rambling, amused,

"Well, I'm glad for you, even if you chose Sai, it's ok, 'coz I was starting to think that you were asexual or something, really. I mean, you had the entire kunochi population at your feet and you didn't even blink-"

"Naruto, shut up." Sasuke cut him and added,

"It's three in the morning and tomorrow we got work, now go back to your house and let me sleep."

"Aw, Sasuke wants his beauty sleep to impress Sai in the morning! How cute!" Naruto couldn't stop the words coming from his mouth, teasing Sasuke was just too much fun.

Sasuke glared at him again and smacked his head, and the blond said,

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, I promise!"

"Dobe, get out already." Sasuke said as he got up and Naruto grinned before saying,

"Nah, I'm staying with you. And don't call me that, bastard."

The statement surprised Sasuke, but then shoot daggers to the blond, who just grinned again and took a space in the already laid futon. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, but then he noticed that even when the blond was grinning, his eyes reflected a plea that he knew he couldn't refuse. He sighed in defeat again, before he changed into his pajamas again and slid under the cover, side by side with the blond. He closed his eyes and turned to sleep on his side, before he heard a whisper,

"Thanks, Sasuke."

A smirk formed on his face, thinking,

"That's what friends are for, Naruto."

He knew that even when the blond had been teasing him and playing around, he was still worried about Gaara, and though he would never admit it, he had sought Sasuke's company because he was troubled and lonely.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling sleepy. He was glad to have Sasuke there with him. He missed Gaara and he would have liked to have the redhead with him and to know that everything was ok between them, but that was not possible. Sasuke was right, he would write him the next day.

Finally, sleep came to both of them.

* * *

**_Hi there!!! Here's the next chapter, quite lighter than the one before, ne? I like it so much better. So now Naruto knows his two friends are hopelessly in love, what will he do with this knowledge? And what about Gaara and his relationship? Kuku...._**

**_Review and tell me what you think! ^^_**


	24. Prank

"Kazekage-sama, you should go to sleep, I'll take the watch now." Lee said in the middle of the night to Gaara, for the redhead had stayed up ever since they had stopped for rest and the green-clad ninja knew that the Kazekage needed to sleep; besides that Naruto would have his head if Gaara got hurt or something in the middle of the mission because of a lack of rest.

"I don't need to." Gaara stated after looking at him with unnerving blank eyes.

It was true, after all he had been a complete insomniac for 15 years, so he could stay up.

Even though, he would appreciate it if he could stop thinking about Naruto. The blond hadn't left his head in all day, filling him with sadness.

Even though, the sorrow was slowly becoming somewhat bearable with the pass of the day. As they were still within the Fire country, the sights hadn't changed much in all day, and if he closed his eyes for a second, he could make believe that everything about Naruto had just been a dream, and that he was a twelve year-old again, going to Konoha for the first time. But as soon as he opened his eyes and met up with the view of a grown-up Lee, he knew that it was not true.

Right now, the other members of the team were sleeping soundly, they still didn't have as much stamina and will as their leader, and much less the Kazekage, and they had covered a lot of ground in one day, quite a lot more than usual. They would probably get to the border the next day in the morning and Gaara would be able to follow the damned Iwa nins.

Now that he had more time to think about the attack (though his blond boyfriend was still at the back of his thoughts), he felt a cold rage against the ninjas that had dared to attack his dear village, and he would make sure to get them, and after getting some answers, make them suffer the most painful death possible.

Suddenly, he blinked; he hadn't realized that Lee was looking at him with curiosity. The black-haired man asked,

"You miss him already, don't you?"

Another blink of eyes was his answer.

"I can tell, besides, I know what it feels like. And trust me, even though it's painful, in the end, sometimes being away can help the relationship, you know?" Lee continued.

Gaara raised his eyebrow, he wasn't used to see Lee talking so seriously and much less giving him advice. Lee noticed that he had gotten the redhead's attention and added,

"I mean, people don't like to be apart from each other, that's true; but if you stay side by side all the time, it is easy to forget why you are together. I do not know your relationship with Naruto-kun, but I think that as you need each other so much, you also need a break from each other every once in a while. That way, the next time you meet, you'll be happier to see each other again."

Gaara weighted Lee's word and their meaning. Would this mean that Naruto would revaluate their relationship?

"You mean that the distance gives time to think about the relationship." He stated, though Lee realized that he meant it as a question of sorts.

"Yes, exactly."

"But what if the other person no longer wants you after that?" Gaara asked, his voice dropping a tone and it made Lee frowned, a very strange expression on his normally confident face.

"That could happen, I suppose. But I think that most of the time, if the relationship is going well, it will only help you to realize just how much you love that person." He answered truthfully.

"Do you miss Haruno?" Gaara asked bluntly, after a few seconds of silence.

"I do. I miss her in every mission I have to be away for longer than a day; and considering I belong to ANBU, those missions are really common. But the thought of seeing her again just makes me stronger to finish the mission as quickly as possible."

Gaara nodded, wondering if Naruto was missing him already. He looked up to the sky and sighed. Lee continued,

"Actually, I proposed to her after a six-month mission. My team and I nearly died back then, and it just made me realize how much I wanted to be with Sakura for the rest of my life."

Gaara looked back at him, surprised at the confession.

"Yeah, and Hokake-sama decided that my team would be given the mission of guarding the village, instead of Shikamaru's team, so I wouldn't be away from Sakura for too long."

Gaara nodded again, and crossed his legs. He envied Lee; he would like to be as confident as the black-haired man about his marriage. He tried to stop thinking about such topics; they would only sink him deeper into his doubts, and he just wanted to rest.

Actually, now he was feeling sleepy and he took out his futon. Lee smiled brightly as he saw him get ready to sleep, he was glad that the Kazekage was less troubled after talking to him and would finally rest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Gaara had thought, they reached Suna's border quite early in the morning, and decided to wait for Suna's ninjas there.

Yet, a few hours after they had gotten there, a messenger bird came to them, Lee took it's message and then said,

"Hey, Gaara, it's for you."

Gaara raised his invisible eyebrows as he took the scroll that had his name in a somewhat scribbled handwriting, which he recognized as Naruto's, since he had seen the blond writing quite a few times.

He frowned as he wondered what could be so urgent that the blond wrote him just a day after his departure, and read,

"_Hey, Gaara!_

_So, well, yeah, you just went out yesterday, but guess what? I sort of miss you already (Don't make me write that again, it's so sappy), I just wanted to know if Lee has been treating you nicely and not annoying you. I know that bushy-eyebrows can be a bit over-whelming sometimes, but I guess you're used to it already, considering I'm the same, though with orange instead of green. Yes, I know I can be annoying, but don't tell anyone I admitted it._

_So, how are you?_

_Well, I guess that's all I can say, after all we haven't been apart for that long._

_Many hugs and kisses,_

_Your Naruto._

_P.S. I don't care what Sai or Sasuke say, if you have problems with the Iwa nins, don't think twice to ask for our help._

_P.S.S. I.l.y."_

Gaara felt warmth spread over his heart as he could almost hear Naruto's voice in the message; it was so like Naruto.

Even though, he didn't understand what the second P.S. meant, but decided to answer the message in the moment. He had been a bit afraid that the message was to tell him that Naruto had thought about it and that it was better that they stayed as friends as they wouldn't be able to be together because of their jobs.

Yet, it seemed that the blond really missed him, and that alleviated his heart, though with it, the doubt raised again. Lee read the message over his shoulder and exclaimed:

"Gaara-san, Naruto truly adores you. And I agree with him, should you be in need, we'll help you with all our might!"

"_Does this mean that he truly loves me? Maybe he cares just as much as I do. I guess that I should just give him the benefit of doubt and see where does this take us."_ Gaara thought, upon hearing Lee's words, a bit happier and he turned to look at Lee, who smiled at him and said to his subordinates,

"Isn't it wonderful? The expression of the Hokage's love can be felt in just a scroll!"

His eyes were shining and the other four ninja were pretty sure that they could hear a sea wave splash behind him.

"Yes, Lee-san." His subordinates answered immediately and Gaara couldn't help the slight upwards movement of his lips. He said,

"Hand me a scroll and a brush."

"Of course, Kazekage-sama." One of the ninjas answered, handing him the items he needed, and the redhead sat to write the answer.

* * *

A few days later, everything seemed quite normal in Konoha; the birds sang in the morning, the wind blew softly through the trees, and the shinobi went up happily to the Hokage tower to receive their daily missions, when suddenly, from the very Hokage tower, there was a sudden shout,

"NARUTOOOOO!"

It was none other than the one and only last Uchiha survivor, who was about to throttle his Hokage. Pretty much all shinobi shut up upon hearing the call, it was unusual for Sasuke to lose his head that way.

Sai was just going up the stairs of the tower when he heard the scream and half smiled upon hearing Sasuke's voice, but wondered what had triggered that reaction from the Uchiha, so he hurried to go to the scene in the Hokage's office.

Naruto, from his part, was laughing loudly at his friend's distress; he was actually shaking with laughter on his chair; as Sasuke spread quite a venomous killing intent, his Sharingan was blazing, fixed on his Hokage.

In that moment, Sai came into the room and couldn't help but to smile upon hearing Naruto's laughter. That laughter always made him smile, it was just too contagious.

And yet, Sai realized that it had been years since he had last heard Naruto laugh so freely, it seemed that Sasuke was the only one who could produce such cheerfulness in the blond.

The eldest man said,

"Good morning, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. What happened, if may I ask?"

"Hey, Sai! Oh, about that… you don't want to know, trust me. Anyway, let's get down to work." Naruto answered, and Sasuke glared at him before closing his eyes and breathed heavily to calm himself.

And then he turned to look at Sai, and maybe it was just the light, maybe it was just the air, but today the ex-ROOT member looked specially handsome, and when he smiled at him, Sasuke sent a tentative smile back.

Naruto didn't miss the small ex-change and suddenly, a dark monster in his stomach growled, and it was not the caged fox.

It was a dark and disconcerting feeling, which he had a hard time naming. He felt like if he never wanted to see Sasuke's smile directed to anyone else but him, and it was just such a strange thought, he had a hard time understanding it.

The answer, dark and ugly, came to him from the deep of his heart,

"_You're jealous…"_ A voice as nasty and dark as the Kyubi whispered in his head, and he wanted to deny it, and yet, he felt that the voice was right, he was jealous. He knew that he would have to think about his feelings later, since he knew he loved Gaara, but he felt jealous and possessive about Sasuke. Now he was the one confused about his emotions, instead of Sai.

As for Sasuke, he hoped that Naruto acted normally and didn't decide to intervene in his already strange relationship with Sai, and sat to work. He glanced towards Sai for a second and remembered what had made him shout at Naruto before Sai appeared.

_-Flashback-_

_Sasuke had been calmly walking up the stairs of the Hokage tower, thinking about the work that was awaiting him there in the office and wondering when would Tsunade give her approval to use his Sharingan on Kakashi, to get the Copy-ninja back._

_He opened the door of the office, and saw that the Hokage's chair was empty and sighed, knowing that Naruto wouldn't take too long to appear, but it still irked him to know that he was more punctual than the very Hokage._

_Sasuke closed the door behind him, after he heard the click, he turned around and he was suddenly pushed against the door of the office, by a strong, tall body. He looked up, and his breathing hitched, as he found himself looking into Sai's black eyes, which were centimeters away from his own. Sai's deep voice rumbled,_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_His lips barely graced Sasuke's own, and the Uchiha didn't know what to make out of the situation, so he stayed silent, his eyes traveling from the other's lips to his eyes. Sai moved a little bit, towards Sasuke's pale neck and before he kissed it neck, he whispered, _

"…_I want you…"_

_Sasuke couldn't help the small whimper that escaped through his lips._

_And in that moment, there was a puff of smoke, and a loud, completely unlike-Sai's-voice, said,_

"_Oh, Sasuke, you're such a girl!"_

_After the smoke dissipated, Sasuke found himself looking at Naruto, who started to laugh hysterically and said between loud chuckles,_

"_Oh, kami, you should have seen your face when I was close to you! And what was with the whimper?! No doubt that you're going to drive Sai mad with lust, but man, that was girly!"_

_Sasuke, after recovering from the shock, began to feel pure rage grow inside of him,_

"How could I fucking fall into the dobe's trap! God damn it, I'm not that desperate! Fucking Naruto, how dare you?!" _He thought and then he hollered, _

"_NARUT__OOOO!!!"_

-End Flashback-

Sasuke shook his head at the memory of what had happened some minutes ago, he hated to admit that he had gotten quite aroused at the thought of Sai doing something like that, but the eldest man was clueless when it came to this, definitely.

And yet, he suddenly realized that it had been Naruto the one that had pushed him and kissed his neck, and the thought made him feel a bit weird. Probably the blond hadn't thought about that, but had Gaara been there… Sasuke shuddered, it wouldn't have been something nice, and he prayed that the redhead never found out about that kiss.

Sasuke sighed, and Sai glanced at him, wondering what was going through the Uchiha's head, and he suddenly felt the need to go and hug the other man and kiss him and… A sudden kick startled him, and he looked at Naruto, who was smirking at him and mouthed silently,

"You're staring."

Sai almost blushed and turned to look back at his paper work, a bit shy.

In that moment, though, the door opened and Tsunade came in, and Naruto said,

"Oba-chan! What brings you here, feeling nostalgic?"

"Brat. Uchiha, Saim good morning." The blond woman answered and the two advisors nodded in return, and then she said,

"I bring good news. Kakashi is ready to bear your Sharingan on him, Uchiha."

* * *

**_That was a long wait for this chapter, I'm sorry. _**

**_Anyway, what do you think? Will Sasuke be really able to get Kakashi back to normal? What will happen between Naruto and Sasuke after this little prank, which meant more than what it seemed? kukuku...._**

**_Oh, and what has happened to Gaara, will he catch the enemy ninja? Are they really from Iwagakure? Bwhahaha. Many questions.  
_**

**_Review, please!_**


	25. Desert blood

Naruto and Sasuke almost jumped at Tsunade's words and the blond asked,

"Are you sure of what you're saying, ba-chan?"

"You're talking to me, brat. Yes, of course I'm sure that Hatake will be as healthy as he'll ever be in this condition." Tsunade answered, angry over the questioning of her abilities.

Sai watched Naruto and Sasuke closely, it was obvious that the blond was extremely happy to hear such news, though nervous and the Uchiha was quiet and stoic as usual, and yet Sai could see that several emotions were flicking in his eyes.

He raised too and walked to the door, saying,

"Well, let's get going. Come on, Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-san."

Tsunade left with him, and Sasuke as the first one to move, but Naruto said,

"Sasuke, wait a second."

The Uchiha turned around, arching one his eyebrows, but his eyes widened a little bit when Naruto placed his hands on his shoulders and stood closer than usual. Black met with blue for some seconds, and Naruto seemed to be struggling to voice his thoughts, and he finally said,

"Don't do anything stupid, bastard. I just got you back."

And then he turned around, and left to join Sai and Tsunade without a second glance to the black-haired man; he understood what the blond meant with those phrases, but he couldn't help the warmth that spread in his chest, for hearing that someone did care about him was really nice every once in a while, specially when it came from Naruto.

He stopped for a second at the last line, thinking,

"_What? Why does whatever Naruto says or does means so much more than anyone else's opinion to me?"_

Sasuke knew that things were getting foggier between them, and he didn't know what to do. Even though, for now he had to think about what should he do to dispel Itachi's gentjutsu over Kakashi, he knew that he was the only one that should be able to break such a strong technique that lasted even after the caster had died.

And then, if everything went well, he would have to face his ex-teacher again, which was a scary thought. He knew that for Kakashi it would be a shock to meet him again after all this time, because they hadn't seen each other for too many years, ever since he left the village. And he had warned him about his revenge…

He wasn't sure he wanted to face Kakashi, but he knew that Naruto wanted to have his old sensei back, and maybe, just maybe, he would have some atonement for leaving leaving the village, he knew that he had Naruto's forgiveness, but if he could get Kakashi's too, he would feel better.

All this went through his head as they walked to the hospital, and when they got closer, Sai approached him,

"Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke looked at him and the other man said,

"I think that Naruto will be very happy if you do manage to help Hatake-san, as well as Sakura and the others. Hatake-san was very loved here."

Sasuke nodded, but Sai continued,

"Even though… Naruto and I want you to be safe. So please be careful."

A light blush threatened to appear on both Sai and Sasuke's cheeks at this wording, but neither of them said anything. Sasuke felt appreciated by the other male, and he liked the feeling a lot, he was quite fond of the black-haired shinobi, even right now if he wouldn't admit it even under torture.

When Tsunade came into the building, a nurse approached her and said,

"Tsunade-sama, everything is prepared."

"Thank you." Tsunade answered before guiding the men through the hospital to a special bedroom where Kakashi had already been taken to, waiting for Sasuke.

As they passed, the people bowed their heads lightly upon seeing the Fifth and Sixth Hokage, and smiled at the two counselors, Sai and Sasuke.

Finally, they reached a big room, and Kakashi was sitting on a bed, his eyes lost into space. Naruto couldn't bear to see him in this state; it was just to painful to think that the Kakashi he had know was no longer there. Tsunade cleared his throat and the silver-haired man turned to look at them. He stared for some minutes, before smiling and saying,

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Have you been training?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered, though he glanced at Naruto, whom seemed to be frozen in his spot, an extremely sad expression on his face.

The black-haired boy knew in that moment that he hated that expression, more than anything else. He just hated to see Naruto sad, it was like if someone grabbed his heart and squeezed it until it bled. He couldn't help the feeling of protectiveness that came over him, even if he knew that the blond could take care of himself, and in that moment he promised himself that he would bring Kakashi back no matter how.

Sai was looking at Naruto as well, and his feelings were the same as Sasuke's, he hated anyone or anything that distressed Naruto, he would just want to destroy anything that made the blonde's smile flatter. Surprising Sasuke, for he had never seen that side of the ex-ANBU before, he pulled Naruto into a hug.

The blond wasn't too surprised about this action, he knew that Sai was just a bit impulsive when showing his emotions and the truth was that he didn't care. Sai was his friend, he had been there for him for several years now and not even once he had failed him. Sure, the boy was a bit awkward and it was extremely annoying when he called him 'dickless' the first months of knowing each other, but they had become closer friends and Sai had slowly started to develop his emotions once again, and the first one had been the friendly-brotherly-love he felt for Naruto, so it was the one he showed the most. The blond hug Sai back, and the black-haired man whispered,

"It'll be all-right, Sasuke will make Kakashi-san get better."

Naruto smiled into his shoulder, before Tsunade coughed again and they grew apart, and Kakashi was looking around, lost again in kami-knew-where. Tsunade touched his shoulder and the man directed his gaze at her again as she said,

"Kakashi-san, Sasuke will use his sharingan on you, do you understand? He won't harm you, but I need you to stay still and let him do what he needs, please?"

Kakashi crooked his head and nodded. Sasuke approached him, breathing heavily, he still hadn't been able to look into Kakashi's eyes, and he knew that using his Mangekyo would be dangerous for him and for Kakashi as well, so he sat on the bed as well and said to Kakashi,

"Look into my eyes."

The teacher was docile and turned towards him, and looked into Sasuke's eyes willingly. Naruto just felt even worse upon looking at that, he knew that Kakashi would have never acted like that had he been his actual self.

And yet, when he glanced at Sasuke, he just knew that even if he wanted to have his ex-sensei back, he would **never** change him for Sasuke.

Hell, he would even give Gaara before Sasuke, even if it meant dying as well!

"_Wait, what?"_ He thought. _"What was that? I love Gaara, I can't imagine myself without him… but I'm more willing to give him away than Sasuke? Just what the hell?" _

Naruto knew he would do anything for Gaara; he would go to the depths of hell and back if it was necessary, he would die for him, and yet, if he ever had to chose between Gaara and Sasuke… he would never want to choose, but… he wasn't sure he would pick the redhead. These thoughts made him feel sort of sick.

Sai noticed there was something wrong with his blond friend, and turned to ask him what was wrong.

In that moment, though, Sasuke had closed his eyes for a second, before opening again and plunging Kakashi and himself into darkness.

* * *

Gaara knew something was wrong in this whole business. He currently was in the desert with his team, very near the ninjas that had attacked his dear village; the trail he was following was extremely fresh. And yet, he knew that there was something fishy about all this.

They were nearing the sea, towards a small village in the coast, where most of the people were simple fishers and rarely contacted Suna, for the ninjas weren't necessary in such a small place. So why would they go to the sea if they really were from Iwa? Were they going to take a ship?

Besides, the techniques they had used in Suna were nothing like the usual jutsus of the Earth nins. And finally, there hadn't been any sightings of military movement in Iwagakure, at least none that his spies knew of, so it seemed like if the Tsuchikage knew nothing of this attack.

So, as he and the ANBU that followed him closed in the strangers, he had the feeling that they would find something that they weren't expecting, and so, they had to be extremely careful. He signaled his team for a stop and they all reunited around him.

"We are very close to them now, so I don't want any slip in the chakra control, and I need you to be on full alert. These aren't common Iwa nins, if they are from Iwa, but I seriously doubt it and we don't know what we can really expect, so we must take extra cautions. We only need to recover our scrolls and take one prisoner, understood?" He said, looking at the white masks around him.

They all nodded and got back on track.

The wind rushed through the desert, and soon they heard some movement in front of them. It was obvious that these nins weren't used to the desert, for their steps could be easily heard by the Suna dwellers.

Even though they could hear them behind some small hills they were about to cross, not even Gaara could sense their chakra, which meant that at least, they had a very good chakra control.

Finally, they reached the top of the sand hill, and the other ninja turned to look at them.

They were many men, at least 20, but they were neither ANBU from Iwagakure, nor they wore the forehead protector of any village. Even though, it was obvious that they were ninjas from the weapons they had and their stance as soon as they saw the followers.

They all gathered quickly in a circle to protect each other's backs, and the one that seemed to be the leader, with two swords on its back, looked at the ten ninja that were looking at them from the top of the hill.

The Sun was hitting Gaara's back, so they couldn't see their face, but the silhouette of the Kazekage was known through all the shinobi lands, a tall man with fiery red hair and a gourd at his back.

The leader of the other ninja recognized him, and said to his men,

"It's the Kazekage. Escape as soon as you can, in all directions, now! We must reach the others."

They were surprised by the order of their leader, but tried to obey immediately. Even though, there was no way to escape from Gaara in the desert, for as soon as one of them moved, sand grabbed their legs and started to crawl up their bodies, inmobilizing them.

"Give the scrolls back." Gaara ordered, calm and cold as always.

"Ha, we no longer have them, Kazekage-sama!" The leader answered, showing either a terrible foolishness or a great bravery. The first one was the most likely.

He was around 20 years or so older than Gaara, and a scar ran from his right hairline to his jaw, and his right eye was white, meaning blindness, and he and all his ninjas were tanned, but with blondish hair, like if they spent most of their life at the sea and the salty water had cleared their hair.

A second later after he had spoken, there was a kunai at his neck, and icy aqua eyes looked at him and the ninja flinched. There were no feelings on those eyes, it was like if the Kazekage was dead.

Gaara asked again,

"Where are they? And who sent you?"

The man, though, gathering his courage, said nothing. Sweat started to form on his forehead as Gaara continued to look at him with unnerving eyes, and made a movement with his free hand, and his men moved to check all the other shinobi.

"Get rid of the half of them." Gaara ordered, his eyes never leaving the leader, whose eyes widened upon hearing the order.

Gaara realized his sudden fear, and said,

"Stop."

The ANBU looked at him, their kunai still near the neck of their respective victims, who seemed to paralyzed. Well, technically, they were truly paralized, since the sand had a firm hold on their legs, hands and neck.

Even though, Gaara made the sand turn around the leader, so that he could look at his men as they continued to remain like that, about to die. The kunai didn't moved from his neck, as Gaara said,

"Who sent you?"

The man remained silent.

Gaara looked at the ANBU that was farther from him, and nodded, and a second later, the head of the man rolled in the ground, dead. All the others gulped, and Gaara asked again,

"Who sent you?"

The unknown ninjas looked at their leader, who bit his lip, but didn't answer. Gaara flicked his head again, and another head rolled. Some of the younger ninjas were petrified; especially one that couldn't be older than 17, and suddenly Gaara realized that the boy and the man had very similar features. They were father and son, by the looks of it, and that made Gaara stop for a second.

"Answer me and I'll let you and your son live." The redhead said after some seconds, and the man's breath hitched, and the boy opened his eyes like plates.

The man looked at the boy, whom was helpless, and then at his other men, and said,

"I…we were hired by Lord Osamu, from the South Islands… He wanted those scrolls…"

"Why?" It was a cold question, and the kunai pressed harder against his neck.

"We don't know… he offered us gold, that's all…I swear it… Just let him go." The man answered, looking at his son.

"Where are the scrolls now?" Gaara asked, not listening to his request.

"One of our men has them, he's in the village… He's waiting for us in our ship…" The man said.

Gaara looked at three of his men and nodded. They disappeared with a cloud of dust and smoke.

"What do you know about that Lord Osamu?" Gaara asked again.

"He's a rich man from the Temujin continent. He has many ships and has been making commercial agreements with the other islands, and rumor says he's going to start selling to the shinobi lands."

"What does he sell?"

"Many things… from different animal species to machines from the continent… but he also sells goods in the black market…"

Gaara frowned at this. Businessmen weren't usually interested in ninjas unless they needed to finish a dirty business or to guard their merchandise.

But why would a Lord want to steal the scrolls from Suna? Certainly, they were highly appreciated in the black market, for other countries, but merchants rarely tried to steal them, for they knew that it was too risky.

"Does he hire ninjas often?" He asked.

"He buys them." The man answered.

"What for?"

"Usually to guard his goods and merchandise, but he has been gathering many as of lately. They have privileges in the islands he controls and have whatever they want, so any wandering shinobi would be interested."

"Why?" Gaara asked again.

The man was growing desperate,

"I don't know! I wasn't one of his closest men; I only know the rumors! Please let my son go…"

He was trembling, trying to fight the sand holding him, but it only tightened further.

"Father! Stop struggling!" The boy shouted, noticing that the hands of the man were turning blue from the pressure.

Gaara looked at the boy, and he suddenly shut up. He looked like an innocent boy; it was probably the first time he had been about to die. His eyes were wide, and they were green, reminding Gaara too much of his own eyes when he was just an 8 year-old boy.

"Was getting the scrolls your only mission?" Gaara asked.

"...If we had the chance, we were supposed to assassinate you…" The man almost whispered and Gaara's eyes hardened.

This certainly was growing stranger by the second, why would that businessman want to kill him? It seemed that Iwagakure wasn't the only enemy of Suna.

In that moment, though, a clone of one of Gaara's ANBU came back, and said,

"We have the scrolls. There are other 20 hired shinobis there, and killed many people of the town who didn't want them to stay in the village."

"Kill them." Gaara said, coldly. The clone puffed away after nodding, as the man said,

"What?! No, you-"

Gaara didn't listen to him, though. He nodded at the other ANBU that were with him and they swiftly killed all the other men, except for the boy, of course. The boy looked around and trembled, before turning green, and the sand let him go on time for him to bend over and throw up, before falling to the ground on his knees, shaking.

Yet, he realized that Gaara hadn't released his father yet, and said,

"You told us you would let us live…"

Gaara glanced at him; then he moved away from the man and put his kunai away,. The boy said,

"You killed my brothers."

Gaara didn't even blink, nor answered as he crossed his arms, waiting for his men to come back.

"You killed them!" The boy shouted again, tears filling his eyes.

Gaara stared at him, and stated,

"Shut up."

The boy seemed taken back by the answer, but then growled, and he was about to say something again, but Gaara interrupted him,

"It's the shinobi life. You kill or get killed."

"I'll…I'll kill you…" The boy answered, starting to get up. The Suna ANBU weren't worried, though they were watching him carefully.

"Jurou!" His father called him. He looked at his father, and the man continued,

"Stop. You can't kill him, and even if you could, it won't bring your brothers back to life. They knew this was the risk and accepted it."

"But, father-" He started.

"We can still live. Your mother is waiting for us." His father shut him.

"But, but… I don't understand…" The boy said.

In that moment, though, the other three Suna ninjas came back, each carrying one scroll and with blood drops on their uniforms. Gaara nodded at them, and they all gathered behind him again.

"Let us go…please." The man said, and the boy went near him.

"If you go back to the island warn Lord Osamu not to try this again or the consequences will be fatal. Do not underestimate Suna's strength."

The sand started to fall to the ground, but it did not leave the man's right wrist. Gaara turned around, and his shinobi jumped over the hill they had come from to go back to Suna. The redhead stayed for a second, before the man asked, frightened,

"Why don't you let go of my hand?"

"I did say you would live. I didn't say unharmed." Gaara answered, and jumped as well, as a deafening scream pierced the desert island, and a severed hand fell, joining the dead bodies of the other ninjas.

* * *

**_What an update, right?! Lol._**

**_Yes, I still have plenty of surprises for you under my sleeve. Don't worry, there won't be many outside characters here, and you already know all of them, I think. Shikari, this man and his son and Lord Osamu. I promise, though, the story will center in our boys, as it has been doing for most of the chapters._**

**_Well, did you like it? How do you think this will develop, both the entering of the Lord and the feelings in Konoha? _**

**_Oh, and yeah, I don't truly like writing fighting scenes 'coz I don't know how to describe them... probably because when I fight, they end pretty quickly._**

**_Please review!_**


	26. Hospital room

Sasuke had used the Tsukyomi a few times before, mostly to extract information from ninjas and to avoid being captured by hunting nins from other villages. Yet, he wasn't quite prepared to what he met upon entering Kakashi's mind; though then again he hadn't known what to expect considering that his brother had been the caster of this genjutsu.

It was bizarre and confusing, like a strange nightmare and Sasuke didn't fully understand what was going on; it was a barren red land, with black sky and a blue Sun that didn't fully disappeared in the sunset, but started to move backwards, and when he reached the east again, it would move forward to the west and from the west to the east all over again, repeating a never ending cycle that occurred in what seemed a few hours.

Sasuke was in the middle of it, but he couldn't be sure of where was the middle, since the land changed constantly, like dunes in the desert, though a whole lot faster than what would be normal for a desert.

Even though this was a strange situation, he knew what he had to do, Tsunade had explained it to him a few days prior, while Kakashi was still getting better:

He had to find where Kakashi was in the illusion and then break it as gently as possible, after gathering the possible strayed memories in his ex-teacher's mind with a special technique, created by the Yamanaka clan years ago. It was a delicate and tiring task, not to mention dangerous, for he could easily harm Kakashi as well as remaining trapped in the illusion as well.

As he thought this, his legs tried to move, but the task was extremely hard, like if he was inside a strange gel, and he didn't like it at all; the more he remained in the illusion, the harder it would be to get out and it would be more stressing for his eyes and for Kakashi's mind.

Yet, he didn't have to move as suddenly he heard steps coming his way, and turned around to see a young Kakashi running, with his ANBU uniform, and behind him, there was a man Sasuke didn't recognize, but judging by the hair and the body, it had to be a relative of Kakashi; however, the man was covered in blood and a dagger was stuck in his stomach.

Sasuke realized this was a memory, as the young Kakashi fell to the ground and the man behind him stayed there, a few meters away from him. Kakashi asked,

"Dad… why? Why?"

The body of Kakashi's father, though, didn't answer and instead started to turn into sand, falling like a soft cascade, and it reminded Sasuke of Gaara's techniques. The young Kakashi stayed in the ground, petrified as his father dissolved into sand. Sasuke gathered his chakra to perform the technique Tsunade had taught him to catch the memories, and after five hand seals, he sent a strange white sphere that encircled the last remains of Kakashi's father and the younger version of his old teacher.

Just as he caught the white sphere again in his hand, the landscape changed again, and now he was in complete darkness, but several voices shouted and talked at the same time, stopping him from comprehending what they said. Soon, though, he realized that the same words were repeated all over again, and an image began to form at the horizon, growing bigger, and bigger, until it reached him.

The image was again a young Kakashi, though a bit older than the one he had seen first, with an Uchiha he didn't recognize, but Sasuke knew that he belonged to his clan because of his eyes, which shinned like rubies in the darkness.

They were talking, and though Sasuke couldn't hear what they were saying, he realized that Kakashi was crying, a situation that tugged Sasuke's heart uncomfortably, and he quickly captured this memory before it developed even more. He did not want to pry into Kakashi's memories, it was just too private. This time, though, after he had the white sphere in his hand, the darkness didn't fade away, but the voices lowered a little and then, many white spheres started to circle around Sasuke, every one of them a different voice, and he recognized several of them, including his own.

He started capturing the white spheres, they were memories, and as gathering them into a bigger sphere, he wondered where the "real" Kakashi was in this whole illusion that had messed up with his head. Finally, he gathered all the spheres and the voices quieted down; a relief considering all the noise they made, it was extremely irking.

Even though he had now a light ball in his hand, the darkness remained, and though he tried to move, it was useless, since he seemed to be in empty space, where there was no direction, no up, no down, no right or left, and a sudden fear started to crawl up from his chest to the rest of his body.

Was he lost? Could he get out? Would Kakashi be better or had he just worsened things, as usual?

He tried shaking off such thoughts, but it was impossible, the fear crawled up his body in a way that hadn't happened since he was a child; he knew it was the genjutsu doing, but he couldn't fight it unless he wanted to dispell the illusion and as he had not finished his job, he couldn't do so. The voices started talking again, with words of death and murder and blood. Traitor, killer… they seemed to whisper and shout at the same time, making Sasuke suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his head with his free hand, trying to calm, but it was impossible. And suddenly, he was falling, into the darkness, a fall without end, without point of reference. Time and space had seemed to disappear, and all there was himself and that bright sphere in his hand. The voices continued, murderer, coward, weak.

He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the outer world, but suddenly, his fall came to a slowed down and finally, his back was received by a pair of arms. His eyes widened and he when he opened his eyes, he found himself in Kakashi's arms. Yet, it wasn't the same Kakashi in reality, the one that Sasuke's mind had left in the medical room; no, it was the Kakashi Sasuke remembered from before leaving Konoha.

His bright silver hair was still defying gravity, and his mask was still on, and the Sharingan eye wasn't shedding blood tears, since Konoha's forehead protector covered it. The arms that had caught him were as strong as before, and his teacher said, smiling,

"My, my, you've changed a lot, Sasuke-kun."

He let him on the ground gently, and Sasuke realized they were in the training grounds where Team 7 had their first bell test.

"Thank you for gathering those for me." Kakashi said, pointing to the sphere Sasuke still had in his hand, but the younger man glared at him, before handing him the memories. As soon as the other man touched his hand lightly to take the white sphere, Sasuke dispelled the Tsukuyomi and came back to reality.

* * *

When the ANBU team and the Kazekage returned to Suna, Gaara thought that he hadn't been cruel enough with the ninjas. They had poisoned the water from the oasis that provided the vital liquid to the whole village, causing the sickness of most of the population and that's why they had been able to enter the village so easily.

Though the antidotes were well studied in Suna, the medical nins hadn't been able to attend all the people of the town in just one day, and as the shinobi had far more resistance to this kind of situation, they had been left for the end, while the kids and normal villagers had medical priority. But this had left the village in a compromising moment, since pretty much all the guards and higher ranks were poisoned and unable to fight even the weakest enemies.

Thankfully, the poison hadn't been lethal in almost all cases; it had simply drained their energy and gave them pretty nasty hallucinations. Even though, the enemy ninjas had used this to their full-advantage and got the forbidden scrolls almost without moving a finger. At least, Gaara thought, it isn't like if they were strong enough to fight my ninjas, so they had to find another method.

As for Kankuro, Shikari and Temari, they were all right when Gaara came back, so the redhead was relieved, but gathered the council in an emergency reunion as soon as he could. After explaining the news he had gotten from the ninja, the members of the council remained in silence for a few minutes, before one said,

"These are alarming news not only for us, but all the ninja countries. Lord Osamu had been trading goods with the Water country, according to our allies, but there hadn't been any word of a rogue ninja gathering, that's why we hand't thought he was worth mentioning to you, Kazekage-sama."

"But why does he wants them? What is he planning?" Another asked.

"Our safest supposition is that he wants to form his own army or own village, to become a rival with the other Great Countries, or maybe to try to control the ninja world. This is a good reason to assassinate one of the Kages, since it would imbalance the power of the shinobi and bring chaos." One of the eldest answered.

"Does this mean we should alarm all the other countries or attack him frontally?" The youngest member asked, a year younger than Gaara himself. The all looked at the Kazekage, expecting his answer.

"No. We need to know more about this Lord Osamu and his true intentions. Sending out and alarm would be unwise considering he's from the Temujin land, and they are always cautious when trading with us. Closing up that frontier would be bad for the Wind's commerce. Also, we do not know how many forces he has gathered, so risking our soldiers is stupid." Gaara finally said, after meditating the answer for few seconds.

The other members nodded, pleased with the Kazekage's decision, and Baki asked,

"Should we send spies, then?"

"As fast as possible. When the news of this defeat reach him, he'll undoubtedly take precautions about the new rogue ninjas that enter his forces. I shall speak with Konoha, ninjas from there won't be as suspicious as ours if they try to get into his ranks." Gaara answered, a light smile appearing on his face upon the mention of Konoha.

Baki nodded, he would see to it as soon as the reunion finished. Yet, one of the eldest members asked,

"Now that we have touched the Konoha subject, Kazekage-sama; may I inquire if your new relationship with the Hokage will affect our alliance?"

Gaara tensed up for a second at the question, not because he feared that they asked him about it with ill intentions, but because he felt embarrassed about discussing his relationship with Naruto with the village elders. He said,

"Without a doubt, it will increase the exchange of both shinobi, information and general commerce; but should we break up, I don't think neither the Hokage or I will let it affect the relationship between the villages badly. This is, after all, a personal decision we both took and should not affect our villages in a negative way."

"I'm relieved to hear so. We're glad you've found happiness, and do hope it works for the best, Kazekage-sama." The elder answered with a light smile and the others smiled as well.

"…Thank you." Gaara answered, though he had to lower his face for a second, since a blush threatened to make its way to his face.

Baki coughed, as he realized that Gaara was embarrassed, and said,

"Anyway, regarding…"

An hour or so later, the reunion finished and Gaara was left to finish the paperwork that his siblings hadn't taken care of in his absence, but they were only matters of extreme secrecy or importance that necessarily had to be signed or reviewed by the Kazekage himself, so it wasn't too much in the times that had been running.

The years after the fall of Akatsuki the life in the ninja continent had been quite peaceful, except for the troublesome relationship betweent the land of Earth and Wind; but it hadn't become an all-out war, so nothing until now had greatly disturbed the lives of ninja until now, with this Lord Osamu.

It made Gaara anxious, since he had believed that all their problems were over, but it seemed that it wasn't quite the case. After reading and signing the last paper, he decided to write a letter to Naruto, telling him about the reunion and the news.

After a second of doubt, he also told him about what the elders had said concerning their relationship, and after some more thought, he decided to ask him permission to accept Temari as an ambassador of sort and thus allowing her to marry Shikamaru, whom she had been dating for several years now.

He knew that his sister loved the lazy Konoha ninja a lot, and believed that Shikamaru had the same feelings for his sister, but it was still hard to let go one of his most important people to another country, she had been there for him ever since their sibling relationship had changed for the best and she had supported him through the years, just like Kankuro.

To tell the truth, he felt a little bit lonely, since now both his siblings would live with their own partner, (Kankuro already did) and now he was… alone, again. Not exactly alone, since he knew he was with Naruto, but now they were miles apart, and their only way to communicate with each other were the letters, which would take at least two days to reach the other.

And you couldn't put kisses or caresses in a letter, no matter how hard you tried, nor he could see the blue eyes he loved so much, nor hear the loud laughter that made him want to smile as well. And, besides, though the fact that Naruto wrote to him as soon as possible, Sasuke was still a shadow in Gaara's heart, now more than ever, since the brunette was right beside Naruto while he wasn't.

The redhead sighed, and when he finished the letter, went to the mailing post, where the messenger birds were kept, most of them being falcons or other fast flying animals. He was tempted to use their fastest falcon, but his more rational mind remind him that it should only be used in case of an emergency, and as much as he would have liked to get Naruto's answer as soon as possible, this was not an emergency case.

He took another bird, not nearly as fast as the other one, but very reliable and after attaching the message to its leg, and using a special jutsu to show him his destination, he saw him fly away into the dusk.

He stayed up there for a long time, watching the stars appear along with the Moon, and he wondered if Naruto was seeing the same sky and thinking about him or if he was doing something else. It was stupid, he knew, but he wished that even at this distance, he were still connected with the blond shinobi, even if such hope was dim in his doubtful mind.

Around midnight, he decided to head back to his room and finally rest.

* * *

Naruto was, in fact, watching the same stars as Gaara, but from the window of a hospital room. He sighed, feeling lonely without his beloved, whom his heart missed greatly and turned to see the figure at the bed.

Black hair was surrounding a pale, unmoving face like a halo, and the blond's heart tightened. Sasuke had been unconscious ever since he had dispelled the Tsukuyomi, to his dismay, and Sai had been worried as well.

Even though Tsunade had assured them that the Uchiha was just recovering his energies and that he should wake up the next day, the blond wouldn't rest until he saw those bottomless black eyes stare right back at him and heard his voice; which led him to his current problem:

What were the kind of feelings he had for Sasuke?

"Bastard…" he whispered, without realizing it.

The truth was that he couldn't define them himself. He knew he loved him, but to what extent? He loved him more than his friends, more than Sakura, more than Kakashi, more than Neji, more than Sai… the question was, even more than Gaara?

His brain and a big part of his heart answered no to this question, but there was a part of his heart that said yes. He knew that if Sasuke was to die the next day, he would die out of sadness, but he would do the same for Gaara. Did this mean he loved them equally?

He could picture himself making love to Gaara, better said, he had done it and by kami, it had been the greatest thing in the world, he could do it over and over again; but he had fantasized with Sasuke for several years as well, and his best friend was as attractive as always, so the sex was not a way to discern if he loved one of them more than the other. He tapped his chin gently, and looked through the window again, thinking that Gaara was probably watching the same stars as well, and the thought made him smile before he closed the curtains and turned to see Sasuke again. What did he feel for the Uchiha? Was it... kami forbid it, love?

But, even if he worried too much about this, Sasuke didn't feel the same for him, right? The bastard had confessed him his feelings for Sai, so why was he thinking about this so much?, he reasoned. Even if he did feel the same for Sasuke as for Gaara, those feelings would remain like that, a secret, because Sasuke wouldn't accept them either way. So in the end, there was nothing to worry about, nope, no problem.

That was what he resolved in his mind, and calmed his troubled heart, or at least gave himself some peace, since, if his feelings weren't returned then he didn't have to worry about them. Because, even if he did love Sasuke, he knew he loved Gaara, and he would stay with Gaara since Gaara loved him as well.

With this conclusion, Naruto sighed with sleepiness, and decided to get some sleep. But, even is he was tired, he wasn't leaving the bastard's side until he woke up, so he climbed to the bed where his brunette friend was sound asleep and he fell into Morpheu's land quickly enough.

* * *

Sasuke's first thoughts were that wherever he was sleeping was not his bedroom, and yet, there was a smell that was familiar. He lazily opened his eyes; to see a white ceiling he recognized easily enough, the hospital, he had forgotten how many times he had woken up seeing that white, empty ceiling. As the memories from the day before came back, he realized that there was something heavy on his stomach, and when he looked down, he found a tan arm resting on his abdomen and the tan arm was attached to a person he knew quite well.

Indeed, when he turned to his side, he found Naruto's blond head on the pillow next to his own, but he wasn't facing him. After some seconds of looking at him, he realized that they were in the same room, in the same bed, in a public place, and his eyes widened. He pushed Naruto to the floor, growling,

"Usuratonkachi, what are you doing here?"

As soon as Naruto's face hit the floor, he woke up painfully, and took a second to recognize his surroundings, and when he realized who had pushed him off the bed, he shouted,

"Teme, what the hell was that for?!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, and asked again,

"...bed?"

Naruto frowned,

"I was sleeping, genius! It's what people normally do in a bed. It isn't like if we haven't shared a bed before."

Sasuke's eyebrow and now vein twitched a bit more and said,

"Are you really an idiot? That was in my house, not in the bloody hospital!"

"So what?"

"That anyone could have entered and seen us!" Sasuke shouted, his sharingan about to show itself, and Naruto realized that he was really mad, but he still didn't get the difference between this time and the one before,

"And your point is…"

"That you are with GAARA! That's my point! What would people think if they saw you sleeping with me while the whole village knows that the redhead is your boyfriend?! What if this reached his ears in the wrong way?" Sasuke finally answered, jumping out of bed, ready to punch Naruto.

What was the dobe thinking? Right, Sasuke didn't mind sharing his bed with the blond, he wouldn't mind waking up next to him everyday; but the blond idiot loved Gaara, and was going out with him, so sleeping with another man wasn't exactly a great idea, Sasuke thought, angered.

He knew that Naruto loved Gaara, and that Gaara loved Naruto, but why was the blond so stupid to put such a relationship in jeopardy by sleeping with his best friend?

Yet, as soon as Naruto heard what he said, his face paled a little bit and his mouth hanged open, and Sasuke sighed, trying to relax.

"Oh…but, I mean…" Naruto said, and Sasuke stopped him with his hand, as the other rubbed the bridge of his nose, and said,

"I get it, idiot; you weren't thinking..."

After a second of silence, though, the blond said in relief,

"Well, anyone, nobody has entered yet."

"How do you know?"

"Have you looked at the hour, teme? Not to mention that I would have woken up if somebody came in." Naruto answered, pointing at the clock hanging on the wall.

Sasuke looked at it, and the blond was right, nobody would have come in yet, it was 5 in the morning, and besides, there wasn't any mark of a chakra that wasn't theirs in the room.

He sighed, he definitely didn't want to be seen as the third party in Naruto's and Gaara's relationship, kami knew that Gaara didn't like him too much already, and if something like this went out, he knew that it would create even more problems, to both Naruto and himself, since he was first interested in Sai, though his feelings for Naruto were still unresolved, he knew that the blond was with Gaara, so there wasn't too much about it.

Now that he thought about the older ANBU, he wondered where the black-haired shinobi was. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was starting to like Sai's personality, but he didn't know what to do about it yet. Since they had first gone out to eat lunch together, they had been spending a bit more of time talking and learning about each other, so Sasuke knew that his feelings were somewhat returned, but what if the idiot ran away again like the time they had kissed in the forest? He pinched his nose again; it was too early to start thinking about his annoyingly bloody emotional problems.

Naruto said,

"So, now that you've made your point, can we go back to sleep? It's too early to be up right now."

"Hn. But you get to sleep in the chair, if you want to stay here." Sasuke warned him as he climbed up the bed.

"Bastard…" Naruto growled, but nonetheless, he carried the chair next to Sasuke's bed, and after the brunette had settled down, he rested his hands and head over the bed and fell asleep in some seconds.

Sasuke smiled when he saw him close his eyes, and thought again that he wouldn't mind waking up next to the blond every morning. Wait, what?

Sasuke groaned, running his fingers through his hair, he had to figure out his feelings for the blond Hokage before getting serious with Sai; but as he thought before, it was too early to deal with his emotional problems, and finally fell into a sweet slumber.

Unconsciously, though, his hand searched Naruto's, and the blonde's enclosed the brunette's hand in his sleep.

* * *

Sai was a bit restless when he woke up that morning. His instincts told him that something was different, but he wasn't sure of what as he ate his breakfast. He hoped that Sasuke would woke up that morning, he had gotten used to see the brunette everyday and he was worried about the strain the Mangekyo Sharingan had put on him. Luckily, the three of them, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai, would be able to work some what normally that day.

Yes, Tsunade had told them that the Uchiha would be perfectly fine by the next day, but Sai couldn't help but to worry about his health, and as he thought about the ex-missing nin being unconscious, he felt a strange tug in his stomach. Was this part of love?

The truth that at first he had been very attracted to Sasuke, but as he got to know the brunette (even if it had been very hard at first, Sasuke had been letting him know him little by little, ever since the first time they had gone out to get lunch together), he had started to feel very comfortable around him, and now, when he thought about him, he didn't think that much about kissing him, but also about his quirks and just what they had done during the day.

Of course, plenty of his nights were full of erotic dreams about the Uchiha, but that wasn't the most important thing now, it was just part of it. Now he just wanted to be with Sasuke, not just for the sex, but also for being with the person. Yeah, the Uchiha was irritable and not very communicative, not even when it came to Naruto, but he was a nice person, and Sai liked him, he was special.

As he thought all this, he didn't notice the smile that had slipped into his face, and it wasn't until he reached the hospital and heard a scream that the smile disappeared from his face.

* * *

**_The next chapter, yay! XDDD_**

**_But, what made Sai's smile disappear? Kuku... things will start to heat up soon, I promise. _**

**_Oh, and what will Gaara's spies find out about Lord Osamu? What will Naruto decide to do about that man, as well?_**

**_Well, please let me hear your pretty ideas, review! ^^_**


	27. Wake up

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" Shizune ran through the hospital.

It was mid-morning, and everyone in the halls of the buildings turned to look at her, wondering what had happened to make her go shouting like that.

Her eyes were teary, as he searched for the sixth Hokage, Naruto. She knew he was in the hospital with Sasuke, that's why she was there, but suddenly Sai, who had heard her screams and ran to meet her, stopped her,

"Shizune-san, what's wrong?"

"Sai-san…It's Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama…" The woman answered, almost crying. Sai's heart shrank painfully with the mentioning of that name.

"What has happened to them?" He asked. He could tell that he wouldn't like what he was going to hear, but he needed to know before the news reached Naruto's ears.

"I…they…I went to see them, since we had thought about going out together today…but, but…"

"Shizune-sempai?" Sakura neared them, she was about to start her shift in the hospital, but upon entering, she had seen Shizune and Sai, and the woman was on the verge of crying or so it seemed, so she went to see what was happening. Shizune looked at her, tears bright in her eyes and said,

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama… they…"

"What happened, Shizune? Tell us." Sai said as gently as he could, he could imagine what had made Shizune so distressed, but didn't want to believe it yet.

Sakura placed her hands on the medical nin's shoulder, though she was scared of what she was about to hear. Just like Sai, she knew that whatever she was about to hear wouldn't be nice, but she needed to know what had happened to her teacher.

"I knocked the door…but there was no answer, and… and… after waiting a little, I entered the house…" Shizune said between sobs, she couldn't control herself any longer.

The sobs got stronger, and Sai and Sakura made her sit, and Sakura rubbed her back gently, and shared a pained look with her ex-teamate. It didn't take a genius to know what Shizune was trying to say; yet they waited for her to continue,

"I thought they were asleep, and went to check upon them, I dunno, I was just worried, and… and at first I did think they were asleep, they were lying on their bed, you know? But… but, I checked upon Tsunade-sama and…and…" Shizune tried to explain herself, but the words weren't coming out of her mouth.

She sobbed, and Sakura hugger her. Sai was left dumbfounded, but said,

"Is she…dead?"

The only answer was a higher sob from Shizune. Sakura's arms gripped Shizune tighter, and whispered, looking at the other man,

"Kami…Naruto…"

Sai nodded. They didn't know how this would affect Naruto, but they knew that it was going to hit him hard, too hard. Sai clenched his fists, it was just too unfair that Naruto had just regained one sensei and lost now an even more important person. She had been like a grandmother to him, a teacher too, and a friend, and Sai knew it.

"Is…Jiraiya…" Sakura asked, trembling. Shizune shook her head, and Sakura couldn't help to sigh in some sort of pained relief. Her sensei was dead, but at least Naruto didn't lose two people at the same time.

"I placed a genjutsu on him… I couldn't let him face it yet, that's why I came to see Naruto…Kami, what will Naruto say? And Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune explained after her sobs calmed a little bit.

"I…I'll get Naruto." Sai said, getting up.

Sakura nodded, as she tried to calm her sempai a little bit, and calm herself as well. There was a hole in her chest, black and colder than the ice; and though she wanted to stop trembling, the feeling just grew stronger with every chocked breath.

The older ninja left, though he didn't want to tell Naruto about what had happened, knew that it would be better if he were the first to learn.

He finally reached Sasuke's room, and knocked the door gently before entering. His eyes widened slightly at the scene, and something tugged his heart painfully.

Naruto was sitting on a chair, but his head was resting on the bed, and one of his hands was gripping Sasuke's hand. As for the Uchiha, he was in bed, resting on his side, with the most relaxed expression Sai had ever seen on him, and the hand that wasn't in Naruto's grip was resting above the blonde's head.

They looked…so innocent, and yet, perfect with each other. It was like an intimate scene, one Sai wasn't used to see and he didn't know how to feel about it.

Sure, he had seen Naruto sleep holding Gaara when they were in Suna, and the Kazekage and Hokage looked cute and it was obvious that they were lovers because of their naked skin and close embrace, and it was a nice scene that made Sai smile warmly, since it was obvious that Naruto and Gaara were head over heels for each other.

Yet, that time when he had watched the two kages together, he hadn't felt like if he was intruding too much, and yet, as he watched the two friends sleep, he did feel that he was interfering in something he wasn't supposed to see.

It was strange, considering that they weren't even sleeping in the same bed; they were simply near each other and touching in a very simple way, but there was something about it that made Sai just too uncomfortable.

Maybe it was because even when Gaara and Naruto cared for each other, it was like a common way for people to care for each other. It was easy to find lovers, walking on the street hand by hand or kissing gently, or holding each other; but to find a relationship like the one Sasuke and Naruto had was extremely hard and Sai thought that it had to be extremely unique.

The first day the three of them had worked together, it had amazed Sai just how much the other two understood each other without words, they had a way to interact that was just too extraordiary. They probably hadn't noticed themselves, but Sai had felt very left out at first, almost like the first times he had gone out with Naruto and his friends, when he didn't understand relationships, he had felt alone. He had tried to mingle into their dynamics as soon as possible, but it had been hard, and even now, he still had to keep an eye on both of them to know when to step in or not.

But this time, as he saw them rest comfortably, he felt a strange sadness and hurt in his heart. He didn't understand why it hurt, but it just did. He felt too far from them, like if they were miles away, in a world that he would never be allowed to enter or comprehend, only to watch it from afar.

The way Sasuke's hand lay between the golden mane, and how the tanned hand of Naruto held Sasuke's one, in a gentle and yet firm way, it was…Sai didn't know how to describe it. It was caring, without a doubt, but there was something more intimate, more…well, something Sai didn't know how to call, but that seemed to create a abysm between them.

He remained by the door, not daring to wake them, but only some minutes passed before Naruto stirred and straightened his back. Sasuke's hand fell to the bed, and Naruto let go of the brunette's hand without noticing and rubbed his neck unconsciously. He yawned and then said, looking at Sasuke,

"Bastard…wake up."

Even if his back was facing Sai, the black-haired man could hear his smile and…was that love in his voice? Something roared inside Sai, something painful and yet angered, but he didn't understand what was going on.

Sasuke started to stir as Naruto turned to face Sai, and asked cheerfully,

"Hey Sai, what's up? Good morning, by the way."

Sai blinked. Had Naruto known he was there all along? He looked at him for a few seconds before remembering what had brought him there in the first place, and he forgot about his strange feelings for a moment as he thought the best way to approach Tsunade's subject. He didn't smile back at the Hokage, his eyes showed sadness, and the blond realized it immediately.

"Sai? What's going on?" He asked, a bit of fear on his voice. It had been too long since he had seen that emotion in Sai's eyes, back then when he had learnt that Kakashi had turned mad.

Sasuke was slowly waking up when he heard Sai's name and opened his eyes. He could see that something was wrong with the other ninja, and his eyes narrowed, before looking for his clothes and started to change.

"Naruto…There's something you must know." Sai said seriously, before sighing and continued,

"I meet Shizune-san some moments ago, and she told me that she had gone to visit Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama."

He stopped for a second, and Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he finished to put on his t-shirt, and his eyes flickered towards Naruto, whose back stiffened.

"She… she, she decided to check upon them when they didn't answer the door… and, Naruto, Tsunade-sama… she…"

"No." Naruto said, his face breaking in pain. He couldn't believe what Sai was trying to say. He just couldn't, please, kami, it had to be a lie.

"Naruto…" Sai said, trying to reach to him.

"No, you're not telling me that. No, it can't be!" Naruto shouted, his hand gripping his hair.

Kami, why? Why? Why was fate so cruel with him? He thought, desperate. He felt a lump in his throat, threatening to choke him. His eyes watered, but he wouldn't allow himself to cry, no, it couldn't be true.

"I'm sorry." Sai whispered, approaching the blond.

He hated seeing Naruto like this, he had seen that expression far too many times and he detested it. Naruto didn't deserve sadness, he was Naruto, he was cheerful and loud and a good friend, and Sai couldn't stand seeing him broken. The brunette placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, rubbing it gently.

Naruto sighed as he trembled, he knew he had to get a grip of himself, and sighed again as he tried to ease his breathing, but then his heart stopped at another thought.

"…But…the old-man…what about him?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"Shizune placed a genjustu on him to stop him from waking up. She didn't want Jiraiya to face the truth yet, and came to find you." Sai answered, and his rubbing didn't stop.

Naruto nodded. He was relieved to hear that he was fine, but he knew that he would have it even harder; she had been his lover, after all. His heart was clenched painfully, and there was a hole in his chest, but he managed to stand up, and with a deep breath he managed to stop the threatening tears. He knew that he had to be strong, that he was the Hokage and couldn't break down, but by kami, there was nothing he wanted more than to curl up and just cry until the earth swallowed him up.

Sai looked at him worriedly, he knew that Naruto was not ok, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't bring Tsunade back to life, nor he could stop his friend's pain. He felt completely useless, and the troubling feelings from before came back, and looked at Sasuke, whose eyes were fixed on the blond, and even Sai could tell that there was an extreme worry reflected on them. And it pained Sai to think that Sasuke would only show so much concern for Naruto. And it just hurt to know that he couldn't be Naruto, and a beast roared inside him, but whether it was with pain or with rage, he could not tell.

He wanted to be just as important as Naruto in Sasuke's eyes, but he knew that he wasn't. He closed his eyes, there were too many emotions inside him in that moment, so many that he didn't know and others that he knew but that were threatening to break him. He wouldn't be able to stand it too much longer, and he needed Naruto's help, but he knew that the blond wasn't in the condition to help him, so he pushed his own confusing feelings aside, except the worry for the blond. But the pain persisted, harder than ever.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He wanted to hold Naruto and stop him from hurting, but he knew he couldn't. And at the same time, he couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain. Naruto didn't deserve to be broken. Sasuke accepted it when he got angry, when he was cheerful, when he was planning a prank or when he was calm, but he couldn't accept to see him crushed. It was… just not fitting; the blond should never look like that ever.

Sasuke knew that he had hurt the blond many times, but he regretted it and wanted to protect Naruto from anything that hurt him, but he couldn't. And now, he couldn't even comfort him, since he knew that when someone so close to you died, no words would make it better. He felt so pathetic, he was believed to be one of the strongest shinobi in the village, but he couldn't protect his most beloved person.

His fists tightened, and got up from bed.

Naruto, oblivious to what his friends were feeling, said,

"Come on… we have to see Shizune."

He walked out, and the two brunettes followed him. Sai glanced at Sasuke, but Sasuke was too immersed into watching Naruto to notice anyone else around him. Sai sighed, he still felt like if he was too far away from the Uchiha.

* * *

Gaara jumped from his seat. He had been checking out some papers in his office when he felt that something was terribly wrong.

"Naruto…" He breathed.

He didn't how or why, he just knew that Naruto was in pain, and he was worried, but he knew he couldn't do anything. His hands trembled and he sighed.

"_Gaara, Naruto is alright, he isn't in danger and he's in Konoha, probably laughing about anything with Sai and Sasuke."_ He tried to convince himself of that, but his heart was clenched in worry, and he knew that he wouldn't get an answer from the letter he had sent his boyfriend until the fourth day after he had sent it.

His eyes flicked to the window, and he bit his lip. How he wanted to be with the blond shinobi, how he wanted to know why he had this bad feeling, and yet, the distance was just too much. Ever since the first fight with Naruto, when he was twelve, he had never felt so uncomfortable in his own village and he just need to leave; but he knew couldn't.

He sighed again, and tried to concentrate on his paperwork, but his heart felt like if it was too heavy.

* * *

"Shizune-ne-chan…Sakura-chan…" Naruto called them softly when they reached the hallway where the two women were still sitting, holding each other. The other nurses had promptly moved away the crowd that had gathered a few minutes prior the Hokage's arrival, and bowed down in respect before leaving the group alone.

Sakura and Shizune looked at Naruto silently. What words could be said? The fact was that Tsunade was no longer between them and she had been their sensei and a very dear friend to Shizune specially, almost like a big sister. For Sakura she had been her teacher, and not just for her techniques, but also of wisdom and strength, in all the possible senses.

There was silence between the whole group, until they heard steps approaching them and they turned to see Kakashi walking to them. He was still weak from the Tsukiyomi, so he was using a cane to support himself. He looked at them, and understood what had happened. It wasn't that hard to sum up the strained and pained expressions of the people to understand that someone had died and he somehow could guess who was it.

It was still weird for him to see all his students older than what he could remember, for he hadn't been real conscious all those years, and only remembered some pieces about the period he had been under the Tsukyomi, but Tsunade had told him that it was a natural efect from the gentjutsu and that he would have to learn everything that had happened from his students' mouth.

He sat next to Sakura, silently, until Naruto stopped staring at them and said,

"Sakura-chan… please call the funerary. Shizune… go and rest, we'll call you when… Sai, please send out a message to the villagers, the memorial service should be tomorrow. I'll… I'll go to Jiraiya."

Sai nodded, and motioned Sakura to come with him, and he hugged her awkwardly before going to the exit. He would make sure that Lee got to his wife as soon as possible. Shizune bowed lightly before following them. Kakashi looked at them and then back at Naruto and Sasuke, which were still there.

Sasuke's gaze was fixed on the blond, like if all that existed in the world was he and nothing else. It made Kakashi wonder what their relationship was like now. He had many things to learn and understand now that he was back.

As for Naruto, he had never seen the blond so serious and far from everything. His blue eyes were empty, and he couldn't see the emotions swimming in them, contrary to the eyes he was used to see in Naruto. They used to be a clear reflection of his thoughts and feelings, but now they seemed to be just hard ice. He shook his head, thinking in how many things had had to change to make Naruto mature like that.

He simply said,

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

He had never been good when comforting people, and this was one of those situations that he couldn't say or do anything to help Naruto or Sakura, whom were closer to Tsunade but to be there for them.

Naruto looked at him, and nodded in thanks. Then he turned around and walked towards the exit. Every step was painful, and his chest howled like a dying animal, and yet, no sound came from his voice or a tear from his eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help the worry that spread through his being like fire as he followed Naruto towards Tsunade's house. The villagers were starting to go out, and they could tell something was going on because their Hokage and one of the counselors was walking around the village with a serious expression, expression that they rarely saw in the blond, but only bowed before them and let them go their way.

Naruto seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, since he didn't even said hello to the villagers, like he used to do now that he was Hokage, and that worried them. Was an attack coming?, they thought.

Finally, though, the two of them reached the lonely alley that lead to one of the quietest parts of Konoha, where Tsunade had bought her house. Most of the people living there were either at work already or sleeping, so there wasn't a soul near them when Sasuke took Naruto's hand and made him stop. The morning breeze blew softly, and the birds chipped as usual, almost mocking them.

Naruto stayed there, giving Sasuke his back, silent and unmoving until the brunette said,

"Don't do that to me, Naruto. Don't you dare to hide yourself from me."

There was a tremor that ran through the blonde's back, but before he said anything, they heard steps coming and Sasuke let go of his hand, and Naruto breathed deeply again, and continued walking. Sasuke turned to see the people coming, and made them stop.

"Wait for some minutes before going in there. Hokage-sama needs to talk to Jiraiya-sama."

The funerary workers bowed at him and nodded.

He turned to see Naruto's back entering the house, and almost sighed. He knew Naruto needed Gaara now more than ever, but the Kazekage was just too far away. He was scared that the cold, silent Naruto stayed for too long, he couldn't let it happen. No, he wouldn't let it happen, even if he had to go all the way to Suna in a day and drag the Kazekage to Konoha, he would not let Naruto remain like that.

Of course he knew that he would need some time to grieve, but Sasuke was scared that the Naruto he knew and loved wouldn't come back. Was he being selfish? Probably so, but he didn't care. He had lost everything that truly mattered to him, except Naruto, and he wasn't going to let him go any time soon.

o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Naruto entered the house with heavy steps. He was trembling inside, but somehow managed to keep some composture. He had almost lost it when Sasuke had stopped him in the street, he just wanted to turn and let the brunette hold him, so that he didn't have to worry about being strong, for he knew that Sasuke would always be there for him. But now was not the time for consolation for him, he knew that Jiraiya needed to know.

He came into the bedroom, and indeed, the two of them looked like if they were sleeping calmly, but Naruto knew that one of them wasn't.

He touched the male sannin's arm and dispelled the illusion Shizune had placed on him. He moved him, and the white-haired old man slowly woke up,

"Kiddo? What the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at him, and opened his mouth, but closed it again, and his head fell to his chest, unable to say anything. Jiraiya didn't understand, and turned to wake Tsunade. Yet, when his hand touched the pale skin, it was cold.

"Tsunade?" He whispered, scared.

He realized she was deathly pale, that her chest was not raising, that her chakra had stopped flowing, but he still called out to her. He called her once, twice, three times, though he knew it was useless. But he couldn't help it. His mind told him to stop, but his voice seemed to disobey him.

Naruto finally placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Jiraiya looked at him, and back at Tsunade. He shakily got up and put on a yukata. He could guess that the kiddo had already called someone to take her. But now he couldn't talk, it seemed like the only word he could muster was her name, and the only word in his mind was no. He gulped, trying to swallow the knot in his throat, but he couldn't. It was scream that he couldn't get out, and it choked him.

Naruto looked at his sensei hopelessly. Never had Jiraiya seemed so old to him, like if suddenly all his years had suddenly fallen on him. A few minutes later they heard some steps coming, and three men came into the room, bowing at the entrance.

Jiraiya walked to the door, just to get out of them, for it seemed that every passing second everything just got darker, and Naruto looked at him, before nodding to the workers so that they did their job and after a few seconds, Sasuke came up and with just one look, Naruto went to him.

The brunette pulled Naruto's hand, and a hand sign later, the two of them disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**_Hello! Sorry I've left you aside for so long, but you know how my life is... just too hectic. Yep, I don't rest even on holidays... in fact, I'm busier at this time of the year, so sorry._**

**_Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Yeah, I know, angst is dripping down of it, but yeah... Now there's only one sannin left, Jiraiya. _**

**_Oh, and I wonder... will Sai realize he was feeling jealous? Poor Sai... Well, the next chapter should be interesting._**

**_Review, please!_**


	28. Embrace

When the two male figures appeared after a cloud of dust cleared, one of them fell to his knees. Naruto didn't even looked at his surroundings; he just couldn't hold himself any longer. He could have been surrounded by enemies, but he wouldn't have cared. In fact, death would have been gladly welcomed.

He didn't know if he wanted to scream or just close his eyes and never open them again until the pain stopped clawing at his insides, because it was creating a whole in his already scarred soul. Why did Tsunade had to die?

He had thought that out of the two sannis left, Jiraiya would be first to go, since he was often in missions and whatnot, but the gods had decided a different fate.

Tsunade had died inside the Konoha walls, in the safest place they could think of, but death had come to look for her. Of course, Naruto knew death was unavoidable, not even Madara had been able to fool it forever. But that was no counsel for him, for it just reminded him that one day he would lose Jiraiya, and Kakashi, and Sakura and Sai, and even Sasuke and Gaara; and those thoughts were even more unbearable. It reminded him that one day it was possible that he would be all alone, once his important people were gone, and he hate solitude.

Suddenly, though, a punch that sent him flying took him out of his reverie, and he barely managed to fall correctly on the ground, some meters away. He realized that Sasuke had brought him to the training grounds behind the raven's house, and he was the one that had just punched him on the jaw with all his might.

Naruto growled as he touched his jaw, he fucking brunette hadn't held back and he hadn't even warned him! He was fucking grieving, what was wrong with that? He had just lost an important person, god damnit! He pushed himself up before going after his friend and sending a kick into his stomach that was stopped just by some milimeters by a pale hand.

"What the fuck, bastard? Are you trying to kill me?" He snapped at Sasuke.

"Idiot." Was the single answer.

The blond just growled even more, and he suddenly understood that Sasuke was trying to distract him from his pain, he decided to follow his game; he could at least take out his frustration by fighting.

He hated death, he hated how it took all his beloved people away from him, how it left orphans in the streets, how it had hurt all of his friends in one-way or another.

He hated it, he_ HATED IT!_

Sasuke, upon seeing the blond fall to the ground as soon as they appeared at the training ground, got scared. The way Naruto had fallen… it was like seeing him completely defeated, and the thought send chills down Sasuke's spine. He disliked the way the blond was so silent, so… just so out of it that it felt like if his friend was falling into a black hole he knew just too well.

He gritted his teeth, and decided that he wouldn't allow Naruto to sink deeper into those thoughts, he would break his legs if necessary, but he wouldn't allow Naruto to become a shadow of himself, and gathering his strength, he punched the blond right into the jaw, sending him some meters away. He thanked his idea of getting into the training grounds instead of the house, since this promised to be a long fight.

The blond reacted as he had expected, growling and throwing himself at him, so they started fighting.

The land soon started to get destroyed, for this time they were using their jutsus as well, though tried to keep it to taijutsu, some ninjutsu appeared from time to time. Kick, punch, block, jump; they feel into a known sequence.

Yet, the further they got into the fight, the stronger Naruto's kicks were, the fiercer and quicker his movements became and as the blond grew more aggressive overall, Sasuke started to get scared of how this spar would end. This wasn't one of their friendly spars in which they gave it their all but carefully as to not injure each other greatly; no, Naruto was starting to use him as his punching bag.

He knew that even if he was strong enough to beat Naruto if they continued like this, it would require hurting him greatly, and he did not want to wound the blond more than what was strictly necessary in a spar, so he had to end it soon before it was too late.

Naruto, though, was too deep into his pain to realize that he was starting to truly hurt Sasuke with his fighting. The more he felt his hate and pain, the harder he punched, the more chakra he gathered in his attacks, and yet, the pain didn't go away, it just became more intense. Fighting, for the first time in his life, wasn't taking his mind off his problems; it was making them grow.

His instincts were telling him to destroy something, and that something was the brunette in front of him, like if with that, the pain would go away. The blond wasn't thinking, he was too far into his feelings to realize what he was doing, and red started to slip into his eyes, and his nails started to grow sharper along with his teeth.

Sasuke realized that the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks were darkening, and when he saw the first flash of red on the blue eyes he cared about so much, he realized that they had to stop fighting in that moment. He knew that Kyubi hadn't come out ever since the fight against Akatsuki, two years ago; and now that Naruto was already extremely powerful without the fox's aid, adding it to the mix would be disastrous for him and the blond. As he tried to defend himself from the sharp claws, he shouted,

"Naruto, stop! Stop it, idiot!"

The blond didn't hear him but as a faint call, from far away, and it made him open his eyes slowly. He hadn't realized when he had closed them.

Suddenly, though, he realized that he was in his own mind, staring into Kyubbi's cage, which was already leaking red chakra. The fox grinned darkly, and Naruto's eyes widened in terror as he realized that Kyubi was using his body; before growling,

_"Get back into the fucking seal, fox! I don't need your chakra!" _

_"Come on, I will ease your pain…" _The fox growled, and Naruto shouted again,

_"Get. In. Now."_

The fox growled and tried to attack him, but he couldn't reach Naruto, and at the blonde's will, the red chakra started to disappear into the seal again, as he came back to reality. He was still fighting Sasuke, but as soon as the raven saw that his eyes had turned blue again, he almost sighed in relief.

Even though, during the small amount of time that the fox had gain some sort of control over the hokage's body, Sasuke had gotten several cuts over his arms and chest, and one nasty scratch over his cheek, not to mention the bruises that would appear soon on his clear skin. Yet, he was ready to continue the fight as Naruto had gone back into his senses, but the blond stopped, and growled at him,

"What the hell were you thinking? You should have used your Sharingan as soon as you saw the fox was getting out!"

"Hn." Sasuke answered, but inside he was relieved. At least Naruto was shouting and not brooding; it was better than anything. Naruto sighed again, and said,

"Come on, we have to bandage those wounds, asshole. Are you suicidal now?"

"Dobe." The brunette answered, and slapped the back of his head as they headed into the house.

"Teme! That's no way of treating your hokage!" The blond shouted, though he went to the bathroom, were he was sure that the brunette kept his medical kit.

Sasuke didn't answer, but flopped down into the sofa. He was tired, though the fight hadn't been especially long; the strain of the Tsukyomi had gotten him, not to mention that it had been a very intense spar. He wasn't that afraid of Kyubi, he could control it after all with his sharingan, but the thought of losing Naruto to the beast was still somewhat terrifying. He knew that it could happen, after all he had seen the seal and the cage in which the demon was kept, and he had seen how Naruto had almost given him control over his body.

He was taken out of his thoughts when the blond came back to the living room and said,

"Take your shirt off. Or what's left of it."

The brunette did so, and though the sight of the wounds weren't exactly too appealing on the pale skin, Naruto couldn't help but to appreciate the nicely built torso of his best friend. Sasuke leaned on the back of the sofa, and Naruto sat beside him, and sighed before taking a wet towel and started to clean the blood from the wounds. Only one was actually deep enough to somewhat worry, but they were plenty, so they stayed silent as Naruto carefully cleaned them, applied some ointment on them and finally bandaged them. Sasuke observed him intensely, and the blond started to get nervous under the gaze, but made it seem like if he didn't notice.

The minutes seemed to grow longer, and Sasuke focused on the way Naruto's hands were gentle but decided and rough; and contrasted against the white of the bandages and his own skin. He felt very comfortable there, almost, god forbid it, safe. It had been a long time since any one had cleaned his wounds, or touched him with such easiness.

Sure, Sai was often patting his back or brushing against him, but those touches were different from the ones he got from Naruto. The way the blond touched him wasn't so charged of sexual electricity, it was more familiar and comfortable. It was friendly, it was like his family, it was… like something closer to his heart than the attraction he felt for Sai, it was deeper than friendship, stronger than brotherhood and more lasting than love.

He sighed, and said,

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke." The blond answered, as he finished to put the last bandage on Sasuke's arm, and his eyes went to his friend's face for a second, only to find the two black orbs gazing back at him, and he focused again on his job.

"…You're an idiot." Sasuke finished, and Naruto sighed,

"I love you too, bastard. And you don't have to thank me for healing your wounds."

"Hn." The Uchiha said, smirking. He got up and went for a new t-shirt to his bedroom, as Naruto returned the kit to its place in the bathroom, and then followed his friend to the room. He leaned on the door, and Sasuke said, sitting on one cushion,

"Spill."

"What?" Naruto asked, completely dumbfounded.

"You want to talk. Spill." Sasuke explained.

"Talk about what, bastard? Oba-chan is dead, what's there to speak about?" Naruto answered.

"I'm the one that broods in our relationship, dobe. You are loud and expressive; so don't steal my roll. " Sasuke said.

"O…k… who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, and growled,

"I'm being serious here, idiot."

"And so am I. There's nothing to say. I'm touched by your concern, really, but… there's nothing to say. You already did what you could to help me. Just… let me grieve, I need to." Naruto answered. He sighed and then turned around,

"I'll see you around, teme."

"Dobe!" Sasuke called and got up ready to go after his friend, but a movement of the blonde's hand stopped him.

"Sasuke… I'll be fine, I just want to be alone. Get some rest, we won't work today." Naruto answered, before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Sasuke sighed. At least Naruto wasn't brooding anymore, and decided to let him be for a while. After all, he knew that if the blond needed him, he would come to him. Right now it was all he could do.

* * *

In Suna, Baki knocked Gaara's office door politely, and the calmed voice of the Kazekage answered,

"Come in."

"Kazekage-sama." Baki said upon entering the room and bowed lightly before approaching the redhead. The aqua eyes eyed him calmly, and he continued,

"The infiltration team is ready to part."

Three ninjas entered the room, and they all bowed in front of their Kazekage, waiting for the last orders. Gaara got up and said,

"This is an infiltration mission. We will probably receive help from Konohagakure, so you won't be alone for too long. Don't show all your abilities to the enemy, and try to go as unnoticed as long and most as possible, you already know the rest."

"Of course, Kazekage-sama." The three answered.

"Dismissed." Gaara said, and they left, though Baki stayed and Gaara sat again.

"You haven't gotten word from Konoha?" The older ninja asked. Gaara shook his head,

"It isn't like this is an emergency state, so they should get my message tomorrow morning, and their answer will be back in some days."

"I see." Baki said, and bowed again before leaving.

Gaara sighed. He was still worried about Naruto, and regretted his decision of using a slower bird, but there was nothing he could do now. Sending another bird was pointless, and even more sending ninjas to check upon Konoha, since they would take almost the same time to get there than the bird to go and come back.

He tried to concentrate again, but as it was completely useless, since his mind was focused on the blond, he decided to get a rest and go around the village.

* * *

Sai did what Naruto had asked him. He had announced both the villagers and the ninja the death of the former Hokage and the memorial service that would be held the following day, and the suspension of all missions for that day, except the guarding duty and A or S ranked ones, though in the peaceful times they were living now, there were very few of those.

After making sure everyone knew, and that the funerary services were doing everything they were supposed to, he decided to call it a day and head to his house to paint and relax.

Yet, every time he thought about Sasuke and the way he was focused only in Naruto, he got a strange mix of anger and pain in his body; and all he could draw was dark and sad, reflecting his mood.

Of course he grieved Tsunade's passing, but he didn't feel it in the same level as Sakura or Naruto, since he hadn't been so close to the sannin. He knew that the following day was going to be very long, and that he needed some rest if he wanted to face it with strength, he should better take it easy, so he read and organized his house a little bit.

And so the day passed away for him, and finally the night and sleep came.

* * *

Naruto, when he left Sasuke's place, went to the Hokage Mountain. It was a silent place, and it always gave him to think and rest when he was feeling down. It had been his special place ever since he could remember; since when he was little, that was where he could escape the villager's rumors, and as he grew older, it was the perfect place to relax and gaze over his beloved village.

He sat on the Fifth's head, and asked to the wind,

"So, what now? You old-hag, what are we supposed to do now? Ero-sennin is going to go away again, and Sakura-chan will no longer have a teacher. And… I will miss you."

He finally allowed the tears that had been waiting since morning to fall, and though it hurt, letting the tears out somehow eased the pain in his chest. He cried for a while, but then the sobs stopped slowly; and yet he remained there some more hours. He was interrupted when a hand ruffled his hair, and a known voice said,

"I knew I would find you here, kiddo."

"Ero-sennin…" He answered, and looked at his teacher.

The white-haired man looked like his usual self, but Naruto knew better. He could see that Jiraiya was tired, but tired of life, tired of losing everything and everyone. The blond wondered if he would ever become like that, but then he realized that if he did, he wouldn't even have a pupil to talk to, since he had never taken anyone under his wing; and now that he was Hokage, that chance was gone, unless his successor came before he was too old to teach.

"Stop looking me like that. "Jiraiya said, and Naruto turned away, as he had been caught staring.

"Funny thing is… we gambled on that one night that we were a bit too drunk… and she lost." Jiraiya said with a sad smile. Naruto tried to smile too, if only a little. He would miss her awful luck on gambling; and her angry expression when he called her oba-chan; and a thousand things more.

"I'll stay in the village, unless you need my awesome skills, if you were wondering." The eldest continued.

"Thanks. But if I hear a single complain from the onsen, I'll kick your ass, ero-sennin!" Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why you little brat! That's no way to talk to your teacher!" Jiraiya answered, punching his student on the head, lightly.

Naruto rubbed his head, but smiled. Maybe Jiraiya wasn't that alone. He still had his student, and women to spy on, and Icha-Icha novels to write. Yeah, he wouldn't be going anytime soon, right?

The man ruffled his hair again and pulled him by the neck with his arm, in a playful embrace, but probably just what they needed. They remained in the mountain until the Sun went down, and then they headed to Ichiraku. Neither said anything else about Tsunade, they just knew that they needed each other, as teacher and student, but more like a grandpa with his grandson, and then they parted ways. A long night, and even longer days, awaited them.

* * *

But, though the Moon rose over the leaf village, sleep didn't came to Naruto. He was again restless, and without either Sasuke or Jiraiya's company, his mind focused completely on the fact that Tsunade was no longer alive. And he felt just too lonely in his house, without Gaara to keep him warm in bed, so after rolling again in the bed, he finally decided to get done with it and head over Sasuke's place, for he knew that the brunette's company would ease him.

He got up and wasted no time into getting into the last Uchiha's house, and heading to the bedroom. Sasuke was, as any other sensible person, asleep; or so it seemed. The blond approached the bed, and the brunette rolled on his stomach, to face him. His black eyes stared at the intruder, before grunting and opening the futon so that Naruto slid in next to him.

Naruto blushed slightly, and scratched his head in embarrassment with his classical grin, but lay next to his best friend without saying a word. He faced Sasuke, and they stared at each other silently.

Sasuke had been waiting for the blond to come, though he wouldn't admit it under torture. He had been worried all day after Naruto had left, and now it seemed like if the blond was somewhat ok; but he still needed comfort, and Sasuke wasn't sure if he should do what he thought he should do, for it would be like moving in the dark, it could be dangerous.

Meanwhile, as the black and the blue eyes looked at each other, Naruto wondered how he should ask for what he needed, without walking on very delicate lines. He needed comfort, but he knew that Sasuke wasn't the most approachable person in that subject, not to mention that they would be dancing on fire. It could be good, but they could get burnt.

Finally, getting tired of the doubt, and deciding that Sasuke would understand, Naruto moved and one of his arms encircled the brunette's torso, while his head hid under the other's chin. He stilled for a second, before Sasuke encircled his back with his arm, and sighed,

"Dobe…"

Naruto smiled, and allowed himself to get more comfortable, releasing his other arm from underneath him and placing it between their bodies, and curled his legs slightly. Sasuke moved his other arm as well, so that it wasn't beneath his body, but stretched above their heads, and bended his knees a little bit.

Of course, both of them knew that nobody would know tell a soul they allowed each other to be so close, but they were both happy to be like that. Because, Naruto needed to feel protected and that there was someone that he could protect too; and Sasuke needed to feel like if he could protect him, but also that he was protected because Naruto was there with him. One hugs to protect, but to feel protected as well.

Naruto closed his eyes in happiness. Sasuke's scent, warmth and heartbeat surrounded him in a way few things could. The only place where he had felt like this had been when Gaara had enclosed them in his total defense, a few months before, so that he could cry over the anniversary of Akatsuki's attack on Konoha. He missed Gaara, he missed his smiles, his voice, his lips.

But, Sasuke was there with him, and he felt… good. It simply felt nice, that he was being cared of and drowsy.

At last, the two friends fell asleep after a gray day.

* * *

**_Hello! No, I'm not dead, so here's another chapter. Lol, I bet half of you were expecting to see Naruto and Sasuke kiss or something. XD Though, with the way they are getting close with each other, they might not be able to resist... I guess we'll have to wait and see. Gaara's letter is coming, though and with it news from Lord Osamu. And Sai needs to speak with Naruto about his new found feelings, aka, jealousy. Yep, problems are coming up.  
_**

**_By the way, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'll soon have actual holidays to write this story. The bad news is that my hand tendons are inflamed (and hurt like hell), and thus I can only write or use the computer a few hours every day. And as I have 3 stories including this one... well, I might take longer than expected to update. The doc says that if I don't want to live on painkillers all day, I gotta rest, so yeah.  
_**

**_Anyway, the reviews are love, so they will brighten my day! Can you please leave what you think about this chapter? ^^_**


	29. Explanation

The annoying birds that had nothing better to do than to sing in the morning, and thus awoke plenty of the population in Konoha, got a nasty surprise when a shuriken came flying from one of the windows of the Uchiha house.

Sasuke disliked birds, he could wake up on his own without having to hear their chipping, and he had been the one to pierce one of them with his shuriken, even if he was only half-awake; for they had disturbed his peaceful sleep. He always had his ninja bag near his bed, so he only had to raise his hand, take one of his weapons, and throw it to get rid of the flying pest.

He was currently resting on the comfiest pillow he had ever had, and he sighed in contentment. Yet, the sound of a heartbeat near his ear reminded him that he was sleeping on his best friend and hokage's chest, and he groggily opened his eyes. Some time during the night, they had moved from their initial position, and now his head was on the blonde's chest, and one of the blonde's arms was on his back and the rest of their bodies was sprayed over the futon.

He raised his head, yawning, and his movement woke Naruto, who yawned too before opening his eyes. He half-smiled at Sasuke,

"Good-morning, Sasuke."

"Morning, Naruto." The brunette answered, and after looking around his room for some seconds, he resumed his previous position above the blonde's chest. It was still early, so he wouldn't mind getting some more sleep.

Naruto chuckled lightly, enjoying that easygoing moment, before remembering what had brought him there the night before, and sighed tiredly.

"Don't." Sasuke said, upon hearing his sigh.

"Uh?" The blond asked, completely confused. Sasuke crawled over him so that his chin rested almost at the point where chest and neck joined and said,

"Don't think about it so early in the morning."

"You've being awfully nice lately, Sasuke." Naruto answered, and placed his hand under his head, so it was tilted slightly and he could gaze into the brunette's eyes. The faces were too close for what most people would consider comfortable, but they were ok with it.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, but kept looking at Naruto's face, tracing it with his eyes, as usual.

The silence was welcomed; they didn't have anything else to say or do, but to look at each other in tranquility.

After some seconds, both their eyes fell into each other's lips, and then back to their eyes; and without thinking, their mouths touched in a kiss.

* * *

When Sai woke up, he felt the sudden urge to paint the sunrise. It was still night, so he got up, gathered his painting tools and headed to the top of the Hokage's building. The city was silent and there wasn't anyone else up at that hour. He walked around the ceiling of the building, gazing at the dormant city, the forests surrounding it and the mountain that had five carved faces.

One of them, though, looked a lot like the current Hokage; but he was the Fourth and not the Sixth. Sai thought that Namizake Minato had to be very proud of his son, wherever he was. Then he realized that it was time that they carved Naruto's face into the rock, next to his father and under Tsunade's face. He was sure that the blond would like it.

The light started to come into the village, so he turned and started to sketch his drawing. The hardest part would be of course getting the Sun right, so he focused on it before going over the buildings and the forest in the horizon.

A little while after, though, a shadow appeared next to him.

"Neji-kun." He acknowledged the ANBU, who bowed lightly before removing his mask. He had been on night guarding duty that day, since Lee had been given the day off to be with Sakura.

The Hyuga looked interested in the drawing, and said,

"Sai-sama. You paint extremely well."

"Thanks for the compliment." Sai answered, though he barely glanced at the other man before continuing his work. Neji stayed silent for some seconds, before asking,

"The service will be held here, right?"

"Yes." Sai answered. Neji kept looking at the painting, and the way that the hands moved over the linen cloth, bringing it life with colors and lines.

"I got a message from Suna. It came a while ago, so you should give it to Naruto as soon as possible." Neji said, taking out a sealed scroll.

"Is it an emergency?" Sai asked, and it was until then that he stopped, and looked at Neji.

As letters were the only way for the two kages to communicate, it they got messages from Suna often, but it was strange that Neji came to give it to him like this if it was a private letter between the two lovers.

"No, it isn't classified as such. But it has Suna's official seal, so it isn't an ordinary message between lovers." The Hyuga explained, giving it to him.

Sai nodded, as he looked at the scroll. Indeed, it was an official letter, but even if he was one of the Hokage's counselors, he couldn't open it. Yet, as it wasn't labeled as urgent, he decided that he would give it to Naruto after the ceremony, since it would most likely lighten him up to have news from his beloved.

Neji left in a cloud of dust after the usual bow, and Sai continued with his painting, but he wondered what was it so important that Gaara had to use the official seal. Hopefully they weren't starting a war with Iwagakure, or something along the lines, since it would just mean too many troubles for them, not to mention the implications for the entire ninja world.

Sai sighed, and wondered when he would have time to speak with Naruto about his newfound feelings. The anger and pain that he felt in his stomach when he thought about how far he felt when Sasuke didn't look at him weren't likeable like the butterflies he got when he was near Sasuke; on the contrary, they were revolting. Yet, it seemed that they would have to wait for a moment when the blond wasn't caught up between either the mourning of Tsunade or the possible bad news from Suna.

* * *

"_This is weird",_ both Naruto and Sasuke thought at the contact.

Their lips were touching, but it was a strange kiss. It wasn't that it was disgusting, but it wasn't what one would expect from a kiss. Naruto didn't feel the hunger he felt for Gaara, neither did Sasuke feel the passion that Sai's lips had ignited within him when they had touched each other.

And yet, they didn't want to pull away either. Their eyes closed, and their lips moved gently, almost like if it was their first kiss ever. It was nice. It was sweet. It was comforting.

They pulled away after some seconds, and after licking his lips lightly, Sasuke moved his hand to caress Naruto's cheek, while his other hand supported his weight on the blonde's chest, so that he was slightly above the other. Naruto's hand copied his movement, and they remained silent, as their fingers traced each other's features and thought about what just had happened.

That kiss hadn't been a kiss with its usual connotations. It hadn't been the kiss Naruto would give Gaara. It wasn't the kiss that a lover gave to his partner. This wasn't the same kind attraction, or the same feelings Gaara and Naruto, and Sai and Sasuke had for each other. This wasn't because they had fallen in love with each other.

They had been thinking that if this ever came to happen, it would be like a complete turn to their relationship, that Naruto would be overcome with guilt because he would feel like if he was cheating on Gaara, that Sasuke would most likely be annoyed with Naruto for allowing it, and would try to forget that it had ever happened.

But to their surprise, they were wrong; they didn't feel exactly ashamed of that kiss.

Naruto had felt like kissing Sasuke; but not because he needed to get fulfill his sexual desires, nor it was because he was "in love" with Sasuke. He was in love with Gaara, but he loved Sasuke too. And, well, what was a better way than showing that you love someone than by kissing that person?

This realization suddenly hit Naruto, and he started to laugh.

He had been thinking that he was starting to fall in love with Sasuke, but that kiss had cleared everything! He simply loved Sasuke, and one way to show it was by kissing the stupid bastard.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto's sudden laughter fit, but he couldn't help the small smile that crept over his mouth upon hearing the light-hearted sound fill the room.

"Dobe?" He asked.

"We are a pair of idiots!" Naruto answered, smiling, before continuing,

"I'm not in love with you!"

Sasuke looked at him questioningly, wondering what was Naruto rambling about, and the blond tried to sit, so Sasuke slid off his chest and sat too. Naruto grabbed he raven's head and made their foreheads touch as he smiled,

"I just love you."

"… Naruto, you aren't making any sense." Sasuke said, raising his eyebrows.

"I had been thinking that I was falling for you all over again, and that's why I wanted to be close to you, but I wasn't. Is just that I love you. So, I just can kiss you because of that, and not because I'm in love, because I'm in love with Gaara." Naruto answered, and chuckled again.

He was just happy to have found the answer to his troublesome feelings. He loved Gaara and Sasuke, but it was completely a different kind of love.

Sasuke mentally went over what the blond had said, and finally understood what he meant, and smirked.

Who would have thought that the idiot would be faster than him in understanding their feelings? To tell the truth, he felt relieved as well; somehow everything made sense now. They just needed each other so much that one way of showing it was kissing.

"Tch. Though I understand what you mean, you realize that it isn't like if we can kiss any time we want, right dobe?" Sasuke said, and Naruto glared at him lightly,

"Of course I know that, bastard! I know that… others wouldn't understand."

He stretched before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. When he was at the door, though, he turned around,

"We'll have to speak with Gaara, though… and then with Sai, when you finally get into his pants." He teased him, and was quick enough to close the door in time to stop a shuriken from hitting him, and laughed; it was so easy to rile up Sasuke, he thought.

Sasuke glared at the bathroom door, but went to search for his formal black clothes. Today was Tsunade's funeral, after all. When Naruto came out of the bathroom, though, he had already changed into black robes and with the Hokage's hat to show his status.

"How did you get those clothes?" Sasuke asked. He didn't remember Naruto bringing his clothes with him the night before.

"I sent a clone to look for them." The blond grinned, and then went down to the kitchen to fix them breakfast as Sasuke showered and changed his bandages from the spar of the day before.

When the brunette came down, breakfast was already awaiting him and he smirked as he sat,

"I could get used to this, dobe."

"Yeah, well, don't get your hopes high. I'm doing this only once for you, bastard." Naruto answered, kicking his friend under the table. Sasuke grunted, but decided to let it go, and they ate comfortably.

Though Naruto couldn't help the sadness that still clouded his heart over Tsunade's death, he was happy to have Sasuke with him and that they had somehow cleared why they had been so touchy-feeling as of lately.

Maybe it was because they both needed more affection than others, because they had been deprived of it for most of their lives; so when they found someone they could trust so much as to sleep together, and that could understand when they needed either a good fight or a comforting touch, they could let go.

Sasuke could see that Naruto was sad and still mourning, but not like the day before, and he knew that only time would heal his heart, so he wouldn't mention it unless the blond wanted to speak about it.

When they were about to go out, though, Naruto gave Sasuke a light peck on the cheek, and curiously, after a second, the brunette did the same. Naruto smiled and teased,

"Aww, the ice-prince Sasuke loves Naruto too!"

"Shut up, idiot." The other answered, slapping the back of his head.

Though he wouldn't say it aloud, he did love Naruto after all, and the only way to show the deep affection he felt for the idiot were his actions, for he didn't trust words. The blond was practically his only reason for living, and even more importantly, his reason to live in Konoha, though Sai was slowly getting into his heart as well, but that was something he wasn't going to admit to himself, at least not yet.

Naruto grinned lightly, but when they got into the village, all the doors had a black ribbon on them, and the people that started was in the street was dressed in black, reminding them of what day was it.

Tsunade, though maybe not the best Hokage ever, was certainly loved by the villagers; since she had been the one to keep the village from falling apart during the war against Akatsuki, and she had worked to the limit to heal the injured and to rebuild the village after the final battle. She had practically healed everyone with the help of the slug Katsuyu; so naturally all villagers had been extremely thankful to her; not to mention that the village had always been in good conditions and rich during her time as Hokage.

So, when the villagers saw their current Hokage and one of the advisors already wearing black and heading to the Hokage tower, they bowed deeply, in sign of respect and that the whole village was mourning. Naruto and Sasuke went on his way, to see over the preparations for the funeral.

* * *

The funeral was at midday. Jiraiya was there, but his face remained emotionless for all the ceremony. Sakura and Shizuke wept slightly, but the silence was barely broken all the time they were there.

The day was again mocking their feelings, though there were some clouds that blocked the Sun, it was still a beautiful day, with ethereal light coming through the clouds.

Naruto had to say a few words, and managed to do so without trembling, and when he returned to his place in the lines, Sasuke brushed his hand against his. That made him feel a bit stronger, and Sai patted his back. All the shinobi paid their respects for the former Hokage with a white chrysanthemum, and the villagers made a prayer, before incinerating the body.

People started to leave when the fire started to go down, but there was still a heavy silence over the village, until the only ones left were Sakura, Shizune, Hinata, Jiraiya, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto. They were silent until the last flame died, and then Lee pulled Sakura gently by his hand, to take her home again, and the others followed him, except for Jiraiya and Naruto.

Sai looked at them, but Sasuke shook his head and they went down together, leaving the teacher and pupil there.

They were silent, until Sai said,

"I wonder why is that thought death is so normal, it disturbs us so much."

That made Sasuke remember the other funeral he had been to in the Hokage's tower, in what seemed another life, the Sandaime Hokage's funeral. It had been raining, and Naruto had asked Iruka why people died for their beloved ones.

And now, they were only a few shinobi alive that had seen that funeral, he between them. He wondered if he should consider himself lucky or cursed to be still living, while so many others had already died. "Was living really worth the pain of losing others?", he asked himself; as they went into the Hokage's office.

When he saw Sai looking at him expectantly, and some butterflies flew in his stomach, he found his answer, and sighed before sitting in his appointed desk before going over the paperwork.

O-o-o-o-o-o

A few minutes later, Naruto came into the office too, and sat between the two of them, and Sai said as he handed him a scroll,

"Naruto-kun, there's a letter from Suna. It is an official message, but not urgent. Neji gave it to me this morning."

"From Suna? Thanks." The blond said, releasing the seal and opening the scroll.

Sai and Sasuke looked at him expectantly, and worried slightly as he frowned, then blushed, and then smiled, but sighed,

"Though not exactly urgent, this is troublesome."

"Problems with Iwa?" Sai asked immediately as the blond closed the scroll again.

"Not Iwa. It seems like a lord from the Temujin land is plotting something against the ninja countries. The attack in Suna was made by some rough nins under the orders of a man known as Lord Osamu, whom apparently has control over several islands because of the commerce, and now has a group of missing nins under his power, almost like an army. A part of the mission the ninjas had was to assassinate the Kazekage, besides stealing the scrolls. Gaara caught them but it is still troublesome." Naruto explained, and joined his hands in deep thought.

"Lord Osamu? I've never heard of him." Sai said, frowning.

"Try to assassinate Gaara? That man must be completely crazy, not to mention that he is an idiot." Sasuke said. Trying to assassinate the Kazekage was a suicidal mission in his opinion; Gaara was one of the strongest ninja alive.

"They poisoned the water, that's why they were able to steal the scrolls. It was a poison strong enough to weaken practically all the population." Naruto explained and then added,

"We'll have to speak with Kirigakure, they are the ones that must have most contact with this Lord Osamu… though I doubt they have something to do with it, since they are allies with Suna and us."

Sai and Sasuke frowned. Though Kirigakure was no doubt strong, the Mizukage was a sensible woman that knew better than to affiliate with someone that would attack Sunagakure, first because they were allies and second because they knew that Suna and Konoha had a very strong alliance, so attacking either of them meant war with the two, and that was something Kiri could not win.

That meant that the Lord Osamu was most likely without allies between the five great countries, with the only exception of Iwagakure, the only village with no treaty with either Suna or Konoha. But even then, the Tsuchikage knew that attacking the Kazekage was like setting Iwa on fire himself, and that was why the tension of between the two villages was limited to some fights between minor ninjas in neutral territories, or hostility between them during the chunnin exams.

Therefore, this Lord Osamu was most likely a threat to the all ninja countries, but as to what his motives or purposes were, it was something they couldn't understand.

After thinking that, Naruto said,

"Sai, arrange a meeting with the Mizukage and the daimyo, separately. Sasuke, we'll send a team to infiltrate in the ranks of this Lord. Oh, and call Shikamaru, there's something I need to tell him."

He started to write the response to Gaara, as Sasuke went out to find Shikamaru, and mentally went over the possible ANBU teams they could send on the spy mission, and Sai wrote a letter to the Mizukage and the daimyo of the land of fire, respectably.

Naruto wrote that they were sending a team to spy on Lord Osamu as well, and that he would speak the Mizukage to see if he could find more answers as to what his motives were. He also told him that he was sure that Shikamaru would be quite happy to have Temari in Konoha, but that he thought that they could arrange it so that the couple spent half the year in one of the villages and another half in the other, so that neither ninja had to give up their homes.

On another note, though, he asked him about details of Suna and that he was thinking about visiting quite soon, probably in another two weeks, after they had some sort of information on Lord Osamu.

As he wrote the message, he sighed. He missed Gaara terribly, and longed to have the redhead in his arms, and just to be with him, to walk, to speak, just to see him. But he knew that he couldn't leave his village so soon after being named Hokage, and much less without an official reason. Sai asked him,

"How does it feel?"

"What?" Naruto asked, not understanding the question.

"What does it feel like when you miss someone? I can see that you miss Gaara-san, but… I don't know if I know how that feels." The older ninja explained, a confused look on his face.

"Well… If I tell you that you won't see Sasuke anymore, how do you feel?" Naruto answered, trying to come up with an understandable answer for Sai. The black-haired boy thought about his answer as Naruto finished his letter and sealed it.

"… It feels a bit like something was taken from me, from here." He answered after some minutes, touching his chest.

"That's what missing feels like, and depending on how much you appreciate that person, you'll feel it more or less." Naruto answered, glad that he could make Sai understand it.

"Oh… But then, Naruto-kun… this strange anger I feel, what does it means?" Sai asked.

"Anger? Why do you feel it?" Naruto asked, confused, and studied the other's face.

"I… yesterday, when I went to look for you in Sasuke's hospital room… It felt like if I was too far from him. He was completely focused on you, and I felt sad. What is that? Why did it hurt to feel like if I didn't matter to him? Why did I feel angered at you?" Sai answered, and the pain he had been feeling for two days reflected in his face.

Naruto opened his mouth, surprised. He hadn't thought that Sai would feel jealous of him, and he wasn't sure how to explain it; much less when it was obvious that it was hurting the other shinobi a lot.

"Sai…" He said, not sure of what to do.

"Is it something bad?" Sai asked, confused at Naruto's expression. Every time he had talked with Naruto about feelings, he had gotten a different reaction, but never before a worried one; and thus it made him anxious.

"No… well, I mean… It's jealousy. It's difficult to explain, really. I feel it when I think that Gaara or Sasuke pay too much attention to other people. I guess it's because I don't like feeling left behind by them, because they are the most important people in my life."

"So you feel it for your friends, too?" Sai asked.

"Yeah. Or, well, I think you can feel it for your family too, but I don't know about that." Naruto answered.

"And what does it mean?"

"It means you are insecure, I guess. That you are afraid to lose them, so jealous people tend to act possessive. Do you remember that time when Temari was here, and she and Ino didn't get along? That's because Temari was jealous of Ino's close relationship with Shikamaru." Naruto told him, and Sai nodded.

He remembered that there had been some hostility between the two girls, but hadn't understood it fully. And then he realized he knew another jealousy case, and he asked,

"So it is like Gaara and Sasuke?"

"Gaara and… What?" Naruto asked, completely dumbfounded. He had never seen any signs of jealousy between Gaara and Sasuke or at least he hadn't noticed.

"Gaara seemed to hate Sasuke." Sai pointed, surprised to know that Naruto didn't know.

And that made many things click in Naruto's head.

That's why Gaara was so venomous to Sasuke when he was! That's why he never called him Sasuke, and that's why he was so against Sasuke that day when they fought, before Gaara had to go back to Suna.

It explained a million things about the behavior of the Kazekage while in Konoha, and Naruto wanted to hit his head against the table for not noticing before.

Did that jealousy had to do with the strange confrontation they had in the gates, before Gaara left? But… what could have triggered the defeated reaction of Gaara? When he had been jealous the days before, he had acted like any normal lover, possessive and aggressive to whom he believe to be his competition, in this case Sasuke.

But that morning, something had happened in the time that Gaara had been in Naruto's apartment that must had broken his spirit. That had convinced him that Naruto actually preferred Sasuke over Gaara, though wasn't true.

The question was, what?

Naruto didn't know the answer, and he couldn't know how to know what had happened in his appartment, besides asking Gaara what had happened, but that was something he couldn't ask in a letter. And as he had already thought, visiting was out of the question for now. So all he could do was to wait, and the next time he saw the redhead, he would clear up everything.

* * *

Later that day, the three shinobis finally left the Hokage's tower, after sending the three letters, for the Kazekage, Mizukage and daimyo, and after sending the spy team to the islands where Lord Osamu supposedly was.

Yet, Naruto suddenly remembered someone that could gather more information about this than ten shinobi combined and as they left the building, he said,

"I gotta find someone, see you around!"

Sasuke and Sai just saw him leave, and Sai smiled before saying,

"Would you like to go to eat?"

"Sure." Sasuke answered.

The last two days had been a bit difficult, first with the whole Kakashi ordeal and now with Tsunade and this new possible threat, so the Uchiha was looking forward for some relaxing time with the object of his desire.

They soon were talking animatedly, or as animatedly as one can talk with Sasuke Uchiha, which meant that Sai did most of the talking, with Sasuke nodding and adding something every now and then. They went to a barbeque place, and talked and just enjoyed each other's company.

Sai was happy now. He wasn't feeling jealous any more, since now he had Sasuke all for himself, and the Uchiha was being very friendly, which lit the hope in the eldest ANBU.

After eating, they walked aimlessly around Konoha, and the silence grew more constant between them, but they were comfortable. You had to like silence to be with Sasuke, unless you were Naruto, of course, who could babble about anything and somehow drag anyone, even the quiet Uchiha, into his chatter, even if it was an idiotic topic.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, would you like to try painting some day?" Sai suddenly asked.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, nodding; so Sai smiled.

"What about tomorrow? We can meet up anywhere you like, and I'll bring everything."

"The lake, is that ok with you?" Sasuke answered after a second. It was a quiet place, where not many people went, so they should be comfortable there.

"The one near your house? Sure, it's perfect." Sai said.

Sasuke nodded, though he suddenly realized what he was agreeing to. It was… a date? The Uchiha shuddered at the thought. It was so… girly to think about it like that.

Sure, now they went to eat together plenty of the days, and sometimes Naruto went with them, but most of the time Naruto used the lunchtime to see his other friends, so the two brunettes were alone most of the times. But agreeing to see each other to do something that had nothing to do with work was… different.

Sai smiled. He was very happy to know that Sasuke would try something that he liked so much, painting. The Uchiha probably had no idea of art, as all his life had been focused in training and jutsus, then revenge and now Naruto. That thought stung him a little bit, but decided not to listen to his jealousy. He realized that it was pretty late already, so he said,

"Well, Sasuke-kun, see you tomorrow. It's pretty late already, so we should head to our homes."

Sasuke was surprised. He hadn't noticed the time go by away so quickly, but nodded,

"See you."

Sai disappeared with his usual jutsu, and Sasuke walked home. He was feeling a bit… giddy. He had Naruto with him and their mutual feelings were now clear, and he had Sai. Was there anything else to ask for, really?

* * *

**_Hello again! And, don't kill me yet. I know I was making everyone bit their nails about Naruto and Sasuke, but it has finally cleared up, ne? _**

**_I want to know what you think about my idea... or if it just confounds you or if you totally hate it. So, things will continue to develop; don't think that this is over. Sai and Sasuke are getting closer and closer... But, will Sai discover (and understand, if that's the case) the new turn of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship? And do you think Gaara would understand or accept it? Will Naruto finally learn that Gaara saw the drawer in his room with Sasuke's belongings? And who do you think he went to look for to help him with the spying mision?  
_**

**_Besides, Lord Osamu is lurking somewhere around there and he isn't exactly waiting to pick daisies with Gaara and Naruto...Please review about what you think or the answer to all this questions!_**

**_Also, some people reviewed chapter 27 and I didn't answer. I will try to answer again, but when I tried before, there was a problem with , so don't think I was ignoring you, I promise I wasn't._**

**_Also, to Neo and his unsigned review:_**

**_"I hope you don't kill me for this chapter and Sasuke and Naruto's closeness. But, I'm glad you like the story, and I promise that there will be more SaiSasu and NaruGaa."  
_**

**_On a note aside, in the last chapter I told you that my hand is inflamated and I can't write, and yet here's a new update, so early... that's because I already had one half written and a lovely friend of mine accepted to write the rest for me, while I dictated everything. Say thanks to her, she's too nice! (She doesn't have an account here, since she doesn't write fanfiction herself, but was kind enough to help me here.)_**


	30. Lake

Jiraiya was at the onsen, though he wasn't spying on the women there. He was a pervert, but when the one woman he loved the most was gone, anyone else was anything but interesting to him. He had faced death a thousand times; he had seen comrades, friends, and family die and he had killed plenty of people.

But, no matter how many times he faced it, the pain never lessened. It still hurt like the first time, though the experience told him that he would live through it. He still had one thing to do, and that was to take care of his pupil, Naruto.

When he had first met the clumsy gennin, he had never thought he would grow to appreciate him like a son; that he would look after him and teach him everything he knew, and that the blond would teach him plenty of things as well.

Though now Naruto was a strong and the very capable leader of the village he had grown in, he knew that the blond still needed protection, like any other person; and even if he had matured a lot, there were many things for him to learn.

Yet, he knew that he had plenty for friends ready to give their lives for him, and a lover. He knew plenty about Gaara, more than what the redhead probably thought he knew, since Naruto would babble about him more than often; and because he was a ninja, and the few days the Kazekage had been in Konoha, he had observed them closely. He could tell that though the redhead wasn't the most normal person in the world, he would be the best partner Naruto could have, even more than the Uchiha boy.

The Uchiha was a complicated subject, of course, and he and Tsunade had discussed it several times. Naruto and Sasuke needed each other like the fire needs the wind; one could even say that their destinies had been tangled so intimately that it was one thread. But at the same time, if the fire had too much wind, it would die.

Their relationship was too complicated to label it as just lovers; and by tying themselves like that; they would just destroy each other because of their rivalry, which at the same time couldn't be taken off their relationship because then it just wouldn't work. As Jiraiya had already thought, their bond was too complicated to put it under just one name.

Yet, Sabaku no Gaara was a different story. He and Naruto were the two faces of the same coin; they just belonged together like few people did. They shared a similar past, and they understood each other. They were simply equals, but not as in the sense that they were the same and shared the same tastes.

Unlike Sasuke and Naruto, they didn't try to best each other at the cost of hurting each other. They were in an equilibrated relationship, in which they weren't fighting to always be on top of the other, but side by side, and that was something that Sasuke and Naruto would never have.

Gaara and Naruto were like water and earth. You needed them both to have life.

Suddenly Jiraiya snorted. He was really becoming pathetic if he was dwelling so much in his pupil's relationships that he created such metaphors. But then again, it was almost like if fate agreed with him, since Naruto's elements were wind and water, Sasuke's fire and Gaara's earth. They were entwined just too much to be coincidence, but he guessed that that was kami's decision.

Just in that moment, one of the objects of his thoughts came into the delicious warm pool, like if it was coincidence that he was in the same onsen as his mentor; and the blond said,

"Fancy meeting you here, ero-sennin."

"Well, well, if it ain't my dear student… what brings you here?" Jiraiya said, half-smiling.

"I needed to talk to you… and to relax, too." Naruto answered, resting his back on the rocks of the onsen.

"What do you need the mighty Jiraiya for?" The white-haired man asked, watching the hokage carefully.

"The village needs your services, again. Have you heard of Lord Osamu before?" Naruto asked.

"The Temujin businessman? Why ask about him all of a sudden?" Jiraiya asked, confused.

He had heard some news of that lord some years ago, but besides the black market trades he made, there was nothing suspicious about him, and he wasn't someone that could mean trouble for Konoha, or at least that was what he knew.

"I knew you would know. He tried to assassinate Gaara, and was the one to order an attack on Suna." Naruto explained, completely surprising the eldest.

"Kill the Kazekage? That's… very strange, why would a businessman want murder a kage?" He asked. Naruto sighed,

"That's what I need you to find out."

"I see…" Jiraiya said. He thanked the fact that all his old contacts were loyal like dogs, so finding out some stuff about that lord wouldn't be too difficult.

"I would prefer it if you didn't have to leave the village, or to leave as little as possible. A team has been sent on a spying mission, one from Suna and I just sent out another one. But you're better than ten spies when it comes to stuff like this." Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully, and Naruto fell silent, though there was a light smile on his face and Jiraiya raised his eyebrow,

"Did something good happen today?"

"…Yeah." Naruto nodded, though he wondered if Jiraiya would understand if he decided to tell him about Sasuke. He knew that his teacher was happy for his relationship with Gaara, even if the old ninja had never been into men; he was very respectful of such couples.

Jiriaya observed him for some more seconds before saying,

"It's about the Uchiha."

"How the hell do you know?" Naruto almost jumped at the statement and Jiraiya laughed.

"You've been obsessed with him pretty much all your life, and considering that your boyfriend is still in his village, he's the one that could make you happy when… you know." The white-haired man answered, but his smile fell when he remembered Tsunade.

"Yeah… I guess. I'll see Gaara soon, hopefully." Naruto answered, his expression turning a bit melancholic with the mention of his dear kazekage.

He missed him more and more, and though plenty of things had happened and kept his mind occupied, a piece of himself would be missing every moment he spent away from the redhead.

"Will he come?" Jiriaya asked.

"No. I plan on visiting, after I talk with the mizukage and the daimyo. It will be a political visit, too; and I hope you have some information for me before then, so that we can know our stance against Lord Osamu." Naruto explained, and Jiraiya nodded.

"I see… Well, kiddo, I think I'll be going now. I've been here long enough."

Naruto nodded, but he decided to stay a while longer and his teacher left. The hot springs were always relaxing, and he wondered what it would be like if Gaara was there with him. He groaned, and decided to pay a visit to Neji, since it had been a while since he had hung out with the proud Hyuga. Surely that would distract him from Tsunade's death and Gaara's absence; so a little while after, he headed to the Hyuga compound.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji had been looking at his garden, illuminated by the moonlight and the stars, when a servant came to tell him,

"Neji-sama, Hokage-sama is here."

"Hey, Neji!" The loud voice of Naruto came as the blond approached the Hyuga and Neji smiled a little bit in greeting.

"What brings you here?" Neji asked, after patting the blonde's back. Naruto smiled, and said,

"Why don't we go out tonight? It has been a while."

"Sure." Neji nodded, and they went out of the compound. Naruto was promptly talking about the different bars in Konoha and where they should go that night, or where was the best place to gamble.

Neji knew that Naruto was still grieving, but he realized that he needed to take his mind off things too, so he had agreed to go out for a while, even if he didn't exactly felt like it. After all he had been on guarding duty that day as well, and he was pretty tired, but he would do pretty much anything for his friend. So the two men lost themselves in the streets of the village, and forgot some of their worries, like they had done it together for several years now.

* * *

Sasuke had gone to his house as usual, and followed the routine of everyday before he went to sleep. He bathed, the read some scrolls, and ate; but the promised date of the following day kept nagging his mind. He had ever been interested in art, the most he had ever done had been child drabbles before the massacre.

After that, he had never drawn even when he was bored, nor he had ever been interested in such luxuries. Ninja didn't have time for things like art; they didn't have any sort of purpose that could have ever interested him as an avenger, and much less when he was with Orochimaru. The dead snake had the worst taste in clothes and the places where he had lived had nothing but bare walls and the most simplistic rooms ever. Everything was practical, and that was it. Pretty things were usually for girls, anyway.

And yet, he had agreed to paint with Sai. He had heard that the ninja was a great artist, but Sasuke was somewhat insecure about the whole thing. What if he embarrassed himself? Well, Sai definitely couldn't expect too much, he already knew that Sasuke had only used a brush to paint kanjis on sealing scrolls or something among the lines.

His sharingan would probably work if he wanted to paint something in the most realistic way, but it would be stupid to use such ability on art, not to mention that the painting would be meaningless. Sasuke liked challenges, and this was something that he had never thought he would do. With such thoughts, he fell asleep.

* * *

A cat was stalking a nest in a branch, sitting on the border of a window. It moved slowly over the nearest branch and softly, careful not to wake it's possible prey as he neared the sleeping birds more and more.

It was almost there, ready to make the deathly jump, when a deafening scream came from inside the house, so loud and unexpected that the birds woke and the cat almost fell from the tree. Another pained scream pierced the night, and it was followed by third, but this time a bit muffled, one.

Sasuke had had a nightmare, and he was now breathing heavily and gripping the sheets as the cold sweat of his forehead mixed with his tears. It had been quite a while since he had a dream so bad that he cried in his sleep. It hadn't been one of the nightmares he was more used to, the ones of the massacre; in fact those ones had been slowly disappearing after Itachi's death. No, he couldn't actually recall the dream, just the fright he had felt; the tightness in his chest.

He whipped his face clean, but continued trembling, and got up to clear his mind. He was still feeling scared, of what, he couldn't remember; but the fear oppressed his chest painfully. After he splashed his face with water, he sighed, and looked into the mirror. He was paler than usual, he suddenly knew what, or better said, who he needed, so he headed to his room for some clothes, and looked at the hour.

He had thought that Naruto would go to him again, but now it was pretty late, and the Hokage was surely resting already; even though, he didn't really care about disturbing the hokage's sleep since the blond would wake him in the middle of the night, too.

He grabbed a change of clothes and a hand seal later; he disappeared from his house, and appeared again in front of Naruto's door, and waited for some seconds to check for the blond chakra or any possible traps in the apartment, but found neither, and he wondered where could the blond be, but decided to wait for him inside. He was about to go around and enter through a window, when a known, but not exactly welcomed voice in that precise moment, asked,

"Sasuke?"

He froze inside, and turned to face Neji, who was accompanied by Naruto. Neji was quite surprised to see Sasuke there; but Naruto, that was a bit behind the Hyuga, stared at the brunette in horror. The blond could guess why was the Uchiha there, and though he was somewhat glad that the ice-prince had actually sought him this time, he had no idea of how they would explain his presence there to Neji.

The Hyuga was no fool, after all, and it wasn't that hard to realize that Sasuke was wearing his pajama, and the bundle of clothes in his hand was pretty visible.

Neji whipped his head to look at the blond, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Naruto scratched his head nervously, desperate to find something to say when Sasuke interrupted,

"Naruto borrowed this from me."

"What?" Neji asked, bewildered from the sudden statement.

"I needed them." The Uchiha added with his usual calm, but as soon as he had Neji's eyes on his own, his eyes turned red and the pupil changed. It lasted for just a second, but Neji nodded slowly, and Sasuke disappeared a second later.

Naruto realized the Uchiha had just used the mangekyo on their friend, and he didn't know whether to be grateful or angered.

He knew that trying to explain their relationship was like trying to explain why the moon was round. It simply was the way it was; and he hadn't planned on telling anyone about his and Sasuke's new arrangement, with the obvious exception of Gaara and Sai, when the time came. But at the same time he hated lying to his friends, especially Neji, since he had always been there for him ever since the first chunnin exams, so many years ago.

"Sasuke has always been… strange." Neji suddenly said, and Naruto laughed nervously,

"Yeah, that's the bastard for you."

"Well, see you tomorrow." The Hyuga said, and turned around to leave.

They had simply walking together and as they had founded themselves so near Naruto's house, Neji had decided to accompany him to the door, for Naruto had been telling him a story of sorts; so it was really all a coincidence that the three had met there.

"See ya!" Naruto answered, and as soon as Neji left, he entered his house, and shut the door close before heading to his bedroom, where he found Sasuke sitting on the bed.

"That was close. What did you made him see?" The blond asked, breathing heavily.

"Just that I was wearing normal clothes and that my other clothes were scrolls." Sasuke answered, and added after a second,

"We have to find a way to keep this secret, at least until you speak with Gaara."

"I know, I know… but how? Technically, any ninja on guard could have seen me coming to your house these last nights, and you know gossip runs quicker than Lee in his spandex. And tonight was a really close call." Naruto answered, taking off his clothes and putting on his pajama.

"A henge would be too noticeable for the guards. We just need a place to be without possible unwanted guests, then." Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded, he knew that using a henge would be even more dangerous, since the guards would pick on it immediately and they could think that it was an external threat or something of the sort. And if any Hyuga were on guard, he or she would recognize their signatures immediately, which led to the same problem. Yet, Sasuke suggestion startled him.

"Does this mean you want this to be every night?" He eyed his friend carefully.

It wasn't that he minded, since he enjoyed having Sasuke to sleep with and to wake to every morning when Gaara wasn't there, but it was a bit surprising that Sasuke craved such affection as much as he did.

Sasuke looked away, suddenly realizing how suggestive their conversation was being, and checked for any possible eavesdroppers. Naruto was the Hokage, after all, so a spy, or stalker, wasn't that unthinkable. He didn't find any, and nodded.

"Uhm… I'll have to think of a place." Naruto said, but then asked as he slid into bed,

"What made you come, anyway?"

"… a nightmare." Sasuke hesitated, as he pulled the cover on them.

Naruto studied the brunette's face, but just pulled him close, and Sasuke encircled his friend with his arm. The blond kissed his head, knowing that if Sasuke wanted to tell him about the nightmare, he would do it on his own; but the other man just sighed, and fell asleep quite quickly. Naruto smiled, and closed his eyes in drowsiness. His dreams, quite contrary to Sasuke, were very pleasant, pretty much centered on a certain redhead.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he yawned before kissing Naruto on the cheek and looked around the room when he suddenly remembered two words, "Sai" plus "date". He groaned, and fell back into bed, and Naruto asked,

"What's wrong with this beautiful morning?"

"Sai."

"What did Sai do to make you groan that way?" Naruto asked, amused, and Sasuke hit him on the shoulder, but a few minutes later, he muttered,

"We have a date."

"Are my ears not working this morning? Did I hear the word date come from the lips of the cold Uchiha avenger?" Naruto asked, sitting up and his voice dripped mischief.

"Shut up." Sasuke answered, and got up from the bed.

"Aw, what is Sasuke going to wear to his date?" Naruto asked, laughing, and added,

"Are you nervous? Is he going to take you to an expensive restaurant or are you going on a picnic? Come on, tell meeee!"

"Idiot. He's going to teach me how to paint." Sasuke answered, and Naruto jumped from the bed and hugged him from behind, saying,

"Aw, Sasu-chan is growing up! And he's got a boyfriend!"

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled warningly.

"What? It is true; you both are just dancing around each other when you already know you like each other! Seriously, I understand Sai, since he's so idiotic about emotions, but you are just a cold-hearted bastard that can't accept his feelings." Naruto said as he took out his clothes for the day, knowing that Sasuke would take the bait.

"I do accept my feelings." The brunette answered immediately and stiffened his back.

"Then why do the two of you are still in the first date phase? I know it hasn't been because of Sai's lack of trying. You were the one being a moron pushing him away." Naruto replied and turned to face his friend, who just glared at him.

"Or was it just that you were too much of a coward to go and tell him? Or are you afraid of being in a true relationship?" Naruto taunted. Sasuke glared harder and answered,

"I'm not scared."

"Prove it. Ask him out today." Naruto countered.

"…"

"See? You're too much of a chicken to accept you really like him. I know you do like him, though what's the point in just me knowing?" Naruto smirked triumphant, and laughed inwardly at Sasuke's expression.

"Dobe…"

"Well, we better hurry, we have a lot of work to do today!" Naruto said, changing his tone and headed to the bathroom.

Sasuke kept glaring at his friend, mostly because he knew that the blond was right. It was true that he liked Sai… a lot. Hell, he had been attracted to the ninja ever since he had seen him by the lake, and it had been a month and a half since then. What had happened to the proud Uchiha that took what he wanted when he wanted?

But maybe the problem was that he didn't just want Sai. He enjoyed the other's company, and he would like to have a steady relationship with him. His first true steady relationship at all, since with Naruto it was all up and downs, and he had cut his ties with most of the people he had known in his life. It was something that the Uchiha wasn't used to at all, since half his life had been lived in the insecurity of being a missing nin and an avenger, without time for bonds or… maybe love. He didn't love Sai at the moment, but he could probably become that attached to him, with some more time. Sasuke sighed, before deciding to rest some more, at least until the dobe got out of the bathroom.

* * *

Sai felt extremely excited that day, ever since he woke up. He felt, just, excited about it, and he had the suspicion that it was because he was going to spend some time with Sasuke. Ok, he spent practically every day in the brunette's company, but this time it would be different. This time it wasn't a mission or job, this time it was just doing something he enjoyed a lot, painting. He hoped that Sasuke would enjoy it, too; and for that reason, he was a bit nervous.

Sasuke was always practical, so why would he be interested in something that was practically useless like art?

Either way, he felt like if he was jumping instead of walking to the Hokage's tower, where the endless paperwork and missions awaited them. When he got to the entrance, he heard a known voice,

"Hey, Sai!"

"Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun." Sai answered when he turned around and saw them walking towards him.

Naruto was grinning, and Sasuke wore his usual expression, but he averted his eyes for a second. Sai suddenly realized that it was the second morning that the two of them got to work at the same time, and together; and as far as Sai knew, Naruto's house was in the contrary direction of the Uchiha's house. Maybe they had breakfast together? It wouldn't be strange, since they were best friends.

"Good morning." Sasuke said coolly, and Sai smiled at him.

The three of them finally went up the stairs and started another day.

* * *

Gaara was doing exactly the same as Naruto, save the fact that he didn't have two advisors working with him in the same office. Instead, Matsuri came and went bringing him tea or more papers to sign, and the ninjas of the village came to get their missions or to report the finished ones.

He wondered when he would get either the first report of the spying team he had sent to watch over Lord Osamu or the letter from Naruto, since he awaited both anxiously. The door opened in that moment, and Baki said,

"Konoha has sent the reply."

'_Finally!'_ Gaara thought, and nodded as he received two scrolls,

"Thanks, Baki."

The other ninja bowed and waited as Gaara read the officially sealed scroll.

"_Kazekage,_

_These news surprises us as well. We had no idea that this Lord Osamu could be behind an attack to Sunagakure and much against your person. We will send a spying team as well, and if you think it prudent, they could unite with your own team during the mission. As the Hokage, I have decided to share this information with the Fire's daimyo, as he surely knows more about this Lord since he controls the commerce with the Temujin land. I will also have a meeting with the Mizukage, for he ought to have more knowledge about the controlled islands; and Kirigakure is an ally of us._

_In case this proves to be a threat to our countries, I suggest a meeting of the three of us, but that should be discussed after obtaining information on the intentions of the Lord. I hope this information proves to be useful for you and your village._

_Sincerely,_

_Namizake Naruto, Six__th Konohagakure's Hokage."_

Gaara frowned as he read the letter. It seemed that nobody had deemed Lord Osamu relevant until now, since it was doubtful that Kirigakure knew something about the possible attack and had said nothing to Konoha, for the Mizukage had a strong friendship with Naruto, not to mention that the alliance between the two villages was almost as strong as the one Konoha had with Suna. And of course, the Mizukage knew the relationship between Fire and Wind, besides that Gaara and the Mizukage had a good relationship as well. As they were they had been the youngest Kages, their opinions were usually the same or agreed in most of the points.

So, if none of them knew anything, what could this mean? A sudden idea struck Gaara, but it was quite terrible. What if the Temujin land had sent Lord Osamu? Though the two continents usually maintained distant commercial relationships, they had never been involved in any sort of military conflict. They had both minded their business until now. What if this meant the start of a war? He hoped it didn't, since it would mean that all the ninja villages and countries would have to unite against this common threat.

Everybody knew that the Temujin people didn't fight the same way the ninja did and lived a quite different way of life; but what did know was that they were quite greedy for land. The few travelers that came and told things about the different countries in that continent, always talked about this or another empire, which was involved in this or another war to win more territories for their own, and that was something Gaara didn't particularly liked; since the rumors that ran were usually about soldiers burning villages or killing off civilians, just like the ninjas that Lord Osamu had done with the village by the sea.

Gaara was no pacifist, but he found it infuriating to hear about men killing innocent people who didn't even know to fight. He liked fighting, but as long as it was against a worthy opponent or at least someone who could defend himself, not someone weak.

He sighed and gave the scroll back to Baki, saying,

"Show it to the council. Now we have to wait for more news from our team."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." Baki bowed and left the room, and Gaara picked up the second scroll, which was addressed just to him. He opened it and read,

"_Gaara!_

_How are your siblings? Is the village ok? Are you ok? Do you need anything? Ok, sorry, too many questions. Anyway, you know that if you need help, just ask for it, kay? I hope that nobody was hurt too badly. About this Lord Osamu, I hope that it is a senile old-bat that thought that could take on you, hahaha. No, really, I'm worried, but there's nothing we can do but to wait to gather more information, right?_

_Anyway, things have been… a sad here. Tsunade died, yesterday. I miss her a lot, you know? She was special, really. And I'm not sure of how it will affect Jiraiya, she was his lover and now he's the only sannin left. He must feel so lonely. And it makes me wonder if one day I'll be the same, lonely, and with all my precious people gone. Well, at least he has me, and his books and his perverted-ness, right? Would I be selfish if I wished that he stayed forever, for my sake? I just don't want him to die. _

_A foolish wish, isn't it? But I've always been a fool. Then again, everyone told me I was being a fool if I expected Sasuke to return, and look, he's right here with me. Maybe I'll be just as lucky this time. Besides that, everything is as good as it could be. Guess what? The bastard made Kakashi get better! Yes, my teacher is back again. I'm real happy because of that._

_About Shikamaru and Temari, I've talked with him, and I think it would be a good idea if they spent half the year here and half the year there, so that neither loses their village. Shikamaru accepted this option, so what does Temari says? They could even have two weddings, there and here. Anyway, that's their decision._

_I wanted to tell you that I'll probably visit you in around two weeks, since during that time I'll probably be able to have more information about Lord Osamu and the council won't bite my head off about being an unnecessary visit or whatever. Though I think I'll stay at least a week there, what do you think? I would like to go there like right now, but, well, you know I can't. I miss you, really._

_Either way, that's all for now._

_Yours,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. I.l.u."_

Gaara smiled as he read this letter, though he realized that he had felt Naruto's pain when he learnt about Tsunade's death. He was sad to hear this, too; since the fifth Hokage had always been a friendly leader towards Suna, even after the attack the village had suffered on their hands. In fact, their alliance had started with her, and had gotten stronger as time went by; so Gaara was very grateful to her. And of course, she was a precious person to Naruto, and that made her even more important in Gaara's eyes.

He took out a scroll to answer the letter, when the door opened,

"Gaara? How's everything going?"

He looked up to see his older sister, the woman he was just wishing to see to give her the good news and said,

"Naruto has sent his reply."

"I see… Will Konoha help us?" Temari asked.

"Of course. There's something else I wanted to tell you. He has offered you and Shikamaru the possibility of living half the year here and the other half in Konoha, so that neither gives up your status as Suna or Konoha ninjas." Gaara explained, and his sister's eyes widened.

"Really? That sounds like a good idea. So, am I allowed to go there to get married?"

"And you can marry here, too; if that's what you wish." Gaara added as he nodded.

"I'll write to Shika right now. He had already proposed, you know? Tell Naruto thanks, kay? And, thanks to you too, brother."

Gaara nodded with a light smile, and he could swear that there was a bounce in Temari's steps as she walked out of the office. Without a doubt, Shikari and Matsuri would be gossiping about the upcoming wedding. Then he realized that his sister wedding was the perfect opportunity to go to Konoha, so he smiled widely at the thought of seeing his beloved soon. He was so happy, and he knew that Naruto wanted to see him, so his heart was fluttering as he wrote the answers to both letters.

* * *

That day, work ended quite suddenly and quickly, it was just the beginning of the afternoon. Sasuke had been getting more and more nervous as the hours tickled by, and Sai got more and more excited. Naruto didn't stop to smirk at Sasuke, and the brunette glared at him in return; but thankfully the blond hokage had kept his mouth shut, until that moment,

"Hey guys, I'm real tired. Why don't we call it a day?"

"Well, there's still work to-" Sai tried to object and Naruto elbowed his ribs as he said,

"No, no, we'll do it tomorrow! Besides, I have to do some stuff, don't you have some things to do too?"

"Well…" Sai said, and looked at Sasuke.

"See? Well, I forgot I promised Sakura to go with her and Lee to the hospital, so come on, out, out!" Naruto said happily, and made them stand up and leave as quickly as possible, and as soon as he made sure that both Sai and Sasuke were out of the building went off to the hospital, grinning.

Sasuke glared at his retreating back, for he knew that Naruto had decided to leave early to give them more time on their "date". Sai raised his eyebrow at Naruto's antics, though the blond hated paperwork, he hadn't seen him act so suddenly and wondered if Tsunade's death didn't have anything to do with his strange mood. Either way, it was good that they had finished so early, since he and Sasuke would have more light to work. He said,

"So, Sasuke-kun, I'll meet you at the lake in fifteen minutes, kay?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered, nodding.

Sai smiled before disappearing in a ink cloud, and Sasuke walked to the lake, feeling his stomach get heavier with every step.

"_Is just painting, stop being a fool!"_ He thought as he scowled at his feelings. Seriously, it was just doing something quite simple, so why did his stomach felt like if he had eaten a rock?

When he got to the lake, he sat on the wood bridge, and tried to calm his nerves. A few minutes later, a hand touched his shoulder and he looked at Sai, who was holding a bag with pencils and three notebooks sat beside him and gave him a notebook.

"So, painting… I usually sketch things before actually painting, it's easier and you can erase it if you don't like it. Here, take this pencil."

"And what do I draw?" Sasuke asked, clueless.

"Anything. Just look around and find something you like and try to put it into paper." Sai smiled, as he took his own notebook and another pencil. He already knew what he wanted to draw, but Sasuke look around him before seeing a chrysanthemum on the water. He looked at it and asked,

"How can I shadow the drawing?"

Sai was surprised by the question, but then again it was normal for Sasuke to try to do everything well the first time. The older ninja opened another notebook, where he had some of his sketches.

"See how I mark the shadows with the darkest color and then I blurry it until it turns white. Try to draw the outline first, though, it will be simpler and easier. Make soft and wide strokes at first, so that you get an idea of the size and position."

Sasuke nodded, and started to outline the flower. It wasn't as easy as it first seemed, but after a few tries, he got a hang of it. As he did so, Sai concentrated on his own drawing, which was of course Sasuke himself, and every once in a while looked over Sasuke's own drawing, and added a comment now and then to help him.

When Sasuke finally finished the flower, he could say that he was proud of it, especially since it was his first drawing; and the truth was that he was enjoying the activity a lot. It was quiet and required some concentration, but not that much that you got a headache; so it was like the perfect activity for him. He showed the drawing to Sai, who smiled and said,

"That's quite good, really. Try something else."

Sasuke smiled a little bit, and then turned to find something else. This time, he saw a fish in the water, and decided to try it.

Sai smiled as he saw that Sasuke was enjoying himself. He was happy to know that the brunette liked the same thing he enjoyed, and he thought that they could do this more often. It would nice, to do something like this every once in a while, it was relaxing, and for Sai it was somewhat intimate, since his art was something very important to him.

The hours went by, and before they noticed, the sun was setting, so they had to stop painting. By that moment, Sasuke had drawn the chrysanthemum, the fish and one of Konoha's buildings. Sai had to admit he was impressed at his ability, and he said so. Sasuke, though he had received many praises for many of his abilities, somehow felt real proud this time, probably because this time it had nothing to do with being an Uchiha or because of his sharingan. It was an honest praise, without prejudices because of his family name. He said,

"Show me what you've been drawing."

Sai suddenly felt a bit nervous. He didn't know if Sasuke would like his drawing, though it was just the Uchiha sitting with the pencil and the notebook on his hand, and his face focused on what he was drawing; it somehow made Sai self-conscious. He gripped the notebook tighter, and Sasuke got closer to him and said,

"Come on, show me."

Sai slowly turned the notebook around and Sasuke's eyes showed surprise as he took in the painting. It was… too real. Even the drawing in the notebook he was holding in the drawing looked real. And he had never seen himself portrayed like that. The few photos he had of himself were always too serious or frowning, expect the ones when he was a child.

But this time he wasn't frowning. He was serious, but not the heavy kind of serious. He looked concentrated but relaxed at the same time, just the way he had felt when drawing. He gulped and said,

"I… really like it."

"You do?" Sai asked, licking his lips nervously.

Sasuke nodded, and looked at the other in the eyes. Their shared look lingered for a few seconds, before Sai gulped and said,

"It's yours... with a condition."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, silently asking what the condition was. Sai gulped again, and praying that he was doing the right thing, he leaned forward to capture the other's lips in a kiss.

* * *

**_Hi again! My hand has gotten better... and I have just too much free time. Anyway, I really liked this chapter. It is fluffy without being extremely cloying, right? Oh, and I love kiss cliff-hangers, lol. I wonder if Sasuke will be idiotic enough to push Sai away... god knows the poor Uchiha is retarded when it comes to emotions and doing what it's good for him, the latest manga is proof of that._**

**_Anyway, what do you think? Will the Mizukage and the Daimyo know something about Lord Osamu? kukuku... And we have another wedding coming, at last!_**

**_What do you think it will happen now? What will Jiraiya find out? Also, nobody knows the Mizukage and the Daimyo's name, right? So, can I name them whatever I want, right?  
_**

**_Review, please!_**


	31. Unexpected

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said upon entering Kakashi's room.

The teacher once again had his mask on, and his forehead protector hid his right eye; though he was still a lot thinner than what he used to be in his good days. Even though, he was already reading the Icha Icha novel that had gone out while he had been sick. Naruto smiled, he couldn't help the feeling of easiness that splashed over him upon seeing his teacher acting like usual.

Kakashi looked at him and smiled,

"Naruto, or should I say Hokage-sama? What brings you here?"

"I'll always be Naruto for you. I just wanted so see how were you doing." The blond answered.

"Hinata and Sakura have been telling me what has happened since the attack."

"Really? That's great, Sakura-chan was really worried about you, and Hinata has changed a lot since then! They are really nice. I wanted to visit you sooner, but with all the stuff that has happened…"

"I know, being Hokage is a great respomsability, isn't it?" Kakashi answered, smiling at his student. Naruto scratched his head chuckling. Indeed, it was a very hard task, especially when it came to send people into B or higher rank missions, for he knew that many lives depended on his decision. But so far, he had managed quite well with the help of his friends.

"I've heard that you are with the Kazekage." Kakashi mentioned, staring at Naruto curiously. He could have never imagined such a union, given the fact that the two shinobi lived so far away from each other.

"Yeah, we are together. We've been together for over… two months, I think." The blond answered.

"I see… Good for you." Kakashi said, turning back his attention on his book.

"Yep. So, when are you leaving this place?" Naruto asked, looking around the room.

"Sakura said that in about three days, just so that I recover more of my strength. I didn't think she would marry Lee." Kakashi answered.

"Yeah, well, their relationship got a lot stronger after the attack, so… I guess it was just natural." Naruto said and grinned. It seemed like Kakashi was really interested in everyone's lives.

They continued talking for about an hour, and Naruto told him a bit more about what had changed in the village, but didn't speak about Lord Osamu nor the possible relationship between Sai and Sasuke. That should be something that the teacher found out himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After that, Naruto went to look for Sakura, since he hadn't talked with her ever since Tsunade's death.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed upon seeing him wandering around the hospital. Naruto smiled and said,

"Hey, Sakura-chan! I was just looking for you. How have you been? And how's the baby?"

He looked at her carefully, but Sakura chuckled and said,

"I'm ok, and the baby as well. It's been just three weeks, but everything is fine."

"So, when will you start to get fat?" Naruto asked, as blunt as ever.

"I won't get fat! But… around between the third and fourth month." Sakura answered, smacking his head, and he rubbed it, laughing.

Though Sakura was pretty much the strongest kunochi now that Tsunade was gone, Lee had somehow gotten her to control herself better, and thus her hits weren't as painful as they used to be; at least when she didn't mean to hurt the person.

"And, how's Lee?"

"As usual, you know. He's gone to the mountains to train with his team today." Sakura explained, smiling softly. Naruto grinned upon seeing that look upon Sakura's face, it was somewhat funny to think that several years ago, that look was reserved only for Sasuke.

"So, what about you? Shouldn't you be at work?" Sakura asked, suddenly surprised upon realizing that the Hokage should be working instead of chatting with her.

"Ah, I was tired and there wasn't too much work today, so yeah. Besides, I wanted to visit Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered, as they walked together to a bench.

Sakura knew she had to check upon some patients, but she could spare a few minutes catching up with Naruto. Now that he was the Hokage, she didn't see him so often, since she worked in the hospital and he rarely visited it. They tried to go out for lunch sometimes, usually with Lee, but due Sakura's shifts, it was somewhat hard that their horary matched.

"He's doing well, and he's recovering quite quickly. But it will take some months before he can go out in the higher rank missions." Sakura told him.

"I think I'll try to make him take another team. That way he can recover and do D and C missions." Naruto said thoughtfully. He knew that Kakashi didn't specially liked the lowest missions, but it was just until he healed completely.

"That's a good idea. The gennin exams are getting closer, aren't they?" Sakura said, smiling at the memories of their childhood.

"Yeah, there will be some more gennins running around in a few weeks." Naruto answered, grinning.

"Maybe Lee will want to leave the ANBU for a bit, you know? We've been talking about it, and I think that he should get a less dangerous job, not to mention that he would like to spend a bit more time with me."

"I see… Well, tell him to talk with me." Naruto said, and his chest filled with pride as he thought that now he was the one to take this decisions. It made him so happy to have his dream fulfilled.

Sakura nodded and got up, and Naruto did the same,

"Well, I have to go. We should go out to have dinner one of this days, what do you think?"

"It's a great idea. Come and see me on Friday, I don't work in the afternoon and Lee is free as well." Sakura answered, smiling and then they parted.

Naruto went out of the hospital, and wandered around the city for a while, before remembering that he had to buy some more groceries, especially if Sasuke was coming over that often.

And that led him to think, where could the two of them meet without raising suspicion from the guards? He knew that the common people wouldn't understand why they enjoyed each other's company so much, to the point of looking like lovers; even if they knew it wasn't that way.

But then again, he thought, Sai and Sasuke could get together that day, so Sasuke would probably prefer spending the night with Sai, so they would no longer have the problem of being seen together during the night. Naruto grinned, wondering what the two of them were doing, but a voice took him out of his musings,

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan! How are you?" Naruto asked, as he saw the purple-haired woman.

"I'm ok, thanks. Um… shouldn't you be… you know, in the tower?" Hinata asked.

Though she had grown out of her shyness with most people, Naruto was a special case, even more now that he was Hokage; he impressed her even more.

"Oh, there wasn't that much work to do today, so yeah, we had a free afternoon." Naruto answered.

"Ok…"

"Hinata? Naruto." Neji approached them. Naruto grinned upon seeing him, and said,

"What's up Neji?"

"Not much." He looked at Hinata, who said,

"Hello, Neji-nisama. Would you like to go out to eat something?"

"Sure. You had early morning guarding duty today, right Neji? Let's go to the barbeque!" Naruto answered and the other man nodded, and started to walk towards the restaurant.

They talked and ate for a while, as the old and good friends they were, and then Hinata told them that she had a date with someone to go to the cinema. Both men were curious about it, but she didn't tell them whom she was dating.

Naruto was happy for her, because ever since Kiba's death, she hadn't gone out with anyone else, and Neji agreed with him, since it was sad that someone as nice and pretty as Hinata didn't have a partner to be with.

Neji and Naruto went out a little after, and the sun was about to set. The two men walked together around their village, and Neji didn't realize that they were walking towards the lake near Sasuke's house. Then again, Naruto's mischievous look could have told him that he was up to something. Suddenly though, he looked at the lake and his eyes widened,

"Naruto… uhm… Am I seeing what I'm seeing?"

Naruto looked at the lake, and almost jumped at the surprise. Oblivious to their public, Sasuke and Sai were sitting in front of each other, almost too near for just friends, and several painting tools were scattered around them. In the precise moment, though, which Naruto looked at them, Sai leaned forward and kissed Sasuke.

Neji jumped upon seeing that, not sure of what he should say or do; since the sensible part of him told him that they should leave the two alone; while the other was so surprised upon seeing them that it wanted to remain to see what happened afterwards.

Naruto was surprised upon Sai's forwardness, and then he tried with all his might to send some sort of vibe to Sasuke to kiss back and stop being an idiot with his emotions. Thankfully, though, it seemed like the Uchiha didn't really need any encouragement, for a few seconds afterwards, he placed his right hand on Sai's head and tilted his own head, obviously kissing back.

"Naruto… we should leave." Neji said, blushing slightly and turning around. He wasn't one to spy on his superiors' love life.

Naruto was grinning, but nodded and the two left the scene.

* * *

Sasuke had been half-expecting that kiss to happen, but when he felt Sai's lips on his own, couldn't understand why it had taken so long for the two of them kiss again. An immediate fire tingled on his lips and it started to run through his body; and without a second thought, he pulled Sai's head closer with his hand, while he moved his head to be able to kiss the other better.

Sai left the notebook he had been holding at his side, before encircling the other's waist with his arms, feeling extremely overjoyed at Sasuke's answer. He had longed for this for so many weeks, and yet, now that he had it, he wanted more. He pulled Sasuke a bit closer, and the other man pushed him backwards, so he was lying on his back, and Sasuke started to run his hands all over him, like if he needed to feel everything, and Sai answered back by running his hands over his back.

Slowly, though, the initial desperation went down and the touches became gentler, until the two of them stopped completely. Sasuke opened his eyes, only to find two very similar dark orbs staring right back, and he licked his lips nervously.

"What now?" Sai asked, in a whisper; and Sasuke didn't know what to answer at first. What should they do? Did both of them wanted this to be something more steady and serious; or something that happened from time to time and wasn't anything too serious? Sasuke knew what he wanted, but he didn't know if Sai wanted the same.

"I want to be with you. I want you to be my partner, but… I don't… love you, yet." The Uchiha stated, though getting out the L word was harder than what he thought. He hated saying it, it made him feel too uncomfortable, somewhat nauseous.

Sai was a bit surprised upon the last statement, since he was pretty sure that he did love Sasuke, and hearing him say that wasn't a exactly nice feeling, but at the same time he appreciated his sincerity, and he added the "yet", obviously meaning that he could come to feel the same as him.

He thought for a second before nodding,

"I want the same."

"Hn." Sasuke answered but smiled slightly before getting up from Sai's body, and they both started to recollect the painting tools and notebooks. The sunlight barely came from the horizon, so the lights in the village were turning on.

"Let's go to eat something." Sai said, and Sasuke nodded, before taking his hand and entwining their fingers, and started walking.

Sai couldn't help the smile that spread through his face, but said nothing about it, and they started to talk about other things. Sasuke felt slightly silly upon walking around Konoha with Sai hand by hand, but at the same time he felt happy, in a way he had never experienced before.

The villagers apparently didn't notice, since it was common to see them walking together around the village, but when they got to Ichiraku, Naruto and Neji were there, and Neji looked at them for a second before clearing his throat. Naruto's eyes glistened with mirth upon seeing them, though they had let go of each other's hands, but decided not to say anything regarding what he had seen at the lake; after all he wasn't supposed to see that,

"Sai, Sasuke! Why don't you sit with us?"

"Naruto-kun, Neji-san." Sai greeted them respectfully before looking at Sasuke, who nodded and took the stool next to Naruto, and Sai sat next to him. Ayame greeted them,

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun! What would you like to order?"

"Miso ramen, please." Sasuke answered, and Sai said,

"Make that two."

"Right away!" The girl said, and her father smiled at them as he started to prepare their meal. Naruto said,

"Ayame-chan, it's on me, so bring another two for me and Neji."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Don't call me that, you've known me since I was 6!" Naruto pouted, and the other's chuckled slightly.

"So, Neji, how's it been going?" Sai asked.

"Everything's been fine, actually. Though a bit boring without too extreme missions." The Hyuga answered, though he still wasn't sure that he could look at his superiors without remembering the Lake scene. He still couldn't believe what he had seen, and even less now that they were acting so nonchalantly. Sai did notice that he didn't want to look at him at them as they waited for their food, but failed to see Naruto elbowing Sasuke's ribs slightly, and the Uchiha sent him a soft glare, almost saying,

"_I'll tell you later__." _

Naruto grinned, though he suddenly realized that that meant that Sasuke wasn't planning to spend the night with Sai, but with him, and he didn't know where they would go yet. Then he remembered that the Hokage's tower had a passage that lead to an old safety house, where the Hokage could sometimes held secret reunions or take refugee in case of emergency. It wasn't the most comfortable place, but could suffice.

Then again, they had agreed to talk to their respective partners about their relationship, but he wasn't sure if they wanted to have that talk with Sai so soon. He knew that though he would likely understand them with a good explanation, it wasn't what one could name the best thing to know when starting a relationship; and he doubted that Sasuke wanted to tell him just so soon. Maybe a few days later; when they were completely sure that they wanted to be together.

What Naruto didn't know was that Sai had no fucking idea of where to go now. Sure, the part of getting Sasuke for himself was done, but now what? He had never had a boyfriend, or girlfriend, for that matter. What was he supposed to do? Should he tell his friends about their relationship or wait until Sasuke decided to do so? Should he kiss him whenever he wanted or not? Should he accompany him to his house or should they go to their houses on their own or should he invite him to his house?

The last option, though tempting, at the same time it was felt strange. He had never invited anyone to his house before, in fact, the only person who knew his house was Naruto and that was because he had gone without asking for permission. His house was his sanctuary, where he kept all his paintings and where he just spent his time alone doing whatever he wanted, without asking for the approval of anyone. Would he have to sacrifice his privacy in order to have a relationship?

And what about work? Should they treat each other the same way they had until now, with the additional kiss or hug from time to time or should their relationship at the office remain entirely professional? What would Naruto say of that?

Sai was a sea of doubts, and he had no idea of when should he ask Naruto about it, without Sasuke being present. He guessed that he could visit him at his house later on, after they went to sleep.

As for Sasuke, he was too was wondering how their relationship would develop, but unlike Sai, he knew more or less what he wanted. Though he wasn't one to shout to the whole world that he was in a relationship with Sai, he would show it by mentioning casually to their friends, and by showing some degree of affection to Sai when he wanted, including the office. He might invite him to his house, but that would be later on, when he was a bit more secure about their relationship.

He wanted to go somewhat slow, to make sure that he was doing the right thing. After all, they were no longer teenagers who could afford mistakes or ill-fated relationships, they were nearing their thirties, an age that not many shinobi saw and there were even less single ninjas at that age, so their chances to have a partner were very few, and Sasuke didn't want to fuck this one up.

So, he as they ate their ramen, and talked about unimportant stuff, he suddenly said in a moment of silence,

"Sai and I are in a relationship, by the way."

Neji almost chocked, not because he didn't know, but because of the dispassionate tone of Sasuke's voice, like if he was commenting on the weather. Naruto asked smiling mischevously,

"Oh, really? When did that happen?"

Neji glared at the Hokage, how could he act like if he knew nothing? Sai, though, smiled at both of them and said,

"This afternoon, actually."

"Those are good news. Congratulations." Neji said, knowing that he had to say something, and the two black-haired boys nodded, though Sai smiled and Sasuke smirked slightly, before continuing with other topics.

Ayame and her father jumped too upon hearing that, and stared at the two advisors for a few seconds before looking at each other and shrugging it off. They weren't nosy people, and knew better than to ask about their superiors' lives.

After they finished eating, Neji said before disappearing in a dusty cloud,

"Well, I should retire to my house. See you tomorrow, everyone."

"Yeah, we should go to sleep too." Naruto said, before heading to his home. He hadn't found the time or the way to say to Sasuke to go to the Hokage's tower, so he decided that he would wait for the brunette in his house and then they would go to the tower.

Sai and Sasuke walked in the same direction, and Sai asked as he grabbed Sasuke's hand,

"So we're going to tell everyone we are together?"

"Don't you want that?" Sasuke asked, a bit hurt by the question.

"Yeah, I want that, but I didn't know you want it too." Sai answered, soothing his companion. Sasuke nodded, a bit relieved. The truth was that he now realized that though he probably wanted some things, Sai could want other, and they would have to discuss them. Yet, in that moment he didn't want to do so, he was just too comfortable walking hand by hand with Sai, and besides, it had been just a few hours after they had decided to be together, so there they weren't in a rush to talk about such stuff.

Finally they got to the point where they had to part, and Sasuke said,

"See you tomorrow, then."

Sai nodded, and was about to say something when Sasuke interrupted him by kissing him, and the older ninja answered back happily. It was their third kiss, but the first one that was initiated by Sasuke, and Sai liked the change. They kissed for a few minutes, before slowly parting and Sai whispered,

"Good-night."

"Night."

Sasuke answered, and though he felt like if he didn't want to, he let go of Sai and they walked away, in different directions, but a few steps away, they turned around at the same time to look at each other, and when they realized the coincidence, Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh at the sillyness. Sai laughed too, but his chest was filled with warmth upon hearing his laughter; because in that moment, his heart knew that he was just as important as Naruto for Sasuke, though his head didn't realize it at that moment.

Sasuke smiled and turned around to head to his home, but his smile didn't erase from his face all the way to there. When he got to his house, though, as he opened the door, an ink butterfly landed on his hand and formed the words "I love you" on his skin.

When he saw that, he felt like if his heart had been set on fire, like if his chest was going to burn. He felt strange, because though more than one person had said that to him, this time he really cared for that person, and he couldn't deny that this way of saying it was extremely special for him. Too bad that he would have to erase it when he bathed, but at least it would stay on his hand until the following morning. Sighing gently, he entered his house, picked up some clothes for the following day, and then he disappeared to go to Naruto's house, where the blond was waiting for him.

As soon as he went through the Hokage's house door, Naruto asked,

"What happened, Sasuke? How did it happen? Oh my god, you're smiling. Sasuke Uchiha is smiling! Man, Sai has to be a genius."

The blond was extremely excited, and he almost ran around Sasuke to make sure that the Uchiha was real and not a fake. Sasuke, upon seeing his friend act like that, chuckled,

"Dobe."

"What's that in your hand?" Naruto asked, looking at the ink drawing, and when he read the words, he laughed,

"Aw, he loves you! Isn't Sai such a charmer?"

Sasuke couldn't help the outburst of laugher, Naruto was so comical and stupid sometimes; and yet, he couldn't help to feel that it shouldn't be any other way.

"Are you sure you aren't sick? What did Sai do with you?" Naruto asked, grinning, and he playfully placed his hand against Sasuke's forehead. The Uchiha said,

"Don't be an idiot. I'm just… happy."

"…I can see that." Naruto answered, and sat on the couch to wait for the explanation. Of course, he knew that they had kissed, but he wanted to hear Sasuke's version. Sasuke sat next to him, sighing happily and said,

"We… kissed and then I told him I wanted to be with him. That's all."

"Really?"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, and Naruto hugged him before giving him a peck on the lips,

"You two are a pair of idiots, you know that? But at least you finally got together, so don't fuck it up, you hear me? So, when are we going to talk to Sai about this?"

"Talk to me about what, exactly?" An icy voice asked, and Naruto froze, while Sasuke jumped upon seeing Sai standing in the window and looking at them.

* * *

_**Oh, yes, I'm evil like that. Poor, poor Sai, the bitterness of feeling betrayed. What will happen now?**_

**_Please review and tell me your ideas! (Or comment on how I broke Sai's unlucky heart.)_**

**_And this chapter is for Sakura Deathscythe, the 300 reviewer! Thank you so much everyone!_**

**_By the way, though my hand is slowly getting better, I have to rest it a lot, so yeah. The chapters will come at a slow pace, so bear it with me._**


	32. War

Sai was both freezing and burning with sorrow and rage, in a way he couldn't really understand. His heart hurt so much, while he felt like if an animal was roaring inside of him and wanted to rip Naruto and Sasuke into pieces; and he just couldn't grasp what was happening to him.

First, he couldn't understand why was Sasuke in Naruto's home, when the last time he had seen him; he was walking to his home. And what he understood even less was why Naruto hugged him and kissed Sasuke and told him that they had to speak to him about something.

Why were they hiding something from him, especially if it concerned him? And why were they touching like that, so freely? Now, Sai may not be the sharpest knife in the bag when it came to relationships, he knew that kissing was something that only lovers should do, and as far as he had known, he was Sasuke's lover, not Naruto; and Naruto was with Gaara.

And why would Sasuke be there? There weren't many reasons for two people to be in the same house at night, and he didn't want to think that it was the reason that he was thinking of.

His mind was shouting for an explanation, and after a few seconds, Naruto looked at him,

"Sai-"

"We have to tell you something." Sasuke interrupted the Hokage, looking directly into Sai's eyes.

He knew that this wouldn't be easy, and he hadn't wanted it to be this way, but he knew that the sooner they explained it to Sai, the fewer problems it would create.

Sai entered the house silently, and sat on another chair, waiting for them to explain. Naruto sighed, but then blurted out,

"I love Sasuke, and he loves me, but not in the way you may think."

"What do you mean?" Sai asked, dumbfounded, though this hurt a lot. Why couldn't Sasuke love him too?

"Sasuke… is special to me, very special. He's my closest and oldest friend, and you know just how much he has always mattered to me." Naruto continued, and Sai nodded.

Of course he knew, he knew how many times Naruto had cried and worn himself out just to get a bit stronger and to be able to bring Sasuke back; he had been there to help him, to support him.

"And… well, I'm equally important to him. So, as you know, there are many kinds of love, right?" Naruto said, not leaving Sai's eyes. He knew that Sai would understand, but he wanted to make it as clear as possible.

"Yes." Sai said.

"Well, we love each other. And, we just show it to each other through actions, like kisses or hugs. We like to be in each other's company." Naruto finished.

"But I am not in love with him, nor I'm attracted to him." Sasuke added.

Sai had to think for several minutes, in which both Sasuke and Naruto were extremely tense.

"I think I understand…"

Naruto sighed, but asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But, does this means that Sasuke can love me too?"

"Of course! You see, I love Gaara the same way you love Sasuke, so of course he can love you!" Naruto asked, not understanding why that question came.

Sai looked at Sasuke, who nodded seriously.

"I want you, not anyone else." Sasuke said.

Sai took a second to understand what Sasuke meant, but somehow it made his heart calm, and the beast that had been roaring inside of him slowly disappeared. He nodded. He had always known that Naruto was like the sun to Sasuke, but by accepting to be his partner, the Uchiha had accepted him as his moon; and he could tell that he would have Sasuke in ways that Naruto just wouldn't. It was strange to think about it, but he could get used to it. After all, he was Sasuke's boyfriend and the brunette boy had just confirmed that, so it wasn't like he was the second plate, since… there was no second plate.

Sasuke loved Naruto in a certain way, and liked him in another way, that could transform into love with time and caring. It was more than enough for Sai,

"Then it's ok, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Naruto said.

"So, you two have been sleeping together these last days? That's why you come to work together, don't you?" Sai asked, connecting the two facts.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"But it has been just sleeping! Not anything else." Naruto cleared up.

He wanted to make sure that Sai didn't have any strange ideas in his head. Sex was something that only Sai and Sasuke could have, not Naruto, well, not with Sasuke at least. Sai almost laughed at Naruto's face, feeling somewhat relieved, so he smiled at the two. He had always known that their relationship was special, so he could understand why they did the things they did. But at the same time, he understood that the principal difference between Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, and the one that he had with Sasuke was simply the kind of attraction they felt for each other.

Naruto scratched his head, realizing that Sai's smile meant that he was now relaxed and ok with what was happening.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. I think I understood." He said, reassuring his Hokage and Sasuke, who couldn't help the easiness feeling the came over him.

He didn't want to lose Sai so damn quickly, and cause a rift between Sai and Naruto because of their relationship. Somehow, he knew that this was the first rock in their way, but apparently they had gone over it quite smoothly. It had been scary to see the older ninja on the window, but now he could relax.

"Anyway, Sai, what were you here for? Did you need something?" Naruto asked, wondering why Sai was there in the first place, and not sleeping.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something." Sai answered though he adverted his eyes to the other brunette, and Sasuke raised his eyebrow. It was unusual that Sai didn't directly asked what he wanted to know.

Sai didn't know how was he going to catch Naruto alone now that not even in the nights Sasuke wasn't with him. Even though, Naruto could sense that what he wanted to ask was something Sai didn't want Sasuke to know, so he said,

"Oh, I see. Uhm, Sasuke, could you…?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and frowned, but he got up and went to the bedroom. Though he felt slightly annoyed because he couldn't know what Sai wanted to ask, he knew that that everyone was allowed to have secrets, just like he and Naruto did; so he gave them some privacy, as he changed into his pajamas.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Sai said,

"Is just I don't know what to do!"

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"About me and Sasuke. What am I supposed to do as his partner?"

"Well, in sex-" Naruto started, and though it made Sai laugh, he interrupted him,

"I know what to do when we have sex, idiot. What I mean is that, when can I kiss him? Or, what am I supposed to do in the office, act like usual or what?"

"Oh… Well, I don't really know what Sasuke wants. But I think that you should do what you feel it's right and what you want, and if he doesn't like it, he will say so and you can talk about it and the other way around. It's different in every relationship, you know? Sasuke may like it if you kiss him every now and then, even in work, but he may not, that's something I don't know."

"Oh…" Sai said. Well, he knew that Naruto was right, the blond had never been the partner of Sasuke, so he could not tell him what the Uchiha liked in those relationships. Besides, he also had to think about what he wanted, because he wasn't going to do everything Sasuke wanted; so he could only hope that he did the right thing by doing what he felt like doing.

"Don't worry, the bastard is head over heels for you, I know that." Naruto tried to reassure him, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"But he said he doesn't love me, not yet." Sai told him, since it was something that had been nagging him all afternoon.

"He said that?" Naruto asked, and Sai nodded, surprising Naruto, but then the blond gave it some thought,

"Well, he is a difficult person, he's been hurt many times. Give him time, and just love him. When he is ready, he'll tell you that he feels the same as you." The blond said and hugged his friend.

He knew that Sasuke loved Sai more than what he admitted even to himself, but he knew that it was something that Sasuke had to tell Sai on his own, and even more importantly, Sasuke had to accept it himself.

He had never seen Sasuke smile or laugh the way he had when he had mentioned the ink drawing on his hand, nor when the brunette had told him that they had kissed. He knew that Sai was deep inside the Uchiha's heart, though Sasuke didn't realize it yet.

But he wouldn't tell Sai that, since it was something that the two of them had to figure out on their own and at their own pace. Naruto knew that though the two were difficult people, they would find the way to stay together.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sai said. Naruto smiled, and then he said,

"Well, now that the three of us are here… I guess you can stay as well, to sleep, I mean."

"No, I think I better leave the two of you alone, after all this is the time for your relationship, isn't it? Sasuke-kun and I will have our time too, when we wish so."

"…Well, I guess you're right. See you tomorrow, then." Naruto said, though surprised at Sai's sudden maturity, he realized that he was right.

Sasuke and Sai would have their time to be together, just like he had his time to be with his friends in different moments. Each relationship need it's privacy and time to be, so that it didn't rot, and mixing them could be complicated.

Sai got up, and Naruto said out loud,

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha came out of the bedroom, wondering what was it this time and if they had finished talking. Sai approached him and kissed him gently, before saying,

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun."

"See ya, Sai!" Naruto answered, and opened the door for him. Sasuke touched his lips for a second, before nodding as farwell, and the eldest ninja left, but he stayed staring at the door.

"Why didn't he stay?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto went to the bedroom and followed him.

"He said that this time is just for us, and I think he's right, after all you two chose not to sleep together tonight. You can have another date tomorrow, or you can sleep at his place or he at yours other day."

Sasuke took a second before nodding, and then he lied on bed, beside's Naruto.

"Well, you can't say that this hasn't been an interesting day." The blond said before yawning.

"Hn. I wonder if talking with Gaara will go as smoothly as it did with Sai." Sasuke mentioned as he touched the ink drawing on his hand with tenderness, and Naruto tensed.

"I… doubt it. Sai understood it so easily because he didn't grow up with the knowledge of social norms and normal expectations of friends or lovers or relationships, for that matter. Gaara, though he was insolated, grew with those norms, and we don't exactly fit into them. But I hope he can understand it."

"And what if he doesn't?" Sasuke asked, worried about it.

"Then… we'll figure out what to do in that case." Naruto said, and turned around, because he didn't want to go on talking about it.

It scared him to think about what he would have to do if Gaara didn't understand. Sasuke sighed, and pulled Naruto closer, so that his chest was against the blonde's back, and they fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, though, Naruto was dying to see what Sai and Sasuke did at work, so as soon as he woke up, he started to tease Sasuke,

"Aren't you going to dress up a little bit, Sasu-chan? To blind Sai with your dashing looks?"

Sasuke sighed as he combed his hair in the bathroom after his bath and turned to glare at the blond, who was grinning like a fox, but decided not to take the bait this time, and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. The blond followed him,

"So, how are you going to greet him? With a 'how are you, love'? Or just a kiss and then you'll blush?"

Sasuke glared a bit harder at him, and then asked,

"Why are you under the impression that I'm the woman in the relationship?"

"Well, starting with your looks and ending with your age… yeah, you're the bottom." Naruto answered, obviously joking.

"By your logic, you are the girl in the relationship with Gaara." Sasuke countered with a smirk.

"I am not! Starting with the fact that I'm far stronger than him, and he's much more cute!" Naruto replied.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a smirk, telling him that he didn't believe him. The blond growled, but decided to shut up. After all, Sasuke didn't have to know what he and Gaara did in bed, that was their business and not anyone else's.

They went to work as usual, but Sai was already in the office, so when they went in, he greeted them,

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, good-morning."

"Good-morning, Sai! Is there anything new or it's all the same paperwork?" Naruto asked as he sat on his chair.

Usually, Sasuke would have just nodded at the older man and sat down on his own desk, but this time, he went to Sai and gave him a good-morning kiss, before sitting.

Sai was a bit surprised, but he wasn't complaining; and Naruto had to bit his lip so that he didn't laugh out loud upon seeing his expression as he touched his lips. When the other man wasn't looking, he mouthed at Sasuke _"You're a girl." _And the other man just glared at him, and Sai said,

"Er, no, nothing new, Naruto-kun; except that now we have more work than usual because you decided to leave early."

"Don't complain Sai, I know you really enjoyed yesterday's afternoon." Naruto teased him, and Sasuke coughed before saying,

"Dobe, get to work."

"Of course, Sasu-chan." The blond grinned.

"Naruto!"

* * *

After Sai and Sasuke got together, some days passed away without anything interesting happening, besides the fact that Shikamaru and Temari had decided to marry in Konoha in a three weeks, which meant that Gaara and Naruto would see each other quite soon, if not before when Naruto had at last talked with the daimyo and the Mizukage.

Neither Suna or Konoha got important news of their spying teams, and even Jiraiya's men were taking longer than usual to have some information, but it had only been a few days since they had sent them, so it was natural they would take at least a week.

Even though, one morning, Neji came almost running into the office, startling the people in there. Lee and Sakura had entered just a few seconds before, to talk about the possibility of Lee leaving the ANBU and taking a gennin team instead, so the green-clad ninja said,

"My dear rival, what makes you rush in here so urgently?"

"Lee, Sakura." Neji greeted them, before handing a scroll to Naruto,

"We just got this scroll from Kirigakure, it's urgent."

The blonde's eyes widened, and opened it quickly, but paled slightly upon reading it. Sai and Sasuke got up, to read over his shoulders,

"_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_We were about to write to you about the same matter you talk about. This Lord Osamu has been slowly taking control of the islands at the south of Land of Water's, either by military or commercial means, creating several military bases. Our Daimyo hadn't been aware of this until recently, and that's why we hadn't taken any action on him._

_Even though, according to the information the Daimyo gathered from the different landlords, this is more than a simple invasion to our country and the news of Suna's attack has confirmed our worst fears._

_Apparently, Lord Osamu has the full support of the Temujin Land, which plans to invade our continent, any day from now and turn it into another colony of theirs, with both the help of their army and the rogue ninjas he has been gathering lately._

_We have tried to reach an agreement with Lord Osamu and our daimyo went to try to speak with him, but all that returned was the head of our lord. As you know, this means war and we ask you to fulfill part of the alliance that unites our village. Even though, this is a menace that threatens not only our country, but the whole continent, and for this I request to have a meeting of the five kages in a week, in the Land of Rice. I have already invited Iwagakure and Amegakure. I ask you to invite Kumogakure, and Sunagakure._

_Waiting for your swift reply,_

_Hiromi Ito, Godaime Mizukage."_

"I can't believe this." Sai said.

"Sasuke, write a letter to the daimyo, cancelling the appointment we had set for this week and send him a copy of this letter along with it. Sai, I need you to write to the Kumogakure informing of the situation as well, I'll write to Gaaraand the Mizukage myself. Neji, please make the copy of the letter for the daimyo." Naruto ordered to the three ninjas, and took out the scrolls to write the letters, and handed the scroll back to Neji, who took it and left.

Sai and Sasuke took a second before getting to do what Naruto had commanded them to do, but started to write quite swiftly. The blond looked at his other two friends, who knew nothing of the situation and said to Lee and Sakura,

"Lee, Sakura, can you come back a bit later? We really need to get this done as quickly as possible."

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura asked, worried.

She had never seen Naruto being this serious before, not even during the war against Akatsuki. Naruto looked at them for a second, before telling them,

"I ask you to keep this a secret, please. There's a threat to our continent from the Temujin land, and we have to arrange a meeting between all the ninja countries to see what can be done."

"Are you serious? Does this have to do with Suna's attack?" Sakura asked, completely surprised, and Naruto nodded,

"Yes, it has to do with it. And if you see Jiraiya, could you send him to me?"

"Sakura, we better leave. If you need us for anything, just call us." Lee said, and took his wife's hand.

The pink-haired woman nodded too, and Naruto smiled at them in thanks, though he was very tense from the news he had just received. The first war between the continents had just started, and he couldn't know the outcome of this.

After a while, the three of them had finished the letters and Neji took the scrolls to send them with the quickest flying messengers.

Jiraiya appeared quickly, and Naruto explained him the news.

"I see… So what would you have me do?" The white-haired man asked.

"I need you to investigate what are the military forces the Temujin land has prepared for this, and how many rogues are in Lord Osamu's ranks, as quickly as possible."

"You got it, brat." Jiraiya answered, and he knew that at least this was information that he could get more easily, so he left to visit some of his contacts.

"Naruto, do you think that our forces will be enough to stop this?" Sai asked.

"I definitely think we can win, if we all unite against them, but while I travelled with Jiraiya, we heard many rumors about the Temujin Land's wars in their continent, and they are by no means a weak enemy." Naruto answered, looking extremely serious ashe read other scrolls regarding the village.

Sai and Sasuke looked at each other worriedly, but they knew that all they could do was to wait for the different replies. Sai knew that this wasn't going to be easy, and that many lives would be at stake if they didn't play their cards carefully against the enemy.

He looked at Sasuke for a second, and realized that as they were the strongest shinobi in the whole village, it was more than probable that they would have to be in the front lines of the war, and that meant less chances of surviving. It scared him terribly, for he had already lost many friends, but to lose Sasuke… just the thought of it seemed to rip his heart into pieces. He tried to focus his thoughts on other things they had to do, but his heart seemed to have shrunk in fear just with that thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that day, the two black-haired shinobi, Sai and Sasuke, found themselves in Sasuke's living room. Sai was drawing, while Sasuke re-read some fighting scrolls. Sasuke's legs were bended and his side was resting against the coach's arm. Sai was on the floor, his hand moving almost lazily against the paper as he looked at Sasuke, but his thoughts weren't really on the drawing. He just couldn't stop thinking about the war.

They were silent, neither had said anything about the war ever since they left the office, and that had only been discussing the possible attacks or the part each village would play in the war; not their personal thoughts or doubts about it; though Sai's thoughts were itching him quite terribly, but he didn't know how to voice them. He bit his lip unconsciously and gripped the pencil tighter.

Sasuke realized that, and sighing softly, he asked,

"Don't you ever get tired of drawing me?"

"Never. Do you want me to stop?" Sai answered.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, but it was a negative hn; as he set the scroll apart and got up to see what Sai had sketched up to that point. It was a real good sketch, as always, but he could see that something was different and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" Sai asked.

"It's the war, isn't it?" Sasuke asked, sitting in front of the eldest. Sai sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he would have never guess that the other would read him so easily,

"Yeah. I thought that after Akatsuki was finished, the most dangerous thing would be some rogue ninjas thinking they could get away with some of our scrolls or bandits attacking a village. Maybe even some fights between Iwa and Konoha, but nothing bigger than that."

"It had to happen one day." Sasuke said. He knew better than anyone that humans were greedy, and it only took time before they desired to have more and more.

"But… why? Their continent is more than big enough, they have many lands and they are rich, why do they want our land?" Sai asked.

"Hn. They have too much greed." Sasuke answered.

"But, how many men will they lose? How many lives will we lose?" Sai asked, again biting his lip. Sasuke sighed, now seeing what really bothered Sai.

"It is war. People die. Even though, I can assure you that we will do anything possible to lose the least lives possible. It is al we can do." Sasuke answered.

Sai was silent, and his hand suddenly rose and touched Sasuke's face, reminding the other the first time they had seen each other in Konoha. Even though, this time it didn't bother him, he liked the feeling; it was still as fiery and tingling as ever. It was like if every time Sai touched him; he sent a spark right into the core of his soul.

His pale fingers traced the straight nose, the soft and somewhat thin lips, the defined eyebrows and the soft eyelashes; as Sai thought that he wanted to do that everyday, since he felt that he would never get tired of it. Sasuke placed his hand over it, and just stared at the other before kissing him.

Sasuke knew that it was likely that either of them died in this war, but for now, he just wanted to be with Sai and forget about it.

* * *

The following day, Gaara received Naruto's letter, and when he read it, the scroll fell from his hand in the middle of a meeting with the council. All the counselors looked at him, and Baki asked,

"Kazekage-sama?"

"Bring me an official scroll and ink, now." He ordered to the ninja that had brought the scroll and she went to get it as quickly as possible. He read the scroll again, not quite believing the news, before he said,

"We have an emergency. The Temujin land is planning to invade the continent."

"What?!" Was the immediate question of more than one of the counselors.

"It seemed that Lord Osamu's attack to Suna was just a warm up, since he is ready to invade the Water country. The Mizukage has called for a meeting in a week." The redhead explained, and in that moment, the ninja brought him the scroll and the ink he had asked for, so he started to write the reply to Naruto as the counselors digested the news.

"Where will this meeting take place and what's its purpose?" One of them finally asked.

"In the Land of Rice, a week from now. The purpose is to form an alliance between the ninja countries against the Temujin Land." Gaara answered, and handed them the scroll Naruto had sent, so that they all knew what was happening.

He couldn't believe that his suspicion was true, and he knew that this were terrible news for the continent. They would have to discuss the attack tactics, and he started to revise Suna's forces in his head, knowing that each village would play a different part in this war.

* * *

Two days before the meeting, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were preparing to travel to the Land of Rice in the early morning, and left Shikamaru and Neji in charge of the village, along with the two elders. Just as Naruto was going through his apartment to make sure he didn't leave anything important, he realized something strange.

The drawer in which he had locked all Sasuke's belongings he had, was now unlocked and he was pretty sure that he had thrown the key out of the window; but now he found it underneath the drawer. He knew that it hadn't walked right back into the apartment, and when he touched it, he recognized the chakra signature of the last person who had touched it.

It was an old signature, but he could never confound it, it was Gaara's chakra. But how had he found the key in the garden and realized that it was from one of Naruto's drawers? Then he realized that Gaara had opened the drawer, and he had probably misunderstood its contents, so he exclaimed,

"Oh, you idiot!"

"Yeah, I agree, you are one, but why are you insulting yourself?" Sasuke's voice suddenly asked.

"Shit, Sasuke, don't fucking scare me like that!" Naruto shouted, as he turned to look at him, and realized that Sai was there too, grinning as he hugged Sasuke from behind.

"It's… ah, just that Gaara is an idiot. I bet he thought that I…Oh, never mind, let's go." The blond said.

He would have a very interesting talk with Gaara as soon as he could, though he knew that they wouldn't have too much free time during the meeting.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto's antics, but Sai said,

"We better hurry, we don't want to be late."

"Yeah, come on. And please don't get all lovey-dovey during the journey, will you?" Naruto said, putting the key on his pocket.

"We never get all lovey-dovey." Sasuke pointed, though he gripped Sai's hand a bit tighter, as they went outside the village.

"You're the one that should watch it, after so long of seeing Gaara, you shouldn't let your emotions rule you, Naruto-kun." Sai said.

The truth was that though the two men were affectionate to each other, they tried not to make anyone else uncomfortable, so a chaste kiss or holding hands was the most they did in front of other people, specially at work; though Sai secretly admitted to himself that it wasn't because he didn't want to do more, but out of respect to the others. But of course, that was something Naruto didn't have to know.

At the gates, Kakashi was waiting for them, and asked,

"Are you sure you'll be ok on your own?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, I doubt ero-sennin hasn't called his contacts to make sure that everything is all-right." Naruto answered, and Kakashi nodded, though he was still worried, he couldn't help but to feel that something would go wrong, and he hated that feeling.

As he looked at the three men vanish into the distance, he wished he were strong like before, so that he could go to make sure that they were ok, but he knew that at his current state, he would be more of a hindrance than help. He cursed Itachi and his Mangekyo, if something happened to either of them, he would lose everyone he once held dear, with the exception of Sakura, his other apprentice.

"Kakashi-san, do not worry." A voice said, and the silver-haired man turned to look to the last sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama."

"The brat is strong, along with the other two, and let's not forget the other kages. Even if the Temujin lords tried something, they would be at disadvantage even if they brought an army with them. And I have people watching over the meeting place. Only an Uchiha would be able to get through the security there." Jiraiya told him.

"May I ask why you aren't going there?" Kakashi asked, and Jiraiya looked at him before looking at the sky and saying,

"My time has passed, Kakashi-san. It's time for the youngsters to fight for themselves. Besides, I promised the brat I wouldn't leave the village."

Kakashi nodded, but he wished that the dark feeling that had set on his heart would disappear.

* * *

The first day of the journey to the meeting point went without any remarkable incidents, save for a group of bandits that tried to attack them before realizing that it was the hokage, but as soon as they realized who they were dealing with, ran like rats from a sinking ship.

That night, as they sat in front of the fire Sasuke had been so kind to light with one of his fire techniques the three of them were silent. Sasuke and Sai were holding hands as they drank their tea, each deep into their own thoughts, but they were both tense, since they both had a bad feeling about the meeting, and Sasuke asked Naruto,

"Aren't you nervous?"

"About what?" Naruto asked, surprise by the sudden question. Truth was that he had been thinking about seeing Gaara again, he could hardly wait until they go to the town.

"About the meeting. We both have a funny feeling about it." Sai said, and Naruto answered smiling,

"Don't worry, everything will be ok."

"Hn." Sasuke wanted to believe Naruto, but he wasn't sure of his words.

Besides, what would the reaction of the kages be with his presence? Everyone knew Uchiha Sasuke, as the missing nin that had killed Orochimaru and the last Akatsuki member, Itachi. He prayed that his presence didn't affect the negotiations.

What he didn't know was that Naruto was equally worried, but he tried his best to keep his cool and prayed that everything went all right during the meeting. Yet, the thought of seeing his beloved seemed more important at the moment than any possible danger.

o-o-o-o-o

Finally, around the next day's midday, they found themselves in front of the palace of the daimyo of the Rice Country, who would be the moderator. The meeting was scheduled for the following day, but Naruto had preferred to arrive early and to rest for a night, so that they were in their best condition.

The daimyo of the Rice country greeted him happily, for he remember that Naruto and his friends were the ones that had finally gotten rid of all the Orochimaru followers that had continued to live in the country after the sannin's death, thus freeing the population of their menace, not to mention that it helped the different ninja clans of the country to develop again.

"Naruto-sama! It's been a long time, what a delight to see you are the Hokage! And Sai-sama, what a surprise!" The Rice daimyo said.

"We are glad to see you are fairing well and thank you for allowing this meeting to take place." Naruto answered with a smile.

"My, my, you've grown into a fine man since the last time I saw you. Please come in, my servants will guide you to your chambers. I believe you should know that the Mizukage and the Kazekage have arrived as well." The daimyo answered with a smile, before adding,

"They are probably in the palace gardens or visiting the village, but everyone has been invited to a teahouse tonight, on my account. Hopefully the other leaders will arrive in time for it."

"Thank you for your kindness." Sai answered.

Naruto, as soon as he heard that the Kazekage had already arrived, there was nothing he wanted more than to go and find Gaara, but he knew that he had to act accordingly to his status, and kept the composure.

"We are more than happy to help the ninja countries to protect our continent." The daimyo answered, before the servants guide them to their chambers.

They had three rooms; one for each of them, connected to a living room of sorts; in one of the highest wings of the palace. When they were in the common room, Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sai, and the eldest ninja said,

"Come on, Naruto-kun, we know you're dying to go out of that door and look for Gaara-san. If there's anything that needs our attention here, we'll handle it."

"Thanks guys. See you later, or at the party. Don't forget to check out for any traps or stuff."

"We know what to do, dobe. Now get out." Sasuke answered, before going to the balcony of the room.

As soon as Naruto was out of the room, though, he heightened his senses, until he felt the familiar and loved chakra signature, somewhere in the village that surrounded the palace, and went as quickly as he could to there.

* * *

Gaara, along his two siblings as his bodyguards and counselors, had arrived in the early morning of the same day, and had been warmly greeted by the daimyo as well; and then they had been allowed to roam the palace and village as they wished. He had met the Mizukage on his way out, just as she arrived, and they had chatted for a little while before going their own ways.

Currently, he was walking through the streets of the village, which seemed to be in a festival and thus it hid the arrival of the kages, since they tried to go as secretly as possible, not wearing their official robes, and only the jounins of each village knew that they had left.

There were many games and attractions in town, like theater and music, as well as movies and things of the sort. The Rice daimyo had invited them to the most famous teahouse of the country, and plenty of geishas and taikomichi would entertain them that night. He hoped that the party would at least make the kages relax, and thus get them in a better mood to discuss what they would do.

Even though, Gaara knew that even if the most beautiful geisha in the world danced for him, he would have eyes for one person that night, the Hokage. It felt like if they hadn't seen each other for ages, and the redhead just wanted to see him again, to hold him and kiss him to feel his arms around him and never let go again. It had been almost a month ever since they had last seen each other, and the redhead couldn't wait to hear his voice again.

He sighed and sat on a bench in a park, looking at the other people there. There were many kids and couples, so he observed them and wondered what would it be like if he and Naruto had never been ninjas.

He was currently dressed in his normal clothes, black pants and the wine colored robe, but he wasn't carrying his gourd around, though he fought far more easily with his own sand, controlling any earth was no problem for him now, besides that an attack was pretty unlikely; not to mention that he could mingle into the crowd a lot easier dressed this way.

He closed his eyes, until a voice whispered next to his ear,

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

**_Hello!! Did my dear readers miss me as well? XD Well, here's the next chapter, and thus the final problem has finally appeared, the war between the two continents. I did say this would be drama, so yeah, don't pray for happy endings... kuku._**

**_Anyway, what do you think? Sai is strange, but yeah, I think he could understand quite easily, and even more because he trusts Naruto and Sasuke. Will Sasuke realize and tell him that he does loves him? I wonder..._**

**_Please review!!!! And yeah, the meeting between Naruto and Gaara. What will the redhead say or do?_**


	33. Sex

**_Hey! Sorry for this annoucement, there's a heavy sex scene in this chapter. I'll point it out for those who don't want to read it, so the can skip it, but well, it is part of the story and according to me, smut is always good, though I think this isn't a very good one. Otherwise, enjoy._**

* * *

Gaara's eyes widened and turned around to look at his most beloved face, sparking blue eyes and tanned skin, six whiskers on each cheek and a golden hair that could rival the Sun.

"Naruto…"

He whispered as his hand reached out to touch the skin, almost not believing that his boyfriend was there. Naruto leaned into his hand; sighing in contentment, suddenly wonder how he had been able to live without this for such a long time. Everything about Gaara just intoxicated him, it was like if he had been dead all those weeks, and just with one touch, he came back to life.

Gaara suddenly pulled him to crash their lips in a kiss, both desperate and comforting. Oh, how he had missed this, how his entire being tingled with every touch and caress. Naruto's smell, Naruto's hands, lips, hair, everything.

As for Naruto, the kiss felt like if he was suddenly touched by thunder, it was electrifying, he just need more of the other, the love he felt for Gaara, the way his heart beat like a drum, this was just everything he could ever ask for. The world could have been falling into pieces, but only Gaara mattered. Gaara's breathing, Gaara's lips, Gaara, just Gaara.

He was here, in his arms again like it should always be. They parted for a second, and looked at each other before kissing again, like if it was the last time. Between kisses, Gaara answered the question,

"I've, missed, you, so, much, so much."

"Me, too. I need you, please never leave again." Naruto said, not thinking what he was saying, just letting his heart rule his tongue.

Gaara didn't answer, but the sentence struck him like the rain in the desert, and kissed the blond even more fervently, and turned around as much as he could to hold the blond closer to him, though the bench was in the way, and that sudden hard contact of wood reminded them of where they were, and Gaara stopped the kiss to look around him.

Not to his surprise, more than one person was glancing in their direction, specially the kids, and he hid his face into Naruto's jacket. The blond needed a few seconds to realize what was embarrassing Gaara, and when he looked at the other people, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him,

"I think we better take this to somewhere else, right?"

Gaara nodded, praying that earth would swallow him in that moment. Thank goodness that neither were wearing their kage's robes, because then they would have caused quite a commotion. Naruto walked to the other side of the bench and took Gaara's hand to walk away from the park.

"How have you been?" He asked after a second, as they regained their breath and thoughts from their greeting.

"As good as I can be, given the circumstances." The redhead answered, referring to the reunion.

"Yeah, I know. It's horrible, isn't it?" The blond said, sighing.

"Indeed. What about you, how have things been going?" Gaara asked.

"Well, everything in Konoha is going well. I miss oba-chan, she would have been a great advisor in this… But, well, everyone is ok. Oh, you won't believe the news!" The blond answered, chuckling.

Gaara raised his eyebrow, wondering what was so funny or good for the blond to chuckle.

"Sai and Sasuke are together."

"…Come again?" Gaara asked, not quite believing his ears, nor sure that Naruto was telling the truth. But how and when had the two brunette's gotten together?

"Seriously. The two idiots had been dancing around each other ever since they met, and finally got together, over two weeks ago, actually. Can you believe it?" Naruto told him, laughing.

No, Gaara could not believe what he was hearing. Sai and Sasuke…together? He looked at the blond, but he realized that he wasn't joking. But then that meant…

"They love each other?"

"Oh, you bet. I didn't think that the cold-hearted bastard was able to fall in love with anyone, but man, he's fallen for Sai completely. Don't tell him that, he has yet to figure it out himself." Naruto answered with mirth in his voice.

He knew that hearing that should reassure Gaara that there was nothing between Sasuke and him, and he was right. Gaara's heart suddenly felt a lot lighter than before, all his sudden doubts were erased. Since Sasuke loved Sai and Naruto was so happy to hear that, he understood that Naruto couldn't possibly be interested in Sasuke the same way.

He knew now that whatever relationship Naruto had with Sasuke was not and would never be like the one the two of them had, so he couldn't help his smile as he asked,

"They are here?" He asked.

"Yeah, as my counselors and bodyguards. Your siblings are here too, right?" Naruto asked, and Gaara nodded. He was still processing all the implications of what Naruto had told him, but his heart was fluttering in happiness, and the blond could see that. He was glad to see that Gaara was happy, and he was sure that now the redhead wouldn't be jealous of Sasuke.

"How's Shikari, by the way?"

"She's pregnant." Gaara said, and Naruto laughed,

"Good old Kankuro didn't waste any time, did he? So you're going to be an uncle! Isn't that exciting?"

"You're going to be an uncle too." Gaara answered without thinking too much. Naruto looked at him in surprise. The redhead raised his eyebrow, and Naruto made him stop. He asked,

"Are you…"

"Am I…?" Gaara asked, wondering what was it about, what was the sudden surprise in the blonde's eyes. Naruto studied him for a second, but then he turned away,

"Ah, never mind. Anyway, what else has been going on in your village?" Naruto answered, chuckling to hide his disappointment.

For one second, the blond had thought that Gaara was proposing to him, since there was no other way of him becoming an uncle too, and the fact that it wasn't so, hurt him.

Of course, it was a foolish thought, after all they had been together for just three months, it wasn't sensible to be thinking about marriage already, maybe even less now with the war.

In fact, he hadn't thought about it until that moment, but he realized that it was what he wanted; he wanted to be with Gaara always. But, marriage wasn't something they could do, not when they were both kages, since the whole purpose of marriage was to live together as partners, which they couldn't do.

And Naruto might have been old-fashioned, but he wanted to marry and live together in a house, even with children. He wanted that, what he had seen so many times when he was a kid and didn't have, a family. He wanted to walk hand-by-hand everyday with Gaara, but it wasn't possible, not with their respective jobs.

Now, Gaara did notice the disappointment in his voice, but couldn't figure out the reason of it. He didn't understand what had he had said that made Naruto stop that way and so suddenly, almost as if he expected something special; and decided that he would speak with Temari about it, his sister was usually a good advisor when it came to emotions.

They continued walking together for a while, catching up with everything they hadn't been able to write in the letters. The time went away quite quickly, and before they knew it, the sun was already starting to set.

"We should go and change before heading over the teahouse." Gaara said.

"Do you know where that is?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Yes, I've been here several times over the years. The daimyo has invited me to the same teahouse we are going to today more than once." Gaara explained.

"Should I be jealous of one of the artists, then?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"The geishas and the taikomochi are indeed beautiful, but I have no interest in them." The redhead answered simply, and Naruto grinned at the subtle reassurance that he was the only one in Gaara's heart.

He had been to a few teahouses with Jiraiya once he was old enough, and though he had to admit that most of the subtleties of that world escaped him, the dancers and singers were extremely interesting to watch, and funny to talk to or to see them acting and dancing.

Their grace could only be compared with the swiftness and power some experienced shinobi had, like Sasuke, Sai or Gaara himself. Naruto never thought that he could compare to them, since he was a lot more brute when it came to fighting, but he couldn't deny the beauty in their movements.

The two of them had just the right time to change into formal kimonos to get on time to the teahouse. Sasuke, Sai, Temari and Kankuro were already waiting for them near the place, all dressed formally. Sasuke was wearing an elegant dark blue kimono with a black hakama, and Sai wore the same colors, but inverted, a black kimono with a dark blue hakama. Kankuro was wearing a grey kimono with a black hakama and Temari a red kimono with embroided flowers with an orange obi.

"Hokage-sama." Temari said, bowing respectfully and Kankuro did the same.

"No need to be so formal, Kankuro, Temari. Have the others arrived?"

"Kazekage-sama." Sasuke said, bowing before Gaara, as well as Sai, and the oldest Konoha ninja said,

"No, but the daimyo and the Mizukage are already in the teahouse. We most hurry"

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto said, as Gaara gave the two men a short nod as greeting.

They went walking together, but a street before the teahouse, a strong male voice said,

"Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama."

They turned to look at the new comers the Raikage, the demon host Killer Bee, and the Tsuchikage, a black haired woman; along with their respective bodyguards, everyone dressed in formal clothes; though none of the kages wore their official robes; so they all were in kimonos and were to refer to each other by their names instead of their titles.

"Kurotsuchi-sama, Killer Bee-san. It's good to see you." Naruto said.

"I'm glad that you've made it here without problems. Do you know if Hiromi is already here?" The Raikage asked, as he had a good relationship with both Gaara and Naruto.

"The Hiromi has already arrived, but she's in the teahouse already." Gaara answered.

"We should hurry, then." The tsuchikage said, and bowed very slightly at the other two kages; unlike the raikage, who shook hands with both Gaara and Naruto, smiling brightly.

After all, the three of them shared the fact that they were jinchiruki, or in Gaara's case, had been, and that was one of the factors that made the relationship between the three countries go well, besides that Naruto and Killer Bee had a somewhat similar personality and tended to get along extremely well.

The Tsuchikage was a woman with pale eyes and black hair, named Kurotsuchi, a bit older than Gaara and Naruto, but in this case, they didn't get along especially well, since she was the leader of the most aggressive village, Iwagakure, and held a quite nasty relationship with Gaara; since the two countries and villages fought quite constantly. As Naruto, being the Hokage, was an immediate ally to Suna, the tension was palpable in the air, but the three knew that in that moment they had more important matters in hand that the fight between Iwa and Suna.

The four kages walked side by side, Gaara on one end, next to Naruto, who was talking with the raikage in the middle and Kurotsuchi at the other end. Behind them were their respective bodyguards, though they had to form two lines in order to fit comfortably in the street.

They came into the teahouse, and the owner greeted them and took them to the biggest salon they had, where the daimyo and the Mizukage and her bodyguards were sitting already, along with some of the most trusted men of the daimyo, and some samurais; as well as several geishas attending them. There was a small stage for the performing artists, but for the moment, nobody was there. The daimyo smiled at them,

"Ah, we are all here, finally. Killer Bee-sama, Kurotsuchi-sama; welcome to my country. Everyone, please sit, the performance is about to start. Today it's a maiko's debut." The daimyo explained, sitting already along with the Mizukage and two geishas.

The Mizukage greeted them, and motioned Naruto to sit by her side. Gaara sat on his other side, and the Raikage sat next to the daimyo and next to him the Tsuchikage. The other shinobi sat a bit behind them watching their leaders closely, and another geisha approached them to serve them sake.

"Naruto-san, I thank you for calling the others." The Mizukage said to the blond.

"We all know that this is something none of us can ignore at all, Hiromi-san. It threatens all of our country, especially after seeing how they treated your daimyo. It is obvious that they are not open to dialogue." Naruto answered.

"Yes, it is a great threat. How are you, Gaara-san, by the way? Did your village suffer greatly with the attack?" The woman asked.

"No, not really, but it was certainly disturbing. They just weakened most of the population with a new kind of poison." Gaara explained.

"I see… Naruto-san, is that the last Uchiha I see?" the Mizukage asked surprised after glancing at the other shinobi, the different guards the kages had brought with them.

"Yes, it is Uchiha Sasuke. He is one of my advisors." Naruto answered, suddenly realizing that Sasuke could be not specially welcomed by the other shinobi.

He had been, after all, a missing nin and had killed several hunter nins from different countries. Hiromi looked at him with wonder, but she nodded a second after with a smile. She knew that as long as Naruto trusted him, he couldn't be a real problem. Even though, no other word was ex-changed after that, for the lights went off and the music signaled the entrance of the dancers.

* * *

The evening was quite lively, and the kages enjoyed the dances and talking with the geishas, as well as the taikomichi, whom made them laugh a lot with their stories and antics. The daimyo was quite pleased with this, as it reassured a good relationship with all the countries, and a better commerce between them, so it was a win-win situation for the Rice country.

Naruto was very happy to be there, since he was glad to escape the paperwork and to forget the pressing war for just a little while, as well as the other kages. Though he might not get along with the Tsuchikage, he knew that all of them would be in a better mood when they had to discuss what they would do against the other continent the next morning.

And of course, he was in Gaara's company, what could be better than that? The redhead, though obviously not as loud and expressive as the blond or the Raikage showed to be quite amused and entertained, and he was quite relaxed.

They had both agreed that they would not show their new relationship to the other kages, since in that moment, they were representing their villages and as such, they wouldn't let their personal life mix with their official relationships. During the meeting or at least in the presence of the other leaders, they would be just the Hokage and the Kazekage, leaders that had a good relationship because of the alliace and goodwill that united their villages, but nothing more than that. But of course, that didn't stop them from enjoying the night along with the others.

The Raikage was even louder than Naruto sometimes, often singing that peculiar style of his, the rap; and Naruto sometimes joined him, to the amusement of the others. Even Sasuke couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped him more than once.

As for Sasuke, Sai, Kankuro and Temari, the night was equally enjoyable as well, but they had to be more alert than the kages, whom could relax upon knowing that the best shinobi of their respective villages were watching over them; though they never forgot to call each other by their names and not their titles, as well as not to mention anything that could reveal their real job to possible spies. Their rich clothes and manners could be confounded by a group of businessmen and women visiting the country and the daimyo, not an unusual thing during the festival of the city.

The geishas, as usual, were lovely and intelligent, and it wasn't usual that they had so many important costumers in one night, so they did their best to impress their daimyo and his companions.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Even though, all things must come to an end, and it was late in the night when the group finally decided to retire to the castle once more, relaxed and happy; but knowing that the following morning they would have a very stressful day.

Gaara, though, wasn't exactly planning to sleep in his room alone that night, and when everyone retired to their respective rooms, he took off his kimono and then disappeared from his chamber.

* * *

Naruto, Sai and Sasuke went to their chambers, talking quite animatedly between them. Even Sasuke was a bit more talkative than usual; but Naruto had noticed that he seemed to be more friendly and opened up a bit more ever since getting together with Sai. Of course, the blond wanted to point that out, but at the same time, he knew that if he did so, the Uchiha was likely to shut again, and he didn't want that. He wanted to the Uchiha to keep letting people to him, to make more conections and bonds.

He couldn't describe how happy it made him feel to see that Sai was having such a good influence over his best friend. Obviously, Sasuke would never talk and talk for hours, since it wasn't his personality, but his vocabulary had grown a lot from just the usual grunts and nods, and was more willing to share his opinion in somewhat longer sentences than before, which was more than a great change.

Not that Naruto needed that to understand him, since he could read the Uchiha like an open book, but it was still nice to see he was more sociable. He had even started a interesting conversation with Kankuro about the poison that the ninjas had used in Suna and talked about a possible ex-change of medical nins between the two villages to reinforce their respective knowledge of healing techniques, surprising both sand siblings, since he wasn't known for his social skills, ever since he had been a gennin, he had always been closed, until now.

And that wasn't the only change in the two brunettes.

Sai was quite happier than before, and even Sakura had mentioned to Naruto that he was acting quite more normally around other people, not as formal as before and talked quite friendlier, in a non-bizarre way. Naruto wasn't sure of what was Sasuke doing to Sai that nobody else had done, but he prayed that the Uchiha didn't stop doing it, for it meant that the last remants of ROOT's trainings were slowly going away.

Even Sai's movements had changed. He didn't move so awkwardly, like if every moment had to be exact and not wasted, his stance was more relaxed and even somewhat more lazy, but without losing his usual grace. It made him look… more human, not so much like a robot as before.

Naruto was happy for both of them, and Sasuke could feel the warm smile that was ever present when he looked at them, but he didn't know the reason for it, though he didn't feel like asking. He was just going through a quite happy phase of his life, the first one he spent besides a lover, and he had never felt anything quite like it, but he wasn't changing it for the world.

Sai, from his side, though worried about the war and still wondering about whether Sasuke would really come to love him or not, couldn't help the light smile that seemed to be ever present on his lips, it was just that being with Sasuke relaxed him and made him happy in a way he had never thought to be real. This happiness, he knew it was the real thing. Sure, they had problems, but in all, happiness was there.

Those were they thoughts as they reached their respective chambers, to get ready for the night.

After they changed into their pajamas, they said goodnight to each other, and went to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

**_Sex warning!_**

Sasuke kissed Naruto goodnight, before retiring to his own bedroom, and smirked when a few minutes later he heard the door of his room opening and closing just as he was looking through the window.

Even though, he didn't turn around, he slowly walked towards the bed, releasing the knot on his yukata and letting the belt fall to the floor. He stood before the bed, and let the yukata fell softly, sliding over his shoulders, but moved his arms to stop it from falling beyond his hip, covering his lower half, and looked over his shoulder.

As soon as Naruto closed the door of his room, a hand was placed on his mouth, and he smiled as he felt a kiss on his shoulder. He recognized Gaara as his night visitor, and turned around to slowly kiss him. The redhead was anxious to be with his boyfriend again, and when the blond turned around, Naruto pulled Gaara against him, encircling his back with his arms as he walked backwards to the bed, itching to feel the skin against his own; to reunite with the redhead in a dance only them knew.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke didn't found Sai staring at him as he expected, but an ink dragonfly suddenly settled over his shoulder, staying on his skin as a tattoo. But as he stared at it, a pale hand touched his left shoulder and descended over his shoulder from behind, as a mouth kissed the back of his neck and another hand traced the line of his column, making the Uchiha shiver slightly, before it pushed the yukata to the floor, undressing Sasuke completely.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara fell on top of the blond, and pushed his groin against Naruto's hips, showing just how much he wanted him in that moment. He saw stars behind his closed eyelids with the friction, as Naruto groaned softly and tanned hands fumbled with the knot of the belt tying the redhead's yukata. As soon as he opened it, his hands roamed over the creamy skin, and found perk nipples as his mouth reached for the neck of the redhead, making Gaara close his eyes and almost fell over the blond because of the pleasure. His arms were trembling, but when Naruto stopped marking of his neck, he used the momentum to take off the blonde's shirt.

Naruto looked at Gaara mischievously, knowing that the Kazekage was trembling in desire just with his touches, and the redhead glared at him slightly before lowering his head to kiss and nibble the new expanse of skin he had at his disposal, trying to make the blond shiver and tremble in passion, to make him lose control over himself in a way only he could. Naruto didn't really put too much resistance to let out the sighs and pants, which showed how much he had wanted to have his lover in his arms again. Just as Gaara marked his skin with his skillful lips; he took off the yukata from the redhead's body.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke pushed his back against the nude torso behind him, closing his eyes as he felt feather-like lips graze his neck and shoulders, while two hands roamed over his arms and chest, but then turned around, and his lips quickly found Sai's mouth in what started as a slow, sensual kiss. One of his hands entangled itself in the black hair of his companion, while the other traced the sculpted chest and went lower, caressing Sai's ribs, his stomach, and then the other's thighs and hips.

Sai's hands weren't idle as Sasuke's own pulled his hair and teased him, almost but not quite touching his growing arousal, just playing in the zone around it. One of his hands was at the Uchiha's neck, keeping his head in place so their mouths did not separate while the other one wandered over the other's lower back, caressing one of Sasuke's most sensitive spots, right above it's butt's crack, eliciting a muffled moan from the other man.

Sasuke's hand that was in his hair pulled his hand from the other's neck, and the Uchiha kissed his way down his throat, moaning as Sai's hand kept caressing his back, and kept spreading kisses over the chest of his beloved.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Seeing Gaara over him, his pale skin glowing with the light the few candles in the room made Naruto stare at him for several seconds, not quite believing how beautiful his boyfriend was. The redhead was slightly surprised by the halt in the movements, but allowed the blond to look at him before lowering his face slightly and wispering,

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too." Naruto answered, before searching his companion's lips once again.

Gaara complied, trying to infuse his feelings for the blond with that kiss, as one of his hands tried to pull off the last piece of clothing on Naruto's body, his sleeping pants.

As soon as the two of them were naked, Gaara let his weight fall down on the blond, rubbing their erections together, in a tantalizing slow but powerful motion. Naruto's hands scratched the redhead's back and kissed back even more furiously, before the redhead got up again on his arms and knees, and Naruto growled,

"Gaara…"

The redhead wanted to smirk, but truth was that this was as torturous for him as it was for the blond, so he simply moved his arm to rest on his lower left arm, while his right hand travelled down to stroke his lover. Naruto did the same, so their hands touched as they fondled each other's parts. Gaara closed his eyes, how he had missed to feel Naruto's hands on him, making his skin feel electrified, and he couldn't help the groans and gasps that grew louder, though a part of his brain kept reminding his hand to move and pleasure his lover as well. Naruto was arching his back, and he breathed,

"Gaara… please…"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke dropped to his knees, and his hands went to caress the back of Sai's legs and ass, as his mouth caressed the other's hips and thighs, knowing he would drive his lover mad with the teasing touches, and it wasn't too long before the hand that had been caressing his hair to pull slightly at him, a silent signal to get on with the blow job, accompanied by the loud sighs and gasps.

The Uchiha smirked, before licking the shaft of his partner with slow, sensual touches all over the length. The gasps got slightly louder and more raged, sending fire sparkles through Sasuke's body, knowing only he made Sai feel this way and knowing he could pleasure him. Sai was never too loud during this, nor was Sasuke, but each one of them had started to know which spots or movements brought the other the most pleasure. He continued sucking and licking, as well as rubbing Sai's cock with his hands.

Sai suddenly stopped Sasuke's head movement, and made him look up to him. Sasuke's lips were red, contrasting brightly against his pale skin, illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window. Sasuke licked his lips, understanding the smoldering gaze directed at him, and got up slowly. Sai pulled his face towards his, aching to kiss him deeply, and his other hand pulled him by the ass to feel his body against his. He was feeling possessive, so after a kiss that left the Uchiha breathless, he moved on to the neck, where he bit and licked the conjuncture between the shoulder and neck, managing to steal a breathy whimper from the Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't help the pleasure that a soft bite would bring him, not just because it was in a sensitive zone, but because he understood that Sai wanted him and only him. He pulled back, towards the bed and carried his lover along, so Sai was on top of him once they fell into the bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The redhead suddenly stopped his movements, and the blond groaned in displeasure. He had just dancing around the point where he could reach his release when his boyfriend stopped, and looked up to green eyes as he stopped as well, just to notice a half smirk on the other's face, though the heavy breaths and flushed cheeks showed that he wasn't too happy about the sudden stop either. Suddenly, though, a hissing sound was heard in the room and a trail of sand brought a bottle of lube and the redhead looked at Naruto significantly. The blond took the bottle and smeared some of the liquid over his fingers, before dropping it by his side. Gaara took Naruto's hand, to guide it past his cock, right to his entrance, all along looking at the blond straight into his eyes. The other smiled slightly, and with his other hand, he pulled Gaara in for a kiss as his fingers started to probe at the hole he had known several occasions before.

The kiss continued, languid but comforting, as Gaara's hands caressed the body underneath him, and he trembled from time to time, as he felt the fingers go deeper, stretching and touching, and the other hand grazed his back gently.

Gaara mewled gently against the lips of his lover, loving the slow motion Naruto was using to stretch him, so caring and yet so intense, as the blond pushed against his prostate. His arms gave up and he rested on his elbows; though without pushing his erection against Naruto's stomach, and took the lube to put some unto his hand and then slid it downwards to pump the other's member, gaining a groan from the blond. Naruto was more than impatient to finally be inside the redhead, but it was the fist time after several weeks, and he wanted to go slow, to make Gaara enjoy it completely, to give him the pleasure only he was allowed to.

His hand inside his lover started to move a bit faster, but he kept one finger pushing the pleasure spot inside his lover's body as the other two moved around a bit more, stretching him, before the redhead stopped the kiss before straightening and saying,

"Now."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sai took Sasuke's wrist with one hand, keeping them above the head of their owner, so that he could enjoy tracing the perfect body laid up before him, all for his taking and tasting, which he definitely would do. Black eyes looked up at him, one eyebrow arching as he just stared for some seconds. Sai closed his eyes for a second, before trailing his free hand from the jaw of his prisoner, down to the neck, over the strong chest, down his abdomen and all the way up again. Somehow Sai just couldn't yet grasp what was so entrancing about Sasuke, the thing that drove him to draw him again and again. His mouth lowered, kissing gently and slowly the chest, listening to every slight change in the breathing of his partner, which always indicated where he was more sensitive.

"Sai…" A warning voice said after a few minutes. It wasn't like if Sasuke didn't like the attention, in fact it was just delicious, but he just wanted something more than soft touches, as pleasurable as they were. The other man grinned, and he finally let go of Sasuke's hand, just to suddenly push his finger inside the Uchiha without warning.

Sasuke hissed at the painful intrusion, and glared at his lover before pulling him down in order to bite at the other's shoulder, as his body had to get used to the hard intrusion, but willed his body to relax, moving his ass to get used to the finger probing around. Sai grunted at the bite, but did not relent. Oh, he had brought lube in his bag, but he was just too focused on bringing out the fiercer side of Sasuke to care.

He knew that Sasuke was always trying to control himself in every single situation, and so far, he had known that nothing but pain broke that iron will. He wasn't a sadist, per se, so he pulled Sasuke's head to the side in order to kiss him passionately, trying to make him feel better, but he got another bite in return. It wasn't as strong as the one he had gotten on the shoulder, but it still stung his lip, so he pushed another finger inside as an answer.

Sasuke wasn't sure what had overcome his usually gentle lover, but he couldn't deny that he felt challenged, almost as if the older male was trying to make him submit to him. He growled slightly, his fingers scratching the white back of his lover, down to his butt cheeks. The movement of the fingers inside him started to grow wilder, pushing relentlessly against his insides, rubbing and waking the spot that made him see stars.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto pulled his fingers out of his lover gently, and Gaara whimpered at the loss, but as soon as the blonde's hand was out of the way, he took the blonde's shaft and brought down his body into it, groaning into the friction it created, his eyes closing and his gasps got louder as he pushed himself down until he was sitting on Naruto's groin. The blond didn't know what to grab in other to keep himself in reality as he was suddenly encased in the heat of his lover's body. His fingers pulled the bed's cover and he arched his torso. After a few gasps, the redhead began to move up and down, his groans and gasps growing louder.

Gaara wasn't sure of which way was up and down anymore, the pleasure was overriding all his senses, making him almost lose his senses. It seemed that the time he had spent away of Naruto made him even more sensitive everywhere, and when Naruto pulled him down by his arm to kiss him, he couldn't help the loud moan he let out. He started to move faster, but careful to never let the member of his partner slide off completely.

Naruto's hand found his hips, and helped him to push down faster and harder, and broke the kiss as the pleasure took their breaths away. The blond suddenly sat up, the new angle making Gaara see stars again, though it didn't push against his prostate. He searched the mouth of the blond again; this time the kiss was sloppy and fast.

Naruto pulled his beloved closer, against his chest, as they hips continued to move to meet each other, and whispered,

"Gaara…"

The redhead could hear his voice, but if a group of ANBU had suddenly entered the room, he would have noticed. He was having a hard time keeping himself conscious, since he was completely lost in pleasure, the only thing that mattered was the connection with his most loved person, Naruto's hands, Naruto's warmth, everything.

Naruto slowly pushed him down on his back, and he took control of the trusts, slowing down slightly, as he concentrated for a second in order to find his lover's prostate again. Gaara his eyes closed, and his arms and legs sneaked around Naruto, as if unconsciously fearing that he would leave. He didn't want it to end, he just wanted to be with him always. The blond looked at him lovingly, and lowered his face to kiss Gaara's face, his temples, his forehead, his cheeks, just everywhere. He simply couldn't get enough of him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A third finger was added to the insides of the Uchiha, and he started to pant louder, one of his arms sneaked around Sai's neck, pulling him closer to the other once again, but instead of kissing him, he started to nip at the earlobe, making the fingers suddenly stop in surprise, and he smirked, but Sai growled softly before pushing Sasuke futher into the bed, never taking his fingers out of the pale body. He lowered his face again, to kiss and mark one of Sasuke's weak spots, pushing more with his fingers, and he was rewarded with a loud gasp and a moan.

It wasn't common for the Uchiha to make those sounds, so he continued with his task a bit more enthusiastically.

Sasuke lost his head for a second, but then counter attacked with his hand, which sneaked between their bodies to caress and tease Sai's members. The older ninja, as soon as he felt the teasing touch, knew that he would lose the battle if he let his lover touch him, so in a quick fluid movement, he got his fingers out, used his other hand to flip Sasuke around and before the Uchiha was sure of what hit him, he buried himself into the tight ass of his lover.

"Sai!"

Sasuke grunted at the forced entrance, a bit painful but at the same time delicious, for he felt that he was relinquishing the control to someone else, someone he could trust. He let his body relax and enjoy the feeling of being so full, so intimately connected to someone else. Sai didn't move for some seconds, he knew that the other would need time to adjust, and nipped at the back of Sasuke's neck, as his hands caressed the other's back and arms in a soothing way. He felt the body underneath him relax, and the gasps that came from the caressing sounded a lot less controlled than other times.

He started to move, gaining moans and wanton gasps from the man under him, and one of his hands entwined with one of Sasuke's own, as his own breathing increased. Sasuke pushed his hips up and Sai understood, so the two of them stood up on their knees, Sai's grabbing the other's hips to make him meet up the trusts, the temperature of the room and their moans and gasps increasing.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara felt the lips of the blond on his face, and waited until they were on his lips to pour down his emotions into the other. Naruto's hands were everywhere, and something deep gathered in the redhead's stomach, before exploding into a white blinding orgasm. His back arched as his muscles constricted, and his mouth opened in a muffled scream.

The blond, surprised by the sudden outburst, continued to push inside his lover a few more times while the muscles around him tightened before letting himself go into the ecstasy with Gaara's name on his lips, and shot his load inside his lover's body. A few minutes later, he came down from his high, and relaxed his body, though he pulled out slowly of his lover before collapsing completely by Gaara's side.

The redhead was still basking in the glow of his dying orgasm, and trying to pull himself together again, to regain his thoughts.

Naruto, after regaining his breath, he turned to see at his boyfriend. The redhead looked absolutely gorgeous in his eyes, and chuckled softly. The aqua eyes opened again slowly, and moved his head to look at the other. He couldn't help the smile that spread over him, and they stared at each other for some more seconds, before Naruto sighed and got up to get a rag and a bow of water to clean them. Gaara waited for him, and after getting rid of the marks of their lovemaking, the blond said,

"Stay with me tonight."

Gaara smiled and nodded before moving to get under the covers, and sleep claimed them almost instantly, as they feel asleep with Naruto embracing Gaara.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened his mouth as he couldn't help the pleasure coming over him, becoming as vocal as he ever would be, which wasn't much if he was judged by the sounds coming from the other room, but he was far too much concentrated on his lover's body to care about anyone else. His pants and moans, though, were perfectly heard by Sai, who answered with his own sounds, in his slightly deeper voice. His hands roamed all over the Uchiha's upper body, his ribs, his back, his neck and bended arms, as his chest came in contact with the other's back, kissing the perfect neck, whispering his name.

Sasuke wasn't really listening, just letting the feelings run through him like thunder, and as the heat started to pool in his stomach, his gasps got louder, and Sai's hand sneaked to his groin, to palm him. Sasuke arched his neck, and after some trust and pulls, he came with a silent scream, his walls tightening and bringing Sai along to the edge, who just whispered Sasuke's name.

The two collapsed on the bed, but Sai didn't pull out of his beloved, still caressing and kissing the skin gently and softly.

Sasuke was completely spent up, and the sudden thought that he was going to be extremely sore in the morning went through his head, but let it go. He was just too content lying there, with Sai's body over his own, covering him, protecting him, loving him, just as much as he- wait, stop, what was he thinking?

He didn't love Sai. He liked him, he was attracted to him terribly, he enjoyed his company, but it was surely just the lust and the mind-blowing orgasm the one that was making him think that he loved the other man.

Sai felt him tense, and asked gently,

"Sasuke?"

The only answer he got was a soft grunt, and he started to get up, thinking that he was annoying Sasuke, but the other took his arm and pulled him down again.

"Just tired." The Uchiha said, and Sai smiled but said,

"It's getting cold. We better clean up and go to sleep."

"Hn." Sasuke said, but didn't let go of the other after a few more minutes.

Sai pulled out of him gently, and Sasuke grunted. He had been terribly comfortable before, but his lover was right, they had to clean up and sleep.

They both went to the bathroom, and after getting rid of the sweat and cum stains, they went back to the bed and after sliding inside of it, Sai kissed Sasuke slowly and lovingly, before saying,

"Good-night, Sasuke-kun."

"Night, Sai." Sasuke answered, his fingers tracing gently the face of the other, as the eldest fell asleep.

The soft breathing slowly lulled him into sleep.

* * *

**_Hello!!! Guess what? My hand has been completely against me writing this chapter, especially because the weather is getting colder and it tends to hurt more. But it is finally here, so what do you think? _**

**_Did you like the lemon or should I say lemons? I hope it was interesting to read about the two pairings at the same time, but if it confuses you too much, I can change it back to normal, you know, first one complete lemon and then the other one. Tell me about it._**

**_I know there was nothing about the meeting in this one, but the next one will. I just had to get a lemon out of my system before continuing. And I promised more NaruGaa and SaiSasu action, didn't I? So here you have it._**

**_Anyway review and tell me what you think!_**

**_P.S. The taikomichi were the predecesors of the geishas, but they were men that entertained the rich men, and there was a moment of history in which both of them worked at the teahouses, by telling stories and such.  
_**


	34. Decision

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he took a second to realize where he was and whom he was hugging. Sai was still peacefully sleeping, and a feeling of warmth extended in his chest as he looked at the other. He trusted Sai more than anyone, even Naruto, now. He had always topped, in every sexual relationship he had, but not with Sai. He trusted him not to hurt him when he was the most vulnerable, and so far, Sai was proving to deserve such confidence; not to mention that he was always a skillful lover, like the night before.

It was quite early, so he decided that it would be better if he got ready and went to wake their leader, so he silently made his way out of the bed and after taking a bath and changing his clothes, he went to the bedroom where Naruto was sleeping.

Yet, as he started walking and a sharp pain shut through his spine, he scowled, for he knew that the blond would most likely mock him upon seeing him walk, since he couldn't help the slight limp that he had. Sasuke had liked Sai being rough with him and wouldn't mind repeating the experience, but he would have to remind his lover not to do it when they were in missions. Besides his pride, he had to be in his best condition to fight, and it certainly wouldn't do if he had to reduce his swiftness because an ache in his backside.

Either way, what was done was done, and right now he would have to wake Naruto. He opened the door, only to be greeted by a somewhat disturbing scene. Gaara was completely sprayed over the blond, his head resting on the blonde's chest, and by the skin the blanket let on to the view, it was obvious that they were nude under the covers.

Suddenly Sasuke remembered that he had heard some noises the night before coming from this bedroom, but he hadn't paid too much attention to them, as he was too busy having Sai inside him, and he blushed slightly upon thinking that the two couples had been having fun at the same time, but then he cleared his throat and walked to the bed. He said,

"Naruto, wake up!"

Gaara opened his eyes immediately at the sudden sound, but Naruto was faster as he opened one eye and growled,

"Sasuke, don't you have any shame? Get out of here."

"I just thought that you two should wake up, specially considering that the Kazekage-sama would worry his siblings if they don't find him in his chambers." Sasuke answered, before turning around and leaving the room.

Gaara was embarrassed. Sure, Sasuke hadn't seen anything, but it was still somewhat annoying for him to wake them up when they were like that.

Even though, he did have a point, Gaara should go back to his chambers, after all, his siblings would worry if they didn't find him, and so he slowly got up from bed and went to look for his clothes. Naruto yawned and stretched as his boyfriend went around the room, and said,

"I wonder how today will go…"

"I hope we reach a good agreement. I don't think Lord Osamu will be waiting for us to decide what to do before striking." Gaara answered as he knotted his yukata around him.

"Yeah…" Naruto said, thoughtfully. He had already planned an attack plan; maybe the other leaders would like it and improve it, even.

He got up and kissed Gaara, before the redhead disappeared in a whirl of sand. Then he went to the bathroom to bath and then he put on his clothes, ready to see his advisors and get some breakfast.

Just as he stepped out of the room, two maids came in with food; and he smiled warmly at them as he called,

"Sasuke, Sai! Come out, breakfast is here. Thank you."

"Daimyo-sama hopes you had a good rest and asks you to be in the conference room in an hour to start the reunion." One of them said, before they bowed and left the room.

Sai and Sasuke came out of their bedrooms, and Naruto looked at Sasuke before smiling slyly,

"Seems someone got a lot of action last night."

"Shut up." Sasuke glared at him as he sat to eat, and Sai ignored him,

"Good-morning, Naruto-kun."

"Good-morning, Sai. So, what do you think of the kages?" The blond asked, as he knew that they had probably noticed some things that he hadn't seen.

"It is obvious that we will have the support of Suna and Kumogakure. The only difficult one is Iwagakure, but even she can't ignore this threat. I don't think that it will take too long to take a decision on how to attack." Sai said.

"I think that you and the raikage will be asked to guide the attacks, as you are the only jinchuriki left. Be careful with that, even if you two are the strongest, neither village wants to lose their leaders." Sasuke said, as they continued to eat the breakfast. Naruto nodded, but then he said,

"By the way, Sasuke… keep your head low. Gaara and Hitomi might accept you, but the other leaders won't like seeing you as a counselor." The blond warned his best friend, who just nodded.

Sasuke knew that he would have to be quiet and if any of the counselors were asked something, he would let Sai have the word. Though in Konoha his past had been somewhat forgiven, he knew that the other villages wouldn't be too happy; as he had killed at least two hunter nins from each village.

They finished eating and Naruto took his robes and hat, to headed down to the meeting room.

* * *

When all the kages were finally seated and the counselors remained behind them, the daimyo said,

"As all of you know, Mizukage-sama and Hokage-sama have called this meeting to decide how the five great shinobi countries will act upon the threat of the Temujin continent and lord Osamu. The Mizukage has the word."

Hitomi, the oldest kage in the table now, and quite a beautiful woman, laced her fingers before answering,

"According to my spies, Lord Osamu is gathering over10,000 men in this campaign, along with different weapons. Though this number may sound slightly overwhelming, we have to consider that men coming from the Temujin continent do not have jutsus and depend mostly on their weapons. The group we should worry about is the rogue nins that united him."

"How many ninja does he have?" The raikage asked.

"Around 300." Naruto answered, and added,

"Though 200 couldn't be called a real menace, since they are in either gennin or chunnin level, the other hundred do reach the jounin or S-rank criminal level. They could probably protect the other soldiers from our techniques, not to mention that they probably have a lot of knowledge concerning the land and other secrets about our villages."

"So, you're saying that we should concentrate on these ninja?" The Tsuchikage asked,

"How and where could we get rid of them?"

"They are in the south islands from the water country. Though rumor has it that there are some more in the main land. And yes, I believe that we should get rid of these ninja first." The Mizukage answered.

"So, we should gather an army and march over those islands? Or what do you exactly suggest?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"That would be extremely unwise. We can't afford an out-all war against Lord Osamu, considering that he has the support of other Temujin lords, and they can send more soldiers. We are ninjas and should act like it." Gaara intervened.

"I agree with you, Kazekage-sama. I think that we should send our best hunter-nins and poison users to deal with them efficiently, along with at least one interrogation team. We should find out where Lord Osamu is hiding and get rid of him." The Mizukage said.

"I wouldn't dispose of him immediately." The raikage said, and the other leaders looked at him, expecting him to continue. He united his hands and answered,

"As Kazekage-sama pointed, our enemy has the support of the Temujin land. We should probably trad with them the lives of their army and the lord for a peace treaty. Even if for us it would somewhat easy to get rid of those men, it would undoubtedly cost them a lot to lose so many men."

"We should get that ahead of things. First of all, we had to get rid of the ninjas, and that won't be so easy. We should attack all at once, to make sure we get rid of everyone of them." The Tsuchikage answered.

"We can't reunite in the Land of Water's main Island, considering that there are probably spies there. Where do you suggest our teams meet?" The Mizukage asked.

"The Wave country is an ally of us, and should have enough merchant ships to take us to the islands undercover. I suggest meeting there. Besides, there have been no hostilities against Konoha, so it is likely that the spy ninjas aren't too careful, and the chunnin ninjas are coming closer, so it wouldn't be that strange for different ninja teams to pass through the fire country. Do you think a five days would be enough to gather there?" Naruto observed.

"Five days is more than enough time, and I think that this is the most plausible and less expensive plan. What do the other kages think?" The Mizukage asked.

Gaara nodded almost immediately, but the raikage and the tsuchikage took some more seconds to decide, but the raikage nodded and crossed his arms, waiting to hear the answer from the tsuchikage. One of the Iwa couselors approached the tsuchikage, and after whispering something to her ear, the woman said,

"All-right, Iwagakure will support this. The next question is, which island we will attack first?"

One of the men accompanying the Mizukage approached the table with a map of the Water country, though the position of Kirigakure was obviously not marked, but the other islands were quite detailed.

"These are the islands under Lord's Osamu's control. As you can see, they are all quite close to each other, so our attack should wait for the night, when the wave's sounds and the night will muffle any sign from alarm. This should be the order, as the sea currents will take us quicker and faster to the others." The Mizukage answered, pointing the different islands.

"I see… Who should lead the attack?" The raikage asked.

"I think that should be me, along with one ninja from each country, so it should be a five-men cell." The Mizukage answered.

The Tsuchikage frowned slightly, but said nothing, and the other ninjas were silent, as they thought about the plan presented by the Mizukage.

Sasuke and Sai, just like the other counselors, had been silent, observing the five leaders. Of course, the two Konoha nins had centered mostly on the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage, as they knew that Gaara would never even dream about having a personal agenda; and the Raikage was just too noble and loyal towards Naruto, as they were the last jinchuuriki.

They doubted that the Mizukage was planning anything against the other ninja countries, as Jiraiya and the Suna and Konoha spying teams had confirmed that the water daimyo had died, and that the lost of the islands was affecting the commerce greatly, but it was always good to be careful.

As for the Tsuchikage, it was unlikely that she tried anything, but they were enemies, and as such, they had to be cautious. They might be united against a common enemy, but revealing their best ninjas to them was not exactly the greatest idea.

As for the Iwa and Kumo ninjas, they were suspicious of the Mizukage, as this attack would happen in the Water country, and should there be a betrayal from Kirigakure, it would be extremely risky for them to lose their best ninjas.

The continued in silence for some more seconds, until the Tsuchikage said,

"I think it is an acceptable plan. So, shall we meet in the Wave country, five days from now?"

"Yes, we shall." Naruto answered, and with that, the raikage and Gaara finally nodded.

"Now that it has been decided, what will be done about the main forces?" The raikage asked.

"I certainly doubt they are in any of the islands near the water country. That means they are further into sea, as they are neither in the Temujin's continent, nor in the ninja continent's mainland. It is something we should find out from the rogue ninjas." Gaara answered.

"Well, then. Until we have that information, I think that we should not decide on that attack. What else should be discussed?" The tsuchikage asked.

"I believe there isn't anything else that may require your attention. Does anyone have any other question or suggestion to make?" The daimyo asked, as he had been silent all the time.

The five leaders spent a while more discussing exactly where and at what time they should meet, as well as the number of ninjas from each village, and then they finally decided to finish the meeting.

* * *

When Sasuke, Sai and Naruto were back in their quarters, to get ready to leave, the blond said,

"Well, that went surprisingly well…"

"Yes… Now, let's hope everything goes as planned." Sai said.

Naruto nodded, and bit his lip, as he knew that there was something he should talk to Gaara about he and Sasuke, so after he got his things ready, he called,

"Sasuke!"

"What do you want, Naruto?" The brunette asked, as he walked into the room.

"Should we talk to Gaara now?" The blond asked. Sasuke took five seconds to realize what Naruto wanted to talk about to Gaara, and shrugged,

"He's your boyfriend. It's your decision. Personally, I wouldn't do it until this business is finished, since you know that Gaara is a bit… unstable when it comes to you. We all have too many things to worry about. But of course, lying is never good."

Naruto bit his lip. He knew that Gaara wouldn't like it and that putting strain into their relationship when they were stressed about the war and the up coming attack wasn't a healthy combination for either of them. But at the same time, he knew that the longer he let it pass, the more betrayed the redhead was going to feel. He knew that he wasn't betraying Gaara, because it wasn't the same thing what happened with Sasuke as the thing that happened with the redhead, but it was unlikely that he understood it so easily.

"I think it should wait. Straining everything wouldn't be a good thing."

Sasuke nodded, and leaned down to kiss the blonde's forehead as his hand caressed his cheek gently. Naruto smiled at the soft touch and Sasuke's hand lingered for some seconds. Sai came through the door, to say,

"I think you should go to say good-bye now, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun and I will be waiting by the entrance for you."

Sasuke removed his hand and the blond got up, and nodded,

"Al-right, see you there, guys."

He went out the room and Sai was left thinking.

Though something always tugged at his heart when he saw the two friends being affectionate with each other, he didn't feel bad. He had always known that Sasuke and Naruto cared for each other a lot, and had come to accept that whatever they had was different from what he had with Sasuke.

Of course, what actually hurt was to know that Sasuke could say, "I love you" to Naruto and hadn't said that to him. It was the only thing that really made his heart bleed; but he was being patient.

He knew that Sasuke was a difficult person, and though he was sure that he had cared for the blond for most of his life, it wasn't until recently that he had come to accept it and show it. So, of course, considering that the Uchiha had accepted to be with him as his lover, it was a great advance.

Sasuke stared at him, and he was silent before the eldest asked,

"Sasuke-kun? Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head, and took Naruto's bag, in order to leave the room and head to the entrance of the palace. Sai followed him, and they walked in silence.

Sasuke knew that Sai had to feel hurt every time he saw him kissing or holding Naruto, but he couldn't help it. Of course, he tried to do it in the other's presence as little as possible, but there were times in which it was unavoidable that Sai saw them. It was just that he loved Naruto like part of himself, like life itself, and whether he wanted to admit it out loud or not, he just craved the affectionate relationship the blond and he had.

Sai was a different matter all together. Sai was his lover, the one he or his heart had chosen to be with, the one that he liked having as a partner, the one that ignited the fire within him. His family, his boyfriend. And as hard and nasty was to admit it, the attraction and relationship he had with the other black-haired guy could be just like a phase.

He decided not to dwell on such thoughts too much, and his mind drifted to the ninjas that would go to the Wave country.

* * *

Naruto walked downstairs to the quarters where the Kazekage was staying, and after knocking the door softly, he went into the room. It was the same as the rooms he and the two black-haired men had shared, and Gaara was the first one to look out from his room.

"Hey. I just came to say good-bye." Naruto smiled softly.

Gaara nodded, though he was a little bit sad. He knew that as long as they were kages, they would never be able to see each other for long, and even more that they were at war. Meeting up was an extremely dangerous thing, since if any spy learnt of it, they could be attacked, and the villages left without their leader.

He approached the blond and hugged him,

"We'll see each other soon, right?"

"Yeah, as soon as this is over. Who will you send to lead the attack?" Naruto asked the other, as he hugged him tightly.

"I think Kankuro is the best option, but I haven't decided yet. He's a poison master and his puppets are quite stealthy techniques." Gaara answered. Naruto nodded,

"Yeah, he's the best. I haven't decided yet on whether send Neji, Sasuke or Sai…"

Gaara sighed, closing his eyes. He could understand Naruto's indecision, he was never one to put his precious people in danger, but this time the blond couldn't go himself. None of the kages, with the exception of the Mizukage, could risk to be caught. The Mizukage could do it because she was in her own country, so escaping wouldn't be that difficult for her.

They remained in the embrace for several minutes, not quite sure of how to say good-bye.

"I love you, Gaara, you know that, right?" Naruto whispered. Gaara's eyes widened, but somehow, in his heart, he felt like if he had always known that. He took a deep breath and answered back,

"And I love you, too."

Naruto simply smiled and pressed his forehead to the redhead's shoulder, before kissing his neck softly and then pushed the other a little bit to give him a chaste kiss. Gaara pressed his lips lightly against the other, silently promising to meet each other again soon enough. He gripped the blonde's clothes a bit tighter, not wanting to let go, but after some seconds, his hands left the cloth and Naruto pulled away, smiling.

"I have to go. Be careful on your way back, ok? We'll see each other again soon, I promise."

Gaara nodded, smiling, and the blond turned to leave the room.

The redhead sighed, touching his lips, already missing his beloved, but returned to his room to finish packing. Though he was sad, his heart was strangely content. This meeting, though too short to be truly enjoyed by the two lovers, had eased his doubts about Naruto's affection for him. He couldn't wait to meet him again.

Naruto, felt strangely at ease. It was like if saying to Gaara how much he mattered to him left a weight from his heart. Though neither he nor Gaara would be likely to see the front lines of war, it was still a dangerous thing, and Suna had been the first attacked village. The blond just hoped that everything could be solved without excessive killing and dying.

As he thought that, he met up with his two companions and they left swiftly the Rice country, carrying the news to Konoha.

* * *

**_Hello, my dear readers. I know, I know, a too long wait and a too short, boring chapter, sorry. My life has been quite busy these weeks, and will only get busier as days go by until January. Not to mention that my hand has been a lovely...¬¬; Whatever, you don't need to hear that._**

**_Thanks for everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and I'm real happy to hear that you enjoyed my first lemony scene.  
_**

**_What do you think about this chapter? Who do you think Naruto will send to this attack to the ninja forces?_**

**_Truth is that I want to finish this story, but yeah, I also enjoy writing it and reading your lovely messages, so review, please!_**


	35. Farewell

Sasuke had been training before the Sun went up. It had been three days since the reunion of the kages; and today Naruto would have to decide whom would they send to the attack the islands of the water country.

Sakura would go as the healing nin, as well as a poison user, since she could kill easily with just using her chakra.

Hinata was an obvious choice because of her mastery of the ninjutsu and her byakugan would be extremely useful to determine where the enemies where hiding.

Shikamaru was another obvious choice, since he now could kill several people with his shadow techniques, silently and efficiently; not to mention his deductive skills.

And Neji, would be the leader of that team; that went without question.

The question was whom would they send as the one that would be in the Mizukage's team.

Kakashi hadn't healed yet, and Jiraiya, as powerful as he was, was too precious for Naruto to send off, not to mention that he had already decided to retire from the ninja life, unless it was about investigating someone or something. Lee was too noisy and it would be better if he remained in the village, along with his team.

The only ones left were Sasuke and Sai; and Sasuke didn't want to let Sai go; but the older ninja thought the same about letting the Uchiha go. And Naruto appreciated them equally, so when they had discussed the matter; they had had a fight because of it.

_-Flashback-_

_They had already arrived to Konoha, and it was midday. After looking over the files of the jounins in the village, they had decided to send Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji; but then came the question of who would be with the Mizukage._

"_You two are my best ninja, and I you know that I don't want to put neither of you at risk, nor I want to have to chose between you." Naruto had said._

"_But then how are we going to decide?" Sai asked._

"_I don't know." Naruto answered, sincerely. He looked at them both, not saying anything._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but then said,_

"_I'll go. The Sharingan it is one of the most powerful bloodline limits, along with the Byakugan, it should be unstoppable." _

"_No, you can't. I'll go, since I have more experience in this, and my jutsu would be better to communicate with the rest of the teams." Sai countered._

_Naruto was silent. The two black-haired men looked at each other, and Sasuke growled,_

"_I have more summons, so communication wouldn't be a problem. Besides, my illusions would be perfect to interrogate the prisoners. I'm better fitted for this mission."_

"_I trained under ROOT and Ibiki, so my interrogation techniques are perfect." Sai answered, raising his voice, slightly annoyed at Sasuke's superiority complex._

"_Enough!" Naruto said, and the two men almost jumped at the surprise. Without even having noticed, they had risen from their seats, and Sasuke's sharingan was already showing._

_The blond said,_

"_You pair of idiots! This isn't about who has more jutsus or whatever… I'll talk about with the rest of the team we are sending. I'll tell you my decision tomorrow. Now, this has been a tiring day; so let's go home."_

_There was an edge in his voice that neither of them had ever heard, and so they both nodded silently before the three left the office in silence._

_Sasuke had gone to his house, still fuming about Sai's persistence about leaving and worried about Naruto's decision._

_-End Flashback-_

Sasuke kept punching the tree trunk viciously. He knew that Sai was more than capable of going to the Water country and coming back alive, but the mere possibility of losing him terrorized him. It wasn't that Sai wasn't strong, it was just that they would be too many enemies, and in an unknown territory.

He wasn't just about to let the other man go to what could be his death, not when… not when Sasuke appreciated him just too much. Not when he was finally having a steady love-relationship with someone.

He stopped to brush a drop sweat from his face, but then he realized that it wasn't sweat, but a tear. He sighed and just dropped to the floor, before looking up to the sky. It was dawn, the sky was slowly painting of all possible colors, which led him to realize that Sai painted his world. Well, along with Naruto, of course, but still; he couldn't think of not crying if he never got to see Sai using his brushes and pencils ever again. Because as much as he would like to deny it, he had fallen head over heels for Sai.

* * *

Naruto was revolting in bed as he hadn't been able to sleep in the whole night. The day before, after leaving the hokage's tower, he had asked Sakura, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru whom he should send out of Sasuke and Sai.

And everyone agreed that though Sasuke's abilities were incomparable, the fact that he had just stopped being a missing nin some months before it would only carry problems, since it was likely that the ninjas from the other villages did not wish to obey him and that it was possible that more than one tried to get revenge on him; so Sai was the right choice for this mission.

Naruto knew that, but how would he be able to separate Sasuke from his beloved one, Sai?

He knew that there had been a time in which he alone would have been enough for Sasuke, but not anymore. Now that Sasuke had a lover, (and the only one in Naruto's eyes that could be a real equal for the Uchiha) what Naruto gave Sasuke would never be enough to cover Sasuke's love's needs.

Not to mention that he knew that the Uchiha loved Sai desperately, and should anything happen to Sai, he had no idea of how would Sasuke react. He couldn't afford to lose the two of them at the same time.

And yet, he knew that he couldn't send Sasuke because it was more than likely that one of ninjas from the other villages tried to get revenge or just fame by killing the very last Uchiha. It was a risk that he could not take, for it could also compromise the whole mission.

Besides that Sai would most likely die out of sadness if something happened to the Uchiha.

And that was without considering his feelings. Sai was like his brother, he had been his friend for so many years and he had bee there for him when nobody else had, stood beside him ever since they became friends. He knew that it if something happened to Sai, it would be like if they cut off his legs, cut tongue and took his eyes out.

And Sasuke, well, if something happened to him, he knew that he would die. It was that simple.

He knew that he would have to send Sai, for it was the most logical reason, but he couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks.

It wasn't just Sai, it was everyone he was sending there; he couldn't bear the thought of losing his friends.

He hated war.

* * *

Sai was painting. Or trying to, better said. His hand was trembling, and the truth was that he couldn't even imagine anything to paint. The canvas was just full of shaking strokes without sense or reason.

He had never felt like this, so insecure, so scared, and so sad.

It wasn't just that he wanted to protect Sasuke, and that he couldn't bear the thought of losing the last Uchiha; those feeling overwhelmed his heart every time he thought of that possibility if Sasuke was the one Naruto chose to send to the mission.

It was also that he felt like if Sasuke didn't think he was strong enough to protect him. The discussion with the Uchiha had been like if Sasuke was looking down on him, on his ninja abilities.

"_Why? Why can't you see me as an equal, Sasuke?"_ He kept thinking.

"_Why can't you love me and see that all I want is to protect you?"_

He just couldn't bear the thought of losing Sasuke; he would rather die first. Sasuke was like the very essence of his painting, a fire that he could not think of going out, for it would be like killing himself.

Oh, he knew that the Uchiha had to be one of the most powerful and impressive ninja in the whole world, but that didn't mean he was invincible. One slip, one wound could be fatal; and life was a very fragile thing, he knew that better than anyone; for part of his life had been to end the lives of others.

He punched the wall with his fist, and thought that either way, who ever Naruto chose; he had to make sure that Sasuke knew that he loved him. With that thought in mind, he searched the pulse of the Uchiha's chakra and headed to the training grounds.

When he got there, he saw that Sasuke was slumped against a trunk tree, and sighed, before approaching him and saying,

"Sasuke…"

"Sai." The other one answered.

Sasuke looked at him calmly, no expression in his face; but Sai could see that the black orbs looking at him were full of thoughts. Sai sat next to him, pressing his back against the trunk, and sighed.

"Sai… don't go to the Water country." Sasuke asked gently, in a low tone that not even himself was used to hear coming from his lips.

"Why? Either way, it is Naruto-kun's decision." Sai answered tiredly. He looked up to the sky, waiting for the Uchiha's answer.

"I don't want you to go." Sasuke said.

"Don't you think I'm strong enough?" Sai questioned. Sasuke shook his head, saying,

"...It is not that."

"I cannot allow you to go either, Sasuke. I can't lose you. If something happened to me, you would be fine." Sai said, and Sasuke suddenly turned to glare at him, growling,

"How can you say that?"

"I love you, Sasuke. But you don't love me. If I were to lose you, you have no idea how would I feel. You would be able to go on, and I would like you to do that. But I can't do the same." Sai answered, plain and simple.

Sasuke stared at him, and it seemed that his voice had disappeared. Oh, he knew what he wanted to answer; he wanted to yell at the other:

"_Are you out of your mind?! How can you expect me to go on if you aren't here? Can't you see that I love you__ too, fucking idiot?"_

But those shouts seemed to be stuck in his throat, because, how could he say those things? Saying them would make it real, would prove that he had grown attached to Sai more than what he expected to, in a way he had only felt for one person, Naruto. And he had never been able to say "I love you" to anyone.

And if Sai did went on the mission, and died, what then? He would have admitted his feelings, only to not be able to enjoy them with that person.

In that moment, he was scared. Because admitting his feelings was letting go of the only cover he had left in front of Sai, and that made him terribly vulnerable. And the only thing that came out of his lips was,

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever met…"

And yet, as insulting as the words were, his tone was like spider silk, thin and delicate, just about to break. Sai turned to look at him, surprised. He had never heard that tone coming from Sasuke's lips ever before, and asked,

"What?"

But before Sasuke could give his answer, a known, and somewhat feared voice by both of them in that moment, said,

"Sasuke, Sai… I've come to my decision."

The two black-haired men turned to look at Naruto, whose face showed great seriousness.

* * *

Gaara was looking at the sunrise from above the entrance of his village. Due the distance his ninjas would have to cover in order to get in time to the meeting point, they had left the night before.

He didn't know why, but his heart felt heavy with a sadness that felt like if it didn't belong to him. He wondered what was Naruto doing at the moment, and he somehow knew that the blond had to be going through a terrible moment.

As good as a leader as he was, Naruto had one strength and flaw at the same time; the fact that his emotions ruled most of his decisions. While this was good in terms that he would always look out for the safety and well-fare of others, and made the villagers and ninjas appreciate him greatly; it also meant that when it came to the decisions of who he should send in the most dangerous missions, he had a hard time making the right choice.

Gaara knew that the one that would be in the Mizukage's team, along with his brother Kankuro, would have to be either Sai or Sasuke due their skills. But the redhead also knew how attached Naruto was to both men, and deciding between them would have to be a rational decision, something hard for the blond.

Gaara sighed, looking at the desert, and prayed that all went well with the upcoming attack.

* * *

"Sai, you'll be the one to go with the Mizukage's team. Please get ready quickly, the others will be at the doors in one hour." Naruto said, not wanting to make the two men more nervous about who was going and who was staying.

The silence reigned for some seconds, before Sai nodded and got up from the ground and said,

"Of course, Naruto."

The blond looked at him sadly, but before he disappeared, Sasuke took his hand and said,

"Sai, when you come back… I have something to tell you. So, don't make me wait more than necessary."

"I'll come back, Sasuke. I promise." Sai answered, smiling slightly.

Sasuke looked at him seriously, before letting go of his hand and the older ninja disappeared in a whirl. Sasuke then looked at Naruto, and the blond approached him before falling to his knees in front of him, and said,

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

"Dobe… You don't have to apologize." Sasuke answered, before pulling him towards his chest.

He knew that Naruto had his reasons to choose Sai, and he was just doing his job, so it wasn't his fault. But the fear of losing Sai was still there, and he just needed to feel safe and Naruto could give him that. What surprised him, was that the blond clutched the back of his t-shit, and started trembling in his arms.

"Naruto?" He asked quietly.

"I hate war… I don't want to send any of them away, but what else can I do?" The blond answered, his head against the brunette's chest.

"Nothing. There's nothing else to do." Sasuke answered plainly.

He kissed Naruto's hair and caressed the blonde's back, even if he wanted to cry as well. Sai was still in the village, and yet… he felt that he was too far away from him. Naruto chuckled after some seconds, and said,

"I should be the one comforting you, bastard…"

"Hn."

"Why haven't you told him the truth?" Naruto asked, moving backwards, though Sasuke's legs prevented him from moving too much, and he moved his legs in the same fashion. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, silently asking what Naruto was referring to.

"The way you looked at him… the way you smile around him, it is obvious you love him, ass."

Sasuke looked away, not knowing what to answer. He did love Sai, but he wasn't brave enough to admit it, at least not yet.

"Is that what you're going to tell him when he comes back?" Naruto asked again and upon seeing the Uchiha's light blush, grinned,

"You're such a romantic… Are you going to run into his arms as soon as you feel his chakra in the nearness of the village?"

"Probably not." Sasuke answered, trying to smile slightly upon Naruto's silliness. How coud he think that Sasuke would act like a sissy girl waiting for her prince in shinning armor?

"… So there is a chance you do?" Naruto asked, oondering the answer.

"Idiot."

Naruto grinned again at the insult, but he could tell that Sasuke was truly worried about his partner. So he said,

"Hey, idiot Sasuke, who taught Sai everything about promises?"

Sasuke looked at him, not understanding what he meant with that, and Naruto said,

"Me, baka! And he knows that he can't go back on promises, so he will come back no matter what."

Sasuke couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Naruto had never gone back on his promises… Hopefully Sai would do the same. Naruto kissed his forehead affectionately, before getting up and saying,

"You really are a girl."

"Dobe…"

* * *

Sai was in his house. His heart felt surprisingly calm, knowing that he had a mission ahead; and that eased him into a known tranquility. It had been a long time since he had gone out like this, too long since the last assassination he had performed; and somehow it made him feel slightly excited.

Besides, Sasuke and Naruto would be safe, in Konoha, far from danger. There was nobody he cared for more than those two men; and he was happy that he would be able to protect them.

It was all that mattered, protecting his precious people, just like Naruto would always say and do. He knew that the blond probably itched to go instead of the five people he was sending; but now the blond held a far higher responsibility, which was looking after not only those he loved and knew closely, but the whole village as well.

Should something happen, something that he hadn't foreseen or planned, or if the mission did not went as planned; Naruto would have to make sure to take care of the villagers and make sure nothing happened to it.

Sai wasn't afraid of the mission anymore. The only moment he ever felt fear was when someone he appreciated was in danger, and that wasn't the case any longer. Well, the other four would be in danger, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji; but he would be there with them; instead of worrying about them miles and miles away.

He felt relieved, and soon enough, he closed the door of his apartment and left towards the gates.

Neji, Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru met up in the front gate, and after greeting each other, they looked around, wondering which of the counselors would appear to join them. Even Shikamaru was slightly nervous, as they all knew that the decision depended on Naruto, and it was practically impossible to know with what surprise he would come out next.

Even though, they were all relieved when a sudden whirl of ink appeared in front them and Sai said,

"Sorry for the wait."

"It's ok… are we waiting for someone else?" Neji asked, just to make sure that Sai was the one coming with them.

"Hey, leaving without saying good-bye?" A voice asked, and they saw Naruto coming along with Sasuke. It was early morning, so they were the only ones at the place.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke-sama." They all said once, except for Sai, who simply nodded at them.

"Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru… I've explained you all about this mission. Here's the scroll if you want to check the details again. Either way, I suppose that the teams will check everything before the attack."

He gave it to Neji, who nodded and put it in his bag. There were some minutes of silence, before the blond said,

"I want to see you here in less than two weeks, you hear me? All of you; take care and come back to us."

All of them smiled at his words, and nodded. Shikamaru yawned, before they turned around and left the village. Just a second before jumping to the trees to follow his teammates, Sai looked back at the two males and then disappeared from sight.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed inside the city walls, until the group was no longer visible, and Naruto took Sasuke's hand in a strange, desperate grip; and the black-haired men just tightened their bond in answer. Farewells were, are and always will be worse for those who had to stay behind.

* * *

**_Hello, my dear readers! ^^ Happy New Year to all of you, and I hope you had a great christmas and holidays! Mine were definitely, without any other possible description, exhausting; and didn't have a second to sit and write, that's why this chapter took so long. I did warn you the last time, so yeah._**

**_Either way, what do you think that will happen? By the way, does anyone else feels that this is turning more SaiSasu than GaaNaru? Fear not, as soon as Lord Osamu is dealt with, we'll center again in the original pairing (though maybe that will be because SaiSasu will stop existing kuku...) and things will get juicy._**

**_Please review! I've missed you!_**


	36. Injury

Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata and Neji travelled fast through the known forests of the fire country for 2 days; until they finally reached the coast, and found themselves in front of The Great Naruto Bridge.

They stood in front of it for some seconds, Sakura reminiscing the story of why that bridge had been named after Naruto; and Sai remembering painfully that Sasuke's life could have perfectly ended there; for he knew the story from both Naruto and Sasuke.

Even though, the merchants and travelers kept moving from both sides, and they had to move too, as they knew that at the other side they would be meeting the other ninjas undercover. None of them were wearing anything that could betray them as ninjas, in fact, they were just dressed like travelers; and they moved calmly; but none of them seemed to be in the mood for talking. Shikamaru was looking at the sky, but the rest of them were carefully looking for any sign of spies following them or the other ninjas from the different villages.

They went to eat to a restaurant, and the food finally made them relax slightly. Sakura said,

"Everything has changed so much… Well, it has been a long time since we came here."

"Well, it had to change. The politics and the commerce have been increasing a lot since then." Neji answered. Shikamaru was resting against the wall, smoking; and Hinata had gone to the bathroom.

Sai looked around, searching for any ninjas, either enemies or friends; when a woman brushed her hand against his back softly and let a paper fall softly on the bench next to him. He took it and stared at the woman, but she was wearing a long cape over her shoulders; but he could tell it was a woman from the second he saw her hand.

The message read,

"_Glad to see you're finally here. We'll be leaving at dusk in the appointed place."_

He looked up again, but the woman had already disappeared; although he was sure that she was the Mizukage. He crumbled the paper and then swallowed it with a gulp of his tea. Neji stared at him and he shook his head, but said,

"It's a long time until dusk… Let's go to the baths, to relax, shall we?"

"That would be nice." Hinata said, as she walked towards them. Sakura nodded, and Shikamaru looked at them and sighed as an approval.

The village was busy and quite lively, and the bathing house was somewhat empty, as it wasn't a very usual hour to be there. Either way, the woman and men went separate ways; and relaxed as much as they could, since they would need their strength in order to finish the mission as quickly as possible. Shikamaru asked to Sai,

"So, you and Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Find anything surprising in that, Shikamaru-san?"

"Well… it would have been more likely for you two to hate each other, since you were his replacement, and you did try to kill him." Shikamaru answered.

Sai smiled, but it was his false smile, since he couldn't help but to ponder Shika's words. Even though, he saved them for later, and asked Neji,

"Well, Neji-kun, forgive my curiosity; but why don't you have a partner?"

Neji turned away at the question, but answered,

"I haven't found anyone yet."

Shikamaru observed him, but said nothing and Sai remained silent at the answer. As far as he knew, Neji's only relationship had been with Tenten, but that had been when they had been in theirs twenties, not to mention that the girl was now dead; so it had been several years since then. Naruto probably knew more about the quiet Hyuga, since the two men were quite close; but the blond rarely gossiped about his friend's lives.

"Your wedding is going to be next month, right?" Neji asked Shikamaru, and a small smile appeared on the Nara's face as he nodded, saying,

"Yeah… there will be two weddings, because of that troublesome woman."

Neji chuckled slightly, as he could tell that the lazy ninja would do more than troublesome things for Temari, and Sai smirked.

o-o-o-o

The afternoon went away slowly, almost lazily, but just as the Sun began to disappear, the five ninjas where in an abandoned dock, somewhat far from any town; so it was unlikely that anyone had seen the Water's ship there. The Mizukage, along with the other teams from the different villages were already there.

From Suna, Sai immediately recognized Kankuro and Baki, the Suna sibling was the one that would be in the team along with the Mizukage and Sai himself; while the older ninja would guide the four-cell team from the sand. He also recognized one of the advisors from the Raikage and another one from the Tsuchikage, whom bowed slightly upon meeting him.

They went over the attack plan again, about how each man from the Mizukage's team would communicate with the others from their own village and how would they attack. The only ninja from the mist was the Mizukage herself, but she explained that as they attacked the six islands, her spy ninjas would join them, and Sai almost smirked, knowing that there were some spies from each village in the islands they were about to attack.

True enough, Naruto trusted Hitomi, but that didn't mean he was as foolish as to think that there wouldn't be a possible treason from any ninja village, just like every other kage. The relationships between countries was always like that, neither trusted each other entirely.

The spies, of course, already knew about the attack and had provided enough information to know how they would dispose of the enemy ninjas as quickly and silently as possible; in order to avoid an all-out attack.

Finally, they parted to the islands, and waited for the sea currents and wind to carry them on time.

* * *

Naruto could help but to feel extremely nervous during the following days after the team's departure, and Sasuke watched him pace or just look into space while they were in the office. The Uchiha would sigh then, and remembered Naruto that he still had a village to rule and other missions that had to be looked over and given to the ninjas that remained there. Naruto would chuckle and sat down again for some hours, before starting to pace again and the cicle repeated again and again.

Sasuke was just as anxious as the blond, but he had a better control over his emotions and managed to keep himself calm as they worked during the two days after Sai had left. The afternoon of the second day, Naruto said,

"They must have already arrived there. And will be leaving at dusk, I guess."

"Yes, Naruto, the kages agreed that during the meeting." Sasuke sighed. He was tired and nervous, and Naruto looked at him and chuckled slightly,

"Sorry bastard, I know I must be driving you mad with all this."

"Hn."

Naruto knew that that meant _"yes, and I'm deciding whether to knock you unconscious or not if you keep it up."_ The blond sighed, and shook his head.

It wasn't the first time he had sent anyone into an S-rank mission before, and all the ninjas he had sent were beyond experienced in that; but he couldn't help it. It wasn't that he felt that something would definitely go wrong, it was simply that he was nervous because he couldn't know if they would return safely back to Konoha, and whether this would actually stop the war with the Temujin land from happening.

This was bigger than just Konoha, it would change the course of history in both the ninja and the Temujin continent; and he had never felt such a big responsibility on his shoulders. If only Tsunade had been there to advice him how to act…

He had never felt this kind of lack of confidence, and he couldn't help but to ponder if he had made the right decision. What if he had over-looked something? What if one of the villages had decided to betray them and he had sent his ninja to their death? What if this just enraged the Temujin lords and decided to march over the continent?

Doubt was eating him away, when he heard a sigh beside him, and Sasuke suddenly came to sit on his lap.

"Sas-"

The Uchiha put a finger on his lips, motioning him to be silent and then he looked into his eyes,

"Naruto, you made the right decision by sending them. Our spies or Jiraiya's people would have let us know if something had been off or someone had slipped about the attack. You know all of them are strong and know what they are doing; and more importantly, will look after each other no matter what. In case something goes wrong, you know Gaara's team will help us and we'll help them."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for some seconds, his black eyes telling him more than words could. He could see fear, but there was also confidence and trust, and above everything, love. Sasuke sighed,

"We trust you, Naruto, and they will come back. They… no, _we_ learned from you to always come back to Konoha, to you."

The Uchiha didn't know what made him say those words to comfort the blond, though in a way, he was comforting himself. He had doubts, he knew something could go wrong; but he wanted to believe everything would be fine and that Sai would come back to him. He needed to convince himself of that, and to convince Naruto that that was what would happen, because a big part of him believed in what Naruto believed. If Naruto was afraid, he would be afraid too; and he didn't want that.

The blond placed his hands on Sasuke's cheeks, cupping his face in a gentle manner, but didn't say anything. As they stared at each other directly into their eyes, he swallowed and whispered,

"Thank you."

And he pulled Sasuke towards him, kissing him gently. Even if they had grown accustomed to sweet caresses and kisses on their cheeks or foreheads, they rarely kissed on their lips; so it was still an unknown territory. The kiss was chaste, comforting, trusting. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's face as well; and after some seconds, they pulled apart, but their foreheads kept touching, and they closed their eyes in contentment. They continued to caress each other, and Sasuke kissed Naruto's head several times, but didn't utter another word, nor kissed on their lips again. Even though, they soon felt drowsy, and the Uchiha rested his forehead against Naruto's shoulder, as the blond closed his hands over his back and they fell asleep quickly on the Hokage's chair.

As such, they didn't realize that somebody had watched the whole ex-change from an open window, and then went away silently.

o-o-o-o-o

When Naruto woke up in the middle of the night, he felt like if Neji had decided to give him a kick ass beating using his byakugan from the way his back felt. He opened his eyes; only to find Sasuke still sprayed over him like a blanket, though the Uchiha seemed to be shivering. He realized that one of the windows was open, and pushed Sasuke gently, but the black haired man just grunted and went back to sleep. Naruto said,

"Bastard, wake up. I don't know about you, but I'm fucking uncomfortable here."

"Naruto… why are we here?" Sasuke asked, yawing and shivering slightly as he noticed they were still in the office.

"We fell asleep… but I want my bed." Naruto explained as the other stretched.

"Hn."

Sasuke got up and closed the window, but a strange smell over the window caught his attention. It was a known smell, and yet, why couldn't he place it?

"Naruto…" He called.

The blond was stretching as well, and he could feel all the bones in his back cracking, when he turned to see Sasuke by the window. He got up and asked,

"What is it?"

"Smell." Sasuke ordered, and though Naruto raised his eyebrows, he did as told.

He frowned, recognizing a familiar and yet unknown smell. Even though, his senses were better than Sasuke's, and he could recognize it as the smell of a man, even if he didn't know whom.

"Do you know it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's familiar and it's from a man, but I'm not sure who could leave it." Naruto answered.

Sasuke nodded, but he somehow felt strange. He didn't know exactly why, the smell made him feel uneasy. They hadn't seen anyone coming or standing by the window that day. Usually Kakashi or Jiraiya would come through it, whether to just say hello or simply stare at the village; but Sasuke was sure that the smell didn't belong to either of them.

Naruto shrugged, before taking the Uchiha's hand and pulling him to disappear in a cloud of smoke. He didn't really felt worried about the strange smell by their window, and he needed to sleep; so they appeared in his house some seconds later.

Sasuke was silent as he changed into his pajamas, which he had left in Naruto's apartment after they had both decided to sleep some nights together, and got into bed. Naruto followed him, and sleep claimed them both soon enough.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following morning, everything was going as usual, when an ink bird came flying through the window. Sasuke looked at it, and couldn't help his sigh of relief. It was the first message they had gotten from Sai ever since they had departed, and Naruto quickly sprayed a scroll for the bird to settle over it, forming words,

"_Arrived safely to the rendezvous point. Parted an hour after dusk. Everything is well. Arrival to the first island tomorrow's night."_

It was simple, but enough to let the two men know that their friends were safe and Naruto sighed in relief and sat happily on his chair.

"I'm so glad that this finally came… Aren't you, too, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled, but then a smaller ink bird came through the window and settled on his hand,

"_I love you."_

He just stared at the ink message, and didn't know whether to blush, smile or just sent one of his summons with the same message to the other man. He sighed, but then the blond said,

"Isn't he sweet?"

"Shut up." Sasuke answered, and hid his hand from view; as he knew that the blond wouldn't stop to tease him about the fact that Sai still took his time to write him something so corny.

* * *

Sai and the rest of the ninjas kept pacing around the ship as the hours drawled by. There wasn't much talking and everyone seemed to be nervous. It would take them the whole day to reach the first island, and there wasn't much to do but to see the blue sky and sea that extended for miles and miles around them. The hours went by slowly, with the Sun moving over the sky until it was dusk. When the sun started to set upon them, they could distinguish the island in the distance and the Mizukage said,

"We'll arrive in a few hours. Everyone, get ready."

Sai stared at the island, and then turned to look at Neji, who just nodded at him. They were both nervous and excited. There was nothing like the rush before starting an assassination mission, it was something that ran deep in all the ninjas that reached the jounin level, the powerful feeling of having control over the lives of others. It was exhilarating, and Neji and Sai knew that feeling quite well.

Sakura and Hinata, though, were slightly more nervous than their male teammates. Even if both of them had been in this sort of missions before, Sakura's job was usually to heal her teammates and watch over them, while Hinata was usually the spy or the one making the recognizance; but both of them were skillful when it came to kill others.

As for Shikamaru, his usual laziness was gone, and he seemed to be in deep thought, considering all the possibilities that came to his head for the up coming attack and the response from the rogue ninjas.

Finally, after the long wait, they stopped the ship some meters away from the island and jumped into the sea, to run to the island. There was no moon that night, and their steps on the water were muffled by the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. Swiftly, the six teams crawled up the cliffs, and like shadows, disappeared into the jungle.

* * *

Gaara kept pacing in his office, looking to his village, and wondering what was happening with the team he had sent to the mission. As his village was too far from the islands, he had just gotten the message that they had arrived safely to the wave country and had already met with the Mizukage; but they were surely already killing the ninjas in the first island; it was night already.

The door opened and Temari came into the room, regarding her little brother with kind eyes. He hadn't told her that her fiancée had been chosen by Naruto to go to the mission, but he didn't see the point in worrying her. She asked,

"Are you alright? Are you worried about Kankuro?"

He nodded with a sigh, and she came to hug him for a second before saying,

"It will be ok, Kankuro is strong."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and Gaara placed his own over hers. After a few seconds, he said,

"After this is over, I'm resigning."

"What?!" Temari asked, almost jumping.

How could Gaara be even thinking of resigning his post as the kazekage? She knew how much he had worked to get the position and how hard it had been for him to gain the respect and love of the villagers, losing his life once in the process. There was nothing Gaara loved more than protecting and watching over his village; not to mention that he had done a great job.

Gaara sighed and said,

"I took this job when our village was in a great crisis, and my desire was to save it and make it flourish. I also wanted to gain the love of the villagers and their respect. All of this has been done."

"But you are probably one of the best kages we've had! And as you say, the villagers love you and want to continue under your rule." Temari answered, a bit bewildered.

"I've been ruling this village for 14 years, Temari. And I love it, but…"

Gaara wasn't sure how he should phrase it. Temari stared at him for more seconds, before smiling softly and said,

"This is about Naruto, isn't it?"

Gaara nodded, and Temari sighed,

"Little brother… Who will you appoint as your successor?"

"I'm not sure." He answered.

He had to think about that, not to mention that he had first to write to Naruto and ask him if he could go to live to Konoha with him; and of course, he would have to talk to Suna's council, but he would have to wait. First he would make sure his village was safe again, before taking that decision.

Temari nodded and then said,

"The council will probably have someone in mind. Go to sleep, Gaara, there isn't much you can do by sitting here."

Gaara nodded as his sister left the room; but he was just too nervous to sleep. All he could was to meditate, and wait for good news.

* * *

As Sai cut the throat of another ninja, several explosions and screams could be heard coming from all directions around the clearing he had opened in the middle of the forest.

The dawn of the third day after the attack started was coming closer, the fighting had been going on and on for two days, but thankfully, they were already in the last island. He knew that his chakra reserves were near their limit, but he knew he had to keep fighting.

The mizukage was already engaged in a battle with an S-rank criminal several meters away from him, but he could hardly help her, as several ninjas were still surrounding him. His ink beasts were dealing with some of them, but Sai didn't stop to think about them.

He had been trained to do this, and now it came to him like a second nature, almost by instinct. Another body felt to his feet, but he didn't even bother to look at its face. He sent a kunai to the back of another man, when he suddenly felt a known chakra behind him, and turned around quickly, only to see Kankuro's back, and one of his puppets strangling a man.

"I can handle this. Help the mizukage." Sai said, and the other man looked at him for a second before nodding and disappearing into the jungle, into the direction of the mizukage.

There were only 5 more men left, and judging by their chakra and movements, they were all between chunnin and jounin level.

His hands moved quicker than ever, as he called out the sea to perform a water technique. He could never be strong enough to use water without a source near like the second Hokage had been able to, but being in an island gave him the advantage. The surprise of his enemies gave him just some seconds to disappear in a blur to call out more ink beasts, before searching his enemies' chakras. One of them suddenly disappeared, and when he looked into the clearing, he saw Neji fighting one of them.

The Hyuga looked extremely tired, but he kept fighting, like everyone around them. The fight should be near its end now, and the alliance was winning; but Sai kept thinking about how many casualties there would be when they finished. He didn't have to time to concentrate and search for the chakras of the other Konoha shinobi, so he only knew Neji was alive as well.

He jumped into battle again, fighting side by side with the Hyuga, and took out his sword, stabbing one of the ninja in the stomach. Only three more to go, he thought.

Neji was using his byakugan to strike the chakra points of his opponent, and Sai focused on the last two. He knew that he could use only one more elemental technique or two non-elemental techniques at the risk of passing out, so he preferred to face them with taijutsu.

As he kicked the shinobi against a tree, strongly enough to make it break, Neji came to his side and asked between gasps,

"Everything… alright?"

"Don't use your byakugan anymore." Sai answered, and Neji's veins around his eyes disappeared, signaling that he was no longer using his bloodline limit.

A sudden rain of needles made them jump to the sides, as it seemed that the two last enemies still had energy. Sai wasn't sure what they should do, for they were both exhausted and their enemies weren't. He could no longer paint his ink beasts, and using an earth technique could mean leaving himself completely vulnerable, not to mention that he couldn't be sure that it would work.

Neji had more or less the same amount of chakra left, so that meant that they had to kill them with just one blow. Neji looked at him for a second, before nodding and the two of them jumped into the clearing, waiting for their enemies to appear.

The two rogue ninjas jumped into the clearing to face them, and they stared at each other for some seconds before Sai ran towards the one in front of him, and Neji did the same. The two men had a smirk on their faces as they thought that this was a foolish front attack, but a second they fell to their knees, as a shadow clone of each of the Konoha ninjas embedded several kunais into their bodies.

Neji and Sai had distracted their enemies, but now both of them were dead, and the two clones disappeared with a cloud of smoke, leaving them alone in the clearing. Sai sighed, before making sure the two men were dead and then went to check on Neji, who had fallen to his knees and whose breathing was ragged. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said,

"Whare are the others?"

"Sakura and Shikamaru have taken the hostages to the ship. Hinata was with the sand team the last time I saw her."

"Good. Let's retreat, we can't do more here." Sai said, and helped the other man to his feet.

Just as he did that, and Neji smiled at him for a second, he heard the sound of metal flashing through the trees behind Neji and without thinking, he pushed the other man to the side, but there wasn't enough time for him to move and he heard, more than felt how it pierced into his upper chest, and then there was an explosion of blinding pain spreading through his body.

Neji, with his quick reflexes, sent a kunai into the direction from were it came from and heard a satisfying thump on the wood before turning to see his companion. Sai was obviously in pain, as he was already sweating and his skin looked like marble and his lips were purple.

He immediately looked at the wound, but thankfully, it was right under his collarbone and hadn't hit any internal organs. Yet, the kunai was really big and it was oozing a green substance. Neji paled immediately, and said,

"Hold still."

Sai was biting his lip in pain, and let out a yell as Neji took out the weapon. The Hyuga was careful to put it inside one of his empty bags without touching the substance and took Sai's arms, saying,

"Hurry, we must get to Sakura."

Sai barely heard him, he felt that his skin was on fire and the pain was almost unbearable, and upon noticing this, Neji made him get on his back, to run as quickly as he could back to the ship, where he knew that Sakura was.

As he ran through the forest and over the sea, he felt a warm liquid staining his back, and realized that Sai had already fallen unconscious. Knowing he didn't have too much time to get help, he ran.

Sai, as soon as they had left the forest, felt that everything was going around him. The last thoughts on his head were:

_"I'll come back, Sasuke. I promise."

* * *

_

**_Bwaahahahahahahaha! I bet you did see that one coming. XDD_**

**_Will Sai be healed or not? What will happen? Will Naruto and Sasuke learn of Sai's injury... kukuku. I'm evil like that, I know._**

**_Either way, I'm really sorry it took so long to take this chapter out. The fact is that between studying for the entrance exam to university and a surprise visit from my father, I really lost a lot of time, like a whole month without wring. I mean it, I didn't even beta one of my friend's work or check my mail for several days._**

_**But now the peace is back and we can focus on this juicy story.**_

_**What do you think that will happen now? Please review!**  
_


	37. Bird

"_Gaara…" Naruto said smiling, holding the redhead's close to him. How he had missed his smiles, __those aqua eyes looking at him like that. He felt his beloved holding him close, to the point where it was his chest against the redhead's chest, his hands around the other's back, so intimately connected that he wasn't sure where he ended or where Gaara started. The movements were so slow, and yet so intense, how the redhead drove himself into his body, gentle but powerful, making Naruto only aware of everything that was Gaara, his hair, his eyes, his skin, his smell. _

_There was nothing but them, the soft gasps and moans as they continued to move as one. The feeling was so strong, so amazing, the blond knew that soon his sight would be blinded by white pleasure. The heat kept growing in his belly, spreading to his body, into his mind, so deeply that he had to close his eyes, and the movements inside him became faster, slightly uncontrolled. He opened his eyes once more, to lose himself into aqua eyes, and then he-_

"Naruto, stop fucking your pillow!" A voice suddenly jerked awake him and the blond opened his eyes, only to find that there was no Gaara above him, but his own pillow. He groaned, his member still stiff from the dream, and he blinked several times in disappointment before looking around his room, trying to find the owner of the bloody voice.

Of course, he found his best friend, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, smirking quite widely from the door of the bedroom. The Uchiha was leaning against the door, holding a cup of tea to his lips, already dressed.

"Couldn't you have waited a little longer to wake me up?" Naruto growled, willing his body to relax and his erection to go away.

"You were about to wake the neighbors with your 'Gaara, please, Gaara!'" Sasuke answered, still smirking, and then added,

"I should have known you were the girl in the relationship."

"Yeah, well, we all know whose ass was used during the meeting with the kages, Sasuke." Naruto answered, growling, and finally getting up from bed, ready to kick Sasuke's balls for waking him up during such a pleasurable dream.

Sasuke had the dignity to blush slightly, but just grunted in response. Naruto smiled, he had won this argument; and after stealing Sasuke's cup, he went to find breakfast ready.

The two friends sat calmly to eat; the morning was quite peaceful. The birds were singing, and the sun came through the windows as any other lovely winter day. After getting ready, the two of them went to the Hokage tower, where the usual amount of paperwork awaited them, and if it hadn't been for the fact that another man was missing; one would say that there was no war to worry about.

Yet, under the apparent tranquility, both Naruto and Sasuke were nervous. It was the morning after the day in which the attack should have ended, and if everything had gone according to plan, they should be getting news from their shinobis that morning or sometime along the day.

* * *

"Sai, come on, stay with us!" Sakura pleaded as she and Hinata tried their best to keep their dying friend on Earth.

The poison had been running through his body for several minutes while Neji carried him to the ship, and had already gotten to his lungs. The ship was deep enough into the sea to be guarded from any enemy that might think of striking the injured, but close enough for the shinobi to get into it as quickly as possible. Even if neither Hinata nor the pink-haired girl knew what sort of poison it was, they did know how to treat any sort of poisoning, meaning pulling it out from the body.

Yet, even if they had taken most of the substance out of Sai's body, the injuries in the shinobi had not helped at all to make him survive the treatment easily, as several gashes and deep cuts were all over his pale skin; and in order to take out the poison from his blood quickly enough, they had to take some of his blood out as well.

Sakura was exhausted, she had been healing wounds for three days and her chakra reserves were quite empty, as any other shinobi around them, to be truthful. The past three days had been terrible, longer than any other mission she had had, tiring to no end. But happily, it was coming to and end now, as she could sense that most of the shinobi were returning, surely because they had conquered the last island, and killed plenty of enemy shinobi. Even if some of their allies had died, and even if all of them had been killed, they knew that they couldn't retreat from this attack, for it was likely that the survival of the shinobi world depended on them.

But now… one of them was on the verge of dying, and not just any shinobi, but Sai; the very person they had at first hated and now was pretty much like a brother for most of them. Hinata knew how much Sasuke cared for Sai as she was good friends with the Uchiha, and she would die for his friend if necessary. But Sai's heartbeat kept getting weaker with every breath, and his pale skin seemed whiter than snow now.

"Come on, Sai, stay with us!" She cried softly.

* * *

He did not know what to do. What he had seen… what was going on now? He could not believe that the blond was doing what he thought he was doing. But… how could it happen? It was just impossible to imagine Naruto doing something like that.

And Sasuke… well, all right, he had betrayed plenty of people before, but to do it like that? He had thought that the Uchiha had changed, but it seemed that underneath it all, he was still a snake.

Either way, he could not believe that he had seen Naruto kissing Sasuke. There had to be an explanation to it all, one that he could not conceive; because the alternative was just… devastating and completely unbelievable. Naruto just did not do such things; especially not to someone he loved as dearly as Gaara. He knew that this love was true, but then… how did Sasuke fit into all this?

And Sai, he had been Naruto's best friend for the longest of times, how could he do this to him as well? It just didn't fit at all.

He knew that there was only one thing to do, confront Naruto. And so, the green-clayed ninja went to the hokage's tower.

* * *

Sasuke had gone to over see something at the academy, when a bird suddenly appeared at the window and Naruto stared at it in fear. It was summon bird that belonged to Hinata, not an ink bird. He knew that bird because Hinata had sent it several times as a report of missions before. But why was it here? Hadn't Sai written the message? What had happened?, Naruto immediately asked himself.

The bird flew to the desk and said,

"Hinata-san sends you greetings, Hokage-sama. The attack was successful, and the troups are now retreating with the prisoners. As soon as they get the information about where Lord Osamu is, the Mizukage will send a message to all the kages to gather again."

"Thanks for bringing those news. Are all of our ninjas well?" Naruto asked Hinata's summon.

"I only saw Hinata-chan and Shikamaru-san when I was summoned to bring you this message." The bird answered. Naruto gulped in fear, but then he growled,

"Go back to Hinata in this instant and ask her about the others. Come back quickly."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The bird answered, before popping into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto hid his face with his hands. The fact alone that it had been Hinata the one that sent the message was enough to worry. Sai was the one in charge of the communication and if he had not sent the message then he had to be… No, he couldn't think that.

Perhaps it was that he was just injured, or too tired to do his ink techniques, he couldn't think that Sai was… After the few minutes his mind went on and on the same thoughts, the bird finally popped back to the desk, and Naruto looked at it earnestly.

"Hinata-chan says that everyone is alive and four of them are well, though injured. But Sai-san is in a coma; and that he was gravely injured and poisoned. She does not know whether he'll survive or not, Hokage-sama." The bird told him.

Naruto stared at it for several seconds. Sai, gravely injured and poisoned. Poisoned. Injured.

The words kept replaying it his mind for several seconds, until the bird asked,

"Hokage-sama?"

Naruto blinked, not quite sure of why his vision had blurred and then said,

"You're dismissed."

The bird nodded before disappearing and Naruto was left alone in the office once again, and he just crumbled into the table, hiding this head behind his arms. What he had done? Gods, how terrible it had to be for Hinata to say that she did not know whether Sai would live or not? What would he say to Sasuke? Should he say anything at all? What was he supposed to do with this information?

If Sasuke had been right there when the bird had come, it would have been another matter, but now… it was in his hands. It was something that could destroy Sasuke. That could end their friendship, as he had been the one that had commanded Sai to go to that mission. He had known the risks, and now the consequences were fatal.

What had he done? What would he do now? Sai, injured and poisoned. Gods, how he hated those words.

* * *

Gaara was nervous as he watched the Sun go down that day. He should get a message from his brother quite soon, and he prayed that all had gone well. His brother, Baki, his ninja… what if it had all been in vain? What if they had nothing to do but to wait the ships of the Temujin land appear on the horizon and know everything was over?

And what would happen if the attack had been successful? Another meeting of the kages and then what? Attack the Temujin land? Kill Lord Osamu and declare war between the two continents? Could there be a diplomatic arragement?

Though they knew that killing the rogue ninja was in their best interests, what would happen afterwards? He knew that the likely answer was war. Even if he prayed that it all happened as they had forseen and the Temujin lords would back off after receiving notice of the massacre of the ninja they had hired, he knew that humans weren't so sensible.

The redhead wasn't quite sure of what to do with himself in those moments. He was sitting on the rooftop of his office, and a sudden presence sat next to him.

"Hey, little-brother."

"Temari." Gaara acknowledged her.

"Thinking about Naruto?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah…" He lied.

Even if she was one of the people he trusted the most, he knew that he had to show confidence. Besides, even if he hadn't exactly been thinking about the blond in that second, it was likely that his thoughts would have wandered into that direction any moment.

"I think he'll be real happy to hear that you want to live with him." Temari said, adding after a second thought,

"Perhaps you can tell him that when I marry in Konoha, right?"

"Perhaps." He answered softly, and a smile graced his features at the thought.

Perhaps Temari was right. Perhaps, in less than a month, he would be with his most beloved person.

* * *

Naruto still did not know what to do with the information he had just received when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." He called as he tried to re-arrange himself.

Surprisingly, it was Lee the one that entered the room; but he was abnormally serious. Naruto stared at him and asked,

"Lee! What a surprise for you to come by… is there anything you needed?"

"Naruto-kun… we've been friends for the longest of times. And you also know that I've been friends with Gaara for practically the same time. So, for the sake of my friendship with him, I must ask you something." Lee answered, standing quite stiff in front of the desk.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, not know what could Lee possibly want to ask about Gaara. The other male stared at him for some seconds, and then took a deep breath,

"Why did you kiss Sasuke the other night, in this very office?"

Naruto was so surprised hat he could only stare at the other ninja for some seconds, before asking,

"What?"

"I was having a routine exercise with my team, running around the village and up the Hokage's tower in the shortest possible amount of time; and I chose to ran up over your window, when I suddenly saw Sasuke-san sitting on your lap. I couldn't help to watch and then you kissed him. Why are you doing this to Gaara-kun and Sai-san?" Lee asked, impatiently.

Naruto had his mouth open, and just thought that the fates were simply fucking with him. Lee had seen that? Well, at least it had been him and not some random shinobi.

"I… Lee, please sit down. It is not what you think." Naruto finally answered, gathering himself. Lee sat on one of the desks, and looked at him expectantly.

"Sasuke and I are not having an affair, not at all. We… enjoy each other's company and agree on having a somewhat closer physical relationship with one another, but it's not lust; nor is the love you have for Sakura."

Lee asked,

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look, you loved Gai-sensei as your sensei, almost like a father, right? And you love Sakura, right? But just because it's love, it doesn't mean you felt the same thing for Sakura and for Gai-sensei, right?" Naruto explained. Lee immediately shook his head,

"Of course not."

"But you did like to hug Gai-sensei whenever you saw each other as greeting, because you felt comfortable and… well, appreciated when he did, right?" Naruto asked, and hoped he was going on the right track.

"Yes, exactly."

"Well… what Sasuke and I feel for each other is more or less the same thing, but slightly deeper, so… the kiss was to comfort me. That night I was extremely nervous because of the mission to the Land of Water and Sasuke was just trying to reassure me that I had done the right thing… now I'm not sure of that." Naruto answered with a bitter smile.

Lee kept looking at him, and then asked,

"So… you aren't doing this because you actually want Sasuke? Does Gaara and Sai know about this?" Lee asked.

"No, I don't want Sasuke in that way. And Sai does know, but Gaara doesn't. I know that it's unfair, but I will explain it to him as soon as the war affair is over."

The two men were silent for several seconds, as Lee evaluated what he had been told and what he could see in Naruto's face, and he finally spoke,

"It is unfair, Naruto-kun. I'm bound by our friendship and Hokage-shinobi relationship to keep this secret for you, but I don't like it. I do hope you keep your promise to tell Gaara-kun as soon as possible, for he do not deserves this lie."

"I will do it, Lee. You know that I wouldn't do this to Gaara if it wasn't because things are already too complicated." Naruto answered.

Lee nodded, and they remained in silence for some more seconds, not really knowing what to say. While Naruto was simply too out of it because of what he knew about Sai, Lee was still feeling that he was betraying one of his oldest friends, Gaara; but what he had said to Naruto still stood. He was bound not only by their friendship, but also by their work relationship. Even if Sand and Leaf had been allies for practically decades now, he was still a Konoha shinobi and what happened in the village stayed in the village, even more because this concerned his leader.

After some minutes of silence, Lee inquired about his wife; and Naruto told him that she was fine and would come back soon, but kept silent about Sai. The less people knew about this, the least chances of Sasuke finding out by mistake.

Finally, as Lee left, Sasuke came back, and asked,

"Have you gotten the message yet?"

"Yes, I have. The attack was a success and they are all alive." Naruto answered. He prayed to the gods that Sai would recover and then he would tell Sasuke about the mission himself. If not… well, he had already lost Sasuke.

* * *

**_Hello! Well, it's been a long while since I last opened this account and got my ass down into writing something. I know I owe all of you an apology, so, yes, I'm sorry I took so long. No, I don't really have any excuses, other that I was being lazy and busy with my life and that I don't really like Naruto all that much as of lately._**

**_This doesn't mean I won't finish this story, because I most certainly will. But to those that are reading the HP/Naruto crossover... well, no, I won't finish that story. I think I'll put it up for adoption, so if any of you feel up to the task, you're welcome to send me a message and we'll discuss it. I'm real sorry for that, because the gods know how I hate writers that do that, but I guess that now I understand how they feel. You're free to hate me and throw me tomatoes.  
_**

**_Again, please, sorry for the long wait and the bad news._**

On another note, I hope that one of my readers will look at this, _SakuraDeathScythe_:

"Querida mía, si he recibido tus dos mensajes, ¡pero no te he podido contestar porque no se te pueden mandar mensajes privados desde FF. net! Pon esa opción para que pueda responderte! Si no, checa mi profile aquí, y verás que puedes ver mi hotmail mail. Ya desde ahí podré tener tu cuenta y ya te agregaré a la mía de yahoo."

_**Other than that, I hope you can review this lousy chapter.**_


End file.
